Convenience
by ChaosandDesirex0x
Summary: Ava has a one-night stand with handsome business man Randy Orton. But all isn't what is seems when it comes to Ava. How will this one-night-stand affect Ava's life? And How will this affect Randy when he finds out some news about Ava?(AU Story)
1. Meet Ava!

**Ava's Point Of View**

Rolling over, I pulled the covers to my chest. I faced this man who was laying next to me I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6 in the morning, I can't believe I stayed here all night. What is wrong with me? This is something I never do.

 _Oh, Fuck how could I do this?_

 _What is wrong with me?_

I slowly pull the covers off of my body, before climbing off the bed. Careful to not wake the sleeping man. I picked up my panties slipping them on. I heard the bed creek behind me, and turned to see the man rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Running off so fast?" The man said, his voice still raspy and gruff.

 _I guess, considering I shouldn't still be here!_

"I've got a full day." I said, slipping my dress on quickly.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?, I don't think we got that far last night." The man smirked.

I laughed and shook my head, remembering how we barley got to the hotel room. Before we started ripping each others clothes off. "Ava." I smiled slightly.

"Ava, that's a beautiful name." The man nodded, sitting up a bit more in the bed.

"Well, thank you." I shrugged, fixing my hair in the mirror, still slightly watching his reflection in the mirror behind me. "So, what's your name?" I raised a brow.

"Randy, Randy Orton." The man, who I now know as Randy Orton stated. "So, maybe I can get your number? I'd love to see you again."

 _Nope, that's not happening!_

"I don't know about that." I shook my head, I didn't do second meetings it's not who I am. It's just not in the cards for me I guess. "I have to get going, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Orton." I smiled slightly, turning and grabbing my purse before I headed out the door.

 **xXxXx**

I took a deep breath before opening the door to my place. I looked around, thank god I don't see him I don't really want to explain where I've been all night. I slowly made my way up the stairs hoping that he was already at work.

"I was getting worried about you love." I heard him, My husband Wade Barrett call behind me.

 _Damn it, just wonderful!_

Okay, you got me I'm a married woman. Yes, my name is Ava Barrett I'm married to Wade Barrett, CEO of Barrett INC. Wade and I have been married for all of my adult life. I married Wade when I was 18 years old. It was my fathers idea, he is friends with Wade's parents and always said he wanted to make sure I'd be taken care of and I am very well taken care of. I'm now 28 so we've been married for 10 years and let's just say we don't have your everyday normal marriage. For the last few years our marriage has turned into a marriage of convenience. And by that I mean neither of us want to deal with the fallout from our family if we get a divorce. My parents believe marriage is forever, no matter what you stay with your husband. My mother is from Iran, and my father is Sicilian. Both of our families are into keeping a marriage together. So we came to this agreement that we both could do what we wanted, we just weren't' allowed to flaunt our affairs in each others faces, he doesn't want to know what I do, and I don't want to know what he does so it works for both of us.

Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't always like this. I did actually fall for him, and I did love him and I guess a part of me still does. But it just never seemed to be what I imagined when I thought of being married, Wade isn't a bad guy, he's wonderful actually and I know he does love me but it's just not there for us. Now it's not like Wade and I don't sleep together, we share the same bed most nights, we don't always have sex but sometimes it still happens and that's fine with both of us. Now we don't always get along and sometimes I sleep in one of our many guest rooms. But for the most part we do get along pretty well, it's more of a friendship then a marriage I guess you can say.

I slowly turned around on the stairs, to see Wade standing at the bottom, his arms over his chest, not looking to pleased. "I was out late with Shelly, and we decided to crash at her place." I said, saying the first thing that came to my head.

"I see, maybe next time you can call me. So I don't stay up half the night worrying." Wade nodded.

"I will, I'm sorry." I nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower." I added.

"Alright, I've got to get to work." Wade said, walking over and grabbing his briefcase. "Remember you've got to meet me at the charity event tonight. It starts at 6:30, nothing too revealing please, we've got some important people showing up tonight, some new investors and hopeful business partners. " He added.

 _Oh, great another boring night of schmoozing your investors and partners._

"Sure thing." I nodded, and headed up the stairs. Breathing a sigh of relief. I know that both of us are having extra marital affairs, but one thing about Wade is, he absolutely is not okay with me flaunting it in his face, he saw me flirt with a man one time and he almost lost it. He went on and on about how, I need to act like his wife in public. Needless to say, after that I realized it was better to play the part of the good wife in public especially in front of Wade.

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I looked around, I had my father along with me. He was finally stepping down and was going to let me run Orton Enterprises. The first step was this partner ship with Barrett Inc. I smiled and shook Wade's hand once he made it over to me. "Good, to see you again good man." Wade smiled, at me before shaking my fathers hand. "I'm Wade Barrett, you must be Randy's father?, Bob Orton Jr?" Wade raised a brow, my father nodding and telling him how nice it was to meet him.

"I'm looking forward to our partnership." I smiled.

"As am I." Wade nodded, I noticed his eyes wondering the room. Looking for someone or something.

"Everything okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, just looking for the wife." Wade shrugged. "There she is." Wade smiled, a few seconds later, she showed up. Ava, needless to say I was in shock as Wade put an arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

 _No freaking way!_

 _This is not good at all!_

"Sorry, I'm late. The driver took a wrong turn." Ava smiled up at him.

"That's alright love." Wade smiled. "Ava, this is Randy Orton, and his father Bob Orton Jr. Fella's this is my beautiful wife Ava Barrett."

Ava's eyes widened as she saw me, I could tell it hit her like a ton of brinks as she turned white as a ghost. "N-nice to meet you." Ava said softly.

"Everything alright darling?" Wade raised a brow, looking down at his wife.

I shook my head, she sure as hell didn't tell me she was married.

"Yes, just fine. " Ava nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay out so late at night, with Shelly. I think you might of had too much to drink." Wade stated.

"You're right, I think I did." Ava nodded, taking a deep breath. "Umm, darling I'm going to run to the powder room real quick."

"Sure thing, love." Wade gave her a peck on the cheek before she rushed off through the crowd.

"She sure ran off in a rush." I said, taking a sip of the champagne I was drinking.

"That's my wife, always in a rush." Wade shrugged taking a sip of the drink he was holding.

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I stood in the ladies room, fixing my make-up and hair. I sighed as my bestfriend Shelly walked out of the stall. "You never told me how last night went." Shelly smirked, washing her hands in the sink next to me.

"It was great." I admitted. "So great I ended up spending the night at the mans hotel room." I sighed, shaking my head.

"No way." Shelly gasped. "How'd Wade take it?"

"I told him, I stayed at your place. He thinks we had too much to drink." I stated.

"Well, you know I got your back for whatever." Shelly smiled.!

 _Thank goodness!_

"Well, it just got a lot more complicated." I said, closing my purse and turning to her. "The man that I slept with last night, it turns out he's Wade's new business partner."

Shelly laughed and shook her head. I could tell she got a kick out of this one. Oh, do I know how to get myself into some messes. "Wow, so what are you going to do? What if he tells Wade? Wade will freak out if he finds out you had a one-night-stand with his new business partner." Shelly said.

"I don't, I have no idea." I sighed. "I don't even want to begin to think what he will do if he finds out." I grabbed my purse and headed to the door, Shelly following behind me.

 _No, definitely don't want to think about that!_

I opened the door and gave Shelly a hug, as she headed in the direction her husband went in. I turned around to head back towards the main room, where I knew Wade would be, only to bump into a hard chest. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said, looking up to see Randy. I sighed and took a deep breath, not sure what to say to him.

"So, Mrs. Barrett is it?" Randy raised a brow. "Don't you think you should of told me you were married to my new business partner?" Randy raised a brow, his arms crossing over his chest.

 _Oh, Shit!_

 _Someone kill me now!_

Oh boy, I knew I'd have to explain myself to him sooner, or later but I was hoping it would be later, rather then sooner.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author:Okay, here is my new story. I wanted to try something different, I know usually Randy is the bad guy, so I figured I'd try to make him a good guy. Hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you all think! So please, Review, Favorite, and Follow this story.**

 **Reviews= LOVE**


	2. Explination!

**Ava's Point Of View**

Well, here goes nothing. Randy wanted an explanation and I guess I do owe him one. Let's just hope I can get him to keep this between us, it would send Wade over the edge, and ruin his business relationship.

"I swear, I had no idea you worked with Wade." I shook my head.

"But you knew you were married, isn't that something you should of told me?" Randy raised a brow, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"To be honest most men don't care." I said, honestly.

Randy sighed, and shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, I'm not one of those men." Randy said, his tone taking a slightly harsh tone. "I'm not a home wrecker." He added.

I shook my head, and let out a slight laugh. I couldn't help but to, I mean he has no idea what he is talking about.

"Is something funny?" Randy raised a brow. "Do you find it funny to cheat on your husband. If you aren't happy in your marriage leave the man. Don't drag the poor man along." He spat, still keeping his voice under control.

 _You have no idea what you are talking about!_

 _You don't know me, or Wade!_

 _Who are you too speak on that?_

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You know nothing about our marriage so don't even try to judge me." I spat back.

"Is that right?" Randy shook his head. "Then enlighten me." Randy added.

"It's none of your damn business." I snapped.

"Well, then maybe I'll just ask your husband since I'm not getting answers from you." Randy said and turned around to head off in the direction of the main hall.

 _Whoa, no no no!_

 _That can't happen!_

"Wait, don't." I grabbed his arm. Randy turning back around to me. "Don't do that."

"Then you need to give me a real damn good reason not too." Randy stated.

I sighed and nodded, letting go of his arm. "Yes, I'm married but it's not your normal every day marriage. It's more of a marriage of convenience. It didn't start out that way, but eventually that's how it ended up. It's just very complicated." I explained. "Look, Wade knows about my extra marital affairs, we both have our affairs, we just keep it to ourselves. It's one of his conditions it's okay if I have my fun, but he doesn't want to know about it. And I'm to be home every night." I said.

"So, that's why he thought you were with your friend last night. I take it you don't spend the night too often." Randy nodded.

 _Not until last night!_

"Yes, I never do. Wade would have a fit. Look it might not be the best marriage but it's my marriage." I sighed.

"So, you didn't know I was his business partner?" Randy raised a brow. "I thought maybe that's why you didn't want to see me again." He added.

"No, I had no idea. I couldn't see you again, because I'm not allowed, neither of us are. We are allowed to have one night stands only. And neither of us are allowed to bring them into our home. Hotels only." I stated.

"I see, why one night stands only?" Randy raised a brow.

"I don't really know. It was just one of the conditions he came up with, I never really asked. It's just better to go along with what Wade wants. When he doesn't get his way, he becomes very vindictive, and stops at nothing to change them. He's a man who gets what he wants in the end." I explained. "So, please tell me you won't tell Wade." I bit my lip.

I almost jumped when I felt an arm drape over my shoulder. I looked up to see Wade. "So, what's going on here darling?" Wade raised a brow, looking between the two of us.

 _Oh, god no!_

 _Please, let him keep his mouth closed!_

Before I could say anything, Randy spoke up. "I accidently bumped into your lovely wife, and almost knocked her down. And we had started chatting." Randy said, then checked his watch. "I'm sorry I kept her, I should be going my father is probably looking for me. It was nice to meet you both, I look forward to working together Mr. Barrett." Randy said, then made himself scarce.

I breathed a breath of relief as I watched him walk away before turning to Wade. "Sorry I took so long." I said softly.

"I was getting worried, you seem a bit off love." Wade raised a brow.

"I think I'm still feeling the effects of my night out last night. That's all." I bit my lip.

"I see, you need to watch how much you drink. As my wife, you are a reflection of me." Wade stated.

"I know, I'm sorry I'll watch it." I nodded.

"Good, now lets go back to the event." Wade said, dropping his arm from around my shoulder before taking my hand.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked into my penthouse, throwing my jacket off and untying my tie before I headed to my room. I pulled my laptop out of my brief case before sitting down on the edge of my bed. I started a search, for Ava Barrett. I needed to know more about this woman, I can't explain it but something about this woman is so intriguing I feel like I need to know more about her, I want to know more about her. God, that woman is beautiful and for the life of me I can't understand why she'd go along with this farce of a marriage.

I found some pictures on her social media pages, damn I can't get over how gorgeous she is. I saw some pictures of her and Wade, they look happy and in love but obviously they aren't. I bookmark her page and move on. I find some news paper articles talking about the engagement and then wedding 10 years ago, she's been married for 10 years then. It said she was 18 and he was 26, I looked at the engagement photo and something seemed off, she didn't seem to be so happy about it, it was a forced smile. So it seems like there is more to this story then I thought. This all makes me want to know more, to know the whole story behind this marriage of convenience.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I had finished my shower and threw my hair up in messy bun before climbing into bed next to Wade. "Everything okay honey?" I raised a brow, looking over to Wade, who had a completed look on his face.

"I'm fine." Wade shook his head.

"What's wrong?, you seem to be thinking pretty hard about something." I said rubbing his chest, as I moved closer to him.

"I don't, it just looked like I walked up on something between you and Randy Orton. That's all." Wade shook his head.

"He bumped into me, that's all." I bit my lip. "Why would you say that?"

"I just get a weird feeling about the two of you." Wade said. "The looks you were giving each other, something isn't right."

"Wade, I swear nothing is going on between us. I just met the man today." I sighed. "I'd never try something with one of your business partners you should know that." I bit my lip looking up at him.

"Yeah, you are right. I'm sorry love." Wade nodded, leaning down to give me a kiss. "How about I show you how sorry I am." Wade started kissing down my neck, his hands starting to roam my body. "It's been a few weeks, I've missed this." Wade nibbled on my ear lobe, causing me to let out a soft moan.

And here I am once again, back in bed with this man about to have sex with him, for some reason I can't say no to him. He knows me too well, he knows my body all too well. Even if sex was the last thing I was in the mood for, I couldn't deny him. This man still knows how to push all my buttons, and make it so I can't say no.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for the positive feedback! I'm happy you are all enjoying it so far. How did you all like this chapter?, do you think this is the end for Randy and Ava? Do you think Wade will find out about Ava and Randy's one night stand? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. You guys rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for reading, I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you will enjoy the second one also. :)**

 **Brie- Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **Guest(1)- Thanks, I'm happy you are enjoying it so far. She did tell him, and it seems Randy is still interested! :)**

 **Guest(2)- Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it! :)**


	3. An Idea!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I rolled over, surprised to see Wade was still in bed. I pulled the covers to my chest tightly as I sat up. This must of woke up Wade as I saw him stir and yawn as he sat up in bed also. "Sorry I woke you." I said softly.

"Don't be." Wade shrugged, he looked at his phone checking the time.

"I thought you'd be on your way to work by now." I said, noticing it was almost 8:30 in the morning.

"I have a late meeting, so I figured I'd sleep in. I really don't have to be to the office until then so I'm not in a rush." Wade explained.

"I see." I nodded.

Wade rolled over, draping his arm over my body. "Last night was amazing." Wade said, nuzzling my neck. "Then again it always is." Wade added.

"Yes, it was." I nodded, it was out of this world. It was like something got into that man last night. He hasn't been so passionate in so long, not that I'm complaining.

"What are your plans for the day?" Wade raised a brow.

"Well, I've got a showing at 3 today, other then that not much." I stated. I used to be a stay at home wife, but I grew bored of that and a few years ago I got my realtors license, I'm not working all the time, I work for a very well known company here in town. So when I see a listing I like, I grab it up. I'm pretty good as selling houses, and property if I do say so myself. I've always had a knack for business but when I married Wade I put that to the side, but obviously I'm back on with my plans again. One day I'd like to have my own property management company.

"Well, how about before you head to your showing today. You meet me at the office and we can have lunch." Wade offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I smiled, and nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower before I head to the office." Wade said softly, then placed a kiss on my cheek before he climbed out of the bed.

I watched him shut the door before I climbed out of bed myself. I headed over to the dresser were my phone was plugged in charging. I picked up my phone looking over my text messages. I saw a text message from an unknown number.

 _Unknown Number:_

 _Hello, Ava?_

I shook my head sending a message back to the number asking who it was. A few minutes later I got another text message back.

 _Unknown Number:_

 _It's Randy Orton._

I sighed and shook my head, how did this man get my number. Of course I messaged him back and asked him that. Both Wade and my number were unlisted so I don't know how he could of gotten it.

 _Randy:_

 _I have my ways, I'm a very well connected man you know._

I sent him another text message and asked him why he was messaging me. I mean what is he thinking, his new business partner is my husband. What man in his right mind would text his partners wife?

 _Randy:_

 _I couldn't get you off my mind. I want to know more about you._

I sent him another message and told him, there wasn't any chance of us getting to know each other. It's better for him to just forget about it, forget about me. Wade would freak out if he found out, that Randy had my number and I let him know that. I then put my phone into my purse before I headed to the closet to grab something to wear today.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I shook my head, as I put my phone down. I know it's a dumb idea to text her. But I can't get that woman out of my head. Something won't let me leave her alone. I've always been big on following my gut. and right now my gut is telling me, that something is different about Ava, something that I shouldn't just let go. So I won't.

I know it's not a good idea to go after a married woman, but she isn't just any married woman. And this isn't just any marriage, so what's wrong with giving it a shot. It might not get me anywhere with Ava, but on the off chance it might, I need to give it a shot.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I looked at my watch as I headed towards the elevator, I was meeting Wade for lunch. I waited for the elevator to show up then stepped inside. I sighed when I saw none other then Mr. Randy Orton himself leaning against the wall of the elevator. I sighed and scoot over to the other side of the elevator, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, why so far away beautiful?" Randy smirked.

 _Do you need to ask?_

"Why do you think?" I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Is something wrong with being friendly?" Randy raised a brow.

"No I guess not, but there is when you're texting your business partners wife." I sighed. "How did you get my number?" I raised a brow.

"Like I said, I have my ways." Randy shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, you need to lose my number." I stated. "This is my husband's company, and he asked me to meet him for lunch." I shrugged.

"I see, I see." Randy nodded, and let a smirk grace his lips.

 _What is this man up too?_

I raised a brow, it was like an idea popped into his head, and to be honest it didn't sit well with me. The elevator door opened up and I stepped off hurrying to Wade's office.

I waved at Wade's secretary and she waved at me, letting me know he was alone in his office so it was okay to enter. I opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello darling, right on time." Wade smiled, stepping around his desk.

"Of course." I smiled. "So where are we going to lunch?"

"I was thinking, that sweet little Italian place around the corner. they always have the most wonderful food." Wade nodded. "Just a second, let me get that." He walked over to the phone picking it up and speaking to whoever was on the other end for a few minutes before hanging up. "Change in plans, we are going to have a guest, I hope you don't mind." Wade said walking back over to me.

"Oh, of course not." I smiled. "Who's our guest?" I raised a brow.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Wade yelled for whoever it was to come in. I shook my head as I saw Randy Orton walking in.

 _Please don't let it be him!_

 _Just please don't let it be him!_

"Randy is going to join us dear. I hope you don't mind." Wade smiled at me.

 _Of course I do!_

"Um, of course not." I smiled up at Wade, as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Wonderful, I hope you are okay with Italian." Wade looked to Randy.

"Sounds perfect." Randy nodded.

"Great, shall we be on our way?" Wade smiled.

Randy nodding and opening the door for us, allowing Wade and I to exit first. Oh boy this was going to be one interesting lunch needless to say. I just hope Wade doesn't think Randy or myself is up to something. Although it seems Randy must be up to something.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 3, hope you like it. Looks like things are starting to get interesting between Ava and Randy. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback, Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! you all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for the review:), Things will definitely get interesting between all three of them! :)**

 **Skovko- Thank you very much! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks :), I'm happy you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Brie- Thanks for the review :), Things are definitely going to get complicated between all of them! :)**

 **KJ- Thanks for the review:), Hope you enjoyed the update. I always see Randy as the bad guy, so I wanted to see Randy as a sweet guy, I wanted to write Randy in a new light. :)**


	4. The Lunch!

**Randy's Point Of View**

Okay so, I know it wasn't the brightest idea. But when I heard Ava say she was going to lunch with Wade. I decided to insert myself into her plans. I simply called up Wade and told him I was thinking we'd go to lunch and get to know each other better, since we will be working together. He then told me he was going to be going to lunch with his wife, to which I replied then maybe we all could have lunch if that was okay. After a second he agreed.

So that takes us to here, sitting at a pretty nice little Italian place. Wade had gotten us a table towards the back. He'd sat his chair pretty close to Ava, making sure a hand or arm was on or around Ava at all times. For being in this so called marriage of convenience, this man seems like a pretty jealous man to me. Anytime a man looks at Ava, he has to make sure to let it be known, she was with him. Sometimes it was a kiss on the hand, sometimes a kiss on the cheek. Just anything to let anyone around know Ava was his.

I took a sip of my water, after the waitress had left to place our order in the back. I looked over at Wade and Ava. "So, how long have you two been married?" I raised a brow, trying to make small talk.

"10 years." Wade spoke up. "10 wonderful years." He smiled, patting Ava's hand.

"How'd you meet?" I raised a brow.

"Our parents have been friends for a very long time. So through them." Ava answered.

"When our parents first introduced us, I just knew I had to have her." Wade added.

 _Yeah, and it seems you don't know what to do with a woman like Ava from the looks of things!_

"So, what do you do for a living?" I raised a brow, looking at Ava.

"I'm a realtor." Ava stated.

"Oh, so you must be rather busy." I took another sip of my water.

"Sometimes, it just depends on how many properties I take on at a time. Like right now, I have decided to only have two properties at a time. That way I can be focused on those, and I have more free time that way also." Ava explained.

I nodded, and smiled at the waitress as she brought all of our food. We all thanked her and she walked off.

"So, what about you Mr. Orton? Tell us a little about yourself." Ava said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, you married? Have anyone in your life?" Wade added.

"Well, no I'm not married. I'm very much single right now." I said. "I'd like to think of myself as a life long bachelor of sorts, at least until the right woman comes around."

Wade nodded. "I'm sure that will happen someday." He stated.

 _Oh it will, I think I might of found someone worth wasting my time on!_

"Oh, I'm very much sure it will too." I nodded, glancing over towards Ava briefly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I sat in the restaurant waiting for Wade to return from the restroom. I'd finished my salad already and was more then ready to go. I couldn't help roll my eyes as I looked over to see Randy Orton still smirking over at me. "You are real proud of yourself aren't you?" I shook my head.

"Well, maybe just a little." Randy smirked.

"Why would you do this?, why would you want to come along to a lunch between Wade and I?" I raised a brow.

"I told you I wanted to get to know you better. And since you told me to lose your number, I can't text you so I figured this would be a good way to do just that." Randy stated. "I mean , if you want to become texting besties, I'm all for it." Randy added, another smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah, that'd go over so well if my husband just so happened to see your name pop up over my screen. Or your number pop up on the phone bill. I'll pass." I shook my head.

"Maybe you could give me a code name or something." Randy smirked.

"Yeah, like Mr. Annoying." I suggested.

"Well I was thinking more like Mr. Handsome." Randy said smirking crossing his arms over his chest.

 _Yeah right!_

 _You are awfully high on yourself now aren't you?_

"Not going to happen, I have enough problems with Wade without adding too it." I sighed.

"Is that right?" Randy raised a brow. "Like what?"

"Don't worry about it." I shook my head.

"Come on, what problems could you have?, I thought you and the hubby were still good buddies." Randy raised a brow.

"Wade thinks something is going on between us or at least the thought something was going on between us." I stated.

"Is that right?, and why would he think that?" Randy questioned.

"He said he felt like he walked up on something last night, he also said he gets a weird feeling about the two of us." I explained. "I told him nothing is going on between us, and I think he believes me." I added.

Randy nodded and shrugged. "You know there could be something between us if you let it." Randy suggested, reaching across the table taking my hand.

I sighed, and yanked my hand back. "Don't do that ever again. There could be people who know my husband here. That's the last thing I need." I scolded.

"So, if we were alone it'd be okay?" Randy smirked.

 _You are unbelievable!_

I let out a slight growl as I shook my head. "Cut it out." I lowered my voice as I could see Wade walking up to us.

"I already paid the bill." Wade stated, pulling out my chair helping me up. "We should get going darling." Wade said, I noticed a slight edge in his voice.

"Alright." I nodded, taking his hand looking up to him, he looked upset about something. "You okay?" I whispered to him.

"Just fine." Wade sighed. "I'll see you back at the office, Randy." Wade said, shaking his hand then almost dragging me off before Randy had a chance to shake my hand.

 **xXxXx**

I was shocked to say the least as Wade dragged me off, I haven't seen this side to him. He's always had a bit of a possessive side but wow, this was on a whole different level. "What was that about?" I raised a brow, as we sat in the car.

"I saw you two." Wade said, his tone rather harsh.

"What are you talking about?" I raised a brow.

"I saw him take your hand, I knew it. I knew something was going on." Wade spat.

 _Oh god, come on Wade!_

 _Seriously?_

"No, nothing is going on Wade." I sighed.

"Then why did he take your hand?" Wade raised a brow, his tone still harsh.

"He's a flirt, okay that's it. He was flirting, and you must of saw me yank my hand away. I told him how in appropriate that is, and he apologized." I shook my head. "You don't have to worry about him. I swear Wade."

Wade sighed and shook his head, and turned the car on pulling out into the street and driving off. We sat in sat in silence the rest of the way to the office. Once we arrived he pulled up behind my car letting me out, giving me a kiss on the cheek telling me he'd see me at home tonight. I sighed as I got into my car I hope he believed me. Lord knows I don't need any more problems involving Randy Orton.

I almost screamed when I heard my door open and someone climbed inside my car. "What the hell?" I yelled, when I noticed it was Randy.

"Nice car." Randy looked around. "I wonder how far these seats go back." Randy said, going to adjust the seat but I stopped him.

"What are you doing Randy?" I sighed.

"What's the hubby's problem?" Randy raised a brow.

"He saw you grab my hand, so he think something is going on. I told you that was a bad idea." I sighed.

"Oh, and what did you tell him?" Randy questioned.

"I told him you were just a flirt and I told you how inappropriate that was, and you apologized for it. I think he believed me, but I'm not sure." I admitted. "You have to keep your distance from me." I added.

"Well, I am a bit of a flirt I'll admit." Randy nodded. "It's harder then you would think, believe me. You are kind of hard to stay away from. But I do need to go, I've got a conference call in 30 minutes." Randy stated, opening the door. Randy leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Damn you smell amazing." Randy said, inhaling deeply, before offering me a smirk and making his way back to the office.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 4 is up, hope you all enjoy. Randy is sneaky guy that's for sure. Do you think Wade bought Ava's excuse? Do you think Wade and Randy will have further issues when it comes to Ava, please let me know what you think of this chapter, by leaving a review. I love hearing feedback. Thanks to everyone who read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Brie- It was I think, Randy is letting his sneaky side come out to play. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	5. Lost and Found!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I sighed as I walked into the office building, as the first thing I laid eyes on was Wade Barrett and Ava. The second he laid eyes on me his arm instinctively wrapped around Ava's waste pulling her closer to him. His lips finding her cheek, and planting a what seemed like soft, but possessive kiss. I guess he's still not happy about our little lunch last week.

Let's just say, when we got back to the office, he laid into me. Wanting to know what I thought I was doing, flirting with HIS wife, daring to touch the hand of HIS wife. I could tell he was not a very trusting guy, so I had to put on my best good guy act and swear to him. In no way am I trying to come between him and Ava. That I was sorry for flirting and being inappropriate with Ava and it wouldn't happen again. I told him sometimes I forget, Just how flirtatious I can be at times.

He accepted my apology but what he didn't know, was I had no plans to leave Ava alone. Just because he thinks he has some sort of clam on Ava doesn't mean I'm going to back off. Yes, he is her husband but not in the way that counts. I know if I can show Ava that a man can actually bring her the happiness she deserves she'll leave him, she deserves to have a real marriage a real relationship. Not this farce of a marriage she's in now, she deserves to be truly happy and respected.

I made my way over to the elevator, where Ava and Wade were waiting for it to arrive. I smiled at both, Wade nodding and Ava not even acknowledging me. I shook my head and looked to the elevator doors, as they opened. Allowing Wade and Ava to enter in front of me, entering after them moving to the opposite side of the elevator as they were. Wade scoots Ava over to the side of him, making sure that he was in between Ava and I.

We stood there none of us saying a word. When the doors opened Ava and Wade got off first making their way down towards his office. I saw Wade's assistant walk up to him and say something to him. He nodded and leaned in close to Ava whispering something to her before he gave her a quick peck on the lips, then walked off following his assistant off.

I made my way over to Ava, she saw me heading towards her and rushed off quickly not noticing her phone dropped on the floor. I smirked as I walked over and picked it up, slipping it in my pocket and headed towards my office. I'd be seeing her later that's for sure. She's bound to need her phone before the end of the day.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I sat in Wade's chair behind his desk waiting for him. He had a business emergency to tend too and told me to wait in his office. I looked at the clock and saw it'd been about 30 minutes he said it shouldn't take too long but I knew that was a lie. I reached into my jacket that was on his desk and went to grab my phone but I couldn't find it. I swear I put it in my pocket before I came to his office, unless. Did I drop it and not notice due to the fact that Randy Orton was heading my way and I knew I didn't need his kind of trouble?

Of course I probably dropped it in the hall. I guess I better go grab it. I stand up and make my way out of the door, shutting it behind me. I made my way into the hall, to almost the exact place I was before I saw Randy, heading my way. I looked around and didn't see it anywhere. Damn it, someone probably picked it up. Maybe a staff member, or a janitor maybe? Or what if Randy got it? I can't have him alone with my phone that's for sure, especially since I don't have my lock on it right now, because I just updated it and some how it took off the lock.

I made my way to Randy's office hoping he in no way had my phone. I knocked on his door, hearing Randy yell for me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside shutting the door behind me. Randy looked up from his papers, a smirk gracing his lips once he laid eyes on me. "Well hello gorgeous, what do I owe the pleasure?" Randy licked his lips, as he stood up from his seat.

I swallowed hard, as I saw him eye my body up and down. "It seems I dropped my phone in the hall, I was just wondering if you happened to of seen it?" I bit my lip, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Purple rhinestones on the case?" Randy raised a brow.

 _No way, please don't tell me he has it!_

My eyes widened and I sighed. "Did you see it?" I bit my lip.

"Well, yes I saw you drop it when you rushed off so you wouldn't have to speak to me." Randy nodded.

"Well, can I have it back?" I sighed.

"Depends." Randy shrugged.

I raised a brow, and started over towards the desk, stopping directly in front of it. "Just what do you mean by that?" I scowled.

"What do I get out of it?" Randy started around his desk, making his way behind me.

"The pleasure of knowing you did a good deed." I said, turning around backing up when he boxed me in placing his hands on either side of me on his desk. "You ever heard of personal space?" I swallowed hard, as Randy leaned in closer to me.

"I'd rather have a pleasure of other kinds." Randy smirked, running his finger along my neck causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

"Randy." I groaned. "Please." I sighed, as his hand stroking my hair.

"Don't you feel it?" Randy said, his voice dripping with sexiness. "This connection, this electricity that is coming off your body."

"Randy, you know we can't do this." I groaned, my hands gripping his desk as his lips brushed against the flesh of my neck.

"No one is here, it's just you and I." Randy said, looking back up at me his palm coming up to cup my cheek. "You know, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. You are all I think about woman." Randy rasped.

I swallowed hard again, my mouth becoming very dry as I tried to speak. "I-I, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you either." I admitted, my tongue darting out to wet my dry lips. Randy must of took that as an invitation because next thing I know, he's pulling my body against his and claiming my lips. Pushing both of us against his desk, pushing me so my ass was now on top of his desk. I moaned into his mouth not able to control myself, it was like I needed his lips to be on mine. and I needed his hands to be on my body, and they were they were completely roaming my body touching every inch of me he possibly could.

He broke away from the kiss, and started to kiss his way down my neck nipping at the tender flesh as he went. I moan and run my fingers across his buzz cut closing my eyes tightly. He was now completely on top of me, my back directly on his desk. Randy kissing around my cleavage that my dress showed off. Randy's mouth lowed onto mine once again this kiss more passionate and deep then the one before, Randy maneuvering himself so he could start to slip his hand up my dress. I should push his off me I know that but damn it I can't I can't seem to do anything right now, except let him have his way.

Both of us cursed when we heard a knock on the door, breaking apart both breathing heavy. "Who is it?" Randy yelled, not moving from on top of me as he looked back down at me, his hand running through my hair.

"Wade Barrett." We heard from behind the door.

I shoved him off me, my eyes wide. Oh god what was I going to do? "What am I going to do?" I whispered.

"Here." Randy said, taking my hand leading me into his personal rest room, shutting the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I fixed my tie and suit before I made my way over to the door, opening it. "Hello, what can I do for you?" I questioned stepping to the side as he entered.

 _Well come in why don't you?_

"I'm looking for my wife." Wade stated.

"Why would she be here?" I raised a brow.

"I just thought maybe you'd seen her around, that's all." Wade said, shaking his head. "Her jacket is still in my office, so she couldn't of gone too far." He added.

"Haven't seen her." I shook my head.

Wade sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

 _Who's he calling?_

Then I heard it, Ava's phone going off. In my pocket.

 _Just great, damn it!_

I pulled the phone out of my pocket. Looking down at it.

"Why the hell do you have my wife's phone?" Wade growled, stepping towards me.

"Whoa, I found it in the hallway. I was going to turn it into lost and found. I didn't know it was Ava's phone." I swore.

Wade yanked it out of my hand. "Well, I'll make sure it's returned to her." Wade stated, putting it in his pocket.

"Maybe that's where she is, looking for it." I offered.

"Yeah, you're right." Wade nodded, backing up towards the door. "If you happen to see my wife, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do." I nodded, then watched him walk out the door. Shutting the door behind him I locked the door then turned around. "It's safe." I stated.

Ava came out of the rest room and sighed. "God, that was close." She shook her head.

I nodded and made my way over to her. "Now, where were we." I said, leaning over to kiss her, but she pushed me back. "Come on Ava." I groaned.

"We shouldn't be doing this, we could of got caught." Ava sighed.

"Don't worry, we won't be interrupted. I've locked the door." I said, pulling her to me. "We have our privacy now." I said, my lips attacking hers before she could say a thing in return. It didn't take much convincing on my part as she quickly gave in an not only accepted the kiss, but started to return it.

 _God, this woman tastes amazing!_

Ava pushes me away. "No, we can't." Ava shakes her head, backing away from me. "Wade will flip, you know that. This can never happen again." Ava ran to the door unlocking it and rushing out.

I sighed shaking my head, oh you have no idea what you are in for Ava. She showed me today that she wants me just as much as I want her. And now I know I'm doing the right thing, I'm going to get Ava I'm going to make her mine.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way back to Wade's office, fixing my dress before I walked in. "Hello honey." I said softly. "You wouldn't of happened to see my phone anywhere?" I questioned, making my way towards his desk. "I swear I had it as we got off the elevator but now it's gone." I said, knowing he had it. But I needed to have him buy my story.

"It was with Randy Orton." Wade said, standing up pulling it out of his pocket making his way around the desk in front of me. "Why did he have your phone?" Wade said, his voice calm but I could tell he was angry about Randy having my phone.

"I have no idea, maybe I dropped it in the hall or something. I'm glad he found it though. It's would of been the third phone I've lost." I said, trying to lighten the mood, offering a smile as I reached out to grab it. But Wade didn't let it go. "Honey, can I have my phone?" I said softly.

"I told you to be waiting for me." Wade stated, his tone still the same. "How do you think it made me look?, having to go around looking for my wife. After telling you to wait for me in my office?" Wade said, his tone showing slight anger.

"I'm sorry, I- I just wanted to find my phone. I didn't think I'd be gone so long. I thought for sure I'd be back before you got back. I'm sorry." I said shaking my head. "It won't happen again." I added. Since Randy came into the picture so much has changed with Wade. He's become extremely jealous, and paranoid. He's always been a bit jealous, but it's gotten bad. He's even started not wanting me to go out at night, saying he doesn't like my choice of friends.

Wade sighed and stepped closer, letting me have my phone. Then out of no where he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. His grip painfully tight on my upper arm.

"Wade." I gasped, startled he'd never grabbed me like this, he's never put his hands on me in anyway other then to make love to me. He's never been physical with me.

"You were with him." Wade growled. "I smell him on you." Wade spat in my face, shoving me to his desk.

I swallowed hard and shook my head. "No, I haven't." I swore. "You need to take your hands off me right now." I looked up at him, mustering up the courage to stand up for myself, I've never seen him like this and to be honest it scared me. I had no idea he even had it in him to do this, lord knows what else he could do.

"I told you I never wanted you near him again. And you disobeyed me." Wade spat.

"I'm not a child, I don't have to obey you." I spat back, wincing when he tightened his grip on me. "Ahh." I cried out.

"I won't have you whoring around with my business partner damn it." Wade growled.

The phone rang and Wade was caught off guard and I pushed him away from me, grabbing my jacket and moving towards the door.

"Ava." Wade yelled.

I stopped and turned around. "I'm going to go home, I'll see you tonight. I hope you have this all out of your system before you get home." I said softly, opening the door and walking out, not even giving him a chance to respond before I shut the door.

 **xXxXx**

I was in the living room it was getting late dinner was already over and it was almost 9 at night Wade must of been pissed if he stayed out this late. He always wants to be home for dinner like a normal husband does. I stood there a drink in my hand looking out the window when I heard the living room door open. I turned slightly to see Wade walking in the door. "How was work?" I questioned, taking a sip of my drink as I turned around to face the window again.

"Busy." Wade stated, I could hear him coming towards me. Placing his hand on my shoulder, placing a soft kiss on my neck. "I see you've taken a shower, you don't smell like him anymore." Wade's voice took a dark turn.

I sighed and shook my head, turning around to him. "You are so paranoid you are smelling him on me now." I shook my head, moving by him heading towards the door. "I'm going to bed."

"I guess I'll see you up there then." Wade growled as he poured himself a drink.

I turned back around. "No, I'll be in a guest room tonight. I think we need time apart."

"Why?, because I won't allow my wife to whore around with my business partner?" Wade spat.

I shook my head. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that again. Nothing is going on between Randy and I for the last time. And another thing, if you ever put your hands on me again, I'll have divorce papers in your hands so fast it will make your head spin." I spat, before walking out the living room door. I could hear the glass shatter from being thrown across the room as I headed up the stairs.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for reading, it's been a rough couple of weeks, and right now this is the only story I'm in the head space to write, right now. You can check the update on No Choice for the reason, I really don't want to get into it again. Hope you enjoy the update, quite a lot has happened in this chapter. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You guys rock.**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Thanks, yes it's defiantly good seeing Randy's sneaky side come out. I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Brie- Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the update. We got a little bit of Randy/Ava action in this chapter! :)**


	6. Caught Up!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I rolled over stretching my arms out yawning as I sat up. I looked over to the chair in the corner of the room I was surprised to see Wade sitting in the chair staring at me. "Good Morning." Wade said, uncrossing his arms from his chest and standing up.

"Morning." I said, biting my lip.

"How'd you sleep?" Wade questioned, making his way over to me. Sitting next to me on the bed.

"Alright I guess." I shrugged, pulling the covers closer to me.

"I didn't sleep very well. It's not the same without you in bed with me." Wade said, moving a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Well, I'm sorry but I wasn't in the mood to sleep next to you last night." I sighed, moving back from him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Wade sighed. "I can't help the way I get when it comes to him. I smelled that man on you and I freaked out."

"You are paranoid, I didn't smell like him." I shook my head. "Since Randy's been around you've changed. You've become paranoid, jealous, and moody all the time." I sighed. "No matter how many times I tell you, nothing is going on between Randy and I. You don't believe me." I added.

"I'm sorry okay, I can't help the feelings I get about you and him. I see the way he looks at you, I know he wants you and I'm not okay with that at all." Wade shook his head. "I realize I was completely out of line last night, I should of never spoken to you like that. And I in no way shape or forum should of grabbed you the way I did. It will NEVER happen again. You know that's not like me, you know I'd never put my hands on you." He stated.

"I don't like the man who showed himself last night, that's not the man I married." I nodded.

"You won't ever see him again. I promise you that Ava." Wade said cupping my cheek.

"I hope not." I said softly.

"So am I forgiven?" Wade raised a brow.

I nodded. "Yes, you're forgiven." I said softly.

"Wonderful." Wade smiled, leaning in and giving me a peck on the lips. "To make it up to you, I'm going to take you out tonight we'll have a wonderful time."

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"I'm going get ready for work, I'll be by to pick you up about 6:30 or so?" Wade said, giving me another soft kiss before standing up off the bed.

"I'll be ready." I nodded.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I sat at the restaurant, still not believing I let Hunter and Stephanie talk me into this damn double date, blind date on my half of it. The woman wasn't too bad I guess she was a beautiful woman from a great family but she's not my type. Nikki Bella was her name she seemed like a pretty nice girl, but all I could think about was Ava and how I'd much rather be sitting next to Ava right now.

"So, how is this new partnership working out?" Stephanie questioned.

"Pretty well, Mr. Barrett is a bit on the controlling side he wants to control every aspect of this venture but I've made sure I'm being heard out." I stated.

 _That controlling aspect goes to his marriage also!_

"I see, so you said you and Mr. Barrett had an issue not that long ago, I assume it's taken care of?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes, it was. For now." I shrugged.

"What do you mean for now?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Yeah, could there be a problem in the future?" Stephanie questioned.

"Oh nothing, it's very complicated I won't bore you with the details right now." I stated, taking a sip of my drink that was in front of me. I looked to the door and saw Wade and Ava walk in, Wade was being awful attentive, holding her hand, kissing her neck as they waited to be seated. The waiter had them follow her, heading towards us, I saw Wade roll his eyes as he saw the four of us seated at a table. "Well hello, Wade." I said, forcing a smile. "Ava." I smiled at her, my eyes roaming her flawless body, all of her curves were on full display in her short, curve hugging black and white dress.

"Randy." Wade nodded, Ava nodding but not saying a word.

"How do you two know each other?" Nikki questioned, her hand over mine.

"We work together." I answered.

"Why don't you join us, we have plenty of room." Stephanie offered.

"Oh, we don't want to intrude, you look like you are having a nice time." Wade shook his head.

"Oh please, the more the merrier." Nikki smiled.

 _Oh, no come women this is the last thing I want!_

"Darling, you don't mind do you?" Wade looked down at Ava.

"Umm, of course not." Ava smiled up at Wade, and we had the waiter come over and pull up two chairs. The chairs were seated in between Stephanie and myself of course. So Wade made sure Ava was sitting next to Stephanie scooting in her seat once she was sat down. "Thank you honey." Ava smiled as Wade gave her a peck on the cheek.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

We all sat having this awkward diner. "So, how long have you two been married." Randy's date, Nikki questioned.

"10 wonderful years." Wade smiled down at me, locking our fingers together on top of the table.

"Wow, you don't look old enough to be married 10 years." Nikki laughed. "What did you get married at like 15?" She added with another laugh.

"No, 18." I shook my head.

"Wow, that's early." Stephanie nodded. "Weren't your parents worried you were rushing into things?, being only 18?"

"My parents were all for our marriage. They knew how well Wade would take care of me, they knew he'd be a wonderful husband." I nodded.

"So, did your parents take to the marriage as well as hers?" Hunter questioned.

"They love Ava, they think she's wonderful." Wade answered. "So, is this a first date for you two?" Wade questioned looking over to Randy and Nikki.

"Yes." Randy nodded.

"Maybe there is a second date in the future?" Wade questioned.

"Hopefully." Nikki said gleefully.

I rolled my eyes slightly shaking my head. "I'll be right back." I said standing up, giving Wade a peck on the cheek before walking towards the restroom. I got to the restroom, fixing my hair a bit and checking my make-up before I headed back out the door. Next thing I know I was being pushed into the coat room. I almost screamed only to have my mouth covered by another, I looked up to see it was the lips of Randy Orton.

Randy pushed me up against the wall, adding more depth to the kiss. I try to put my hands against his chest to create some space, but he wasn't having any of that and reached around, to grab my ass and pull me even closer to him.

"Son of a bitch." We heard Wade roar from the door.

I shoved him off of me. "Wade, it's not what it looks like." I shot in front of him, trying to block him from Randy.

"I saw everything, I saw you drag her in here and I saw you kiss her. You were so bloody focused on my wife, you didn't notice I wasn't but two steps behind you." Wade growled.

"Wade calm down." I pleaded.

"What did I tell you?, I told you he wanted you." Wade spat.

"Not here Wade, not here. We will talk about this at home." I said softly.

"What do you expect to get from this Orton?, you aren't getting my wife." Wade snapped.

"Says you." Randy smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Son of a-." Wade started for him, but I stopped him.

"Let's go darling, come on." I looked up at him, cupping his cheek. "Please."

Wade growled, and took my hand. "You stay the hell away from my wife you son of a bitch." Wade growled before dragging me out the door, and then out of the restaurant.

 **xXxXx**

We made it home, after a very silent car ride home. Wade took my jacket and hung it up. "Wade." I said, following him into the living room. "Talk to me please." I sighed.

Wade was silent for a few seconds before he turned to me. "I told you, I bloody told you damn it." Wade yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry okay. I had no idea he'd do that." I shook my head, biting my lip.

"When I get my hands on him." Wade growled.

"Just forget about it Wade, come on. He isn't getting anywhere with this. It was just a kiss, that's all it was. and all it ever will be." I swore to him, as I walked over to him, placing my arms around his neck. "Come on, forget about him. You know you don't have to worry about him. "

"How can I forget about it?, when I'm going to see him every day at the office, he's my bloody business partner." Wade growled. "My bloody business partner, had his filthily hands, and lips all over my wife." He spat.

"Hey, look at me Wade." I said, taking his chin forcing him to look at me. "It will NEVER happen again, from now on I'll steer clear of him. So he never has a chance of that again."

"I swear if it ever does-." Wade started, but I cut him off by kissing him.

"It won't." I said softly. "I'm going to take a shower, you should come join me." I said, letting a smirk grace my lips.

"I'll be right up, I have something I need to take care of." Wade said, leaning down to give me a kiss. "I won't be too long." Wade said, before walking over to his jacket and pulling his phone out. I nodded and made my way up stairs, knowing he was up to something but right now I didn't want any part of that.

I made it up stairs, grabbing some clothes to change into after my shower, I looked down at my phone and saw I had a missed call. I called the number back.

"Hello?, I missed a call?" I said, once the man answered the phone.

 **"God, you sound sexy as hell." I heard it was the voice of Randy Orton.**

"Why are you calling me?" I sighed, shutting the door to the bedroom.

 **"I couldn't help myself." Randy stated.**

"Like you couldn't help yourself at the restaurant?, what were you thinking? Wade is freaking out." I sighed.

 **"Well, I can't help that you were looking so fucking sexy that I needed to kiss you, and touch you." Randy said, I could picture the smirk that was surly plastered on his face.**

"This has to stop Randy, you can't call me, or text me anymore and you sure as hell can't kiss me any more." I scolded.

 **"You are really going to let that son of a bitch control your life aren't you?" Randy sighed.**

"I'm not going to get into this with you." I sighed, I heard the door opening. "Alright Charlotte, I'll see what I can switch around so I can fill in for you, I'll talk to you in the morning, you feel better." I said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Wade gave me a questioning look.

"Charlotte, she's coming down with something and she needs me to take over her open house tomorrow." I said, putting my phone on the charger.

"I see, hopefully she is feeling better soon." Wade nodded

"Hopefully." I nodded, turning around moving my hair out of the way. "Can you help me unzip?" I questioned.

"Of course." Wade said, slowly unzipping my dress taking the time to kiss my neck. If there was one thing that could get his mind off Randy and what happened tonight. It was a little shower quickie. I just hope Wade doesn't do anything stupid when it comes to Randy, because I know Wade has been known to go after those who have the misfortune of crossing him.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy, we have a bit of trouble in this chapter. Do you think Wade is up to something?, also do you think this is the last run in Randy and Ava will be having? Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback on this and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- I'm happy you enjoyed it! :)**

 **cdajr- Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it. I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**


	7. Payback!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I woke to find Wade still in bed, it was almost 9:30 in the morning. I was surprised he was still in bed, but then again considering he kept me up half the night, with round after round of love making I guess I shouldn't be too surprised he wanted to sleep in a bit. I smiled and snuggled in closer to Wade, feeling his arms wrap around me tighter as I did so.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Morning love." Wade said softly, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You feeling better this morning?" I questioned.

"After all of our love making, how could I not be?" Wade said, giving me another soft kiss.

"I'm happy to hear that." I smiled, as Wade ran a hand thorough my hair. "What time are you heading into the office today?" I questioned, wondering how he'd deal with Randy when he got to the office.

"Not until this afternoon sometime, I've got business to take care of away from the office before I head in." Wade stated. "This way, I can spend some extra time with you this morning." He added.

"I see, what kind of business?" I wondered.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Wade shrugged, pulling the covers off himself. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast in bed, what time do you have to do that open house for Charlotte?" Wade questioned.

"Not until 3." I stated, luckily I got ahold of Charlotte and convinced her to let me take over her open house today, and I'd let her take my open house next week. I needed to make sure I kept my story up, I didn't want Wade to know I'd been talking to Randy last night that's for sure. "It should be over around 6:30 or so."

"I see, well how about I pick up some take out from that Chinese's place you like so much, and we can have quite night at home, we can watch a movie on the couch while we eat our takeout, like we used to when we first got married." Wade offered.

I smiled and nodded. "I think that sounds wonderful." I smiled, when Wade leaned down to give me a kiss, before walking out the door.

I sighed and laid back, looking over to the side I saw my phone was lighting up. I picked it up and looked to see I had a message. I sighed when I saw it was Randy, what part of don't call me, or text me doesn't he understand?

 _Text Message(From Randy):_

 _Hope everything is alright, I was worried about you after last night!_

I shook my head texting him back letting him know I was fine and to lose my number. A few minutes later another message popped up.

 _Text Message(From Randy):_

 _Wade isn't at work yet, I take it he doesn't want to run into me right now._

 _Text Message(To Randy):_

 _Wade is spending time with me this morning, but you should defiantly watch your back. I know Wade all too well and I highly doubt he's going to let what happened last night go and pretend it never happened._

 _Text Message(From Randy):_

 _I don't want to pretend last night never happened, just like I don't want to pretend yesterday at the office never happened. Not to mention our night together, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that, the way you bite your lip when you were riding me, the way you moan when I would nibble on your ear as I slid in and out of you. Everything you did that night was so damn sexy. I can't wait to experience it again._

 _Text Message(To Randy):_

 _It will NEVER happen again. Lose my number Randy._

With that I shut my phone off not needing any more messages from him.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I put my phone down and smirked to myself. I'm getting under Ava's skin that's for sure. She wants me I know that it's only a matter of time before I have her, and there isn't a damn thing that son of a bitch she calls a husband can do about it.

I heard a knock on the door and yelled for whoever it was to come in. I smiled when I saw it was Hunter. "Nice place." Hunter smiled as he shut the door.

"Thanks, I like it." I nodded, standing up walking around my desk. "What brings you by?" I raised a brow.

"I just wanted to know what happened last night. I saw Wade and Ava rush out. He looked pissed, really pissed and she. Well she looked rather scared." Hunter explained.

"Well, he might of had a reason to be pissed." I admitted.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Hunter questioned.

"Well, he walked in on me and Ava in the coat room." I stated. "He wasn't too happy to see me with my lips all over hers." I added.

"Oh no, what the hell are you thinking? Messing with a married woman? That isn't like you. You are totally against that." Hunter shook his head, shooting me a disappointed look.

"It's not what you think." I shook my head.

"Well she's married isn't she?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, but it's not your normal marriage. It's more of a marriage of convenience, an open marriage if you will." I explained.

"What do you mean?" He looked rather intrigued.

"They decided it was okay to see others outside their marriage. But he had his rules, like it was to be one night stands only, neither of them are to talk about what happens outside their marriage, hotels only they are never to bring them home, and it is not to be anyone he or she knows personally." I explained, sitting on the edge of my desk.

"So, she can sleep around and so can he. But not with anyone he knows, and not more then once with the same person?" He looked confused. "What brought this on I wonder?"

"I don't think she was very into their marriage at first. I don't think she was into this marriage at first, I saw her photos of her engagement announcement and wedding announcement she doesn't look happy, I think her parents might of set this marriage up, she is terrified what will happen if her parents find out about their marriage not being a normal marriage. She doesn't even want to think about divorce." I sighed.

"Why would she put of with a marriage like that?" He shook his head.

"I don't know, I want to find out more but it's going to be hard now because now that I messed up and got caught by Wade I'm going to have to be sneaky about it." I stated.

"So you are going to continue to go after Ava?" Hunter raised a brow.

"Yes, I want Ava. Ava deserves to be with someone who actually treats her as an equal. Not a piece of property. I don't think I've ever heard him refer to her as Ava, it's always my wife. It's not right." I shook my head, letting out a sigh.

"So you are going to go through all this to sleep with a woman?" Hunter shook his head.

"Well, I've already slept with her. The night before I met Wade officially I told you about that beautiful woman I had the one night stand with? Well that woman was Ava, I was rather shocked when I saw her with Wade, she explained to me about her marriage. Look I know it's not the smartest idea I've ever came up with. But I can't help it, there is something about that woman that I can't get out of my mind. All day everyday I think about her, about how she'd be much better off with someone like me, and every time I see them together, I just know it should be me touching her and kissing her not him." I shook my head.

"You are right, it's not a very bright idea, but if you feel this deeply about the woman, then you should go for it. I mean if you are sure the marriage isn't a happy one then why not. Just be careful, because I've heard some pretty bad things about this man Wade Barrett. Watch your back when it comes to him." Hunter nodded.

"Don't worry I can handle the man, I know how to take care of myself." I shrugged.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I opened the door, it was a pretty nice day outside so I wanted to let some air into the place. Charlotte did choose a nice place, it was one I was thinking about picking up but I decided to pass on it. I looked around and looked over the paperwork Charlotte left, with some notes on the place, and neighborhood. It was about 2:30 and I was checking to make sure I had all the refreshments put out.

I looked into the huge mirror in the hallway, checking myself over. Fixing my curve hugging knee length black lace detail dress. Checking to make sure my hair still looked okay. I heard someone clear their throat from the door. I looked over to see Randy. "No need to check yourself, you look flawless as always." Randy smirked

 _God, what are you doing here?_

 _Why can't you just stay away?_

 _And how the hell did he know I was here?_

"What are you doing here?" I sighed, shaking my head. "How did you know where I was?"

"I needed to see you." Randy shrugged kicking himself off the doorframe and making his way towards me. "I called your assistant, she told me you were taking over an open house at 3 today, so I figured if I showed up early enough I'd get you alone." Randy smirked.

"You need to leave." I shook my head. "I'm busy." I sighed, making my way towards the living room.

"What fun would it be if I left so fast?" Randy said, following me to the living room.

I let out a frustrated sigh and turned around. "You can't be here Randy, you can't keep trying to come around. You have to leave me alone." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"I can't, I can't leave you alone." Randy said, his voice now showing some frustration. "Don't you think I would of if I could?"

"Why?, why can't you leave me alone?" I shook my head.

"Because for some damn reason, I care. I tried not to care about you but I do okay, you are all I think about all day, all damn night. It's you, it's only you." Randy shook his head, reaching out to grab my hand. "Do you think I planned on going after my business partners wife?, no I never do this I never chase after a woman. No woman has ever made me want to go to this existent to get her, but when it comes to you, I can't help it. I see you with Wade and I know it's not right, I should be the one kissing you, I should be the one touching you. I should be the one with you damn it."

 _Oh, my god!_

 _I had no idea, he felt like this!_

 _Here I thought he was just trying to get into my pants again!_

"Randy, we can't be together. You know that." I shook my head, trying to take my hand from his but he used my hand to pull me against his hard chest.

"But you want to, deep down inside you know you wonder what it'd be like to be with me." Randy said, licking his lips as he looked down at me. "If you can tell me you don't feel anything at all when you are around me, then I will leave and never bother you again."

"Randy." I shook my head. "I-I." I sighed, and looked down I can't say I don't feel something because I do, as much as I wish I could say I don't I do feel something when I'm with him, something I can't even explain.

"I knew it, I knew it." Randy smirked, as he brought my face up to his. "You can't deny it, you can't deny me." Randy rasped before crashing his lips onto mine. My arms wrapped around his neck instantly both of us backing up towards the couch, falling on to it Randy landing on top of me. Not for a second breaking our kiss.

We only broke away once we heard knocking on the front door. "Damn it." Randy growled against my lips.

"I'm working." I sighed, pushing him off me standing up and fixing my dress that had rode up. My hands going to fix my hair that I knew had been messed up, by Randy tangling his hands in it. Randy sighed and helped fix it a bit. "Thanks." I said softly.

"Not a problem." Randy smiled slightly. "You better get to work." Randy said, leaning in close to me giving me a soft, gentle kiss on the lips before he walked off towards the door. I followed fixing my hair as I walked.

I smiled and shook the couples hand, that had arrived first. I saw Randy look up at me and smile from his car in the driveway. I bit my lip and nodded to him as he pulled off. Oh god, what was I going to do? Randy was a great guy, but I'm married and Wade he's not going to be okay with me running around on him. I knew Wade was up to something, and whatever it is I know it can't be good. I'm so damn torn right now I don't know what to do.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked back into my office, only to find Wade sitting in my chair. "What the hell are you doing?" I raised a brow, walking towards my desk.

"We didn't have a chance to chat last night." Wade said, his jaw tense. I could tell he was thinking about what he walked in on last night.

"I see, and you thought it was a good idea to just come into my office, and sit in my chair?" I raised a brow.

"Like you thought it was a good idea, to put your filthily hands all over my wife." Wade growled. "Do you really think it's okay to go after another man's wife?, your business partners wife at that?"

"You don't treat her as a wife, it seems to me you see her as a piece of property. Not a wife, do you even know her name? I don't think I've ever heard you call her by her name." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What goes on between my wife, and I is none of your damn business." Wade spat.

"See, your wife. You never say Ava, you never say her name." I shook my head.

"What business is it of yours?" Wade raised a brow. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with what you've done you're wrong."

"Oh, what are you going to kick me out of your company? It's not going to work." I smirked.

"You're right, I tried that already. But you're contract is ironclad for sure." Wade nodded.

 _Ha, can't get rid of me that easy!_

"See." I shrugged.

"But, your fathers business. not so much." Wade smirked.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"You're looking the new controlling share holder in Orton Enterprises." Wade smirked. "And your new boss."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled.

"You want to come after what's mine, I'll go after what's yours." Wade growled. "Since I couldn't get you out of my company, I'd make sure I'd take something I know you want so bad, you'll never. NEVER be in charge at your fathers company. Well, now I guess technically it's MY company. Since I own controlling shares in it."

 _Son of a bitch!_

 _You took it too damn far!_

"You sorry son of a bitch." I stepped towards him.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life trying to take what belongs to me, so I had to show you I don't play fair when it comes to business, or when it comes to matters of the heart either." Wade stated, walking towards the door. "Now, you have a wonderful day." Wade smirked back at me before opening the door and walking out letting it shut behind him.

I growled to myself, that son of a bitch. He thinks he's won, he thinks taking something that means so much to me is going to stop me? He has another thing coming, he just added fuel to the fire, that's all he's done. I'm going to get my fathers company back, and I'm going to get Ava. There isn't anything that son of a bitch can do about it.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we have chapter 7, hope you all enjoy it. Wow, Ava wasn't kidding, Wade was up to something a big something. What do you think of the way Wade got back at Randy? Do you think it's the end of this feud between Randy and Wade or do you think it's just begun? Also what do you think of the chemistry Ava and Randy have? They can't seem to stay away from each other. Please leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **cdajr- Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy the next! :)**

 **Skovko- Thanks, happy you liked it! :)**

 **RedRose85- He defiantly had something up his sleeve. I don't think Randy's going to lay down and take it do you? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

 **KJ- Yes Randy had so much passion for Ava. Randy is a very passionate man and that's something Ava needs and wants. He will be taking more risks when it comes to her. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	8. Goodnight Beautiful!

**Ava's Point Of View**

It'd been a week since my incident with Randy at the restaurant. Wade has been rather happy crazy enough to say. I don't know exactly what Wade did to get back at Randy, but whatever it was it made Wade almost giddy.

I walked downstairs, to see Wade had just got home from Work. "How was work?" I questioned, looking at the clock. It was almost 7:30 this was the 3rd time this week he'd been late getting home. "You must be really busy at the office, you've been getting home late lately." I added.

"It has been busy lately." Wade nodded, taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of the couch. "I just acquired a new company. So for the next couple of weeks I'm going to be rather busy getting everything together."

I nodded, he hadn't even told me he was interested in another company. "I see, I didn't know you were going after a new company." I stated.

"It was a last minute thing, it just fell into my lap I guess you could say." Wade shrugged, walking over to me giving me a quick peck on the lips. "How was your day today?" Wade raised a brow.

"Not too bad, I went to lunch with Shelly and a couple of the other girls. Then we went shopping." I said. "They wanted to go out tonight." I stated, seeing Wade roll his eyes. "But, we had guest stop in town."

"Guests?" Wade raised a brow.

"Son." My father-in-law came into the living room smiling, my mother-in-law walking in behind.

"Mum, dad." Wade smiled, hugging both. "Why didn't you tell me you were stopping in?"

"Last minute thing." My father-in-law Richard stated.

"I see, well how long are you in town for?" Wade questioned.

"A week or so." Glenda my mother-in-law stated.

"Wonderful, we haven't had a chance to catch up in a while." Wade smiled. We all looked towards the hallway when there was a knock on the door. "Do you mind grabbing that darling?" Wade looked over to me.

"Of course not." I smiled as Wade leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. I walked out of the living room and made my way down the hall to the front door. I opened the door, and you can say I was shocked to say the least to see Randy Orton standing in front of me. "Randy?" I shook my head. "What are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I need to talk to that bastard you call a husband." Randy growled.

"What's going on?, what's wrong?" I raised a brow.

"Your husband didn't tell you?" Randy raised a brow.

"Tell me what?" I shook my head.

"Well, follow me and I'll tell you everything and watch that son of a bitch try to weasel his way out of this." Randy spat, before walking past me and towards the living room.

I sighed and shook my head following him, this wasn't going to be good. I can tell already, this is about to get bad, really bad.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked into the living room, to see Wade standing chatting with a man and a woman. Wade looked over to me, and I saw his nostrils flare on sight. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Wade growled, I saw his eyes narrow in on Ava. "Why'd you let him in our home." Wade shot her a look.

"He just came in honey." Ava sighed, shaking her head making her way from by me and walking over next to Wade, sitting on the edge of the chair. I could tell she was rather interested in why I was at their home.

"What are you doing here Orton?" Wade sighed, sliding over next to Ava. His hand resting on her shoulder.

"I went to my fathers company today, to grab something's from my office. And to my surprise all of my things had been moved to a storage room." I stated.

"What does that have to do with Wade?" Ava shook her head.

"Tell her Wade, tell Ava what it has to do with you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because I had his things moved out of the office, he no longer has a need for an executive office at that company any longer." Wade stated, in a very matter of fact like tone.

Ava got a confused look on her face. "I don't understand, Wade what's going on?" Ava looked up to Wade.

"Well, you see I took over controlling interest in the company so that office is now mine. I decided I'd let his old man keep his office, since I'm such a wonderful guy." Wade smirked.

Ava's face dropped and she shook her head, standing up moving away from him as he reached out for her. "Ava, darling come on." Wade sighed.

"Why would you do that Wade?, why would you take over a company like that? you told me you bought this new company not took it over." Ava shook her head backing up even more, I could tell this didn't sit well with her, she was rather upset that he did this to me.

"You know damn well why I did that." Wade spat.

"A kiss, all this over a damn kiss Wade." Ava spat back.

"It's about a lot more then a damn kiss Ava, he knew what he was doing going after a married woman. He deserves what he got, and a lot more. He should be happy that's all I've done. Because believe me, I wanted to do a lot more then that." Wade growled.

"What is going on here?" The older woman raised a brow.

"Yes son, what's happening?" The man, who I guess is his father.

"This son of a bitch has been after my wife for weeks, and last week when my wife and I were out for date night, he dragged her into a coat closet and kissed her, he knows she's a married woman and he still goes after her. So I decided to get a little payback that's all." Wade stated.

"Why would you lead this man on Ava?" Wade's mother said shocked.

"I-I, never." Ava shook her head.

"I never took you for a woman who would do such a thing." His father stated.

"Maybe we were wrong." His mother added.

"She didn't lead me on, I knew she was married, but I know she deserves better, and I was hoping she'd realize that." I said, coming to her defense. Ava looking up at me and smiling slightly, only to have Wade step in front of her, I could tell he was shooting her a look. "So don't speak about her like that." I snapped.

Ava shook her head. "This isn't right Wade, how could you do that. You've had people attempt to take over your company many times, I know how much it upset you and you did this to Randy and his father?" Ava scuffed.

"What's done is done, he should of heeded my warnings, I told him I wasn't okay with him flirting with you, I warned him that day I saw him flirting with you at lunch, he didn't take me seriously well now I bet he does." Wade said smugly.

"You are unbelievable." Ava shook her head, walking around Wade and over to the door grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Wade looked stunned.

"I don't know, I just don't want to be around you right now." Ava sighed, putting her jacket on and grabbing her keys off the table next to the door and walking out of the living room.

"Ava." Wade called after her, following her to the hallway. I could here them arguing for a second before the door slamming. I smirked as I saw Wade walk about in the living room alone. "You think you've done something here don't you?" Wade snarled.

"I just showed you, you don't have Ava as wrapped around your finger as you think." I smirked, I could see the vein in his neck bulging he was so pissed.

"Ava isn't going anywhere. She's upset right now, but she'll be back. We've been married 10 years, do you really think you can come in and break us apart that easily?" Wade spat.

"You're right, she might be back. For now that is. Eventually she'll realize you don't love her, you don't even care about her. She's your trofiy wife, your property. She deserves so much better then you, and hopefully I'll be able to show her that." I stated, walking towards the door. Smirking as I saw Wade's father hold him back as he lunged at me. "Have fun sleeping alone." I laughed, and walked out of the living room.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I sat at a bar downtown, I was on my 3rd drink by the time I realized it. I heard the barstool next to me scoot out, and turned to see Randy. I sighed, shaking my head. "What do you want?" I shook my head, and took another sip of my drink.

"I'm just checking on you." Randy stated.

"Well, I'm fine." I shrugged, my words slightly slurred.

"No you're not." Randy shook his head.

"It's all my fault." I sighed.

"No it's not." Randy placed his hand on top of mine.

"He took your fathers company right out from under him, because you kissed me." I sighed. "Can you imagine what he'd do if he found out, I had a one night stand with you?" I shook my head, gulping down the rest of my drink.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, I don't blame you." Randy assured me.

"I had no idea, he'd do that. I knew he was up to something, but I didn't think he'd do something so low." I sighed, looking at my empty glass. "Another one please." I motioned to the bartender.

The bartender went to grab my glass for me, but Randy stopped him. "She's had enough." Randy said, pushing the glass to him. "Come on Ava, let's get you out of here." Randy stood up, holding his hand out for me to grab.

I sighed and nodded, taking his hand allowing him to help me off the barstool. Randy steadying me as I stumbled slightly. Randy then leads me out of the bar, into his car. "My car." I sighed.

"You aren't in any shape to drive doll face." Randy smiled down at me, shutting the door after making sure I was buckled in securely.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I made my way up to my condo, Ava in toe. My arms wrapped around her tightly. As she wasn't very steady on her feet right now. She'd had way to much to drink. I opened the door, allowing Ava to step in before me. "What are we doing here?" Ava looked around. "I gotta get home." Ava sighed.

"You need to sleep it off, you'll be fine here." I said, taking Ava's jacket off of her, draping it over my sofa.

"But Wade will be angry at me, if I'm not home tonight." Ava looked up at me, her lips pouting out. "But I shouldn't care because I'm mad at him. I'm mad at him for what he did to you." Ava said looking up to me, her arms wrapping around me tightly. "Oh, My head it's spinning."

"It's okay, let's get you to bed." I said, starting to help her towards the stairs. Ava's steps getting more wobbly by the second. Figuring it was better to just carry her I lifted her into my arms, Ava wrapping her arms around my neck laying her head on my chest. Letting out a sigh of content.

I made my way into my bedroom, using an arm to pull back the covers. Before I laid her down and leaning down to take her heels off. "I'm going to get you some water." I said softly, covering Ava with my comforter.

"Okay." Ava said sleepily.

I walked back in after grabbing her a bottle of water, and a bottle of Tylenol. I looked over and saw Ava had stripped off her dress and was laying in my bed, in nothing but a red lace thong and matching bra. I licked my lips as she turned over allowing me to get a good view of her round ass. Damn she's fucking beautiful. I walked over covering her back up, before making my way over to my side of the bed, climbing under my covers leaning over and giving Ava a soft kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Beautiful." I whispered, before pulling away and closing my eyes.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: And here we have chapter 8, I know two chapters in one day. But right now, me writing this story is the only thing keeping me sane with the hell I'm going through right now, I can actually focus on this while I'm writing and not everything that's going on. Ava isn't okay with what Wade did, do you think how she reacted is proof that she feels more for Randy, then she's letting on? Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the entire chapter as a whole. I love feedback it helps me to keep me motivated. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks so much, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **RedRose85- Defianitly Randy isn't going to take this laying down, he's already coming up with a way to get at Wade, even if it is just for a while, he's showing Wade, he isn't as untouchable as he thinks he is. Thanks again for reading and reviewing as always! :)**


	9. She's Worth It!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I woke up, looking at the clock it was about 7:00 in the morning. I smiled when I looked down to see Ava had snuggled against me in the middle of the night, and was now laying with her arms wrapped around me tightly and her head on my chest. Her hair slightly in my face. I leaned down enough to kiss the top of her head. Oh something about this feels so right, waking up with her in my arms. Who am I kidding everything about this feels right

I felt her start to come to, snuggling into my chest more. Ava looks up, her eyes still sleepy. "Morning beautiful." I smiled, moving some hair from in front of her face.

"Oh god." Ava jumped up, startled only to get more startled when she noticed what she was wearing, or the lack of what she was wearing. "We didn't, did we?" Ava pulled the covers to her body.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, what kind of man do you take me for? I'd never take advantage of a woman who is under the influence."

"Thank god." Ava sighed. "Wade will kill me, both of us."

"You are really going to go back to him aren't you?" I shook my head.

"I'm not happy about what he did, I think it's wrong. But I can't leave him, it's just not in the cards right now. As horrible as it is, Wade did it because he was hurt, and felt betrayed by you. When Wade feels betrayed he does things and lashes out." Ava sighed. "Believe me I know."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Come on, what is it?" I urged her.

"He just does and says things to hurt and upset people that's all." Ava sighed. "He doesn't handle his emotion very well."

"What did he say to hurt you? Or what did he do?" I questioned.

"The day you found my phone, when I got back to his office he freaked out because he said he could smell you on me." Ava sighed. "He accused me of whoring around with you, were his exact words actually." Ava explained. "And-." Ava was going to go on but she stopped herself.

"And what?" I questioned, already angry about him speaking to her in such a way. But I could tell this was going to piss me off even more.

Ava sighed and shook her head, rubbing her arm. "Nothing." Ava sighed.

I took her arm, looking down I could see the outline of fingers wrapped around her arms. They were bruises, very light bruises but I could still defiantly tell they were there. "Did he do that to you?" I growled.

Ava bit her lip and shook her head. "He just grabbed my arm roughly that's all." Ava sighed. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal, it's been a week since that happened and you are still bruised how hard did he have to fucking grab you to do that to you?" I snapped.

"Wait, it wasn't that hard. I'm anemic, so I bruise easily. And it takes longer for me to heal. That's all. I swear, I told him if he ever put his hands on me again, like that I'd have divorce papers in his hands so fast it'd make his head spin." Ava stated. "He won't do it again, I know Wade. That wasn't the Wade I married, deep down Wade is a good guy, and he loves me. He just doesn't know how to control his jealously. I think that's why he makes us keep our extra marital affairs to ourselves. Because he knows he'd never be able to handle knowing who I was with, or how often." Ava admitted.

I sighed and shook my head. "He doesn't love you Ava." I said, why doesn't she see him the way I do?

"You're wrong, Wade does. He just shows it differently. Wade loves me, I know he does." Ava sighed.

"Do you love him?" I raised a brow, hoping she'd say no. I don't quite know how I'd feel about that right now.

"Well, Yes I love him." Ava admitted.

"Are you in love with him?" I questioned, my heart beating so quickly for some reason.

"No, I don't think I'm in love with him anymore. Our marriage isn't how it used to be, I didn't love him when we first got married. But he made me fall for him, and over time things changed, I don't know when I feel out of love but it just happened." Ava stated.

"Do you think you could ever fall back in love with him?" I wondered.

"I don't know, I guess anything's possible." Ava admitted to me.

I nodded, if anything's possible that mean's maybe she could fall for me, and I could get her out of that hell hole she calls a marriage. One can only hope, Ava deserves so much better, and if she gives me the chance I know I can give her that. "Here, let me take you to go get your car." I sighed, not liking she was going back to that son of a bitch at all.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

Thank god when I made it home I didn't see Wade anywhere in sight. So I was able to take a shower and get dressed in piece. That was until I ran into my mother-in-law in the kitchen, she read me the riot act for not coming home and making my poor husband worry all damn night. If she only knew what happened last night she'd really lay into me. And Wade, he'd probably kill Randy for me sleeping at his place. At least I didn't sleep with him, thank goodness Randy is too good of a guy to take advantage of me in that way.

I decided I'd text Wade and let him know I was home and I was okay. He messaged me back and begged me to come to the office and see him, he said we needed to talk, and it needed to be in person. So of course I said yes, and that's what I'm doing here now, waiting for the elevator doors to open so I can go get this over with.

I made my way to Wade's office, smiling and waving at Wade's secretary as I passed, knocking on the door, making sure he wasn't in the middle of something. I heard Wade yell for me to come in.

Once inside I shut the door and saw Wade look up from his papers, Wade put his pen down and stood up. "I was worried about you last night." Wade said, his tone very calm.

"I'm sorry, I needed to clear my head." I said softly.

"You could of called me and let me know you were safe." Wade stated, still he hadn't moved from his spot. His voice unchanged. It was like he was trying to keep his voice steady for some reason.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong for that." I nodded.

"Where did you stay last night?" Wade raised a brow.

"A hotel." I said.

"I didn't see a charge on your card." Wade stated.

"I had some cash on hand." I sighed.

"Really?" Wade said, coming around the desk. Stopping in front of it, sitting on the edge crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I shook my head.

"I'm just waiting to see how long you are going to keep lying to me." Wade said, his tone turning rather dark.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed. "Just tell me."

"Well, I just so happen to know you didn't stay at a hotel last night. I found your car outside of a bar, and I was worried so I tracked your phone. And do you know where that phone said you were?" Wade said, his tone turning darker and darker, with each word.

I swallowed hard and shook my head. "Wade, what are you talking about?"

"You were at Randy Orton's bloody house." Wade now growled. "Tell me it's wrong, and you weren't there. Please tell me I'm crazy and you weren't really there." Wade looked at me, as I bit my lip and looked down to the ground. "But you can't, now can you?"

"It's not what you think Wade I swear." I said, my voice starting to crack.

"Oh really?" Wade spat. "Then please tell me what was going on."

"I ran into Randy at a bar, and we were talking. He offered me a ride because I was drunk, really drunk." I sighed, I could see Wade getting more pissed by the second. "But he didn't take me home, he took me to his place. I swear nothing happened, nothing at all. I passed right out, and the next thing I know I'm waking up in-." I sighed not wanting to even finish my thought, knowing he'd hit the roof.

"In what?" Wade growled.

"In his bed." I almost whispered.

"But nothing happened?" Wade yelled. "You expect me to believe you didn't screw him." Wade growled, jumping off the desk and leaping for me, causing me to stumble back and fall into the chair.

"No, I didn't I swear, I didn't sleep with him. Randy just tucked me into bed that's all." I cried out, as I cowered away from him in the chair, Wade hovering over me. "Please, you have to believe me. Nothing happened between us, you can ask Randy. He'll tell you."

"Do you think I'll believe a word out of that son of a bitches mouth." Wade yelled at me.

"What do you want me to do?, take a lie detector test? I'll do it, I'll do whatever to make you believe me." I cried. "Wade I was upset last night, but I wasn't upset enough to sleep with him, I know your rules Wade, I'd never get involved with someone you know."

Wade growled and backed up. He backed all the way up to his desk again, and leaned against it. "Okay, so you didn't sleep with him then, you just slept in his bed?" Wade shook his head, trying to calm himself. "Where did he sleep?" Wade raised a brow, biting the inside of his cheek.

"The couch I guess." I said, not about to tell him, I slept in the same bed, and woke up in his arms.

"Okay." Wade nodded.

"Okay?, you believe me now?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, you haven't given me a reason not to... yet." Wade nodded.

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards him then throwing my arms around him. "Thank goodness." I said softly.

"But, I better never find out you are EVER at Randy Orton's house again, do you understand?" Wade looked down at me, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I understand Wade, it won't happen again I swear." I nodded.

I thought my heart might stop when the door opened and in walked Randy Orton. "I see you found out that I took her back to my place." Randy smirked.

Wade growled and wrapped his arms even tighter around me.

"Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of your drunk wife. I was a complete gentle men. I even let her have the bed and I took the couch." Randy said, I let out the breath I was holding, happy he didn't let it slip we'd been in the same bed all night.

Wade rolled his eyes, and pushed me off him. "I want you to get home, I'll be home early tonight. We need to have a chat in complete privacy."" Wade looked down at me.

"Alright." I nodded, biting my lip.

Wade leaned in close to me, giving me a soft kiss. Getting close enough so he could whisper to me so only I could hear. "I love you." Wade whispered as he pulled back.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him "I love you too." I whispered back, then turned around looking down not glancing in Randy direction as I headed out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I watched Ava walk out the door, her head hung low. I hated seeing her like that she looked scared, almost defeated and it killed me. I looked up to Wade as he leaned back against his desk. "So, why did you think it was a good idea to take my wife home?"

"She was drunk, she couldn't drive so I wanted to make sure she made it out safe. You should thank me." I shook my head. "Most men would of took advantage of your wife's drunken state." I stated. "You were worried I'd slept with her weren't you?" I smirked.

"I'd of killed you." Wade growled at me.

"Don't get me wrong, it crossed my mind. But then I knew it'd ruin our friendship and any chance I had of making her see I'm not like the other man in her life,YOU . I look out for her, stand up for her. You wouldn't even stand up for her to your parents, you let them talk down on your wife. I'd never of let anyone talk down on Ava. " I stated.

"Ava knows how my parents are, she knows if need be, I'd stand up for her." Wade rolled his eyes.

"But you didn't that's the point. That was when you should of stood up for her, your supposed to be her husband. It's your job to make sure Ava is never disrespected by anyone. EVER." I spat.

"Where do you get off telling me what my job entails as her husband." Wade growled.

"It's just obvious I make a better husband to Ava then you do." I growled back.

"Get the hell out of my office." Wade growled at me. "And another thing, stay the hell away from my wife, or I swear the stunt I pulled with your fathers company will be nothing compared to what I will do next."

I laughed and shook my head, walking over to the door. "Whatever, bring it on. You don't scare me Barrett. I'll take whatever you throw at me, if it means making sure Ava is happy I'll do whatever I have to. You may have Ava now, but I know eventually she'll she how you are, and realize she deveserves better and she'll leave you, and hopefully if I play my cards right, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. " I stated then walked out shutting the door behind me. Knowing damn well he was going to be pissed as hell, and I was probably going to start a war if he caught me around Ava again. But oh well, Ava is worth it. Ava's worth all the hell I know he'll try to throw my way.

* * *

 **A Note From Author: Here we go, Chapter 9. Wow, first let me say Randy is such a freaking sweetheart, I think someone's falling for someone lol. Wade is showing his douchebag side big time in the chapter. Are you guys rooting for Randy and Ava?, or are you routing for Wade to turn it around and try to really win Ava over? Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole. You know me, I love love love feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story. Your continued support means so much! You guys are rock stars!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **cdajr- Thanks for reading, I'm happy you enjoyed the updates! Hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

 **RedRose85- Oh, he is. It might take sometime for him to get what's coming to him but Randy will make sure of it lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **Skovko- Well thanks, I'm happy you all are enjoying the story I hope you all continue to enjoy it, that's what I'm aiming for at least! Thanks for continuing to read and review! :)**


	10. Forget About The World!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I walked into the bedroom, my in-laws were down stairs and I could just feel them judging me so I excused myself to the bedroom and waited for Wade. I didn't know what kind of mood Wade would be in once he got home, now that he was dealing with Randy in his office. Hopefully he'll be calm enough when he gets home the last thing I want is to have to argue with him again.

It was about 30 minutes later when Wade walked in the door, he shut the door behind him undoing his tie tossing it to the side. "Why are you up here love?" Wade raised a brow, walking over to me giving me a kiss on the top of the head. "Mum, is worried about you." He added, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They are judging me, whispering when I walk into the room. So I decided to stay up here." I shrugged.

"They are not judging you darling." Wade shook his head. "You're reading to much into this, you know mum and pops always have their own little conversations." He added.

"You didn't see the way there were looking at me." I sighed.

"I'm sure you are just thinking to much about it." Wade said.

"But I'm not, I know what I see. I can tell when I'm being judged Wade." I sighed. "Maybe if you would of stood up for me when they were bagging on me, I wouldn't feel this way."

Wade threw his hands in the air. "My goodness, he's getting into your head." Wade growled.

"What are you talking about?" I raised a brow, shaking my head.

"Orton, he's getting into your head. He's putting that into your head." Wade spat.

 _No he's not!_

 _But he's right!_

"No he's not, you didn't stick up for me at all. Randy was the one sticking up for me." I spat back. "You are the one who's supposed to stick up for me, who's supposed to have my back. You're my husband. He's not supposed to be the one to have my back, considering he's damn near a stranger."

"You know what, I'm not going to do this. Not while my parents are here, I'm not going to have them hear us fighting again. They are going to think something's wrong with our bloody marriage." Wade shook his head standing up.

 _But something is wrong with our marriage!_

 _There is a hell of a lot wrong with our marriage incase you haven't realized that yet!_

 _But no of course not, you don't want to see it!_

 _You'd rather pretend we have the perfect marriage, then admit we have problems!_

"Well there is something wrong with our marriage incase you haven't noticed." I spat laying back on the bed. "I guess I'll be up here the rest of the night." I rolled my eyes grabbing my phone from the table.

"Yeah, you stay up here and act like a damn child and throw your fit." Wade growled, shutting the door after him.

 **xXxXx**

About an hour later I stepped out of the rest room after changing into a curve hugging, two piece set. That paired a sweetheart crop top with a knee length pencil skirt. I decided to put on a pair of my highest red heels to top it off. I threw my hair up into a simple high pony.

I figured if I was going to go out and let lose a bit, I didn't feel like staying home and being around Wade and his parents. So I thought why not go out and have a good time, I wouldn't be doing anything but sitting in my room the rest of the night.

I walked down the stairs taking a deep breath before I walked into the living room to grab my keys and jacket, that I'd left on the back of the couch. I saw Wade's eyes narrow on me. Putting the paper he was reading down and standing up. "Where are you going darling?" Wade raised a brow, walking towards me.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't feeling well?" My mother-in-law raised a brow.

Wade must of told them I wasn't feeling good or something. "Well, I'm feeling fine now so I'm going to go out." I said, taking my keys off the table. Slipping on my jacket.

"Well, I think it's best if you stay home. In case you are coming down with something." Wade said, his lips tight and clinched. Shooting me a look that told me he was none to pleased.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be just fine." I said, buttoning up my jacket. "Don't bother calling, I left my phone upstairs on the charger it's dead." I said, and turned around walking towards the door.

"I'll walk you out love." Wade said, following me out of the living room. Wade followed me to the front door, putting his hand on the door as I opened it, causing it to shut again.

"Wade." I sighed, turning around to him.

"Just where the hell are you going?" Wade growled lowly.

"Where ever the hell I feel like." I growled back.

"Go upstairs and get your phone. You have a car charger I know that." Wade ordered.

"I don't feel like it." I shook my head.

"Well you need it, so go get it." Wade sighed.

"So you can track my every move?" I spat.

"Just go get your damn phone." Wade growled, trying his best to keep his voice down.

"No, now go back to your parents I'm sure they are waiting to give you their two cents on this." I sighed.

Wade growled and moved his hand allowing me to open the door. "Are you going to be home late?" Wade raised a brow.

"I don't know, I guess you'll find out when I show up. Won't you?" I shrugged and walked out the door,Wade shutting it behind me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I sat at the bar, I was having a guys night with Hunter and another good friend Dave Batista. We'd been having a pretty good time there weren't many women out tonight for some reason or at least none that'd I'd waste my time on. I mean there weren't many solid 7's in this place let alone any 10's. But it was okay, I'm not really looking for a woman right now, the only woman I'm looking for just so happens to walk in the door as we were talking about how it was a slow night for women.

Dave's interest was peaked the second he laid eyes on Ava, damn did she look beautiful. "Damn, now that's more like it." Dave licked his lips as he watched her take her jacket off and hang it up by the door. I could see his eyes scanning her body. "I call dibs on that one, I found who I'll be taking home tonight."

 _The hell you do!_

 _The hell you will!_

"Not happening." I shook my head.

"Excuse me?" Dave raised a brow.

"She isn't going home with you." I stated.

"Why not?" He questioned. "Think I can't bag her?"

"That's the woman that's had our boy all love struck." Hunter smirked.

"She's the mystery girl you've been talking about?" Dave raised a brow.

"Yes, she is." I sighed. "So, she's off limits."

"She's fucking hot, I'll give you that." Dave smirked "I bet she looks even better naked."

 _She is that's for sure!_

 _And she does look just as good without clothes on!_

 _But you'll never find out!_

"She's also married." Hunter interjected.

"So she should be off limits to you also then don't you think?" Dave shook his head.

"It's a marriage of convenience, an open marriage if you will." I stated.

"Not exactly." Hunter retorted.

"What do you mean?" Dave questioned.

I sighed and explained the entire story to him, my eyes continuously falling on Ava, who was sitting at the opposite end of the bar, ordering a drink. She obviously hadn't noticed me yet, because she's still here.

"Wow, that's crazy. I can't believe he took over your fathers company. That's insane. Are you sure she's worth going through all this trouble for?" Dave looked to me.

"Yes, she's more then worth it." I stated, my eyes falling on Ava again. She looked upset, I can see it her mind was some where else. I wanted to go over there and see if she's okay but I know it's not a good idea. She probably doesn't want to talk to me right now. I could here Hunter and Dave in the back ground, but I didn't bother to listen I was to focused on Ava, I saw some guy go over to her and sit next to her. I was waiting for her to blow him off, but she wasn't she was talking to him. It almost looked like she was flirting with him, she was. She was flirting with him.

"Hey." Dave shoved me, bringing me back to the conversation.

"What?" I sighed.

"It's supposed to be a guys night, so stop pinning after that woman. It seems she's moved on to the next if you ask me." Dave stated.

"Whatever." I shook my head, still finding it hard not to look over at the two of them, she was giggling and running her finger up and down the mans arm. I clinched my fists tightly in to balls, as I saw him lean in close to Ava and whisper something in her ear. His hand on her back, slowly making it's way down towards her ass. I can't believe this, I can't be feeling what I think I'm feeling. There isn't any way. Then I saw him, place his hand as much on her ass as he could because of her seated position. I swear I could break his fucking hands. Oh god, am I jealous?

"Calm down man." Hunter shook his head. "You're getting jealous and you don't have a right." He added.

I growled and shook my head, he's right I guess. I took a deep breath calming myself as he got a call and had to walk off towards the back. I couldn't help but watch Ava, she was checking herself in her pocket mirror. Was she really going to go home with him?, I saw him start finishing up his call putting it in his pocket knowing he was going to head back to Ava. "I'll be back." I stated, standing up and making my way over to Ava.

I stopped in front of her. "Hello beautiful." I smiled down at Ava.

"Randy?" Ava looked surprised to see me.

Before she could say another word I leaned down and cupped her face lowing my lips onto hers. Just like always, Ava didn't last long before she was so caught up in our kiss, that she had forgotten about everything around us, forgotten all about the fact that we are in a public place, or that she was just flirting with a random stranger minutes before. Ava's hands started to travel up my chest, her arms wrapping around my neck.

When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing pretty heavy. Ava shook her head. "God, why did you do that?" Ava sighed, shaking her head.

"You enjoyed it." I smirked down at Ava, my hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, well so what if I did." Ava shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Why did you do that?, haven't we gone through this already you can't do that."

"We've been through that more then enough. I'll tell you again, you can't deny this connection we have. You aren't going to find it anywhere else, not with Wade and not with that loser that couldn't keep his hands off your ass. Looks like he's leaving now." I smirked looking to the door as the man was walking out.

"So that's why you did it?, because you saw me talking to another man?" Ava shook her head.

"You were going to go home with him." I stated.

"So what does it matter to you?" Ava sighed.

"You know why it matters to me Ava." I now sighed.

"Well, I guess you ruined that for me tonight." Ava sighed, shaking her head. Ava looked behind me and her eyes got wide. "You got to go, my friend Shelly is coming, and she can't see us talking."

"Fine." I sighed. "But you know if you decide you are still looking to have a little fun, you know where to find me." I smirked, licking my lips. I backed away and motioned for my buddies to follow me towards the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I watched as Randy walked out the door, I couldn't believe he really did that just to get another man away from me. I smiled and waved at Shelly who was on the phone, she then put her phone away and walked over to me. "Hey." I smiled as Shelly sat down.

"I tried to call you, but Wade answered your phone." Shelly stated, motioning for the bartender. "Vodka tonic please." She smiled.

"Yeah, we had a bit of an argument so I left it there so he wouldn't bother me." I stated. "How'd you find me?" I raised a brow.

"I figured you'd be here, or at that little downtown place. And this is closer to my place so I tried here first." Shelly stated taking a sip of her drink that the bartender handed her.

"I see, good thing for you I'm so predictable." I laughed.

"Sure thing." Shelly laughed. "So, who was the guy you were talking too?" She raised a brow.

"Oh, no one it was just Randy." I shrugged.

"I see, so what are you and Wade fighting about?" Shelly raised a brow.

"His parents are in town, and we had a little bit of a disagreement, and Wade didn't stick up for me at all." I sighed.

"What was it about?" Shelly raised a brow.

"You know I told you about Wade taking over that company?, and why?" I looked to her.

"Yeah because of that business partner kissing you." She looked to me and I nodded.

"Well, his business partner showed up at our home and went off on Wade about it, and his parents were there at the time and over heard why he did it and his mother and father accused me of leading him on, and so on." I sighed. "Well Wade didn't stick up for me, Randy did but not my own husband. So I didn't want to be home and sit around just to be judged but my in-laws. so I came out, and Wade wasn't happy that I didn't take my phone."

"Why does it matter if you didn't take your phone?" Shelly questioned.

"Because he can't track my ever move without it." I shrugged.

"No way, he does that?" Shelly questioned.

"He did last night when he found out I was at Randy's place." I sighed. "Before you say anything. Nothing happened, and I only ended up there because I was way too drunk to drive home so Randy took me to his place."

"But nothing happened?" Shelly raised a brow. "Wait was that the same Randy?"

"No, I passed out the second I got there basically." I laughed slightly. " And yes, that was the same Randy. I had no idea he'd be here."

"Wow, you were really throwing them back." Shelly laughed. "Are you sure you didn't know?"

"I'm sure." I nodded, I looked to the door and saw Wade walking in the door. He didn't bother looking around he walked straight for me. "Oh god." I sighed shaking my head. "What do you want Wade?" I sighed.

 _Why?, I just wanted one night of piece!_

 _Is that too much to ask for?_

"I want you to come home. So let's go." Wade stated.

"I don't feel like going home yet." I shook my head. "How did you find out where I was?" I raised a brow, Shelly's face turned red and she looked down to the ground. "Shelly?, what's gotten into you?" I raised a brow.

"I'm sorry." Shelly bit her lip.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

 _Hello, you are supposed to be my best friend!_

 _Not his private investigator_

"You told him?, what the hell?" I shook my head.

"He said he was worried about you." Shelly sighed.

"And I was, very worried." Wade stated.

"Unbelievable." I shook my head, standing off my barstool. "Both of you are unbelievable." I shook my head, walking passed both of them and out the door. I got all the way out to my car before I realized I forgot my jacket inside the bar. I made my way back to the bar, stopping because I saw Wade and Shelly talking. I was close enough I could hear what they were saying.

 _What's going on here?_

"She's pissed at me." Shelly sighed.

"She'll get over it." Wade sighed.

Shelly nodded and hooked her arm with Wade's. "So, I was thinking we can go back to my place, Ricky is out of town." She smiled up at him.

"I told you, it was a one night thing only." Wade sighed, shoving her back slightly. "I don't want Ava to find out, she'd be so pissed."

"Come on, I know but I'm going to be lonely tonight, and looks like you are too, so what can it hurt to do it one more time, no one will know. It's just between us, besides she's probably going to that guys house she was talking to tonight when I showed up, what was his name Randy?" Shelly looked up to Wade.

"Randy?, did you say his name was Randy?" Wade raised a brow.

"Yep that's what she told me, she said she didn't know he was here but it didn't look that way. She rushed him off the second I walked in the door." She stated.

"I see." He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. "You know what, you're right. It won't hurt to do this one more time. I'll meet you at your place." Wade smirked.

 _That son of a bitch, how could he?_

 _That whore, how could she?_

 _So much for a best friend!_

I took a deep breath and turned back around walking towards my car, my walking turning into running I needed to get away from that place, away from Wade, away from my so called best friend. I couldn't believe it, that son of a bitch, freaking out that Randy kissed me, and he's screwing my best friend.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I heard a knock on the door, looking at the clock on the wall, it was a little after midnight. I looked through the peep hole to see it was Ava. I smiled to myself I knew she'd be back. I opened the door. "Well, well well." I smirked. "Miss me?" I licked my lips.

 _You missed me alright!_

 _I don't blame you, I'm one hell of a guy if I do say so myself!_

Ava didn't say a word she just threw her arms around me, her lips attacking mine. I wrap an arm around her. Backing the both of us up, using my free hand to shut the door. Once the door was shut I pushed her body against the door, pushing my body closer to hers. When I finally broke from the kiss I smirked down at her. "Damn woman." I ran a hand through her hair. "That was one hell of a kiss." I added.

"Well, I want more then a kiss." Ava said, her arm reaching around unzipping the back of her top. Slipping it off, over her head. "A lot more then a kiss." She added.

"What brought this on?" I shook my head, as she reached for my pants, working on my belt buckle. "Wait." I put my hands over hers.

"I need you right now." Ava sighed. "Please." Ava looked up at me.

"Are you sure you need me, or are you just angry?" I sighed.

"I need someone who makes me feel wanted, who makes me feel the way you do." Ava looked up at me. "You want me don't you?"

"Yes, oh god do I want you." I groaned.

"And I want you, and I'm not going to feel bad about it any more. I want you, I want you so much. I have for so long and from now on I'm not going to put the way I feel for you to the side." Ava stated. "If you don't want me, I'll leave that's fine." Ava sighed, shaking her head.

 _Hell no I don't want you to leave!_

Ava turned to leave, but I grabbed her and turned her back around to me. "I want you, please stay." I sighed.

Ava smiled and nodded, stepping towards me, her arms draping over my shoulders, placing her lips on mine. I lifted her into my arms, carrying her up the steps. Once we made it up the steps, I made my way into my room, laying her on the bed. I slipped my shirt off over my head, tossing it to the side. I hovered over her Ava's attention going to my belt once again, this time getting it undone. I stopped her and stood up dropping my pants, followed by my boxers, I saw her lick her lips. "You like something you see?" I smirked, crawling up towards her.

"Oh, yeah I like a lot." Ava bit her lip, before I lowered my lips to hers briefly.

I moved back down slightly so I could grab her skirt that she'd already unzipped and pull it off. As I was working on her panties, she had gotten her bra off. I looked down at her now naked, flawless body.

 _God, she's gorgeous!_

 _And for tonight, she's all MINE!_

I leaned down again to kiss, her my lips crashing down on hers, our tongues dancing, savoring her taste. I let my hand slide down, between her legs. I find she's already incredibly wet for me. I find her clit, slowly drawing circles on it. Causing Ava to moan into my mouth. "So wet." I groan, before lifting my fingers from her clit and bringing them to my mouth tasting her, god she tastes fucking delicious. Ava groaned and looked up at me, her eyes pleading with me to go back to work on her. "And so delicious." I nipped at her neck, as my fingers find her clit again, going in circles this time a bit faster, causing her to moan even louder, her breathing beginning to pick up.

I knew she was loving this, and I was going to make her love it even more. I slide down from her clit, and thrust two fingers into her, Ava gasps and arches her back thrusting her breasts into my face, I use this as an invitation and take one nipple into my mouth, sucking and nibbling as I continue to thrust my fingers into her, using my thumb to rub circles over clit.

"Fuck." Ava groaned. "Randy, please."

I let her nipple go, looking down at her lust filled eyes. "Please what?" I smirked, slowing the pace of my fingers inside her.

"I need you, please." Ava moaned, as I slowed down even more, causing her to growl at me in frustration. "I need you, inside me. Please."

I withdrew my fingers and lined myself up with her entrance. I entered her just a bit, looking down at her, smirking as she growled at me again, and bucked herself down on me. "Someone's impatient." I said, lowing my lips to hers, catching her moans as I completely entered her, filling her completely.

"Ohh." Ava moans, as I begin to thrust in and out of her, setting a steady pace. Knowing if I go to fast to early, with Ava I wouldn't last long and I wanted this to last as long as possible.

"God, you're so fucking tight." I groaned, Ava's nails scratching and clawing at my back as, each and every time I thrust into her.

"Oh, Fuck Randy." Ava moans, as I begin to nibble and suck on her neck.

We repositioned ourselves, Ava now on top of me, she let's out a loud moan as she lowers herself onto me, taking me in all at once. "Fuck." She groans, as she starts to grind, her pelvis down onto mine, lowing her mouth to mine, our tongues now doing a very familiar tango.

I glide my hands down her back, to cup her as and squeeze, as she bounces up and down slowly on top of me. I looked up at her as she sit up a bit, watching her beautiful breasts bouncing up and down as she rides me, her pace now picking up. "Oh, god. So close." I groan, as this pace I wouldn't last long I could feel it coming and fast.

"Mmm, me too." Ava groans, lowering her mouth to mine again, my hands grabbing and squeezing her ass.

A few minutes later I heard Ava call out."Fuckkk, Randy." Ava moans, and lays her head on my chest, as she slowly continues to roll her pelvis on me, I didn't last that much longer, as I felt myself let go, calling out her name as I did so.

Ava laid on me, not moving for a few minutes before she climbed off, and cuddled up next to me, laying her head on my chest again. "God, that was amazing." Ava said softly, and let out a content sigh.

"No kidding." I nodded, running a hand through her hair, I don't know what brought her here tonight but I'm sure as hell happy it did bring her here. I've been dreaming of this for weeks, and it was even better then I could have ever dreamed. I didn't think it could be better then the first time, but damn she surpassed that by so much, it was even better the second time around that's for sure.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I looked over at Randy, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "What's wrong beautiful?" Randy raised a brow.

 _My husband's screwing my best friend!_

"Nothing." I shook my head, I was now starting to feel guilty. As amazing as this was, I knew it wouldn't of happened if I hadn't seen Wade and Shelly, I'd probably gone home and waited for Wade to come back. But I ended up coming here, when I saw them and heard them I knew I needed to see Randy, I needed to be with the only person I knew actually wanted me, who cared about me in some way. Randy stuck up for me, Randy cared for me and I knew he'd make me feel better in some way. And he did, a lot better for the time being.

But now I was remembering why I show up, and I felt bad because I don't think it's right to do this to Randy, he doesn't deserved to be used.

"What is it?" Randy sighed. "Is it what brought you here?"

"Huh?" I raised a brow.

"Something brought you here, I know it. I could see you were upset when you showed up. That's why I was so hesitant to begin with." Randy explained.

"Then why'd you do it?" I sighed.

"Because I could see you needed me, you needed to feel wanted, to feel like the beautiful, gorgeous, amazing creature you truly are." Randy stated. "So I wanted to give you that, because you deserve to feel wanted, and needed."

"You are too good for me." I shook my head.

"Hardly." Randy laughed slightly. "So, what brought you here tonight?, just tell me I'm not going to be angry. Was it Wade?, did he make you angry?"

"Yes, but it's more then that." I shook my head.

"Tell me, you can talk to me." Randy said softly, taking my hand.

 _Well, I guess I should just come out with it then!_

 _I tried to warn you, so here it goes!_

"After you left, he showed up at the bar, Shelly had called him and told him I was there. Well I got pissed and left, but I forgot my jacket so I walked back, I over heard Wade and Shelly outside the bar, they were talking and she invited him back to her place because her husband's out of town. And well he said, that he'd already told her that they couldn't do it any more it was a one time thing only, and he didn't want me to find out, I'd be pissed. " I shook my head and continued. "Well, she went on to tell him since her husband's out of town she's going to be lonely tonight, and it looked like he was going to be lonely, it can't hurt anything because no one will find out, it's just between them, besides I was probably going to go with the guy I was with at the bar. YOU, she told him I was at the bar with you, and I basically chased you off when I saw her. I guess I kind of did but she shouldn't of told him."

"She shouldn't be sleeping with him either." Randy shook his head.

"I know you have to think this is so funny, you probably think I deserve it." I sighed, wiping the tear that had come to my eye.

"Absolutely not, you don't deserve this at all." Randy shook his head. "Open marriage or not, he said he didn't want you to be with anyone he knows, he's freaking out because I like you, and I kissed you. But it's okay for him to sleep with your so called best friend?, no that's not right at all. You deserve so much better then that Ava."

"I can't believe she made it seem like I was going to go sleep with you, just so she could get him back into bed." I sighed shaking my head. "I wouldn't of shown up here if I wouldn't of seen that. I'd of gone back home and waited for him, and he'd of been with my best friend while I was at home waiting. God, I'm sorry I sound horrible, you don't deserved to be used like this."

"Don't worry about it, if this is what being used is like. Then you can feel free to use me, all day, everyday." Randy smirked. "But seriously, I knew it had to have something to do with him, but I don't care I want you, and if you needed to feel like you were wanted, like you meant something to someone. Then I'm okay with it, because I do want you, and you do mean something to me, you mean a lot to me actually." Randy said, moving his hand up to brush my cheek.

"You are honestly too good for me." I shook my head.

"So, what are you going to do?" Randy raised a brow. "About Wade?"

"I don't yet." I said honestly. "I don't even want to think about that right now."

"I understand, we don't have to talk about that, or him at all." Randy nodded. "We can forget about the world for tonight."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said softly. "I like that idea. Sounds like just what I need."

"Well, I'm starved now. Are you hungry?" Randy questioned.

"After our little work out session, I worked up an appetite." I laughed.

"Well, it just so happens I make a mean grilled cheese, so what do you say I make us some food?" Randy questioned, sitting up.

"Sounds wonderful." I smiled.

Randy reached over and grabbed the remote handing it to me. "Here you can find something on TV, there's got to be something decent on. Or you can order a movie if you'd like. " Randy smiled. "I'll be back with food in hand." Randy smiled, and leaned down to give me a soft kiss on the lips before climbing off the bed and slipping on boxers before walking out the door.

I smiled and laid back turning on the TV, god that man was amazing. He is honestly too good for me, but he wants to be with me, and around me. And right now that's something that I need in my life. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do, with my marriage but for now I'm not going to worry about that, I'm going to enjoy my night with Randy.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 10 is finished, I hope you enjoyed it. Wow a lot has happened including my lame attempt at smut, I made it short because I am not good at all but I figured I'd give it go, it won't get better if I don't keep trying anyway lol. Anyway, What are your thoughts on this chapter?, What do you think Ava's going to do when she confronts Wade? And Shelly if she decides to? What do you think of Randy and how he dealt with Ava, was he sweet or what? Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think of that and the entire chapter as a whole. You know I love feedback it keeps me going! Thanks again to everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and favorite! You guys rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Yes, Wade was in for it, and he's got a lot more coming! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **KJ- It's easy to love Randy in this story, he's such a sweetheart! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for reading, I've been going back and forth over who I'm going to put her with at the end. I originally planned on Randy/Ava of course but you did get me thinking and the more I think about it, the more I realize I have a lot I could do with both the directions I could head in. So you got my wheels turning for sure. So I guess it's something to look forward to lol. Thanks again for the review and for getting my wheels turning! :)**

 **cdajr- Thanks for reading, I'm happy you are enjoying it! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever- Thanks I'm happy you are enjoying this story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to read and review! :)**


	11. Pizza and Wine!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I smiled as I walked back into the bedroom, food tray in hand. "Morning beautiful." I smiled, as Ava wiped her sleepy eyes.

Ava stretched out her arms, yawning slightly as she sat up in bed, pulling the bed sheets against her bare chest. "Morning." Ava smiled, taking the ponytail holder from her wrist and throwing her hair up on top of her head. "Something smells wonderful." Ava smiled at me as I made my way over to the bed.

"Eggs, Bacon, and hash browns." I put the tray in between us. "And wheat toast." I added.

"Wow, who knew you were such a chef." Ava smiled at me.

"I've got a few hidden talents." I laughed.

"I'm definitely not use to this." Ava admitted.

"You don't get breakfast in bed much?" I raised a brow.

"No, almost never. I think maybe a time or two when we first got married but that was 10 years ago." Ava shrugged.

"That's a damn shame." I shook my head. "A woman should be pampered, every single day of her life."

"Not all men think like you do." Ava stated.

"That's too bad, because you deserve nothing but the best." I stated.

Ava sighed and shook her head, as she sat there and picked at her food.

"You not hungry?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. That's all." Ava shrugged, taking a small bite of her eggs.

"About Wade?, and last night?" I wondered.

"Yeah." Ava nodded. "I just honestly don't know what to do."

"What are your thoughts and feelings on this?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I'm angry. I'm hurt." Ava sighed. "He made me feel horrible about our kiss, he made me feel like I was a bad person because I had these feelings for you, but all the while he's screwing Shelly someone who was supposed to be my best friend." Ava sighed.

"You're feelings for me?" I raised a brow, my attention clearly peeked.

"Yes, I felt like a bad wife because I couldn't get you out of my mind. And I knew how it would upset Wade if he knew how I felt, so I tried to push you away, but you wouldn't let me. He had all these rules for this arraignment we had, and he wasn't even following them himself. God, how could I be so stupid." Ava shook her head.

"You're not stupid. You believed your husband, you believed he wouldn't hurt you, you believed your best friend wouldn't hurt you there is nothing wrong with that. You aren't in the wrong here, Wade and Shelly are, they are horrible people in all this not you." I stated.

"And I slept with you." Ava looked up to me.

"Nothing's wrong with that, you have every right to have you're needs and wants fulfilled and if you're husband is too damn stuck on himself to fulfill them. Then that's his loss. And my gain." I said, looking up to her offering her a small smile, one she returned.

"You know just what to say, always." Ava smiled, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Well I try." I smiled.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Ava raised a brow.

"No, I don't work weekends. I like to have my free time." I smirked.

"Well, that's a first. Wade goes in every Saturday for a few hours, or at least that's what he tells me. I don't know what to believe about him any more." Ava shook her head.

"Hey how about you forget about him and everything else for a while. Worry about that when you need to. Right now, you can focus on something else, something more pleasurable." I smirked at her.

Ava bit her lip and returned my smirk with one of her own. "Oh, and what do you suggest I do, to get my mind off of everything else?" Ava raised a brow. "Maybe you could help me, think of something." Ava licked her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure I can help you think of a thing, or two." I smirked, taking the plate off her lap and my own and put them on the side table. Before lowing my lips onto hers, my hands beginning to roam her body.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

"Fuck." I groaned, my nails clawing at his back as he thrust in and out of me, the room filled with a mixture of his and my own grunts, groans and moans. Randy taking one of my legs, bending it to the side slightly allowing him better access to me, allowing him to go even deeper. It didn't take but another few thrusts before it happened. "Randy." I screamed out his name as I came, my body shaking beneath him as I cling to him for dear life.

"Fuck, I love hearing you scream my name." Randy rasped, in my ear as he continued to thrust into me. "It's so fucking sexy." Randy groans as he continued to pound into me, relentlessly. It was like this man never tired.

I felt myself coming down as Randy continued to thrust in and out of me. And I knew I was quickly building to another orgasm. God I've never built this fast to another one in my life, it isn't often that I have more then one orgasm to begin with. "Fu-, oh fuck." I moaned. "Oh, god. Harder." I groaned, into his mouth as he lowered his lips onto mine.

And that's all I had to say and he started to pound into me, harder and faster then I've ever felt in my life, damn this man was so fucking amazing I swear he was hitting my spot every single time he thrusts up into me. This man knew my body better then anyone else EVER has. "Fuck." Randy groaned. "Ava." Randy called out my name, his thrust slowed down as he let go. But at the same time he was calling out my name as his orgasm swept over him, mine did the same thing and I was screaming out his name also.

Randy pressed his forehead to mine, still inside me he kissed me deeply. "God, you are so fucking amazing." Randy rasped against my lips.

"Not too bad yourself." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

Randy kissed me once more before he pulled out and rolled off me. "I don't think I could ever get tired of that." Randy smiled at me, as I rolled over onto Randy's chest. Randy wrapping his arms around me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"How do you know my body so damn well." I sighed, as Randy ran his hand through my hair.

"I don't know, it's like your body was made for me." Randy said, his free hand rubbing my back.

"Something felt so right about that, I can't even lie." I admitted

 _God, that felt more then just right!_

 _It feels so perfect, like I'm meant to be here!_

"It's about time you start admitting it." Randy smirked down at me.

I smiled and shook my head, snuggling into his chest even more. I knew I'd have to go home soon, and deal with everything but for now I just wanted to relax and bask in this amazing feeling I have right now.

 **xXxXx**

I walked into the house, I could hear my in-laws talking in the living room. So I decided to head upstairs first, I didn't know what they about last night, so I didn't want to deal with them right now. Considering I still have no idea what I'm going to do about Wade and Shelly or my marriage.

I walked into my bedroom, Wade sitting on the bed looking down at my phone. "Seriously?, you're going through my phone?" I shook my head, walking over to the dresser grabbing a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top out before turning around.

"About fucking time you showed up." Wade growled tossing my phone on to the bed. "It's 11 o'clock in the morning. Where the hell have you been?" Wade spat.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I shrugged, walking passed him and into the bathroom shutting the door so I could shower and change. I could hear Wade banging on the door, telling me we needed to talk.

After I took my shower I blow dried my hair and then put it up in a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom, to see Wade sitting in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, his face clearly showing his anger. "Now, you're done with your shower, do you care to tell me where the hell you were last night?" Wade said, his voice calm even though his body didn't look the part.

"Not really." I shook my head.

Wade growled and stood up walking towards me, putting an arm out in front of me to stop me from moving. Wade looked down and I saw his eyes widen and he let out another growl. "Who the hell left that there?" Wade growled.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head.

He pointed at the area right above my collar bone. I looked down and saw the skin was discolored it was blue and purple damn he left a fucking hickey on me, how did I not notice that before? "Who the hell left that on you?" Wade growled again.

 _Damn it Randy?_

 _How did I not see that before?_

"It doesn't matter, I'll cover it up." I sighed.

"Was it Orton?" Wade growled.

"Stop Wade, don't start this you won't like where it ends." I sighed.

"So it is from Orton?" Wade clinched his fists, hitting the wall in front of us. "You screwed Randy Orton didn't you?"

I saw how angry he was, and then thought about the fact he had no fucking right to be angry at me. He was sleeping with my best friend behind my back. "Yes, I slept with him, I was with him all night and all morning." I spat, tried of him making me feel like the bad guy.

Before I could say another thing I felt the backside of his hand make contact with my cheek, the force knocking me off my feet. I couldn't' believe this, I couldn't believe he actually hit me, his hand actually connected with my face. I looked up to him, bringing my hand to my face as it felt like it was on fire.

"Oh god." Wade sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I- I'm sorry." Wade stepped towards me.

"No." I put my hand out, as I scoot back away from him.

"I'm so sorry, please I didn't mean too." Wade shook his head.

"You know, until last night I'd of said this is the worst thing you've ever done to me. That was until I saw you and Shelly outside the bar." I shook my head, my hand still on me cheek. I saw his eyes widened with a realization that I knew something. "That's right, I over heard you and Shelly outside the bar, you've been sleeping with my best friend behind my back. After all this you've put me through over Randy and a simple fucking kiss. You've been screwing my best friend behind my fucking back." I yelled.

"It was one time, that's all love. She means nothing." Wade sighed.

 _Then why did you believe her over me?_

"So you didn't sleep with her last night?, you didn't meet her back at her place?" I growled.

"Okay, I did but that's because you were with Randy, she told me you were with him at the bar." Wade shook his head. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't give a damn about her, she's a piece of ass that's it."

"Yeah, I ran into him and I chased him off because I didn't want to be around him. The sad thing is, I was going to head home and wait for you, so we could talk things out. but I forgot my jacket and had to go back that's when I saw you two. I wouldn't of had to go to Randy if it wasn't for you. I'd of never showed up at his place last night, I wouldn't of slept with him last night and I wouldn't of woken up in his arms this morning, I'd of been in yours. But you let that bitch make you think something was going on, you believed her over me. So don't blame me for this blame yourself." I spat.

Wade shook his head leaning down "I just want to help you up." Wade sighed as I scoot away from him again.

"I don't need your help." I shook my head and stood up by myself.

"Please, we can talk about this love." Wade shook his head. "You know that none of these women mean anything to me. You are the only person I care about. Damn it I love you Ava." Wade sighed.

"I don't know what to believe any more Wade. I can't trust you obviously, you made me feel horrible about Randy, about the fact he kissed me. And all the while you've been holding your secret. You made me feel like I wasn't doing my part as a wife because Randy kept coming after me. But It's you who weren't doing your job as a husband." I spat, walking over to the closet, grabbing out a suitcase.

"Ava." Wade sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing some clothing." I sighed.

"Why?, you don't need to go anywhere. We can work this out Ava." Wade said walking up behind me.

"I'm not too sure about that right now." I shook my head. "I need to get away, I need to think about if this marriage is even worth saving. And I can't do that here." I stated, as I started to grab yoga pants, jeans, dress pants and shirts, and PJ's out of the dresser and packing them into the large suitcase. I then grabbed the smaller bag, and put some underwear and bra's in there. Along with my make-up bag, brush and hair ties. I then grabbed another bag, this one was medium sized and packed a few of my lay around shirts, and some other thing's I need like sneakers, a few pairs of heels that go with anything, and a few pairs of flats.

"Why are you taking so much?" Wade saw me taking a couple of my good dresses I wear for house viewings.

"I need to be able to work Wade. And I don't know how long I am going to be gone for." I sighed. "I'm not sure how long it will be before I want to come back here, and face you." I added.

"Please love, please rethink this. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry." Wade sighed, pulling me into his arms. "I love you, please don't do this. Please don't leave me." Wade buried his face in my neck.

 _God, he's making this so hard!_

 _I want to hate him so much!_

 _But it's hard, because I know he does really love me!_

I sighed, pushing him back Wade still holding on tightly. "Wade, look at me." I sighed, Wade pulling back and looking at me. "You and I both know this marriage is in trouble, and it has been for a while. We both need to work on ourselves, and figure out what it is we want."

"I know what I want, I want you. I want our marriage." Wade sighed.

"Then maybe you should find away to show me that, to prove it. Because right now, I don't believe that's what you want." I sighed, zipping up the bags. I put my jacket on, grabbing my phone and charger and putting them into my purse. I walked over to my bags and went to pick them up but Wade stopped me. "Wade." I sighed.

"I'll carry them for you." Wade sighed. Wade picked up the bags, and put the dresses over his shoulder.

I followed Wade out of the room, and down the stairs. We went out to my car and Wade put everything in the back of my car. I saw Wade turn around to me, and let out a sigh. "I don't like this." Wade sighed.

"I know." I nodded. "But I think it's for the best, if we really want to save our marriage we need to really work out our problems, and I think some time apart might help start that." I stated.

"I know." Wade nodded. "If you need anything, please call. If you can think of anything you forgot or you need from the house, just let me know and I'll bring it to you, or I can have my assistant Blake bring it out to you." Wade said. "I mean it, if you need anything. Please call me." Wade said, taking my hand.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Okay." I nodded.

Wade sighed, and leaned in close giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Ava, I do I mean it. I know I don't always show it. But I really love you. So much." Wade said softly.

"And I love you too, but right now I think this is for the best." I said squeezing his hand, before I let it go and opened the door getting inside. Wade shut the door for me, and stepped back waving as I pulled away. I could tell Wade wasn't happy with this idea but he didn't have a choice, I guess I was happy he didn't really fight me on this, it could of turned really ugly, really quick.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked back out to the living room, looking down at my phone I decided I'd check and see how Ava was doing, I knew she was going home to deal with Wade and Shelly. I texted her asking how everything went.

I waited a few minutes, turning on the TV, and I heard a buzz. I looked down and saw a message from Ava.

 _Text Message(From Ava)_

 _I just got checked into my hotel suite, I'm unpacking a few of my things right now._

 _Text Message(To Ava)_

 _So, you left him? For good?_

 _Text Message(From Ava)_

 _I left him, for now. I don't know how long it's going to be. I need time to think about everything that happened last night, and today._

 _Text Message(To Ava)_

 _What happened today?, are you okay?_

 _Text Message(From Ava)_

 _I'm fine, it's a long story._

I shook my head wondering what could of happened, when she got home. I knew it probably wasn't good. and she was probably upset. I just really wanted to see her and make sure for myself she was okay.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I walked back out of the bedroom of the suite I was staying it, it was a pretty nice little place. It had a living room area, a bedroom, bathroom(of course), and even a little kitchen area, with a sink, cupboard, mini fridge and microwave.

I heard a knock on the door and walked over, I looked out the peep hole and saw the back of someone's head. I opened the door and saw it was Randy standing in front of me. "Randy?, what are you doing here?" I shook my head. Thank goodness I put some cover up on before I checked in.

"I figured you might need someone to talk to." Randy said, I could hear the concern in his voice. "I brought Pizza and some red wine." He added.

 _Yum, Pizza!_

 _And red wine, that's a man after my heart for sure!_

 _He knows how to make a woman happy, food and wine works everytime!_

"Since you brought pizza I guess you can come in." I smiled, stepping to the side and allowing him to enter shutting the door behind him.

Randy put the pizza and red whine down on the table in front of the couch. bringing out paper plates and napkins from a plastic bag. I walked over and grabbed two plastic cups from the kitchen and walked back out. "Smells good." I smiled sitting on the couch, Randy placing a piece of pizza on my plate. Then went in and grabbed a wine opener from the bag also and opened the bottle of wine that was already chilled. Pouring me and him both some in a cup. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Randy smiled.

We sat on the couch, just watching TV, which was good for me. I was okay with just relaxing and watching a TV show while eating and having some red wine. I took a bit of my pizza and the cheese was still hot and when I took a bit it scorched my skin and I ended up getting some pizza sauce on my face. "Damn it." I laughed shaking my head. "I'll be back I need to clean myself up." I said, as I stood up Randy nodded and laughed.

I came back out to the couch and sat down after cleaning my face off. Randy turned and looked at me. "What the hell happened to your face?" Randy turned my face so he could get a good look at my cheek.

 _Oh, shit I forgot to cover my face back up!_

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." I said, moving my face away from him.

"Did that son of a bitch do that too you?" Randy growled.

"He lost his temper when he found out about us." I sighed. "it's not a big deal let's forget about it."

"No, that son of a bitch hit you. He needs to pay." Randy started to stand up, and I pulled him back down.

"Please, forget about it." I sighed. "He feels horrible about it, I know that."

"He should." Randy growled. "Tell me what happened." Randy said, trying to calm himself down.

"When I got home, Wade was waiting for me, I didn't want to deal with him right away so I took a shower, when I got out I had put on these clothes, and well he could see this." I pointed to the hickey he'd left on me. "Thanks by the way."

"Oh, sorry about that. I got a little carried away." Randy smirked.

"Well, he saw it and freaked out, and asked who left it, I tried not to say but he asked if it was you, and I could tell how pissed he was getting thinking it was you and it made me angry when I thought about the fact he was getting angry about me and you and he'd been screwing Shelly. So I just told him, that I did sleep with you and I spent all night with you and all morning." I sighed. "And before I knew it, he back handed me so hard it sent me to the ground."

"Son of a bitch." Randy growled.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I sighed. "I think it scared him that he did it, I could see it in his eyes. But I confronted him, about Shelly and he admitted it, but said she meant nothing to him, that it only happened once. I told him that I knew he went to her place last night and he admitted it, but said it was only because she told him that you were at the bar with me. I told him that I wouldn't of been with you last night if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't of slept with you, I wouldn't of even showed up at your place if I didn't see him and Shelly, since I did I ended up in your bed last night and if it wasn't for him sleeping with Shelly I'd of woke up in his arms this morning, and not his. That he can blame himself for what happened last night, not me." I stated.

Randy nodded. "So, he wasn't happy you left I take it?"

"No, but he realized it needed to happen. At least I think he did, he didn't fight me on it thank goodness it could of gotten really bad if he would of actually fought me on this. " I admitted.

"So, you don't know what you want to do?" Randy raised a brow.

"No, not yet." I shook my head. "I need time."

"I can understand that." Randy nodded. "So does this mean, I can't be around you?" Randy raised a brow.

"No, I actually like being around you." I stated. "You are actually one of the only people I can trust, I don't have many friends. Shelly was one of the only people I really hung out with. Now I don't have her, I don't really have anyone I guess." I shook my head.

"You've got me." Randy smiled. "I can be your friend, I can be anything you want me to be."

I shook my head and smiled. "Right now, the only thing I need is a friend."

"Then I'll be that." Randy smiled and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So, how about we finish our pizza and wine. and watch this movie because that is what I really want right now." I looked up to him.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Randy smiled, and un paused the movie and handed me another slice of pizza. I sighed leaned back, watching TV as Randy put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder taking another bite of my pizza. This was just the kind of thing I needed. Just a relaxing day watching movies, eating pizza and drinking wine.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: And here we have chapter 11, I hope you enjoy it! Wade knows about Randy and he wasn't too happy of course, he also knows he's caught and now has to face the consequences of his actions. Do you think there is any hope for Ava and Wade? Do you think Randy's friendship is just what she needs right now? Don't forget to leave a review, and let me know what you think about this, and the chapter as a whole. You know I live for feedback. Thanks as always to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story. You all ROCK!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **cdajr- Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Skovko- Thanks, I'm glad my attempt was too bad. I'll definitely try some more! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- I think Wade's starting to realize just how bad he messed up, and hopefully he'll try to really change. Wade has his reasons, for doing what he does, and he'll have to come clean about it if he wants to win back Ava! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **KJ- Thanks, I'm happy you are enjoying it. Yes Wade does have some explaining to do. But right now Ava needs to get herself in order, so then she can save her marriage if she decides to, or move on with someone else if she decides that's best! :)**

 **RedRose85- Yes, he deserves it, he's finally learning that he can't have his cake and eat it too, he wants Ava's loyalty but doesn't offer his to her, he's got a lot of growing up to do that's for sure! Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! :)**


	12. That's What Friends Are For!

**Ava's Point Of View**

It'd been a long two days since I left Wade. He'd been calling nonstop. Telling me how much he loves me, how much he needs me. I'd been trying to keep my busy with work, I took on an extra property to help with that. I walked up to the house, knocking on the door it still felt weird showing up.

I was at the house, picking up some things for work I forgot when I left, I called Wade and set up a time to get them.

I just hoped everything would go well. I didn't want to fight about anything with Wade. I just wanted to get my things and leave. I smiled at Wade as he opened the door. "Hello, you don't have to knock." Wade smiled.

"I think it's better if I do." I shook my head.

"Please, come in." Wade moved to the side to allow me to enter.

I nodded and walked inside. "It shouldn't be too long I just need to grab a few things." I said, biting my lip. It was so awkward right now.

"Take as much time as you need." Wade said softly.

I nodded and walked up towards the bedroom. Once I got up to the bedroom, I grabbed the files I needed, and a few more things I figured I might need. I looked down at a photo of Wade and I, it was one of my favorites. It was taken a few years ago, when we were happy.

"That's one of my favorites." I heard Wade call out behind me.

I turned to him and smiled. "Mine too." I nodded, putting it back down.

"We were so happy." Wade said walking over towards me. "I hate that it ever changed."

"So do I." I sighed.

We heard the doorbell ringing. "I should go get that." Wade sighed. "I don't think mom and dad are home." Wade said, turning around before walking out the door.

I sighed and gathered the things up, putting them into a bag. I made my way downstairs, putting the bag next to the door. Deciding I'd let Wade know I was finished and I'd be leaving. I walked into the living room, and was surprised to see my parents in the living room speaking to my in-laws. Wade walks over to me. "My parents called them I guess." Wade whispered to me. "I'm sorry." Wade added.

I sighed when my mother walked over to me. "Oh Ava, We've been worried about you. Why haven't you returned our calls?" My mother questioned. I had been ignoring her calls, I really didn't want to get into it with her.

"I've been busy." I sighed.

"Too, busy to speak to your own mother?" She scuffed at me.

"Sorry mom, next time I'll answer." I shook my head.

"I hope since you are back, that means you and Wade have worked things out." My mother-in-law stated.

"No, I just needed to grab a few things." I said softly.

"Come one, this has gone on long enough." My mother-in-law shook her head. "You belong here with your husband. Not running around with another man." She scolded.

I saw both my parents eyes widen. I Shook my head, this is unbelievable did he really open his mouth about Randy to his parents.

"Okay that's enough." Wade shook his head. "What goes on in my and Ava's marriage is between us, leave her alone mother." Wade sighed.

I looked over to Wade, did he really stick up for me? Yes he really did!

"Come on, you have been so upset over this darling. A wife belongs with her husband." Wade's mother shook her head.

"It hasn't been easy on Ava either, please I'm not going to tell you again. Leave Ava alone." Wade scolded.

"Fine, I guess." She shook her head.

"I don't like this, you've been married 10 years. You can't just throw that out." My father shook his head.

"We aren't throwing it out dad." I sighed. "We are doing some thinking. Trying to figure out, what we want with our lives. That's all."

"This isn't how we do things in this family." My father shook his head. "A marriage is forever."

"This isn't how we do things in our family either." My father-in-law stated.

"Well it is now." Wade sighed.

"This isn't okay, not at all." My mother-in-law shook her head.

"This is our marriage, so let us handle it." I sighed.

"She's right, this is between us. We don't need all of your opinions." Wade added.

"Look I've got to go, I've got a meeting in an hour." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'll call you guys later, we can have dinner or something."

"I'll walk you out." Wade said, walking over to me.

I nodded and walked towards the door, Wade following behind me. Wade carried the bag out to the car for me. Before I got into the car, I turned and looked up to Wade. "Thanks." I said softly.

"For what?" Wade raised a brow.

"For sticking up for me." I said with a small smile.

Wade smiled slightly and nodded. "You were right, I haven't been the best husband. But I want to change that I know I have a long way to go. To win your trust back. But I want to show you I'm trying, and I'm going to continue to try." Wade said. "I know I haven't done anything to deserve another chance, to earn you not writing me off, and moving on. But thankfully you aren't writing me off, you are giving me a chance to prove myself and I swear to you Ava, I'm going to do everything in my power to prove to you, I can change I can be a good husband."

"Well, that means a lot to me." I nodded.

"I didn't tell my parents about our argument, I think they over heard us. I don't want you to think I was trying to make you look like the bad guy." Wade stated.

"Well, thanks." I smiled slightly. "I should be going, I'll talk to you later." I said opening my car door, Wade leaning over and giving me a quick peck on the cheek before walking away.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I headed into the restaurant, I had a business meeting. It'd been pretty weird around the office as of late. Of course why wouldn't it be? I slept with my business partners wife, his wife that left him after I did so. I know it had nothing to do with me, but Wade still feels I'm partly to blame. When in fact I think it's been coming for a long time.

I smiled and shook the man's hand I was having the meeting with. It was going to be one of the long drawn out meetings I have a feeling. We'd been sitting, talking and enjoying our food when I looked to the door, I saw her Ava walking in the door, with two older people a man and a woman. I had a feeling they must of been her parents, she looked a lot like the older woman.

Unbeknownst to Ava they sat her directly next to us. I smiled over at the table after the waitress left. Ava's eyes locked with mine and a small smile appeared on her lips. It'd been a few days since I'd seen her, I mean we'd texted but she said she wanted a few days to herself so I of course gave her that.

She turned her attention back to her guests. "So, are you going to tell us what's going on Ava?" The man said.

"Wade and I have had a few problems, we have been for a while and I need time to sort things out. To figure out what I want." Ava said, trying to lower her voice in hopes that I couldn't hear, but I could here what they were saying pretty well. I decided to pretend to be focused on my client but I couldn't keep my mind off Ava.

"You know what you want Ava, you want your husband. You've been married 10 years, you can't just decide you want to separate from your husband." The woman shook her head.

"Yes mother, you do it happens all the time." Ava sighed, shaking her head. So it was her mother and father.

"Ava, I don't like this." Her mother shook her head. "And this other man?, what is it about another man." She raised a brow.

"Mother, not now." Ava shook her head, lowering her voice once again.

"Well, it's never a good time to talk about having an affair." Her mother hissed.

"It's not even like that." Ava growled.

"That's not what it sounds like to me." Her mother shook her head. "I need to go powder my nose." Her mother shook her head, standing up and walking towards the back.

"She's unbelievable dad." Ava sighed. "How on earth you've stayed married to that woman for 30 years I'll never know." Ava added.

"She means well, you know your mother is big on tradition, she feels marriage is forever, there has never been a divorce in either side of this family. Her side or mine. So she doesn't want your marriage to be the first to suffer that fate." Her father shook his head.

"Yeah, so much with tradition she married you, a full blooded Sicilian? She was the first in her family to not marry another Irani so how can she be so judgemental of me? She always has, since I was young dad. She's had control of everything, my hair, my make-up, my friends, my boyfriends or lack there of. You guys basically forced me into this marriage to begin with." Ava sighed.

"We did not." Her father shook his head.

"Not so much you, but mom. She kept going on and on about how wonderful he was, how wonderful his family was. How he'd take such good care of me. How she gave up so much for our family." Ava sighed.

"You know, when she married me and moved to America with me her family disowned her. It was only after you were born and your mother started sending pictures of you that her family came around. She just wants to make sure you have the best life possible." He stated.

"I know, I just wish she'd let me live my own life. I'm 28, I'm capable of living my own life. I don't need her to make life decisions for me." Ava shook her head.

"Give her time, let it sink in Ava." Her father shook his head. "You know I only want what's best for you Vita Mia. As long as you are happy I'm happy."

"I need some air." Ava sighed, standing up. "Tell mom I'll be right back inside." Ava said, leaning over giving her father a peck on the cheek before walking out the front door.

After a minute or so, I followed excused my self and followed after her pretending to be making a call.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I stood in the alley, leaning against the brick wall. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Randy. I sighed and kicked myself off wall. "Randy." I said softly.

"Hey, you okay?" Randy raised a brow, walking over to me. "You looked a little upset."

"Yeah, just fine." I shrugged. "Just another lovely lunch with my mother, this is why I'm happy they live so far away." I added.

"I could hear." Randy nodded.

"You could?" I raised a brow.

"You were right next to me, it was kind of hard not to." Randy stated.

"Great." I shook my head.

"Your mom really stresses you out doesn't she?" Randy raised a brow.

"Like no other." I nodded.

"Don't let her get to you." Randy said, rubbing my arm gently. "You are doing this for a reason, you shouldn't be in a marriage you don't want to be just because it will make your mother happy. I mean your dad seems like he just wants you happy, so at least there's that."

"I know, he's always been the go between for me and my mom. He's always been able to make it so everyone is some what happy." I laughed slightly.

"So, how have things with Wade been?" Randy raised a brow.

"Not too bad, he's been giving me my space. I actually had to run by the house to pick some things up from the house today, and he was there. That's when my parents showed up, the in-laws called them. For once Wade actually stood up for me against his parents and mine. " I stated. "It was a nice change I'll admit." I added.

"Well, I guess that's good." Randy nodded. "So, he's really trying to change?" Randy questioned, it was hard to read his face, I couldn't' tell for sure but he didn't seem all too happy about that, but I couldn't be sure.

"Only time will tell." I stated.

"I've been thinking about you." Randy said.

"You have?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, a lot actually." Randy nodded.

"Well, so have I." I admitted.

Randy's face lit up. "Well that actually made my day." Randy smiled.

I smiled and shook my head. "I should be getting back inside, before my mother sends a search party out for me." I sighed, Randy nodding. "Thanks for checking on me." I smiled.

"That's what friends are for." Randy smiled, leaning forward giving me a peck on the cheek. "By the way, what does Vita Mia mean?"

"It's an Italian term of endearment, it means My Life." I said.

"Oh I see, that's kinda cute." Randy smiled.

"I'll see you around." I smiled and made my way back into the restaurant. I made my way back over to the table, sitting back down smiling at my father, my mother sitting at the table her arms crossed over her chest. "Sorry it took so long, I needed some air."

"It's okay sweetheart." My father smiled.

I looked to the door watching Randy walk back in and over to his table, that was surprisingly right next to us. I hadn't even noticed him when we first walked in. I smiled at Randy as he sat down, Randy smiling back. I turned my attention back to my parents, my father was busy eating his food, while my mother was scowling at me, a very questioning look on her face. I shook my head, and began to eat my food not wanting to deal with her right now, I'd had my fill for the day.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 12 is up, I hope you enjoy it! It's always lovely when your parents stick their nose in your marriage/relationships huh lol. Well do you all think Wade is really trying to change?, Also do you think Randy is secretly routing for Wade and Ava to fail or do you think he just wants what's best for Ava? Also her mom?, do you think maybe she needs to let her mom know how she feels? Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! you all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE!**

 **RedRose85- Yes, he definitely needs to learn to control his anger! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- I'm glad you are liking the direction, I think Wade's got a lot of growing to do, not just Wade but also Ava. She needs to learn to think for herself, it doesn't seem she's done much of that. Well I hope you continue to enjoy the direction the story is heading in. :)**

 **XxPaigefan80xX- Thanks glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever- I think that might cause a bit of problems for Randy and Ava lol! thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **cdajr- Ava still loves him, and a part of her wants it to work! :)**

 **xoBrianna- Thanks for reading, and reviewing! Wade is definitely trying to win her back! It's possible but he's got a lot of work to do! :)**

 **KJ- Yes he does need some help with his anger, and they do need help! Randy is such a sweetheart you can tell he really cares for her! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **Guest- Yes, Randy does treat her well, but there is obviously more to the story. That will all come out in time! Thanks for the review! :)**


	13. A Scare!

**Ava's Point Of View**

It'd been a long couple of days, I was now separated from Wade for 4 days and I'm not going to lie, it's been hard. From the time I was 18 years old I was a wife, literarily I got married one week after my 18th birthday. It's all I've ever known, being Mrs. Wade Barrett. So it's really all I know, I don't know how to be anything else. But I know I've got to try, because the way things have been aren't right. I need more, I need a real husband, a real marriage. But more then anything I think I really just need to learn how to be Ava, not Ava Barrett, but Ava Di Salvo. Because I've never been her as an adult.

I walked out of my bedroom, out into the living room of my hotel suite, I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and went to the couch, I told myself I'd spend the night looking for a new place, I mean I can't stay in a hotel suite forever. So I was going to look for a place to lease.

I sat down on the couch, ready for a relaxing night. No work, no family drama, no nothing. But no sooner did I sit down I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and stood up heading towards the door. I opened the door, raising a brow at the woman in front of me. "Can I help you?" I raised a brow.

"Sorry to bother you miss. But we are evacuating the hotel. There is an emergency and we need everyone out." The woman said.

"What?" I shook my head. "Let me grab my things I guess." I shook my head.

"Just must needs, we are asking everyone to evacuate quickly." The woman stated.

"Alright." I shook my head, walking back grabbing my hoodie. I left my jacket in the bedroom and the woman seemed insistent on me leaving quickly. I made my way of the room, hoping everything was going to be okay.

 **xXxXx**

Once outside I stood across the street, along with the entire hotel guests, and staff members. It seems someone a few floors down from me actually left a cigarette in an ashtray and it fell and lit the carpet on fire, luckily they got it before it caused too much trouble. But we are still stuck out here until everyone single room, in the entire place is checked and we are given the okay. So they said it could be anywhere from a half-hour to an hour before we get inside.

I was freezing I had on a pair of shorts, and my hoodie, and sneakers on and that's it. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself warm.

It had been about 10 minutes when I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped and turned to see Randy standing behind me. "You look freezing." Randy smiled.

"I am." I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the fire, everything looks okay though." Randy said looking at the hotel.

"It is, we are just waiting to head inside. Someone left a cigarette lit and it caught the carpet on fire, so everyone had to leave." I sighed.

"Well, at least everyone is okay." Randy nodded. "I was worried, I called your phone and I didn't get an answer." Randy stated.

"I had to leave everything inside the room. As you can see I didn't get much time." I said, motioning to wardrobe. "I wish I'd of had time to at least put pants on." I shook my head.

Randy smirked at me, and looked behind me. "I think that's a nice choice of attire if I do say so myself." Randy smirked, commenting on my shorts, they are a pair that I sleep in so they are rather short and don't cover much. "Don't bend over, you'll be giving the guys behind us a very nice show." Randy added, with another incredibly sexy smirk.

I laughed and shook my head, my arms reaching out to wrap around myself again. Randy came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his body. I smiled and leaned into his chest, letting Randy warm me up, and he was doing a rather good job of it, I'll admit. "You are super warm." I said, and smiled up at Randy.

"It's this big warm heart of mine." Randy laughed.

"Is that so?" I laughed. I heard my name being called and looked around a bit.

"Ava." I spotted my mother and father. "Thank goodness, you're alright." My mother said, once she made it too me. I saw her eyes narrow in on Randy's arms around me, I moved away from Randy. "What's going on here?" My mother raised a brow.

"My friend was keeping me warm, that's all." I sighed.

"Friend?" My father raised a brow.

"Yes, Randy is my friend and he heard what happened and wanted to make sure I was alright." I said.

"Randy?, as in Orton?" My mother questioned.

"Yes ma'am." Randy nodded, a confused look on his face.

"Seriously Ava?" My mother growled.

"Don't even start mother." I growled back. "Don't look at me like that. Randy is a friend, and that's all. "

"Well that's not the way it seems, to me and everyone else." My mother shook her head.

"You should stop listening to Wade's parents, they don't know half the story. So drop it, I'm not going to do this right now." I sighed.

"Maybe you should leave Mr. Orton, Ava's father and I are here now, so you are no longer needed." My mother scowled at Randy.

"MOTHER." I sneered at her.

"Look, I think it's best if I go." Randy sighed. "I'm glad you're okay." Randy smiled turning to me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm sorry about her." I whispered Randy shook his head and smiled letting me know she didn't get to him, thankfully. "I'll talk to you later." I said, Randy leaning in to give me a peck on the cheek, but deciding not to after my mother shot him a look.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at my mother after Randy walked off. Must this woman be so damn irritating?

 **xXxXx**

We got back to my suite after almost 45 minutes outside. I was so thrilled to be back in the warmth of my hotel suite. My parents followed me up my room, my mother had been lecturing me on how disrespectful it is to be anywhere near the man I had an affair with. Apparently my in-laws over heard Wade and I arguing about Randy, more then once and I guess Wade got drunk and spilled to his father that I slept with Randy, and how he felt he was losing me to Randy.

My father finally got my mother to back off, sensing how upset it was making me. Thank goodness for my father, he always seems to come to my rescue when it comes to my mother.

We hadn't been in the suite for more then 5 minutes when I heard a frantic knock on the door. My father raised a brow and stood up off the couch as did I. My father walked over to the door opening it, and in rushed Wade, instantly heading towards me. "God, I've been so worried about you." Wade said, pulling me into his arms. "I tried calling at least 10 times, and I couldn't get through to either one of you."

"My phone was in the suite, I hadn't checked it yet." I said, pulling back from him slightly.

"I heard there was a fire, and then I couldn't get ahold of you. My mind was racing." Wade sighed.

"Thankfully it wasn't big, I was going to call you and let you know she was okay. But we got sidetracked." My mother stated.

"Sidetracked?" Wade raised a brow.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." My father shook his head. "We need to get going sweetie." My father said, thankfully getting my mother towards the door. "We will call you in the morning sweetheart." My father hugged me, giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"Alright." I smiled.

"I love you Ava." My father said, pulling away.

"Love you too daddy." I smiled up at him.

I turned to my mother who reached out and hugged me. "I'll call you in the morning." She said, before my father ushered her out the door.

I turned to Wade after my parents left. "I'm sorry I worried you." I said softly.

"Don't be, you're still my wife." Wade said stepping towards me, taking my hand. "I was so worried, something'd happened to you. So many horrible thoughts popped into my head, I don't think I've been so scared in my life."

I shook my head and squeezed his hand, leading him over towards the couch, both of us sitting down. "It wasn't that big of a deal, someone left a cigarette burning and it dropped and ended up lighting the carpet on fire. It could of been really bad but luckily it wasn't. How did you find out about it?" I raised a brow.

"My assistant called me because he heard you were staying here and asked if you were okay. I called you and I didn't get an answer so when I called a few more times and didn't get an answer my mind just started racing and I had to come check it out. I needed to see you or hear your voice I needed to see for myself you were okay." Wade said, his hand tightly gripping mine, it was as if he didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry you were so worried, but you can see I'm perfectly fine." I smiled slightly.

"Thank goodness." Wade nodded. Wade took a deep breath and looked over at me again. "What was your mother talking about?, why did you get sidetracked?"

I shook my head, not wanting to keep this from him, knowing my mother would end up telling him anyway. "Well, when my mom and dad showed up, Randy was outside with me, he'd heard about the fire and wanted to check on me." I stated, I saw his jaw tense up when I mentioned Randy. "Mom, didn't think he needed to be there and basically let him know that."

"He didn't." Wade rolled his eyes.

"Wade." I sighed.

"I know, I know." Wade shook his head.

"Mom went into one of her lectures until dad finally got her to back off." I sighed. "Look, I know you don't like Randy. But he's being a good friend to me. I don't have many friends, and he's been really supportive of me through this. And that's something I need, I need that support system. And I don't have that from my mother, she thinks I'm crazy, and am somehow bringing shame on the family. I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I need a friend like him right now."

Wade sighed and let go of my hand, burying his face in his hands. A few seconds later Wade looked up at me. "Look I know you need a friend right now, I do. It's just that- I don't like the idea of that friend being Randy Orton." Wade said honestly. "All I can picture is you in bed with him, when I hear his name."

"Nothing more has happened, we haven't been together since that night." I said.

"Well, that makes it a little better for me." Wade nodded. "I'm trying to be okay with this I really am, it's just I can't get your words out of my head. About how I haven't been a good husband and my actions caused you to end up in the arms of another man. Then there is Randy's words, him telling me how he'd make a better husband for you, then I do. and it kills me because I can't help but think that Randy wants that, he wants to be your husband."

"Wade, you have to stop thinking about that. Look, I know things were said in the heat of the moment, but you have to know, I don't think you are a bad husband. Because you were a great husband, we just had our low points and I don't think when we hit our rough patch, that we tried to fix it. But we just ignored it, pretended that everything was fine. And that's what caused all of this, we haven't been taking our problems head on. And maybe we need to start to." I admitted.

"You're right." Wade nodded. "That's why I think maybe we need to go to marriage counseling."

I was shocked needless to say, Wade Barrett doesn't believe in that, he once told me that he'd never go to a marriage counselor. People like us don't go to marriage counselors, they fix things them selves. "Really?, wow." I shook my head.

"Yeah, I know. I said I'd never waste my time on a counselor, but if it can help us then I'm willing to try it. I'm willing to try anything if there is a chance that it will help us, find our way back to each other." Wade nodded.

"Wow, I'm surprised, but I'm all for it. I think it could help us. And I'm really happy you are willing to go outside your comfort zone for our marriage." I smiled slightly.

"I'm willing to do anything to save our marriage Ava, I told you I know I have a long way to go, but I want you to know I'm putting in the effort." Wade said softly.

I nodded and reached out to hug him. "This means more then you know to me." I said pulling back. "I see the effort you are putting in, and it means a lot to me."

Wade smiled and moved my hair out of my face. "I should be going, I've got a meeting early in the morning. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow and maybe talk about the marriage counseling, maybe go through days and times that will work for you?" Wade raised a brow standing up.

"Umm, sure that sounds fine." I nodded, standing up myself. Following Wade to the door. "How is noon for you?" I questioned.

"Works for me." Wade nodded with a small smile. "So, I'll see you at noon?, how about that little café across from the office?"

"That's perfect." I nodded with a smile.

"Alight, I'll see you then. Sweet dreams." Wade smiled, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek before he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 13, Ava had a scare I guess it was a bit of a scare for everyone. But Ava and Wade have decided to go to marriage counseling. Do you think that is a good idea, that it might help? Or do you think it's not worth it? Also, do you think Ava's right in the idea of finding out what it's like to be Ava the PERSON and not Ava the WIFE? Anyway, I know it was a short chapter, next chapter will be longer I promise. Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite! You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- They do need to know, but I don't know if Ava will tell them if she's unprovoked. That's something Wade needs to come out and tell them! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **cdajr- Well, it could happen but if Wade wants win Ava back, he's going to have to put a stop to his destructive behavior! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Skovko- Thanks, glad you enjoy it! Thanks for the review :)**

 **KJ- I think it's a mixture of both with Wade, he loves Ava and wants her back but at the same time he see's Randy as the man who started the ball rolling on this, so he doesn't want Ava with him. I think Both Ava and Wade have their faults in their relationship and both have things they need to come to terms with and work on. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **xoBrianna- Yes it's going to be hard to do with Randy around, but it might be the kick in the butt he needs and a little extra push to keep doing right knowing Randy is around and could be waiting for Ava! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Ava does deserve better then what Wade has given her, and I think Wade knows that. If Wade can change and be the man she deserves I think Ava wants to give him that chance, but Randy will be there waiting for her if he doesn't get his act together. Wade defiantly has a lot of work to do to prove himself to Ava. Thanks for reading and for reviewing! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever- I'm still here lol, just been a rough couple days. Wade is trying, and yes he most likely did do it because Randy showed him how it's done lol, but at least he see's he'd doing wrong and is trying to change it. And Ava's mother, she's a bit of a control freak and Ava is trying to put her in her place lol, Thanks for reading and for reviewing! :)**


	14. A Can Of Worms!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way into the restaurant, I didn't know what this lunch would be like, I haven't sat down with Wade for more then 10 minutes in 5 days. And I didn't know how Wade would be today. I was hoping today would go well, with no drama. I smiled at Wade, who was waiting for me in the front of the restaurant. "You look beautiful." Wade smiled, leaning in to give me a peck on the cheek. "Blue's always been my favorite color on you." Wade added, motioning to my blue knee length, curve hugging bodycon dress, with a heart-shaped keyhole.

"Thank you.' I smiled sweetly. "I never heard you complain about any color I wore." I laughed slightly.

"Of course not, you look stunning in any color." Wade smiled, offering me his arm.

I smiled and hooked arms with him. We made our way over to the maître d' standing behind the wooden stand. "Table for two." Wade smiled.

"Follow me, we'll get you seated." The maître d' smiled.

He ushered us, in to the back at a quite little table, He poured us a glass of water, and took our drink orders before telling us a waiter would be over to take our orders in a few minutes, and to have a nice lunch. We both looked over our menu's.

The waiter came over, gave us our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. "I am, what about you love?" Wade looked over to me.

"Yes, I'm ready." I nodded. "I'll have the spring strawberry salad, with chicken and pecans. And a side of mixed fruit." I smiled up at the waiter.

"And you sir?" The waiter turned to Wade.

"I'll have the chicken carbonara, and a side salad instead of the garlic bread please." Wade put his menu down.

"Well, we should have your food to you before long." The waiter took our menu's and walked off.

"So, no more trouble at the hotel?" Wade raised a brow.

"No, it was pretty quite for the rest of the night." I smiled taking a sip of my mango/pomegranate iced tea.

"That's good." Wade nodded. "So, did you have a chance to look over the list of marriage counselors I sent over to you?"

"Yes, I think any of them would be fine." I nodded.

"Alright, so have you looked at your schedule for the next couple of weeks?" Wade questioned.

"Yes, I have every Tuesday, Wednesday and every other Friday off. I don't usually have my showing's until the afternoon on the other days. The only day that doesn't work for me I guess is Monday's I'm usually at the office all day as you know." I said.

"Okay, Well do you want me to make the first appointment?, or do you want to?" Wade raised a brow.

"You can, I know your schedule is way more hectic then mine is." I smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I have set it up. I'm hoping we can get in soon. I really want to get working on this." Wade took a sip of his coffee.

I smiled and nodded. "Umm, how's work been?" I raised a brow.

"It's been busy, really busy. With the new company and all." Wade stated.

I sighed and nodded, the company he'd taken over, the company that he just so happened to taken from Randy's father. "I see." I nod.

"I know you aren't too fond of my choice to take the company over." Wade sighed.

"Yeah, you're right I don't." I sighed myself. "That man has spent his entire life building that company from the ground up, so he'd have something to pass on to his children. And you took it from him, I can't pretend I'm okay with that."

"I didn't want to cause any problems for Bob, but at the time that's the only thing I could think of." Wade sighed.

"Because you wanted to get to Randy." I sighed.

"You know why I did it." Wade sighed.

"Because he kissed me, one kiss caused you to throw away a man's life work." I sighed.

"It was so much more then one kiss Ava." Wade shook his head. "I saw the way he looked at you, the way you looked at him. I saw it, this damn connection you guys had. The night I caught him kissing you, he was on a date and still couldn't keep his eyes off you. And you-." Wade stopped when the waiter came over with our food.

"Thank you." I smiled up at the waiter, before he walked off. "And me?, and me what?" I raised a brow.

"When you got up, I could tell it was because you were annoyed with his date." Wade shook his head. "I saw you rolling your eyes whenever she would say something to Randy, or touch his hand. And I couldn't help but feel you were getting jealous. And I couldn't understand why my wife would be getting jealous of another woman, and a man she isn't with."

"Nothing was going on Wade." I sighed.

"Maybe nothing physical. But there was more then you were leading on. I could tell, I can't explain what it was, or how I knew I just did." Wade sighed.

"I don't know, I tried to stay away from him Wade, I tried to push him away." I sighed.

"But he wouldn't let up." Wade almost growled.

"I still don't understand why it warranted you taking it as far as you did." I said and then took a bite of my salad.

"Because, I felt as if, I didn't do something I didn't show him that I wasn't going to stand for someone trying to come between you and I. That he'd continue to try to get to you, and more importantly, he'd take you from me." Wade sighed. "I mean it's obvious I don't have you any more, I lost you." Wade sighed and shook his head.

"Wade." I sighed. "You know that had nothing to do with Randy, he had nothing to do with our separation."

"But he was the start of it all, it's like after he came along, our marriage started going down hill, and fast." Wade sighed.

"It was going down hill at a long time before he came along Wade." I said softly. "How about we drop this, maybe we can save it for the counselor. Let's not fight please." I bit my lip.

Wade sighed and nodded. "You're right, I don't want to fight with you either." Wade nodded. "So, what have you been doing lately? I'm so used to coming home, and telling you about my day, and you telling me about you're day. It's not the same coming home and not having you there." Wade raised a brow.

"I know, it's definitely weird coming home to an empty hotel suite." I admitted. "I've actually been looking for a place, I don't want to keep living out of a hotel, I want to have a place where I can actually feel at home in."

Wade nodded. "Well, you know we have our get away home." Wade offered, it was our little 2 bedroom, lake house we used when we'd want to get away for a few days, Wade loved the lake, and he made me fall in love with it also. It was always so quite and calm out there it was a good place to escape our hectic lives.

"I don't know, that might not be a good idea." I shook my head.

"Come one, why find a place to rent when we own one?, it's only like 15 minutes outside of town, you wouldn't have to leave any earlier for the office, except maybe like 15 minutes or so. " Wade said. "it's just as much your place as it is mine." He added.

"I know but-." I shook my head, I didn't want to come off wrong, but I just don't know if it's a good idea to be there, I mean I want my own space right?

"I know what you are thinking, but while you are there, it will be your home. I won't show up unannounced, if I need something from the house I'll call and make sure it's okay first, it's just sitting there, except for the once a week we have someone go clean the place it's empty." Wade said softly. "Why waste money renting, and why sign 6 month to a year lease if you aren't going to be there that long? " Wade said "I'm not trying to say I know we are going to get back together right away, or at all. And you know how much I want that, more then anything. I just thought you'd be more comfortable in your own home."

I nodded and smiled. "I understand it Wade." I said softly. "I guess, if we can keep everything civil. I don't want us to get into an argument and you to try to kick me out or something."

"I'd never do that, it's your home too. Look, I mean it, it's your home and as long as you live there I'll stay out of it, I won't try to put any restrictions on it or anything, you can do whatever you want to the place, have whoever you want ov-." Wade started and paused for a second.

"Wade?" I raised a brow, I could see his wheels turning.

"You can have almost anyone over, but can I make one request?" Wade raised a brow.

I sighed I feel like I know what it is. "Let me guess, you don't want Randy there." I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. " Wade sighed.

"Then what is it?" I questioned.

"If he's over there, if something does happen. Please, don't let it be in our bed. In the bed we shared." Wade said. "You know how I feel about our home, the place we call home. I would still never bring a woman to our home. That's a sacred place, the only person I want in our bed is you."

I understand where he is coming from, it is technically a home we've shared together, we've had the home for 7 years and we've spent at least a weekend a month up there for the entire 7 years, up until about 6 months ago. So I guess it's a reasonable request, to be honest I don't plan on bringing anyone home to sleep with so it doesn't really bother me. Although that doesn't mean I won't have friends over, including Randy if I want. But I'm not going to sleep with him, in the same bed I've shared with my husband.

"Alright, I understand where you are coming from, and you don't have to worry I wouldn't bring him or any other man into a bed we've shared. I have so much more respect for you and our marriage then to do that." I nodded.

Wade let his lips, curve into a small smile and nodded. "Alright, then it's a go, you'll take the lake house?"

"Yes, I will." I nodded. "But no going back on your word, no showing up late at night to spy on me."

"I promise, no late night spy missions." Wade laughed slightly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Glad to hear it."

"So, if you want to stop over and get the keys some time this week. I'll have someone go out and make sure the place is clean everything is in working order. We haven't been out there for 6 months so I want to make sure everything is working well." Wade said

"Sounds great." I smiled. "Thank you, I'm really happy we can get along like this. It makes things a lot easier on me." I said with a small smile.

"I'm happy we are getting along also, even if we can't be together right now, the little contact we have, do make things easier on me." Wade said.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked into the office, with Hunter we'd been at a business meeting and I needed to grab a few things from my office before I headed home. I was going to leave early, it was my fathers birthday, so I wanted to make sure I could get to the house in time to help my mother get his party ready.

We walked up to the elevator, a man and a woman standing in front of us. I stood next to the woman, turning to see it was Ava. I was surprised to see Ava, and even more surprised to see the man next to her was Wade. I didn't think they were together, maybe something changed.

Wade looked over and noticed me and I saw him roll his eyes, his hands at his sides clinched into fists but stayed there. Normally he'd become all possessive and move Ava away from me, so maybe they aren't together. Either that or he's trying to show her he's changed.

Ava didn't notice me until the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside the elevator next to Wade, when she turned around I was stepping into the elevator. I saw a small smile appear on her face. "Hello Ava." I smiled slightly.

"Randy." Ava smiled.

"Wade." I said, acknowledging him.

Wade shook his head and rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word.

Ava sighed and shook her head.

Once we got to the floor both our offices were on, Wade and Ava exited first, followed by me and Hunter. I saw Ava and Wade make their way into his office, I found myself really wondering what was going on with the two of them.

Once we were inside I grabbed my phone and texted her real quick, asking her if everything was okay. I turned around and faced Hunter, who was standing in the middle of the office his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" I raised a brow.

"I'm just wondering what it's going to take for you to stop chasing after this woman." Hunter stated

"I'm not chasing after her. She's my friend and I care about her. I was just checking on her, making sure everything was okay." I shook my head.

"It seems like more then that to me. But what do I know." Hunter shook his head. "Well, I'll talk to you later, I've got to get going I'm meeting Stephanie at the girl's school, Parent teacher conference I guess."

I nodded and watched him walk to the door and then out of it. I walked over to my seat, and sat down. Logging on to my computer, ready to start some work. I heard a knock on the door, thinking maybe Hunter left something so I yelled for them to come in. I looked up to see Ava standing in my doorway. "Ava." I smiled, standing up walking around the desk, as she walked completely inside my office, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Wade. And the way he ignored you in the elevator." Ava said softly.

"Oh, that's no big deal. It doesn't bother me." I shrugged. "How is everything going?" I raised a brow.

"It's okay." Ava stated.

"I'm surprised to see you here with Wade, are you guys back together?" I questioned.

"No we aren't." Ava shook her head.

"I see, so what is going on with you guys?, I mean if you don't mind me asking." I raised a brow.

"Well, Wade and I are going to see a marriage counselor." Ava explained.

"Wow, how long did it take for him to agree to that?" I raised a brow, Wade's not the type of man to admit to his problems and go to counseling.

"It was his idea, he wants to do whatever he has to do to save our marriage." Ava stated.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." I nodded.

"I was surprised to say the least, but maybe this is proof that he's trying. This is something he never would of done even a year ago." Ava said.

"I see." I nodded. "So, you didn't tell Wade you were going to stop by my office did you? I mean I'm sure he'd of been pissed if he knew you were coming to see me."

"He knows, I told him. I'm not going to lie to him any more, I don't feel I need to hide our friendship anymore." Ava smiled.

"He probably wasn't happy about that." I said.

"I could see his distain for the idea. But he said he understands that I need a friend like you in my life now. He said he'd rather that friend wasn't you. But he understands." Ava nodded.

"I see, well I'm glad we don't have to hide our friendship anymore." I smiled. "I kind of like being able to speak to you in public." I added.

Ava smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to not have to worry about people reporting back to Wade if they see us talking." Ava admitted. "Look I've got to go, I've got a meeting at the office today, I just wanted to stop by and see you." Ava smiled.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by, I'd been thinking about you." I smiled, walking towards Ava. "Call me if you need anything." I said, reaching out giving her a hug.

Ava smiled and returned the hug, before pulling away. "I will, thanks for checking up on me earlier." Ava said softly.

"Not a problem, like I said that's what friends are for." I smiled.

After Ava left I heard another knock on the door, I sighed and called out for them to come in. I was surprised to see Ava's father standing in front of me. "Can I help you?" I raised a brow.

"I was visiting my son-in-law, when I saw my daughter walking out of your office." He stated.

"Okay, Ava's my friend." I stood up walking over towards him.

"That's what my daughter said, I just want to make sure you aren't going to cause any problems for my daughter and Wade." He explained. "They are trying to work things out, and I just don't want anyone to try and come between them."

"Don't worry I don't plan on it. I care about Ava and I just want her happy." I explained myself now. "It's not a secret I don't like Wade, in fact I can't stand him. After what he's done to me, my family and Ava. I don't trust him, and I don't like him. But I know Ava loves him, and she wants to work things out with him, so I'm going to support her on that." I added.

"What has he done to you or your family?" He raised a brow.

"He took over my fathers company, stole it right out from under him. Simply because I kissed Ava." I sighed.

"You shouldn't be kissing a married woman." He shot back.

"You're right, it might not of been right but it didn't warrant him taking my fathers company something he worked his entire life for. Just because he wanted to take something from me, because he thought I was trying to take something that belonged to him." I shook my head. "My father hasn't been the same, he's been a mess since the take over, the only thing that keeps him going, is knowing he still has some stake in the company." I explained. "He knew just how much my families company means to me, so he took the only thing he could, my fathers company."

Ava's father shook his head. "I'm not saying what he did was right but it's a man's job to protect the sanctity of his marriage." He sighed.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." I shook my head, I couldn't believe he was acting like Wade was protecting his marriage, no Wade was protecting his image when he did that, he doesn't think of his marriage as some sacred holy being. I mean come on he treated Ava like a possession and not a wife. "You know nothing about their marriage."

"And you do?, I'm her father I think I know a lot more then you do." He shook his head.

"You only see what he wants you to see, Ava is a wonderful woman and he treats her as a possession. I mean does he have everyone snowed into thinking he's this stand up guy?, do you guys not notice the things I do? Have you ever noticed how he never calls her by her name?, it's always my wife this and my wife that, he never stands up for her, and he always makes her out to be the bad guy, as her father I'd think you'd have a problem with that." I spat.

"I know they have problems but they are working on them, he's trying to do what he has to do, so he can fix his marriage." Her father snapped. "And having you constantly hanging around my daughter isn't helping things, it upset's him and that can do no good for them."

"Ava is my friend, I can't help it that her husband can't stand me, well the feelings mutual." I rolled my eyes.

"You could be causing more harm for Ava then good." He sighed.

"I've never caused her harm of any kind, the same can't be said for Wade." I shook my head.

"Marriage is difficult and people sometimes get hurt, but you have to work through it." He sighed.

"Yeah well, you don't have to work through it when your husband put's his hands on you." I spat.

"Excuse me?" His eye grew wide. "That would never happen to Ava." He almost growled.

"But it did." I snapped. "But you won't believe it will you?, ask your daughter maybe she'll tell you the truth." I shook my head, he didn't say a word just stormed off. I didn't mean to spit it out, I'm just so tired of him being the good guy, everyone making Wade out to be this good guy, who can do no wrong. Ava's always made to look like the bad guy, but maybe this will help Ava to come clean about her marriage so people will stop thinking Wade's, Mr. Perfect.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

That night when I got back to my hotel suite I walked in and kicked my shoes off. Ready for a night of nothing but relaxation. I was going to turn my phone off, and spend the night watching movies, eating take-out food and drinking wine. I heard a knock on the door, it wasn't just a knock it was almost frantic knocking. I rushed over to the door, worried something was wrong. I opened the door to see my father standing in front of me. "Daddy." I raised a brow, he didn't say a word he simply walked past me and into the room. "Dad what's wrong?" I raised a brow, shutting the door.

"I was going to go straight over to Wade and jump him about this, but I didn't want to do that without knowing the truth." My father said, he was angry I could see it in his eyes, I could hear it in his voice.

"The truth about what dad?" I asked confused.

"Has Wade ever hit you?, has he ever put his damn hands on you?" My father growled.

I bit my lip, how did he know?, how did he find out about that? Who told him that?, I've only told one other person and that was Randy. Oh god he told my dad, how could he do that to me? "Dad, did Randy tell you that?" I raised a brow.

"So it's true?" My father growled. "I swear, I'll kill him. I told him from day one he was never to put his hands on you." My father snapped, his Sicilian temper rising.

"Dad, you don't know the entire story, calm down. It only happened once. I swear." I sighed.

"I don't need to know the story, he put his hands on you. There is no excuse for that, not a single one." My father spat.

"Dad, calm down." I sighed. "He lost his temper when he found out about Randy and I, it was a one time thing. Never in our ten years of marriage has he ever hit me before that." I explained.

"That doesn't make it right." My father spat. "What else has been going on in your marriage Ava, Randy made it seem like your marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Nothing dad, nothing you need to worry about." I sighed.

"Tell me now Ava." My father ordered.

I sighed and began to explain the whole open marriage thing, and everything else. It was weird I'll admit trying to explain it to my father, that's not something you would normally explain to your father but Randy didn't really leave me any other choice. My father wouldn't of let it go, he'd of kept on me until I told him, I know my father too well. I hated the way my father looked at me, I felt as if I'd disappointed him almost, he always thought of me as his little girl and to hear I'd been with other men while I've been married had to of shocked him. I mean you never want to hear about your daughter having one night stands.

"So you went outside of the rules and slept with Randy, his business partner? Even after you found out who he was?" He shook his head. I had told him about Randy, and how we'd known each other before he started working with Wade.

"Yes, but-" I sighed.

"What? Tell me Ava, just tell me." My father sighed.

"I only did it because I over heard something." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" My father raised a brow.

"I overheard Wade and my best friend Shelly talking, they slept together okay. So I only slept with him again because he slept with my best friend. I wouldn't of gone with Randy that night if I wouldn't of heard that, he slept with her that night also. But he doesn't tell that part to anyone of course." I sighed. "I was hurt, and I turned to the only person I had. Shelly was one of the only people I trusted and hearing that she slept with my husband it hurt. So I went to Randy's place, I needed someone to make me feel like it was going to be okay, like something wasn't wrong with me." I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Our marriage has been messed up for a long time, but it's only gotten worse since Randy came into the picture. I think Wade see's him as a real threat."

"And after all that you still want to save your marriage?" My father shook his head.

"Yes, I love him." I nodded. "He's really the only man I've ever loved Dad." I shook my head my eyes tearing up again.

My father shook his head and walked over wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." My father said, running his hand through my hair. "It's okay sweetie."

After my father finally left, and I convinced him not to go speak to Wade. I took my phone out and texted Randy.

 _Text Message(To Randy)_

 _Why would you tell my father? I had to tell him everything because of you._

 _Text Message(From Randy)_

 _Maybe he needed to know, people need to know you aren't the bad guy Ava. I didn't mean to, but I'm glad I did because you need more then just me on your side. I care about you and I don't like it when people make him seem like Mr. Perfect and you out to be the villain._

 _Text Message(To Randy)_

 _I don't need your help any more, because of you I had to tell my father that I've been sleeping with random men, he must think I'm a whore now._

 _Text Message(From Randy)_

 _I know he doesn't think that, he loves you Ava. Please don't be angry at me, I only ever wanted to help you._

 _Text Message(To Randy)_

 _But you didn't, I don't want to talk to you any more so don't contact me again._

 _Text Message(From Randy)_

 _I'm sorry if I hurt you Ava, it was never my intention. I know you are angry right now, but I hope once you calm down we can talk about this, and you'll forgive me for telling your business. I really am sorry._

I shook my head shutting my phone off and throwing it on the bed. I needed to distress and nothing does that better then a nice hot bubble bath. I don't know, maybe when I'm not so angry I will be okay with Randy, but right now I'm upset and I don't want to see him or talk to him. He didn't have the right to tell my father, he opened up a can of worms I wasn't ready to confront yet.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry it has taken so long for me to post this, been so busy with life! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The lunch went well I guess, looks like things are good on the Wade/Ava front right now. But Randy/Ava looks like they hit a bump in the road right now. Do you think Ava will forgive Randy once she calms down? or do you think their friendship is over? And Randy do you think he should of kept to himself? and not told her father? Anyway don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole! Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and favorite. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **cdajr- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Skovko- Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it! :)**

 **xoBrianna- Yes, Wade is going out of his comfort zone, it's nice to see that. Ava deserves to have her husband go out of his way for her. Randy is being a super good friend! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing! We will have to see if he can be trusted! :)**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for reading and for the review as always! :)**

 **KJ- Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever- Yes we love some Randy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Ctinaisfashion- We will have to see if Wade can be trusted! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Wolfgirl2013- Thanks, happy you are enjoying! :)**


	15. Confrontation!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way to Wade's office, I needed to talk to him hoping my father hadn't been here first. I knocked on the door, hearing Wade call out for me to enter I walked in. I smiled slightly as I shut the door behind me.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Wade raised a brow, standing up from his seat and making his way around the desk.

"I needed to speak to you." I said, walking over towards him. I wasn't quite sure how I should bring it up to him. Because I hadn't told him, that Randy knew about what happened between us the morning I came home, and confronted him.

"Oh, what about?" Wade raised a confused brow.

"The morning, I left you." I bit my lip. "The morning you hit me."

Wade sighed. "I told you how sorry I was, I'll never forgive myself for putting my hands on you." Wade took a step towards me.

"Oh Wade I know that, and I've forgiven you for that." I said softly. "It's just you're not the only one who knows about it." I admitted.

"What do you mean?, who did you tell?" Wade looked concerned.

"Randy, he showed up to my hotel the night I left you. He brought pizza and wine and we watched a movie. Well, I had to wash my face and didn't think about the fact I had a mark on my face and I went back out and he saw my face. I told him what happened, and that you didn't mean it, you lost your temper and you were so sorry about it." I stated.

"Oh god." Wade shook his head. "This is great, just great." Wade growled to himself.

"That's not it." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Wade shook his head, I could tell he was getting upset.

"Well, Randy told my father what happened. and he showed up at my place last night. He freaked out about it." I said.

"Great just fucking great." Wade's voice was now becoming raised.

"Calm down, I told him to stay out of it. I told him you were just upset." I sighed. "But I had to explain to him about our situation, with the open marriage thing, because Randy made it seem there was more to our marriage it seems." I said, knowing I was going to have to explain the entire ordeal to him.

"He knows about our marriage?" Wade shook his head.

"Yes, he knew." I nodded.

"How long has he known?" Wade raised a brow.

"It's a long story Wade." I sighed.

"Tell me, just tell me." Wade said, trying to keep himself calm. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You remember the night I stayed out all night. The night before you first met Randy at the charity event?" I looked up at him. Wade nodded and moationed for me to continue. "Well, I wasn't with Shelly, I was with Randy. I swear I had no idea who he was and when I found out I had to explain to him so he didn't tell you, I didn't want to ruin your partnership before it began. I told him we couldn't see each other, that we had to pretend we didn't know each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?, why did you make me look like a bloody fool Ava." Wade's voice even more raised now.

"I'm sorry Wade, I didn't want to cause trouble. I knew you'd never be able to work with him if you knew. I didn't think he'd continue to come after me." I sighed.

"You didn't think you'd grow feelings for him either." Wade snarled.

"I wish now I'd of told you, so we could of avoided all this. Now my father knows and I don't know how he's going to react when he sees you." I sighed. "I didn't want him to know that, any of what I had to tell him." I shook my head.

"That bloody bastard." Wade growled, and headed towards his door.

"Wade, don't do it." I rushed after him, grabbing his arm. "Let it go, please." I looked up at him pleading.

"I have too." Wade growled and yanked his arm out of my grasp roughly. Then opened the door, storming down the hall.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I was sitting in my office when I heard my door fling open. I looked up to see Wade in the door way, red faced and heading towards me. "Barrett, what are you doing?" I raised a brow, standing up crossing my arms over my chest.

I saw Ava rush in behind him, a look of panic on her face. She grabbed his arm "Please, Wade let's go." She pleaded.

"You bloody bastard." Wade growled over at me. "You had no right to open your damn mouth to my father-in-law." He growled, Ava still trying to hold him in place.

"So I see your father-in-law is on your case and not mine now?" I smirked.

"You had no right to open your mouth." Wade growled at me. "What happens between my wife and I is between us." He added.

"Until you leave a mark on her face that is." I spat.

"Ava's forgiven me for that, I don't need explain myself to you or anyone else. As long as Ava knows I'm sorry and she forgives me, that's all I care about." Wade snarled at me.

"He needed to know, Ava isn't the bad guy. I believe EVERYONE does. It's about time everyone knows about your farce of a marriage if you ask me." I snarled back.

"I know you knew Ava before the night I met you. She told me everything." Wade spat. "You knew about our marriage and you used that to your advantage. I knew you were after something from the beginning, I just didn't know it was my wife."

"You're right I did want Ava, and I still do. But she was too invested in your sham of a marriage to give me a chance, even though she knew we had this spark, this connection between us." I spat.

"That's why you did it isn't it?, you wanted to turn her family against me in hope she'd leave me for good and come to you. That's what it is isn't it? It's not about making sure everyone knows Ava's not the bad guy, it's about you getting Ava back into your bed." Wade growled, glaring over at me.

"I don't just want Ava in my bed, I want her in my life period." I stated. "She deserves better then you."

"So that's why you did it?, because you wanted to come between Wade and I?" Ava looked over at me.

I sighed and shook my head. "I swear Ava, I was only looking out for you." I stated.

"You had no right to do that Randy, no right at all." Ava spat, she looked up to Wade. "Let's go, come on. We don't need to do this here." Ava sighed.

Wade growled and nodded, before looking over at me. "Stay the hell out of my marriage." Wade growled.

Ava sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go." Ava looked up at him, as she started to drag him away.

I sighed as the door closed, I knew this wasn't going to go well for me. Ava is pissed at me, Wade is pissed at me not that it even bothers me. It's the fact that Ava is so angry with me, I really was just trying to help her. Although I knew telling her father wasn't going to go good for Wade, I can't help it Ava does things to me. She deserves so much better then Wade and she doesn't even realize it, no matter how many times I tell her.

xXxXx

Ava's Point Of View

I followed Wade into the office, Wade walking over and leaning over his desk. Trying to collect his thoughts. I walked up behind him, rubbing his shoulders trying to get him to release some of the tension. "Wade, I'm so sorry. I swear to you I never wanted any of this to happen. I feel horrible about keeping this from you. But honestly I was trying to protect you, I knew how it'd upset you if you knew about Randy and I. I know this was your idea to have this open marriage but, I also know you can't stand to think of me with another man, just like I can't stand to think of you with another woman." I admitted.

"It kills me to think of you with anyone besides me." Wade said, turning around to face me.

"Then why did you suggest this arrangement?" I raised a brow.

"Because deep down I knew our marriage was in trouble so I just wanted to do whatever I could to protect out marriage even if it meant sharing you. But I couldn't handle knowing you were with someone, or who it was so I came up with the rules so I could keep it out of my head as much as possible because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle knowing who you were with, I'd never be able to hold my tongue around that person." Wade admitted

"Was that the only reason?, just because it was a way of keep our marriage intact? or was it something else?" I raised a brow. "Did you want to be with other women also?" I raised a brow.

"That's it I swear." Wade said immediately, but I had a feeling there was more to it. It'd been an eventful morning so I didn't' want to rock the boat any more. Maybe this is something we can get into it more when we are at counseling.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: I know it's super short but I didn't want you all to think I forgot about you all. Besides I just wanted focus on the confrontation. Wade knows about Ava and Randy sleeping together more then once. Wade is pissed at Randy, and Randy did admit that the reason he did it wasn't just because he wanted to make Wade look like the bad guy and not Ava. But because he wanted her also. Do you think Randy might of ruined his chances? or do you think Ava will give him another chance? And Wade do you think he's lying to Ava about the reason he came up with the open marriage idea? Anyway please leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts this and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for the review and for reading :) Randy kinda showed his cards, but it's still to be seen if he's a bad guy or a good guy! :)**

 **RedRose85- lol Thanks for reading!:)**

 **cdajr- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **xoBrianna- Sounds like you are right, he wants Ava but we still don't know if he's the good guy or bad guy he seems to really care about her! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever- Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for the review! :)**


	16. Apologies?

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way into the living room of the lake house, I'd moved in yesterday and Wade actually helped me move my things in. I heard a knock on the door, and walked over. I opened it and shook my head, it was Randy Orton standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I sighed. "How did you find out where I live?" I shook my head.

"I did a search on you and Wade and I found out your husband owns this property." Randy stated. "Can I come in?" He questioned.

"I don't really have time, I'm pretty busy." I shook my head, letting out a sigh.

"Please, just a few minutes. I really need to talk to you." Randy pleaded.

"I don't really feel like speaking to you right now." I said shaking my head.

"I know you don't feel like speaking to me, but please if you just give me a few minutes of your time. I promise I'll back off and give you space." Randy said.

I sighed and nodded, feeling like it'd be easier to give him a few minutes of my time and have him give me space after. Then to have him continue to come around bugging me. "Alright, you've got 5 minutes." I said, stepping to the side to allow him to enter. Once he was inside I shut the door. "So, what is it?"

"I know you are angry with me, for telling your father about you and Wade, and I know you may feel like I did it to get at him. And to get you back into my bed and as much as I would love that, that's not why I did it. I'm tired of everyone treating you like dirt, his family, himself, hell even your family. They all treat you like you are the bad guy in this, and you're not. Wade is, he cheated on you with your best friend, he put his hands on you and I don't think it's right that everyone is in the dark about that, but not about what you've done. Which if you ask me wasn't even that bad." Randy stated.

"I forgave Wade for putting his hands on me, you know that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"But not for sleeping with your best friend right?" Randy raised a brow.

I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know." I shook my head.

"If you don't know, then that means you haven't." Randy said.

"I guess not, but that doesn't mean I can't, just right now I don't think I have." I admitted.

"Why do you want to keep fighting for your marriage when most people would of given up on it a long time ago?" Randy shook his head.

"Because I love Wade, you don't just give up on someone you love." I sighed. "You haven't ever been married, you've never been married to someone for 10 years, lived your life with them, every day for 10 years, you may not know it but I wasn't a happy person before I married Wade, as much as I didn't want to at first, I'm glad I did. Because he changed my life and made it better, he made me happy. So until you've been through that, you can't begin to understand it." I stated.

Randy sighed and nodded. "I guess, you're right but I do know for sure that you aren't happy with him now, and you haven't been for a long time. But you deserve happiness, and I'm not sure you can find that with Wade again." Randy stated.

"But I think I can, and you should respect me enough to understand that, and no try to intervene between us all the time." I sighed. "You telling my father brought up a whole lot of stuff I wasn't ready to face, now or even ever honestly." I shook my head. "You didn't have the right to tell him about my personal life, and I don't think you even understand that." I sighed.

"Look I know I was wrong I do." Randy sighed.

"But you aren't sorry about what you did." I sighed.

"Yes, I am. I never wanted to hurt you, to be the cause of any pain for you." Randy said, taking my hand. "I hate myself for causing you any kind of trouble." He sighed.

I took my hand away from him and shook my head. "And you aren't sorry for causing problems for Wade?, he didn't deserve to have his business put out there." I stated.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "He's the least of my worries." Randy shrugged.

"That's what I'm talking about, I don't think you really care about the problems you caused for me, because if you did you wouldn't of wanted to cause problems for Wade." I spat. "Why don't you leave, you're five minutes are up."

"Ava." Randy sighed. "Please, I hate that you are so angry with me."

"Yeah and I hate what you did but I have to deal with it." I spat.

"You hate me?" Randy raised a brow.

"No, I don't hate you. I hate what you did, I don't hate you Randy." I shook my head

Randy sighed and nodded. "Well that makes me feel better." Randy said softly. "I'll go, but I want you to please think about what I've told you, I really am sorry I hurt you in any way." Randy said heading to the door.

"And you think about what I've said." I stated, before I shut the door after him. God, it'd be so much easier if I didn't care about Randy, I do care about him but I am so angry with him for what he did.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry it's taken so long, to update my head hasn't been in a good place, I had lost desire to do pretty much anything, but I'm starting to feel better and get my head back right, so I just wanted to give you an update on the story sorry it's so short, but I wanted to put something out.**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Guest- Yes things are bound to get worse before they get better. Thanks for the review and for reading the story! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever- Thanks for the review and for reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- he can be a bit of a jerk at times, but over all I think he does love her even if he doesn't show it in the right ways. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Skovko- We will have to see who she ends up with in the end! Thanks for reviewing and for reading! :)**

 **RedRose85- He does I guess, but I think Ava still wants to believe that their marriage is worth saving or at least giving it a shot! Until he gives her a reason not to. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **xoBrianna- Yes it does seem he's hiding something hopefully it isn't something that will end up ruining what's left of his marriage! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	17. First Session!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I walked into the therapist's office, I smiled slightly when I saw Wade standing outside the door to the main office. "Well don't you look beautiful." Wade smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Are you ready for this?" I questioned, it was our first appointment.

"Yes, I am." Wade nodded. "I'm ready to get on the road to healing our marriage."

"That's what I'm hoping for." I admitted.

"Well, let's do this." Wade smiled, and opened the door allowing me enter before him.

"Such a gentleman." I smiled.

"Always." Wade laughed.

"Admit it, it's just a way to check out my backside." I laughed slightly.

"Well, it's a very nice looking backside if I do say so myself." He laughed.

I shook my head, and we both walked up to the front desk. "Hello, Ava and Wade Barrett here to see Dr. Johnson." I said, to the older redhead woman in front of us.

"I'll let him know you are here, just have a seat please." She smiled at us.

We both nodded and we walked over to the waiting area and sat down. After a few minutes, a tall, man who looked to be in his mid 50s walked out of the office. "Mr, and Mrs Barrett?" He smiled at us.

"Yes, I'm Wade. This is my wife Ava." Wade introduced us to the man who had made his way over to us. Shaking both of our hands he led us into his office, and introducing himself as Dr. Johnson.

We both sat down in front of 's desk. "Well, I guess we should start by me understanding how you two met."

"Well, would you like to begin darling?" Wade looked over to me.

"Sure." I nodded. "Well, we met through our parents, my father and his were both former business partners, and friends. I was 17 when I was first introduced to Wade, he was 25 at the time. " I stated.

"So, you guys hit it off I guess?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow.

"Not really, our marriage was more of an arranged marriage. My parents told me I was marrying him." I admitted.

"And you were okay with this Wade?" He questioned.

"Well, I will admit I wasn't too happy at first, but my parents though I needed to settle down, with someone who was of the same social standing as our family. And they thought Ava would be perfect for me, I thought Ava was beautiful, and she seemed like a sweet woman so I decided it couldn't be that bad." Wade stated.

"So, were you okay with it Ava?" He now asked me.

"No, not at first. I was angry at my parents for even suggesting it but I knew I didn't really have a choice, my mother was so for it and I knew if I didn't go along with it, she'd never let me live it down. If she didn't disown me entirely." I admitted.

"So, I take it your mother was a control freak of sorts?" He questioned.

"Total control freak, from the time I was born she's been picking what i wore, my hair, who I hung out with. Who I dated or who I didn't date was more like it. I didn't really date, my mother didn't allow it. Before Wade I'd never even been on a proper date. When I agreed to marry Wade, our parents wanted us to go on dates and get to know each other a little better. So we went on a few dates, other than the few I've been on with Wade I've never really been on a date. I went from being 17 to turning 18, and 4 weeks later I was getting married. It just all happened so fast for me." I explained.

"So you must of had a lot of resentment towards her for that?" He questioned.

"Yes, I wanted to be a normal 18 year old and go out with friends, not that I had many I think I had a total of two friends, they both were going off to collage, which I wanted to, I got accepted into 4 different university's but my mother said I was getting married there was no point in going to collage." I sighed. "I wanted to do normal 18 year old things, I wanted to go to parties, and concerts, get into trouble but I couldn't from the time I agreed to marry Wade, my mother started teaching me how to be a good wife, trying to teach me to cook, and clean. But it just didn't stick." I admitted.

"So, how did it work when you go married?" He raised a brow.

"Well, we ordered a lot of take out, at first and Wade actually went to a cooking class with me. He was really sweet about everything, he was very patient with me, because at first I barely spoke to him, I was so mad about everything I took it out on him, and basically shut him out, but he broke me down. I eventually realized he wasn't who I should be mad at. Wade had done nothing but try to make things easier on me, luckily he looked past my flaws. And hired a maid, and a cook until I learned to cook, more than mac and cheese. Although I still am not that fond of cleaning, we still have a cleaning woman. Well, she comes to my place now." I stated.

"So you two are living apart now?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, she moved to our lake house." Wade nodded.

"You don't seem too happy about that." Dr. Johnson stated.

"No, of course not. I'd much rather have my wife in our home. But I can't do anything about that right now." Wade stated.

"You two seem to get along pretty well from the looks of things." He stated.

"Well we do, we have a lot of respect and love for each other. We just are going through a lot right now." Wade stated.

"Well, what is your major problem right now." Dr. Johnson question.

"Randy Orton." Wade rolled his eyes.

I shook my head. "He's not our biggest problem Wade." I rolled my eyes this time.

"Who's Randy Orton?" Dr. Johnson questioned.

"My business partner." Wade sighed.

"Who's your problem with him, Wade? I mean he's your business partner so you had to of gotten along somewhat." Dr. Johnson questioned.

"At first I got along with him but once I realized he was going after my wife, it kind of ruined it for me." Wade sighed.

"Are you sure he's going after Ava?" He questioned.

"He dragged her into a coat closet, and kissed her." Wade growled, closing his eyes.

"What is going on between you two?" He then looked to me.

"It's a long story, and I don't think we have time to get into it today." I stated.

"Alright, how about we leave off here. We can pick up at our next session." Dr. Johnson offered.

"That sounds fine." Wade nodded, with a sigh.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two." The doctor said shaking both of our hands, Wade and I then made our way out of the office.

We made it to the front of the building Wade walked me to my car. "I don't have to be back at work for a while. Do you want to have lunch?" Wade questioned.

"No, I'm not in the mood for lunch, I'm going to head home. It's been a pretty long day already." I sighed.

"Alright." Wade sighed, looking to the ground. "Look, can't we agree not to be angry at each other about what goes on in there? Unless it's something really big at least." Wade sighed.

"Do you think there is something that's going to be really big?, that I'm going to get upset about?" I raised a brow.

Wade sighed and bit his lip. "No, no I don't think." He shook his head, but something told me maybe there was something that was going to come up that might upset me.

"If there is something that is going to come out in therapy that might upset me, just tell me now." I sighed.

"There isn't." Wade sighed. "I should get back to work." Wade stated.

"You just said you didn't have to be back to work for a while." I shook my head, raising a brow.

"I don't, I just... I'll see you later." Wade sighed, leaning forward to give me a peck on the cheek before he walked off.

I shook my head, rather confused at the way he was acting. Something was off with him, Wade doesn't act like this, he doesn't sway when he's under pressure. This is a little odd if I do say so myself.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry it's been so long but I'm back. I have also brought back No choice so go check it out. Just a short chapter just to get it back on the road. Hope yal l enjoy it. BTW sorry if I have a lot of grammar mistakes or laptop sucks and won't connect to the internet so I have to write the chapter and then transfer it to my phone then spell check online before posting it on here. anyway leave me some feedback.**HUGS****

 **Reviews=LOVE**


	18. Trouble!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way into the living room, after taking a shower I just threw on a pair of my shorts and a tank top, I decided to just order a pizza I don't feel like cooking so I figured why not just indulge a bit, I'll work out extra tonight. It's different not having a gym right in my house now, so I have to go into town and go to the gym. Not that I mind, I've actually made a few new friends, with the ladies who work out there, and a couple guys who I speak to when I'm there also, but I'm not looking for anything other than conversation from them, even if they've asked me out like a 100 times, I even started wearing my wedding ring to the gym, I had taken it off about a week ago and I didn't put it back on except to go to our first session with the therapists. I know Wade would freak out if he saw I wasn't wearing my wedding ring any longer.

I sat on the couch, turning on the tv I found some old reruns of Little Women LA. I heard a knock on the door, it was still too early for the pizza to be here, so I stood up wondering who it could be, not a lot of people know I'm out here. I walked to the door, sighing when I saw it was Randy, I know I told him to give me space and it's only been like 2 weeks now so why would he be here.

"What are you doing here?" I shook my head, after opening the door.

"I haven't heard from you, I was worried." Randy sighed.

"Well, I'm fine so you can go." I said, attempting to shut the door but he put his foot in before I could shut it all the way. "Randy." I sighed.

"Please, just talk to me." Randy pleaded.

I sighed and stepped to the side allowing him to enter. Once he was inside I shut the door then turned to him. "What do you need make it fast."

"Look, you told me to give you space, and time. And I have but it's been almost 2 weeks. " Randy sighed. "How long is it going to take to forgive me." Randy sighed, following me as I made my way over to the couch sitting on the edge looking back to him.

"Randy seriously?, I don't know how long it's going to take. I haven't been focusing on you or even Wade. I've been busy at work, I've taken on more properties to keep me busy. This is the only day I have off this week and I was trying to relax. So much for that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, but I want to be a part of your life. I realize I was wrong to tell your father what happened between you and Wade. And I'm sorry it affected you and Wade." Randy stated.

"Are you really sorry about it affecting Wade?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, okay I've been thinking just because I don't like him didn't mean I have to deliberately try to do things to hurt him. He hadn't done anything else to come after me so I shouldn't of done that." Randy admitted. "And more than anything I hate that I hurt you, because that's something I never wanted to do, please can't we move past this? I miss our friendship." Randy moved closer to me, taking my hand.

"Our friendship is the only thing you miss?" I raised a brow, looking down to my hand as he grabbed it.

"I miss some other things, but right now I know all you want it friendship." Randy nodded.

I sighed and stood up. "Fine, we can move past this. I miss talking to you." I smiled.

"Great, how about a hug?" Randy smiled, raising a brow.

I nodded with a smile, Randy using my hand to pull me into his arms. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing slightly. I really did miss having Randy around, despite everything we'd been through he was a pretty good friend and he was great to talk to.

I jumped back when I heard someone clear their throat and the door shut. We both looked to see Wade standing in the doorway, looking non too pleased. "Wade, I-I didn't think you were stopping over today." I said moving away from Randy closer to Wade.

"I texted you earlier, I needed to grab some boxes from the basement today." Wade said, his jaw stiff as he spoke I could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check. Randy was still getting under his skin.

"Oh, I just got out of the shower, I haven't even checked my phone except to order pizza." I sighed, I saw I had a few messages but I didn't want to dive into that yet, knowing most of them were from work.

"I see." Wade nodded.

"Umm, I think I should go." Randy stepped forward. "But before I go, I think I owe you an apology Wade. When I let your father-in-law know what was going on in your marriage, it was out of hast, I wanted to get back at you and it was wrong, in the process I hurt Ava and caused you more problems. I know you may not accept it but I want to apologize for whatever problems it has caused you."

I stood back rather shocked that Randy apologized.

"Hmm." Wade shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, umm I'll go now." Randy sighed, and headed towards the door. I followed him. "I'm glad we can move past this, I'm happy you are allowing me in your life again." Randy smiled, giving my hand a squeeze before he opened the door and walked out.

Once the door shut I turned to Wade. "He was apologizing to you, and you didn't have the courtesy to say two words to him?" I shook my head, walking away from the door.

"I don't buy his apology. Not one bloody bit." Wade rolled his eyes. "He may be sorry about hurting you, because he wants in your pants again, but he's not worried about causing me problems." Wade said, rather snappishly.

"You need to let it go Wade, it's in the past." I sighed shaking my head.

"Believe me I wish I could put it in the past but I can't. Every time I see that son of a bitch within 50 feet of you I picture you and him in bed and it drives me mad." Wade sighed. "I'm going to get those boxes, I don't want to fight with you Ava." Wade growled and walked past me and down to the basement.

I heard a knock on the door and walked over it was the pizza man, I paid and he walked off, I went to shut the door but a foot was between the door frame and the door. "Randy?" I raised a brow.

"Sorry my car isn't starting so I called triple A." Randy said. "Do you mind if I wait inside?, I mean if it is going to cause problems for you and Wade, I can stay outside."

"No, it's fine come in." I said, allowing him to enter. "Have a seat." I said.

"Thanks." Randy smiled, walking over to the couch sitting down as placed the pizza on the table by the door.

"I thought you were leaving?" I heard Wade growl from the basement door, shutting the door with his foot.

"His car won't start, so he's waiting on triple A." I stated.

"How convenient." Wade rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later Ava." Wade sighed making his way to the door.

I followed to the door. "Do you want me to help you carry the boxes to the car?" I raised a brow.

"No, you should focus on entertaining your guest." Wade said bitterly, then turned and walked out the door, I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry." Randy said from the couch.

"It's okay, don't worry about him." I shook my head. "Would you like some pizza?" I raised a brow.

"Umm, sure why not." Randy smiled standing up.

After a while he stood up and made his way over to the door, letting me know triple A was here. About 15 minutes later, there was a knock and a man was standing next to Randy holding him up slightly. "Oh my god, what happened?" I questioned seeing Randy holding his head.

"Oh, the hood of the car came back down, and he didn't move out-of-the-way fast enough." The man said. "His car is fixed but I thought I should bring him in here to sit for a minute he said he's kind of dizzy."

"Yeah, I've got him. Thanks." I said the man nodding and walking back towards his truck. I helped him to the couch. "Oh, let me get you some ice." I said, sitting him down on the couch. Getting a look at his head, he had a pretty good bump on his head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I watched as Ava made her way back out with an ice pack. I smiled and took it from her putting it on my head. Ava sitting next to me, I could see she was worried from the look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay?, that bump looks bad." Ava said, looking me over again. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital." Ava said, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine just give me a second and I'll be out of your hair." I said shaking my head. I started to stand but then sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Ava raised a brow.

"Oh, I'm just a tad bit dizzy still." I said, to be honest I'm not really dizzy and my head doesn't hurt all that bad, but seeing how much attention it's getting me from Ava I figure I might as well play it up a bit and use this to spend some time with Ava, I mean I haven't seen her in almost two weeks.

"Maybe you should just stay here tonight, I mean it's getting dark and you shouldn't be driving when you are dizzy anyway." Ava offered.

"Hmm, I think I'll be fine." I said.

"No, please just stay here." Ava took my hand. "I'll feel better if I know you are safe here, and not on the road, with a possible concussion." Ava added.

I shrugged and nodded. "Fine, I guess." I said.

"Good." Ava smiled.

"I'll go out to my trunk and grab my gym bag it has a change of clothes." I said starting to stand up but Ava put her hand on my chest.

"I've got it, just hand me your keys." Ava smiled.

I handed her my keys, and she stood up walking out the door. I sat back and heard a phone ringing I looked to the coffee table and saw it was Ava's phone I was going to let it ring until I saw it was Wade, I smirked to myself and grabbed it. "Ava's phone, Randy speaking." I said into the phone.

"Why are you still there?, and where is Ava?" Wade growled.

"Ava just went out to my car, she's grabbing my over night bag." I stated.

Wade didn't say a word, I just heard him growl and hang the phone up. I smiled to myself and put the phone back. A few seconds later Ava came back in. "Here you go." Ava smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Wade called you." I said.

"Oh, what'd he want?" Ava raised a brow.

"Umm, I'm not really sure, he wasn't happy I was still here." I stated.

"Oh, of course." Ava sighed.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't of answered." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, Wade's going to have to get over it." Ava shook her head. "I'll show you to the guest room, if you want to follow me." Ava said, taking the bag from next to me.

I smiled and followed her to the guest room, which was right across from her room. "Here it is." Ava smiled. "Sorry, it's a bit girly in here, with the flowered comforter and all." Ava laughed slightly.

"It'll be fine." I smiled. "Thanks for being so concerned about me."

"Well, that's what friends are for." Ava smiled. "Well, the bathroom is right next door, and the towels are inside the closet in the bathroom it's self if you want to take a shower." Ava stated.

"Alright thanks." I smiled, and watched as Ava walked out the door.

 **xXxXx**

After my shower I came out into the hall still wiping my chest in just my shorts to sleep in. I saw Ava, hadn't shut the door to her room and was in the room in nothing but a bra, and a matching cheeky pair of black lace boy short panties. She was putting lotion on her legs. I licked my lips as I watched her. "I could help if you'd like." I smirked leaning against the door frame.

Ava jumped and turned around. "God, I forgot I had a guest over." Ava sighed shaking her head, as I moved closer to her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I smirked, my eyes scanning her flawless body.

"Randy, we shouldn't be doing this." Ava whined as I wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to me, her body pressed to mine, my lips automatically attaching to her neck. Not missing the moan that escaped her lips. "Please, go."

"Oh, but we both want too, you know it." I said, pulling back from her neck cupping her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss, as I backed her up towards the bed.

"Randy." Ava moaned as I broke away from the kiss. "We can't, not in this bed." Ava shook her head, trying to move past me.

"Just let it go Ava." I said, pushing her down on the bed, then hovering over her my lips attacking hers again. "I want you so bad." I groaned into her mouth.

"Please, not in this bed." Ava groaned.

"Fine, guest room." I huffed and picked her up, my lips capturing hers.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" We heard from the door.

Ava jumped down and we saw it was Wade standing at the door, red faced and fuming.

"Oh, god." Ava shook her head, grabbing a robe wrapping it around herself. "Wade, please." She chased after Wade as he stormed off.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I grabbed Wade's arm, turning him around to me. "Please, just give me a second." I sighed.

"In our bed?, in our fucking bed Ava?" Wade yelled.

"I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry." I shook my head, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

"Why?, why would you do that? You promised me you'd never sleep with someone in our bed. The same bed we've made love on so many times." Wade shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Wade." I shook my head.

I saw Randy walk out his bag in hand. "I'll go, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of kept pressing you. I should of left when you asked me to." Randy sighed before he walked passed Wade and out the door, me having to grab Wade to stop him from going after Randy.

"I know you must hate me, but I swear I didn't plan that, I tried to tell him we can't do this but he just kept pressing and I don't know. It's like I had no control over my body." I shook my head. "I'm so sorry, I hate myself for that right now."

Wade shook his head, and sighed. "In our bed." Wade sighed.

"I'd of never slept with him in that bed." I said.

"Are you sure?" Wade growled.

"I told him I couldn't do it in that bed." I sighed.

"But you were going to sleep with him?" Wade raised a brow, I could tell he was ready to lose it.

"I- I don't know." I shook my head. "I honestly don't know Wade." I reached out and took his hand. "Please don't hate me."

Wade sighed. "I don't hate you." Wade shook his head. "I could never hate you Ava, I love you too much." Wade sighed, his hand cupping my face.

I wrapped my arms around him, Wade wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you so much Ava, I can't stand the thought of you with him, or anyone else." Wade said pulling back slightly, his arms still wrapped around me. "We have make this work, I can't lose you Ava, I can't."

I pulled away taking his hand. "Come with me." I said, pulling him towards the bedroom, we got to the bedroom and I pushed him on the bed, then took a seat on his lap. "I love you Wade, so much." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want you so much Ava." Wade rasped against my neck.

"We can't, right now I feel like we'd be doing it for the wrong reasons." I admitted.

Wade sighed and nodded. "You're right." Wade agreed. "Can't I stay here tonight?, and just hold you? I miss having you in my arms."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss.

Wade made his way over to the closet where there was still some of his clothes and grabbed a pair of shorts, disappearing into the restroom for a minute walking back out in his shorts and no shirt. I smiled as I climbed into bed on my side. Wade crawling into bed on his side, once he was under the covers I snuggled up to him, my head finding his chest. Both of us letting out a content sigh. I'll admit, I've missed this having his arms around me, so much.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: And here is another update sorry it took so long hope you all enjoy it. What do you think of Randys apology to Wade do you think he was being honest? Also do you think Ava and Randy would of continued if Wade wouldn't of shown up? Also do you think It was a bad idea for Ava to let Randy in again? He pulled one on Ava 28th the while injury leave a review is love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole. Thanks for all the support it means so much.**

 **Guest- Of course I haven't forgot about you all. I hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Yep he's hiding something you'll find out soon. And it's a doozy!**

 **Skovko- Thanks hope you enjoy the update!**

 **RedRose- Hopefully it will be soon! I hope you enjoy the update!**

 **KJ- Thanks I'm doing pretty good right now. Hope you enjoy the update!**


	19. Something Hidden!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I rolled over snuggling into Wade's chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me even more. "Morning." I heard him rasp.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Morning." I said, leaning forward giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I slept so good last night." Wade admitted.

"You and I both. I love being in your arms." I said, laying my head back on his chest.

"I can't help but feel this is the way it should be." Wade said, running his hand through my hair.

I smiled up at him, leaning in close to give him a kiss. "I think I could go for some breakfast. What do you say we go into town and have some breakfast, if you don't have to be at work right away." I suggested.

"That sounds wonderful love." Wade nodded and smiled. "But I was thinking maybe we could head to the house and I could fix us up some breakfast, that way I could get changed and not have to rush." Wade offered.

I nodded and smiled. "That sound like a plan." I agreed.

"Great, how about we start getting dressed and we can head home." Wade said.

"Alright." I smiled, climbing out of bed heading to closet, to look for something to wear. I stood there looking through my clothes, when I felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw Wade was still sitting on my bed, his eyes roaming my body. "How are you going to get dressed if you can't take your eyes off me." I raised a brow, placing a hand on my hip.

"Sorry, it's hard not to stare." Wade smirked climbing off the bed. "Your body is bloody flawless." He added as he grabbed his pants off the chair.

I smiled and shook my head. I heard my phone ring taking my attention off of him. I slipped a robe on and walked over to the bedside table. "Hello?" I answered the phone, it was the therapist office, they'd double booked for our appointment tomorrow. "Just a second let me ask my husband." I put the phone down and Wade turned around to me.

"What's wrong love?" Wade raised a brow.

"They need to reschedule our appointment. They want to know if we can make it today, they have an opening at 2:30." I looked up at Wade.

"That's fine, I'll be there." Wade nodded.

"Are you sure, don't you have a meeting at 2:00?" I said, remembering he was talking about it last night.

"I'll reschedule that." Wade shrugged. "Or I'll have someone fill in for me."

"Wade, it's your business, I don't want to get in the way of that." I sighed.

"It's not, you're my wife, and working on our marriage is the most important thing to me right now, the good thing about being the boss is I can skip these and not get into trouble." Wade smirked.

I smiled and nodded. "That will be fine, we can make it." I walked over to Wade after I put my phone down, throwing my arms around him. "I'm so glad you are putting our marriage first." I smiled up at him, Wade's arm wrapping around me tightly.

"I should have done it a long time ago." Wade said, leaning down to give me a kiss on the top of the head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I made my way into the elevator, my eyes glued to my phone, I'd been trying to get a hold of Ava all day, but she hadn't returned any calls or texts. I heard someone take a deep breath and looked up to see Ava, she looked as if she didn't want to be around me. "Ava, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day, why haven't you returned my calls?, or texts?" I sighed.

"I've been busy." Ava shrugged, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"Too busy to send a text telling me you're okay?" I sighed.

"Randy, I don't want to do this right now." Ava sighed.

"Too bad." I said, reaching out and hitting the stop button. Causing the entire elevator to come to a halt." Because I do."

"Seriously Randy?" Ava growled at me "Move." Ava yelled at me, as she tried to push through me, because I was blocking her attempts to get to the buttons on the wall.

"We need to talk, please give me a few minutes." I pleaded.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Ava sighed, moving back from me leaning against the wall.

"Why have you been avoiding me?, you just told me you'd let me back in your life." I sighed shaking my head. "So why are you avoiding me now?"

"You know why Randy, I can't keep falling into this with you." I sighed shaking my head.

"What we did, what we would have done. There is nothing wrong with that. You are attracted to me, and I'm extremely attracted to you." I said, moving closer to her. Ava moved back until away from me, until she was in the corner.

"Randy, I'm trying to work on my marriage. But every time I am around you I lose myself. I can't keep doing that Randy, I want to save my marriage and if I keep almost falling into bed with you, that's not going to happen." Ava sighed.

"But you know Wade is still sleeping around, he's not worried about you when he's with these women." I shook my head.

"But he's not sleeping with someone he knows is going to cause problems for us." Ava sighed.

"You know he'd freak out if you were sleeping with anyone." I sighed. "Don't deny it, he can't stand a man looking at you."

Ava sighed and took her phone out, when it was ringing. "Hello?" Ava sighed. "Yes, I'm stuck in here, with Randy he decided to stop the elevator." Ava sighed, looking over at me I could hear Wade yelling on the other end of the phone.

I sighed and walked over to the panel and started the elevator again. The elevator started and went to the 3rd floor, it opened and I saw Wade walk in and look me up and down.

"You okay?" Wade looked down to Ava, who was still in the corner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ava nodded.

I sighed and shook my head walking off, knowing if I said anything to Wade right now it'd be a fight.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I looked up to Wade, who looked pissed. "Let's go, don't even do it." I said, knowing Wade wanted to go confront Randy.

"He had no right to trap you in this damn elevator." Wade growled.

"I know, but let's go to counseling. We need to focus on our marriage not Randy Orton." I said, taking his hand pushing the button for the bottom floor.

Wade sighed and nodded, squeezing my hand as the elevator came to a stop and we both got off. "We can take my car, and I'll drop you back off here when we are finished." Wade said softly.

I smiled "Sounds great." I smiled, looking up to him.

 **xXxXx**

We sat in our therapist office. "So, how has it been for you two since our last visit?" Dr. Johnson questioned.

"We have hit a bump in the road, last night actually." Wade stated.

"Oh, what happened?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow.

"Well, Randy Orton stopped by my place and he wanted to talk. He wanted to apologize for what's been going on between us. And he wanted he and I to become friends again. Well, I decided to give him another shot. Wade showed up and saw Randy there, he wasn't happy about it, even though Randy apologized to him for causing problems for us, but Wade didn't accept it, So after Wade left Randy was going leave but his car wouldn't start and when he was helping triple A the hood of his car came down and hit him. I thought it was a good idea for him to stay over night in the guestroom. Well when Wade called me Randy answered my phone, and he found out Randy was staying I guess." I explained.

"Yes, because he made sure he let me know, you were going out to his car to get his overnight bag. He wanted to rub it in that he was going to be staying with you." Wade spat.

"He was staying in the guest room." I sighed.

"Yes and I walked in on her and Randy in our room, he was all over her." Wade growled.

"You were going to sleep with him?, in your bed you shared with your husband?" Dr. Johnson seemed a bit shocked.

"No, I wasn't." I sighed, I'm the bad guy it seems again.

"But you were going to sleep with him?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow.

"If Wade wouldn't of shown up, maybe." I bit my lip. "Probably, but never in our bed. I promised him I'd never sleep with a man in our bed."

"So, you are okay with one another sleeping with other people?" He raised a brow.

"NO." Wade sighed.

"I sense a bit." Dr. Johnson crossed his arms over his chest.

"We've had an open marriage for a while now." Wade explained. "I suggested it a while ago, I thought it'd help our marriage, I said as long as I didn't know who she was sleeping with, she didn't sleep with anyone we knew, and they weren't brought back to our home, also as long as it was one night stands only. I was okay with it, and I followed the same rules."

"Not really." I spat.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Johnson questioned.

"He slept with my best friend, twice." I stated.

"You slept with Randy Orton. Twice." Wade growled back.

"The second time was only because I heard him and my ex-bestfriend Shelly admit to an affair, and he was going to her place that night to sleep with him, because her husband was out of town." I growled myself now.

"What about the first time." Dr. Johnson questioned. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I didn't know Randy was his business partner. He was a complete stranger at the time I first slept with him, I didn't know who Randy was, and after I found out just who he was, I told him we had to stay away from each other." I stated.

"But Randy wouldn't, no he wanted my wife and he did everything in his power to get her." Wade spat.

"He wouldn't of had me again, if I wouldn't of found out about you and Shelly. I wouldn't of gone back to his place, I'd of gone home and waited for you to get home so we could work it out, but now I heard you and Shelly talking about your one night, you let her make you believe I was going to sleep with Randy, you believed Shelly over me. I told you I wouldn't sleep with him, I told you I wouldn't betray you like that and you didn't believe me." I growled.

"I apologized for that Ava, I apologized for everything that happened that night, and that morning." Wade sighed. "You said you forgave me."

"What happened in the morning?" Dr. Johnson was intrigued.

"When I showed up that morning, he saw a hickey that Randy left on me and he asked who left it, he started asking if it was Randy, he was angry about the thought of Randy leaving a mark on me and he was sleeping with someone who was supposed to be my best friend. So I got angry and I told him it was Randy and well." I sighed and shook my head, the image of him hitting me flashed before my eyes again. "He hit me."

"You hit her?" Dr. Johnson didn't like that at all.

"Once." Wade sighed.

"Once is more than enough, I would never condone violence against women. EVER." Dr. Johnson shook his head.

"He lost his temper, that's the first time he's EVER hit me. He felt horrible about it. I saw it in his eyes it scared him he let his temper get the best of him." I stated. "I forgave him, for that. We have moved past it, but Randy found out about it, and he let my father know about it and everything that was going on in our marriage so now I have to deal with that. And that was the reason I stopped talking to Randy, and the reason Randy apologized to me and Wade."

"He wasn't angry that he caused problems for me, with your father. He was sorry that he caused problems for me and it upset you. He wanted to get in your pants again, he doesn't even deny that he still wants you Ava." Wade sighed. "I am still dealing with the fact that your father and mother are no longer on our side, your father wants us apart now and they used to be our biggest fans. They wanted us to make it now he doesn't want me anywhere near you, and I know how your fathers opinion means the world to you." Wade shook his head.

"He of course looks different on you, because his daughter was hurt by you, you put your hands on her. No father is going to be okay with that." He shook his head.

"I realize that." Wade nodded.

"What all does your father know?" He questioned.

"Everything, I told him I had to see disappointment in his eyes for the first time. I've never seen my father with that look in his eyes and it killed me, who wants to tell their father that they are sleeping with random strangers and they have been for a while now." I sighed.

"But why did you start this? There had to be a reason for all this to start, for you to start an open marriage there has to be a reason for it. So what is it? That might help us get down to the root of all your problems." Dr. Johnson raised a brow.

"Wade wanted it, that's why I started it. He wanted it and I was being the good wife and going along with it." I stated.

"And you Wade?" Dr. Johnson questioned.

"I thought she was unhappy and I thought it'd help us that's all." Wade stated right away, no thought what so ever. Again it didn't seem right to me, I felt as if he was hiding something.

"Are you sure that's the only reason why?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow. "Because I'm seeing something behind your eyes that is telling me something else."

"No, that's the only reason." Wade shook his head. "I'm done talking about this for now." Wade stood up and walked out, he seemed angry, and upset. Something was wrong with him.

"He shuts down when i bring that up, he always has." I sighed. "How are we going to get past this if we aren't truthful with each other. I told him even if he wanted to be with other women I wouldn't be upset as long as he's truthful with me."

"We will have to keep trying until he is comfortable enough explaining it." Dr. Johnson stated. "Eventually he'll let us in on it, you just have to make sure you keep letting him know that you won't get angry at him for it." I hope he's right because I don't know what could be so bad he's afraid to tell me, even after all we've been through.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for reading this everyone, Trust me you'll want to read the next chapter, because you'll find out something big. VERY BIG. So what are your thoughts on this?, Do you think Ava's going to be angry when Wade finally tells her the real reason he wanted the open marriage? What about Randy do you think he was right for cornering Ava in the elevator? Also do you think this secret will drive Ava to Randy? Please leave a review I'd love feedback on this and the chapter as a whole. Thanks for everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite. Your support means so much! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Yep, he's a sneaky one alright lol! :)**

 **RedRose85- Lol yep he is most definitely a crafty one, but that makes him even hotter lol! :)**

 **Guest- Thanks for the review, and for reading the story I hope you will continue to read and review, you'll be finding what he's hiding soon! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Lol he does have a tendency to be a bit of a bully at times. Thanks for ready and reviewing! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever- Thanks for reading and reviewing, it seemed that way for sure, but then again I mean can you blame Ava for wanting to sleep with Randy? The man is a god lol! :)**

 **Cdajr- Thanks hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **KJ- Yep, Ava has been with Wade he's the only man she's ever loved so she's not really know what it's like to want another man the way she seems to want Randy, he's like a drug to her she knows she should stay away but he's so tempting. Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**


	20. The Truth Is Out!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I walked into my office, I looked at the clock on the wall. There was a meeting at 10:30 but Wade said he wasn't going to make it, he had something to take care of with Ava. So I am the one he appointed to take over and run the meeting, just what I wanted to do today. Although I'm surprised he wants me to have anything to do with the company because he's still pissed about what happened a few days ago.

When I pointed out that it was the second meeting he was going to miss he told me to mind my own business of course. I still had my door open when I saw Ava walk by the door, I stood up from my desk and rushed out the door. "Ava." I called after her.

Ava sighed and stopped in her tracks, turning around to me. "Hey, Randy." Ava sighed. "What do you need?" She raised a brow.

"I tried calling, and texting." I sighed.

"I know, I just I have a lot going on." Ava shook her head, I could see something was up with her.

"Are you okay?, you seem upset." I said, taking her hand and turning her body so she was facing me.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Ava sighed, taking her hand away from me.

"Are you sure? It seems like something more." I shook my head.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ava sighed. "I've got to go, I'm meeting with Wade." Ava said, her attention turning to someone behind me. I turned to see Wade walking down the hall, towards us. Of course once again, he ruins any time I have with Ava, as brief as it might be.

"What's going on here?" Wade raises a brow, once he reaches us.

"We were just having a conversation." I sighed, Ava moving to the side of Wade.

"Yeah, we should get going, we have to be at Dr. Johnson's in a half hour." Ava looked up to Wade.

"Yes, we don't want to be late." Wade said, holding hand out for Ava which she took and walked off the hall with Wade.

I sighed and shook my head, making my way back to my office. For the life of me I don't understand it. Why is she so freaking loyal to the man, when she doesn't owe him such things.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

Wade and I sat in the office of Dr. Johnson. Wade has been pretty withdrawn for this past week. I even tried to get him to go to dinner with me but he made up an excuse about going out of town for business, but when I went out to dinner with some friends I'd made at my new gym, I saw him with a woman. If he already had plans with someone he could have just told me, he didn't have to lie and tell me he was going on a business trip. I just walked back out telling the girls we should go to a different place.

"So how's it been going?" Dr. Johnson questioned.

"Just great." Wade smiled.

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, wonderful." I said biting my lip.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Dr. Johnson stated.

"Well, Wade's been shutting me out." I said, with a sigh.

"Oh, has he?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow.

"Yes, since we left last week I've been trying to talk to him if I try to talk about something other than the weather he pushes me away, it's like he's building a wall. I don't understand why he's doing this. He wanted to come to counseling he says he wants to save our marriage but he shuts me out." I said shaking my head, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I do want to save our marriage, I wouldn't be here if I didn't Ava." Wade sighed, shaking his head sounding rather annoyed.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I bit my lip, looking away from him.

"Look I'm sorry if you feel I'm pushing you away love." Wade sighed.

"You are Wade, I even tried to get you to go out to dinner with me, but you made up some stupid excuse to get out of it." I sighed.

"I had to leave town for a business trip Ava." Wade shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"No you didn't." I spat. "I saw you Wade."

"What are you talking about." Wade raised a brow, turning around in his chair to face me.

"I saw you at Andrea's Bistro. With that leggy blonde." I shook my head, wiping the tear that had appeared in my eye. "If you had plans with another woman Wade, all you had to do was tell me you didn't have to tell a bold face lie." I spat.

Wade's face fell, his head dropped and he turned away from me. I could hear his breathing pick up. "I-I, um mm. Ava, I-I didn't want y-you to find out... like... this." Wade was having a pretty hard time making eye contact with me, his words didn't seem to come to him very easily.

"Is she your new woman?" I shook my head, my heart beating furiously.

"No, no absolutely not." Wade shot that right out, no problem getting that out.

"Then who is she?, are you sleeping with her? Are you seeing her at all?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." Wade sighed, still not able to look at me, his head was hung so low. "I wish I never had to see her again."

"What do you mean?" I shook my head, so confused at what was going on.

"She-she's been..." Wade sighed.

"Been what?" I almost shouted.

"Blackmailing me." Wade admitted.

"What the hell?, for what?" I stood up.

"I had a fling with her a couple years ago, I-I broke one of our rules and I slept with her more than once. 4 times to be exact. When I told her I had to break things off she freaked out on me. And told me she'd ruin our marriage if I didn't take care of her." Wade sighed.

"How could she do that?, If you would of come to me and told me this she wouldn't of gotten away with it Wade." I shook my head.

"She told me she was pregnant. And if didn't pay her every month she'd tell you. I tried to get a DNA test because I found out she was with 3 other men also, and she told me if I went to get a DNA test she would go to the court for it, and then you'd find out, and I couldn't let that happen Ava. I couldn't let you know there was a chance that I fathered a child with her." Wade sighed. "The kid might not even be mine, she said her baby was born a month early but things don't add up, so I really think it's not mine so, I just pay 5 thousand a month and she leaves me alone. She's married and he thinks it's his kid so I didn't want to ruin his life along with mine."

I shook my head, moving back as he attempted to move closer to me. "It could be your child, you should still find out Wade, if it is your child you should want to be there Wade a child needs their father." I spat.

"I don't want children Ava, you know that. We had agreed we wouldn't even think about until we were sure we were ready and I'm not ready for children I don't' know if I'll ever be ready." Wade sighed. "That kid has a father who am I to go in and break that up. 5 thousand a month was well worth keeping my marriage intact." Wade shook his head.

"unbelievable, un-fucking-believeable... this couldn't of come at a worse time." I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. God why did this have to happen now, why did I have to have this happen right now.

"What couldn't of come at a worse time?" Dr. Johnson now stood up and was walking around the table. "Sit down honey, your body is trembling." he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, he could sense I was not very steady at the moment.

"Wade isn't going to want to save our marriage anymore. Your work is going to be done." I bit my lip, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"What are you talking about Ava, you're scaring me." Wade moved closer to me.

"I'm pregnant, I'm 14 weeks along. I found out today at my annual check up. " Both Wade and Dr. Johnson looking shocked. "I thought it was just stress because I only missed one period, or I thought so, I'm pregnant and my husband doesn't want our baby." I cried out, rushing out the door I needed to get out of that place right now, I needed to get away from there.

"No, I never said that Ava." Wade yelled attempting to go after me but I heard Dr. Johnson telling him to leave me be, to give me space.

 **XXxXx**

I got to my car, locking the door I laid my head on the steering wheel taking a few deep breaths, god what is wrong with me did I actually think this would work? Wade told me he didn't want children, and now I'm pregnant and I find out he could have another child who he doesn't even take care of. God, I can't believe I married so a selfish inconsiderate man. When I went to my appointment went to my annual exam I had no idea me telling my doctor how tired I'd been lately would result in blood work and sure as hell had no idea that she'd tell me I was 14 weeks pregnant. I thought I'd been having periods that were just a bit lighter than normal and when I missed this period I just thought it was because of all the stress I had no idea I'd be pregnant. I know it's Wade's he was the only one I was with 12 weeks ago when I would of conceived, so I have no doubt who that dad is, but go figure my husband still doesn't want children.

I heard someone knock on my window. I looked over to see Randy, how did he know I was here? I rolled my window down. "What?" I shook my head wiping my tears.

"What's wrong?" Randy looked concerned.

"How'd you find me?" I bit my lips, my body still trembling.

"I heard you say the name of your therapist and I had a feeling something was going on, I could tell something was wrong with you and somethings been up with Wade this week so a part of me just knew it wasn't going to be a good session for you two. You are trembling, what's going on?" Randy's voice was so soft and sweet sounding, it was having a bit of a calming effect me.

"Nothing I don't' want to talk about it right now, I just want to get out of here before I run into Wade." I bit my lip.

"You are in no shape to drive, let me drive you to your place or somewhere you can calm down and then I'll drop you back off here to get your car. I don't want you to get into a shouldn't be driving in this condign." Randy put his hand on top of mine, on the steering wheel. "Please it will put my mind at ease." Randy offered a smile.

"Fine, whatever." I nodded, and opened the door, Randy offering his hand which I took and he helped me out of my car. I shut the door, using my key fob to lock the doors and followed Randy to his car.

Randy opened the car door for me, then made his way to his side once inside he looked over to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" Randy questioned.

"No, not now." I bit my lip.

"Alright, that's fine. Do you just want to drive for a while?" Randy questioned. "Clear your head?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright." Randy nodded, and backed his car out of the parking spot.

As much as I didn't want to see Randy earlier in the day, I was so happy that I had him right now, at least I could count on one person. Hopefully he'll still feel the same way after he finds out, because right now he's really all I have.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Bam here it is, two big surprises in one chapter, what are your thoughts? Wades a big fucking jerk that's for sure. He's really shown how much of a selfish person he is. Do you think Wade will come around because it's his and Ava's child? Or do you think it might drive him away? Also, how do you think Randy will react to Ava's news? Do you think he'll be someone she can continue to count on? Please don't forget to review and leave feedback regarding this and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Hope I didn't take too long! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **RedRose85- Yep wasn't the best move Randy could have pulled! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Yes, he's a big jerk and he's shown how much now! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Cdajr- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **KJ- Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the update. It looks like Randy might be Ava's shoulder to lean on, hopefully she continues to trust him, she really needs him now! :)**


	21. Surprises!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I sat in my car, looking over at Ava we'd pulled over to a park and parked the car. I was hoping Ava would tell me why she's so upset. "So, do you want to talk about it?" I raised a brow.

"Not really." Ava bit her lip, tears still in her eyes as she looked over at me. She was telling me no but I could see it in her eyes, she needed to get it out.

"Please, just talk to me. I think once you let it out you'll feel a lot better." I said reaching over taking her hand.

"I found out that Wade might have a secret child." Ava bit her quivering lip.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry Ava." I shook my head, that sneaky bastard.

"But that's not the worse of it." Ava cried.

"What do you mean? What could be worse?" I shook my head.

"He said he doesn't want children and he doesn't know if it's even his, the worst part is I'm pregnant. I found out today I'm 14 weeks pregnant. So I've been pregnant for 12 weeks and didn't know." Ava bit her lip.

"12 weeks?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, why?" Ava looked confused.

"What happened 12 weeks ago, that involves both of us?" Looked over at her again, I could see her wheels turning.

"Well, I don't know." Ava shook her head.

"Think about it Ava, 12 weeks ago 3 months ago what happened in our lives?" I tried to get her to the same place I was at.

"Oh god." Ava's mouth dropped open.

"Yes Ava, that was right around the time I started working with Wade, 11 weeks and 5 days ago actually, so you do know that means that might not be Wade's that could be my child." I told her.

"But no, we... we used protection Randy." Ava shook her head.

"And you were on birth control also but that failed, I didn't tell you but the condom was ripped when I took it off, but you told me you were on birth control so I didn't bother to tell you." I sighed, when I saw the condom ripped I didn't bother to tell her because she said she was on birth control and at the moment I was a little spent from the amazing sex we'd just had. I mean I did go and get myself checked out to make sure I didn't catch anything and I was clean.

"No, god no." Ava started sobbing. "If my life isn't messed up enough now there's a chance Wade isn't the father."

"Calm down Ava, it's not good for the baby. Please just relax." I said rubbing her back trying to get her to calm herself.

"What am I going to do?" Ava shook her head.

"If it's mine I'll take care of it, I love kids Ava." I said taking her hand.

"Wade's going to hate me, god if he didn't want to give up on our marriage before he's going to want to now." Ava shook her head, getting out of the car and walking off.

"Ava." I got out of the car myself.

"I need a minute, please just give me a minute." Ava turned around to face me.

"Okay, don't go to far." I said, Ava nodding and walking off.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I sat down on the bench shaking my head. God how did I not put that together of course 3 months ago that's when all this started, that's when he came into town and that's when all the problems started for Wade and I. I guess maybe I was confusing myself 12 weeks for 14 weeks, because 14 weeks ago I wasn't with anyone other than Wade. But 12 weeks ago, well almost 12 weeks ago I was with Wade and Randy, but those were the only two I've been with actually for the last 6 months those are the only two I've been with.

What am I going to tell Wade?, How am I going to tell my husband who I love, and who I'm trying to save my marriage with, that I might be pregnant by another man. I heard my phone ringing and saw it was Wade.

"Hello?" I said after answering it.

"Where are you?, your car is here but I can't find you." Wade said, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I um, I ran into someone outside and they saw I was upset so we went for a drive. They are going to drop me off in a little while to get my car." I explained.

"Who?" He questioned.

"No one, don't worry about it." I sighed.

"There is only one person I can think of that you wouldn't tell me who." Wade growled. "It's Randy, he showed up at our therapists office, unbelievable." Wade spat.

"Calm down Wade, please I really can't take this I'll call you once I've had time to clear my head okay." I sighed.

"Alright, please be careful." Wade sighed before hanging up.

I headed back to the car, I wanted to get back to my car and get home so I could do some thinking.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I sat on top of Ava's car, waiting for her to come back I needed to see her I needed to explain myself to her. It was so much to take it my wife's pregnant and she thinks I don't want the baby, I'm not much a person for kids but this is different this is our child, a child Ava and I made out of love. Not some woman who's trying to trap me for money.

I saw Randy's car pull in driveway and pull in next to her car. I saw Ava get out of the car and give him a look as if to say to stay in the car, but he didn't listen and he still got out.

"You can leave Randy, I'll take it from here." I growled getting off the car.

"Sure, you did a might fine job of handling things already." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out both of you." Ava sighed, shaking her head. "Please."

"Are you okay?" I questioned moving closer to her, she looked even more upset than when she left.

"I'm fine." Ava sighed, and went to move past me towards the drivers side. I grabbed her arm preventing her from doing so. "Wade." Ava sighed.

"No you're not." I shook my head

"Take your damn hands off her." Randy growled stepping towards me. "She's pregnant, you can't touch her like that."

"Randy." Ava growled back at him. "Wade, please." She looked up at me.

I let go and crossed my arms over my chest. "So you know, why are you being so protective over my child?" I raised a brow.

"Wade, just go I'm leaving as well." Ava said trying to push me towards my car.

"No I want to know why he's being so protective of our baby." I shook my head.

"Because it could be mine." Randy spat.

"The hell it is." I growled. "Ava, it's not true is it?"

"11 weeks 6 days ago, that's when our partnership began, 11 weeks 5 days ago that's when Ava and I slept together. So that means that child could be mine." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ava you use protection, you told me you always wear protection." I shook my head, god he's got to be lying he has to be.

"I do, but Randy said when he pulled the condom off there was a rip in it, so." Ava bit her lip not able to say the words.

"I'll finish for her, so the baby could be mine." Randy smirked over at me. "And I've already let her know, unlike you if it is mine, I'll take care of the baby, and Ava I love kids I'm actually excited at the possibility of this baby." Randy smirked again at me.

I growled dashing around Ava and punching Randy in the face sending him to the ground. Ava gasped and grabbed my arm before I could do anything else. "Wade." Ava pulled me back.

"Shut your bloody mouth you bastard, you have no idea how I feel about this child." I yelled at the fallen man as Ava pulled me towards my car, opening the door trying to get me inside.

"Please Wade, go I'll call you later okay please just go." Ava looked up at me, her eyes pleading with me.

I growled and shook my head. "Fine, but I want to come talk to you in person, tomorrow can I stop by the lake house and we can talk in person." I took her hand.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll call you when I wake up." Ava bit her lip.

"Alright." I sighed and started to get into the car but turned back around. "Ava, I want you to know I love you, and I still want our marriage."

"I love you too, and I want the same thing." Ava smiled and leaned into give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ava said softly.

"Alright." I nodded and got into my car, watching as Ava walked over to Randy saying something to him before walking over to her car getting in and starting up her car. I sighed as I drove off, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, the woman I love my wife is pregnant and if that's not scary enough she might be pregnant with another man's child, a man who I can't stand a man who's already tried to ruin our marriage. A man who I have a feeling if it does end up being his child, will use it to take Ava away from me for good.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Alright that was a something, Wade and Randy both could be the father do you think if the baby is Randy's that Wade will be able to handle it? Do you think Wade is really okay with the baby or do you think he's just saying that because he doesn't want to lose Ava? Also, what about Ava?, how do you think she's taking all this? Please don't forget to leave a review I'd love to hear your thoughts on these questions and the chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks I'm glad you are liking the updates! :)**

 **RedRose85- We will find out in due time who's the father, how both men will react that's another story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	22. Betrayal!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I woke up in my bed, rolling over I checked my phone. I had 2 missed calls from Wade and another 2 from Randy. I wasn't ready to deal with either one of them yet. I am still taking it all in, I'm pregnant and don't know who the father of my child is, way to go Ava, way to go. Mom and dad would be so proud.

Oh god, what am I going to tell them? I obviously can't tell them until I know who the father is the last thing I need is my parents harping on me about not knowing who the father of my baby is, and what shame I'm bringing on my family.

I walked out of my bedroom, to my surprise I heard a knock on the door. I walked down the hall to the front door, I opened it to see it was Wade. I sighed and shook my head already? I couldn't get a chance to make something to eat, and wake up a bit. "What do you want Wade?" I sighed.

"I want to talk to you love." Wade said, biting his lip. "Can I please come in?"

"Why not, you are already here." I moved to the side. "Midas well get this over with."

"Thanks." Wade spoke softly as he entered, once inside her turned to me watching as I shut the door behind me. "I was up all night thinking about everything." Wade said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I was too most of the night, I think I got to sleep around 5 am." I said walking towards the living room. "There was a lot to take in last night."

"No kidding." Wade nodded. "I'm sorry with the way things happened last night."

"That's all you're sorry about?" I raised a brow.

"No, I'm sorry about so much." Wade sighed. "I'm sorry about lying to you for so long, about keeping secrets, about not following the rules I put down, I expected you to follow the rules when I didn't even do that myself." Wade stated.

"At least you realize how wrong that was." I nodded.

"I've already started to take steps to make things right." Wade spoke.

"Really how so?" I raised a brow.

"I contacted Summer, the woman you saw me with. I told her I wanted a DNA test to prove if the child is mine, and I wasn't paying her another dime until I have proof the child is mine." Wade spoke.

"So, Summers her name?" I shook my head. "What'd she say to that?"

"She threatened to tell you." Wade stated.

"Oh really." I bit my lip.

"I told her I already told you, but she doesn't believe me. I told her to do whatever she feels she needs to do, but she isn't getting another cent from me, until I have DNA proof. I asked her about her husband if he knew that the child might be mine, and she suddenly needed to get off the phone." Wade explained.

"So my guess is he doesn't know." I nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." Wade nodded.

"What are you going to do if it is your child?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, I'll take care of it obviously but I don't want to tear the child's life apart, I've seen her husband and the child together, last night i drove over to her place and they were outside playing ball, they seemed like a happy father, son team I don't want to ruin the child's happiness." Wade sighed.

"But if it's your child, that little boy should know who he really is, who he comes from." I sighed.

"I know, I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it. I have to get her to do a DNA test first." Wade sighed.

I sighed when there was a knock on the door, who could it be now. "Just a second, I'll get rid of whoever it is." I said, and walked over to the door, opening it I shook my head as I looked at the tall leggy blonde, she looked familiar. Then it hit me it was the woman he was with, this must be Summer. "Can I help you?"

"Ava Barrett?" The woman said.

"Yes." I sighed.

"I'm Summer." She said, so it was Summer I knew I was right.

Wade came up behind me. "Seriously Summer?, I told you to leave my wife alone." Wade growled.

"I think she needs to know the truth." Summer said.

"I told her already." Wade sighed. "I'm sorry love, I didn't think she'd show up here."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "My husband told me about your extortion, so no need to run your mouth, because honestly I don't want to hear it." I shook my head.

"So you know about how he's been supporting me and our son?" She smirked.

"Because you were blackmailing him." I shook my head.

"If I wasn't married, he would have left you and been a family with me and our son." Summer shook her head. "But I decided I wanted to keep my marriage, so I'd let you keep yours."

"Listen here bitch." I stepped forward, Wade grabbing my arms pulling me back.

"Ava, don't do it you know you aren't in any condition to do anything like what you are thinking." Wade said in a warning tone.

"My husband doesn't want you, believe me I know my husband well enough to know if he wanted you, your husband wouldn't stand in his way." I spat. "So how about you get the hell off my property, oh also you should just get the DNA test because if you keep coming around and harassing me and my husband we will have no choice but to file extortion charges, and then your husband will find out, and I'm sure he'd love to find out about the numinous men you've been screwing behind his back." I snarled.

"You listen here you little bitch, you don't know me, but let me tell you I'm not someone you want to cross." Summer spat, and stepped towards me.

Wade put and arm in front of me and swept me behind him. "You listen here, I never better hear you threaten my wife again, because you have no idea the things I'm capable up woman so I suggest you get out of my house, and off my property. And never show your face around my wife again." Wade growled at the woman.

"Did Wade tell you how long we were together before I got pregnant?" Summer raised a brow.

"You hooked up a couple times, but we had an open marriage so whatever." I shook my head.

"Honey, he told me he started the open marriage after we'd already been together for 6 months, I guess he was feeling bad about stepping out on you." Summer smirked.

"Is she for real Wade?, did you have an actual relationship with her?" I looked to Wade.

"It's complicated." Wade sighed.

"Tell her Wade, you used to spend nights with me, you told her you'd be on a business trip and we'd meet up at a hotel right outside of town, we'd spend the weekend making love, and skinny dipping in our private pool." Summer smirked, it was an amazing 10 months until I got pregnant, then all the sudden he didn't want me anymore, whatever you do don't get knocked up, it will be over for you." She smirked and then walked out the door.

"Love, don't let her get to you." Wade sighed.

"10 months?" I yelled at him.

"Please calm down." Wade shook his head.

"You had an affair with her for 10 months, 6 of which you didn't you were down right cheating on me, you had an affair going on with her for 6 months so you decided to do this open marriage thing, so you wouldn't feel bad about it?" I spat.

"Yes I was with her for 6 months, it started out as just a hook up, here and there but." Wade sighed.

"But what?" I bit my lip.

"It turned into something more." Wade sighed.

"Did you love her?" I questioned, my heart was running a million miles a minute.

"Ava." Wade bit the inside of his cheek.

"Did you love her?" I yelled.

"Yes I guess I did love her." Wade sighed. "But it wasn't the way I love you Ava, I'm in love with you, I was never in love with her. She made me feel wanted, we were hitting a rough spot and you pulled away from me for a while, that's when I met her okay and she made me feel wanted again. Then eventually we worked it out and I feel even more in love with you, but it'd already been going on for 4 months and after another 2 months I started feeling even worse than I already did so I came up with the idea to do an open marriage because I thought it'd make it better for me, if you were able to do what you wanted to. Although the thought of you sleeping with another man drove me nuts I dealt with it because I wanted to keep living the life I was living."

"And then she got pregnant." I shook my head.

"I didn't know at the time but she was also with other men the entire time we were together, and she was married to boot so I might not be the father, but when she said she wanted me to be with her and raise the baby I told her no, I wasn't leaving you. I loved you more than I could ever love her, and she got angry and told me I was going to take care of her and the baby one way or another, she said she'd tell you about us and the baby if I didn't pay up. so every month I paid up. " Wade explained.

"Go." I shook my head.

"What?" Wade bit his lip.

"GO, GET OUT." I yelled. "I can't even look at you." I turned around not wanting to see his face, he was making me sick.

"Ava, darling. Please don't do this." Wade sighed.

"I said get out." I spoke again. "You lied to me more than I can count, but the lie that hurts more than anything is that she meant nothing to you, that was a lie because you loved her. You loved her Wade, that's worse than just sleeping with her and knocking her up. You had feelings for another woman, it's so much worse than sex Wade." I spat turning around to him.

"I'm sorry." Wade stepped closer to me.

"I don't care." I shook my head.

"Please, compared to you, she did mean nothing to me. Compared to you, no one means anything." Wade tried again.

I looked to the side of me seeing a vase full of flower I picked it up and threw it at him. "GET OUT NOW." I yelled.

Wade shook his head and walked to the door, he opened it and walked out before turning around. "I love you Ava, please remember that." Wade said, then shut the door behind him.

I shook my head, and walked over to my phone picking it up I dialed the only person I could think of. "Hey, it's me. Can you please come over? I need you. Like I need you really bad." I said, my voice beginning to crack. "Thanks, I'll see you soon." I said and hung the phone up.

 **xXxXx**

It wasn't another 20 minutes before I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled. I saw the door open and in walked just who I needed Randy Orton.

"Is everything okay?" Randy raised a brow, looking around and then noticing the broken glass and flowers all over the floor.

I bit my lip and shook my head, my eyes starting to water. Randy saw this and his arms instantly flew open, to which I ran over and threw myself into. The second his arms closed around me tightly I started to sob into his chest. "Nothings okay, nothing's ever going to be okay again." I said between sobs.

Randy brought his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Hey, what happened? What did he do to you this time?" Randy questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want you to hold me." I said, through tears. "Please can you just hold me? Please you holding me is the only thing that is going to keep me sane." I bit my lip, as the tears started to fall even harder, my knees becoming weak.

"Shhh, okay. Whatever you need." Randy scooped me into his arms and carried me into my room undoing my bedding and laying me down then covered me up. He then walked over to the other side of the bed taking off his shoes and jacket he climbed into bed next to me. The second he was in the bed, he took me into his arms, letting me begin to sob into his chest again, all the while he was rubbing my back and running a hand through my hair. "It's okay, just let it out Ava, let it out." Randy said softly, giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well, now we know why Wade wanted this open marriage. Do you feel the same way as Ava does with the worst part being that he actually loved Summer(Yes I did add Summer Rae she just seems like the messy type you know). Also, how sweet is Randy dropping everything to come to Ava's side. I'm wondering if we still have any Team Wade in the place or is everyone 100 percent Team Randy now? Let me know this and your thoughts on this chapter as a whole. Thanks for all who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for reading and for the review, Wade has most certainly dug himself a hole, he's making Randy look better and better. :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- I think right now she's hoping it's Randy's! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **KJ- Thanks for reading and reviewing, yep Wade is the kind of guy he makes the rules so he thinks he can just break them because he's Wade Barrett! :)**

 **Countryliving Girl- Now we know, and he seems to of just drove Ava straight into Randy's arms, literally! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	23. Date Night!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I walked back out of the restroom, Ava had fallen asleep in my arms and I didn't expect to see her up but when I walked back out she was getting dressed. "Where are you going?" I raised a brow.

"I have an appointment." Ava said, sitting on the bed slipping on her strappy heels, damn she looked beautiful, it was hard to believe she was almost already 14 weeks along she wasn't showing at all. She still looked fucking flawless.

"Oh, do you want me to come?" I questioned.

"No I'm fine." Ava shook her head.

"You were really upset when I got here, you cried in my arms for an hour straight before you fell asleep. I don't think you should be alone right now." I said walking over to her.

"I'm fine really, it's just a simple appointment, I'm having the DNA test today so in a couple weeks we'll know if you or Wade is the father of my baby." Ava bit her lip.

"I did some reading on this and it said you are going to have a needle inserted into the amniotic sac to get the fluid. It sounds pretty scary I really want to go with you now, you might need someone to drive you after it." I didn't want her alone at that appointment it said on site that you should bring someone along with you.

"I've got my assistant coming to meet me." Ava shook her head.

"Tell her you don't need her, I'm going to be there." I said, putting my shoes on.

"Randy." Ava groaned.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." I stated, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh my goodness, whatever lets go." Ava sighed, grabbing her purse from the bed walking towards the door, so I followed her.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I was laid back on the procedure table after I'd had the test done, everything went okay they were monitoring the baby the entire time thankfully my little one was perfectly fine. I saw Randy walk in, I told the nurse it was okay if he came in. They wanted me to lay down and rest for about 30 minutes make sure everything was okay.

"How are you feeling?" Randy questioned, pulling a chair next to me. "No pain, or cramping anything?" The questions, his voice full of concern.

"Nope, I'm just fine no pain." I said softly. "None physical at least." I bit my lip.

"You still haven't told me yet, what happened." Randy said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I sighed.

"After we leave here, you should let me take you out for lunch." Randy sighed.

"I can't, I'm going to be looking for a place." I stated.

"Why?" Randy asked confused.

"I don't want to live in that house anymore. I need to make a break from that place, from Wade. I need some place of my own." I explained.

"Where are you going to stay until you find a place?" Randy questioned.

"A hotel I guess." I shrugged.

"It can't be good for you to stay in a hotel while you're pregnant, you should have a place where you can relax, and have a kitchen, it won't be good for you if you eat out every night." Randy stated.

"I think pizza every night will be great." I laughed. "Beside's its only for a couple weeks, I'll be able to find, and get all the closing done within a month at the most I know how to go around the red tape." I shrugged.

"Stay with me." Randy said.

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow.

"Stay with me until you find a place." Randy offered. "Before you say anything, I do have guest rooms, I'm not trying to get you into bed. Although if you happen to get lost and make your way into my bed I'm more than fine with that." Randy smirked.

"I'm sure you would be." I laughed. "But I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" He questioned. "Because of Wade?"

"Well, yeah." I sighed.

"Screw him, he obviously did something to make you want to move out of the lake house, you don't need his permission to do anything, it doesn't matter what he thinks I for one think it's about time you live your own life, do what makes you happy for once." Randy stated.

I sighed and nodded, he's right you know I shouldn't worry about what it will do to Wade, or how it will make him feel if I move with Randy until i find a place, Wade never thought about what it'd make me feel like when he did everything he's done. "You're right." I nodded.

"So, is this a yes?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes, just until I find a place, if I don't find a place within a month, then I'll go to a hotel." I stated.

"Don't be in a rush, I'll enjoy the company." Randy smiled.

"I'm sure, but I doubt it will take that long." I shook my head.

"How long are you going to be here for?" Randy raised a brow.

"It's been a half hour now I think, so I think we can go now. They said the paperwork would be waiting for me at the front desk, with my next appointment and stuff on it." I said, sitting up, Randy helping down off the bed.

"You sure you feel alright?" Randy questioned.

"Yes, I'm feel just fine." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

Ava and I walked into my place, I'd talked her into stopping over at her place before we came home, that way we could grab a few things for the next couple of days and I'd help her carry the few bags she'd packed. I want to take care of Ava, yes I know the baby might not be mine, but there is a chance that it is. I hope it is mine actually, I love children I've always wanted to be a father, and having a child with Ava sounds wonderful to me actually.

"I'll bring these up to your room later, I am going to start some our food do you want a water, or I have some orange juice also if you'd like that." I said turning around, I told her I'd make her a homemade pizza, it would be healthier than a greasy pizza from a pizza place.

"Some vodka for that orange juice would be wonderful." Ava sighed.

"Yeah well, I'm sure as hell not giving you vodka." I shook my head.

"I know, I wouldn't drink it anyway. I already took a lot of chances with this pregnancy because I didn't know about it in time." Ava sighed walking over to her bags.

"I told you, I'd take it up for you in a bit." I said.

"I know, I just need my nausea medicine." Ava said, reaching into one of her bags. "The morning sickness is starting to kick in." Ava added, as she zipped the bag after taking out a pill bottle.

"I see, is pizza going to be the best thing for you to eat?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, but I know I've been craving it since I woke up." Ava shrugged.

"Then pizza is what you'll get." I smiled.

"Great." Ava smiled.

 **xXxXx**

After the pizza was done and I'd taken Ava's bags upstairs, Ava and I were sitting on my couch, I told Ava she could find a show or movie she wanted to watch, I sat back watching Ava eat her pizza, she was eating like she hadn't eaten in a month. She scarfed down 2 pieces before I'd finished one of my pieces. "Hungry much?" I laughed.

"Yes, sorry I haven't eaten all day." Ava shook her head, laughing slightly.

"It's almost 3:30, you should have eaten breakfast." I shook my head. "You're pregnant now, you can't be skipping meals, this baby depends on your eat to keep it healthy." I stated.

"I know, I know." Ava sighed. "When I woke up, I hadn't gotten to eat before Wade showed up, and well after he left, or I kicked him out I didn't feel much like eating."

"Are you going to tell me what got you so upset?" I raised a brow. "Please, if you get it off your chest I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Fine." Ava sighed. "When Wade showed up, he wanted to talk and well as we were talking, he told me he told this woman, Summer that he wasn't giving her any more money until he had a DNA test on the child. Well, Summer threatened to tell me and he told her that I already knew she didn't believe him and actually showed up at my place." Ava explained.

"Are you serious? The nerve of that woman." I shook my head.

"Yes, and well it just went down hill from there." Ava shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"The short story is she told me they'd been together for 10 months before she got pregnant, and 6 months of that was behind my back completely, he started the open marriage thing 6 months after they'd been together. So he was cheating on me for 6 months, who knows how many other women there were. " Ava sighed, biting her lip shaking her head I could tell she was getting upset.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Ava." I shook my head, I really couldn't stand this man.

"That's not the worst part." Ava sighed.

"Really?" I shook my head, how much worse could it be.

"Well, I of course was wondering why he kept this up, and he admitted to me he had feelings for her, not just had feelings for her, he loved her. My husband actually loved another woman while he was married to me." Ava shook her head, her voice cracking as she looked down. "He lied so many times, but what hurts more than anything is he told me she meant nothing, but she did she meant a lot to him because he loved her. " Ava looked up at me, and I could see it tears were streaming from her eyes.

I shook my head, pulling her into my arms holding her tightly as she started to once again sob into my chest. This son of a bitch, he never played by his own rules, I thought I didn't like him before but hearing this, oh it makes me detest the man. How can a man have someone as amazing as Ava and cheat on her, he admitted he loved that woman who needs to love another woman when they have Ava? If I had her, if she was mine I swear I'd never look at another woman. "It's okay Ava." I said, running my hand through her hair.

"You know something?" Ava bit her lip as she looked up at me, when she pulled away.

"What?" I questioned.

"I hope this baby is yours, I know you'll at least want him or her. And the last thing i want is for my baby to not feel loved or wanted." Ava bit her lip.

"I hope it's mine too, Wade doesn't deserve this blessing you're carrying." I smiled slightly. "I have an idea."

"What?" Ava raised a brow.

"How about you and I go out?, we can have a good time, we can catch a show, and then have a late dinner? " I offered.

"You know what sounds like fun?" Ava raised a brow.

"Dancing, I love to go salsa dancing. But Wade never liked to go with me, it'd be nice to go to a club and already have a dance partner, to not have to search one out." Ava smiled.

"Like you have trouble finding a dance partner." I laughed.

"True." She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan, so we can see a show that shouldn't take but an hour, have a nice dinner and then hit the salsa spot?" I raised a brow.

"Now that sounds like a fun filled night to me." Ava smiled.

"Great, how about you get ready and we can leave in an hour or so." I offered.

"I'll be ready." Ava smiled, standing up she walked over to the stairs but turned around before she headed up. "Thanks." Ava smiled back at me.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For being here for me, I really needed you and you came through, like always." Ava smiled.

"I'll always be here for you Ava, always." I smiled, Ava nodding and then heading up the stairs.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

Randy and I had finished our show and we were sitting at a restaurant, it was a nice place I told him we could just go to a little diner or something I mean we had seen a great show, and we were going to the salsa club I like, so we didn't need a to go to a fancy restaurant but he insisted he said he wanted to show me how I deserved to be treated. Randy really was such an amazing man.

"I really do love this restaurant." I smiled over the table at Randy.

"I remember you tell me how much you loved this places food." Randy smiled.

"Do you remember everything I've ever told you?" I laughed.

"Actually, yes I do." Randy smirked. "There isn't a thing about you that I don't remember. Not a thing you've said, done, wore that I don't remember." Randy licked his lips as he spoke.

"Is that so?" I raised a brow.

"Yep, the first night I met you. You were wearing a black dress, with red trimming, it showed off your amazing curves. I loved the fact that it was pretty low cut and showed off a very gracious helping of cleavage." Randy smirked. "Oh, and your matching black lace pantie and bra set was sexy as hell also, those boy short cut panties cupped your ass so perfectly." Randy added, his foot traveling up and caressing my leg.

"Wow, you are too much. I can't believe you remember what I was wearing the first time you saw me, let alone what I was wearing underneath." I shook my head.

"Well I do, you are pretty damn unforgettable." Randy smiled.

 **xXxXx**

We'd finished our wonderful diner and made our way to my favorite little dance spot, it was Salsa day, my favorite day to come. Randy and I made our way over to the bar, I told him it was just fine for him to have a drink I could drive us back to his place but he insisted he was fine with a soda. I took a sip of my ice water as made our way to a table in the corner of the place.

After a while we got to the dance floor Randy looking around. "I'm not much of a dancer." Randy admitted.

I laughed and shook my head. "Follow my lead, it's not as complicated as it looks." I smiled.

"If you say so." Randy smiled. "Where do I place my hands?" Randy raised a brow.

"Here, or Here." I said taking his hand and first putting it on my shoulder than on my lower back.

"I like it here." Randy smirked, pulling me closer to him keeping his hand on my lower back.

"I figured." I laughed, Randy and I started dancing it took a minute for him to get into it but once he got a hang of it, he was a natural. "I think you've got the hang of it. You're a natural."

"I'm glad you think so, I'm a little out of my element." Randy laughed.

 **XXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

We'd been at this club for a little over an hour and a half, and I have to admit I was having a pretty good time. Ava was a natural when it came to dancing she moved her body with such precision. I could watch her dance all night, god she's so fucking beautiful. How any man couldn't want this woman, and only this woman I will never know.

"Okay, let's go sit down. My feet are starting to kill me." Ava said hooking arms with me.

"Alright, maybe you shouldn't of worn those heels." I laughed, leading her to a table in the corner of the club.

"Well, I figured I'd wear my killer heels while I still can. I know I'm going to be as big as a house some day, so I want to dress as sexy as I can for a while." Ava smiled. "I doubt I'll be able to pull off this dress when I start to show."

"I think you'll still look flawless." I smirked. "It doesn't matter what you wear Ava, you are always going to look stunning." I said, my finger running up and down her leg that she had rested over the top of my leg.

"I highly doubt you'll feel the same way when I'm looking like a whale." Ava laughed.

"Don't be so sure." I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist using it to pull her closer to me.

"Thank you." Ava smiled.

"For what?" I raised a brow.

"For tonight, for today. For everything." Ava said, draping her arms over my shoulder. "I really needed this tonight, I needed you every time I need you, you always come through for me no matter what, I need someone like you in my life. Someone I can count on no matter what goes down. I really am lucky to have you in my life." Ava smiled.

"Well, well." I heard laughing coming from the side of us. We both looked over and saw a leggy blonde walking over to us. "So much for trusting your husband, let me guess this is your side piece? I mean Wade has a side piece or pieces, so you have to have one right?"

"Go to hell Summer." Ava snarled.

So this was the woman Wade had a relationship with, he loved this woman. Wow, I don't' understand it, this woman was nothing compared to Ava, sure as hell not in the looks department. I mean Ava's got curves for days, her body was to die for and this Summer well she was tall and leggy but that's it, she wasn't my type at least I like women who have meat on their bones, this woman looks like she hasn't eaten in days. Wade seriously is dumber than I thought if he fell for this woman? When he had Ava?

"Oh, so Wade called me, he told me about your little problem." Summer smirked

"Problem?" Ava raised a brow.

"He said you're pregnant, so you know you know what I went through, you must be here with him because Wade found out you're pregnant. We both know he doesn't want kids, not even with you." Summer laughed. "If I were you I'd run man, this woman has more problems than you want to deal with."

"Listen here." Ava shot up, I almost didn't have a chance to stop her and grab her back. Her hands were inches from Summers throat. "Stay the hell out of my marriage. Second, my child isn't a problem. Unlike you, when it comes to me and my child Wade actually said he wants my child." Ava spat.

Summer turned red and shook her head as she ran off, it seems Ava struck a cord with that one. Ava turned to me and sighed shaking her head, laying her head on my chest, as I wrapped arms around her.

"You okay?" I looked down as she pulled back.

"Yes." Ava sighed. "As good as I'm going to be anyway. The thing is I know I told her that Wade wants my child, and he says he does, but I don't really know if he wants this baby or if he's just saying it because he doesn't want to ruin our marriage completely." Ava admitted.

At least she's being honest with herself. "Let's not think about that tonight, this is supposed to be about having a good time not bringing up that." I said standing up holding my hand out. "What do you say we head back to my place, and curl up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn." I offered.

"If that popcorn and movie, includes ice cream I say it sounds like a plan." Ava smiled up at me as she held on to my hand taking to her feet.

"Pop corn, ice cream and a movie it is." I smiled, placing my hand around her waist as we headed out of the club. All and all this wasn't such a bad date night after all hopefully we will have many more date nights to come.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 23, Ava is deciding to step away from Wade and break away moving away from the lake house. And it seems she and Randy are going to be house mates for a while at least! What are your thoughts on this and the entire chapter as a whole? How did you like their little date? Thanks for everyone who continue to read, review, favorite, and follow this story! You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **RedRose85- Yep he sure did, and it looks like he drove Ava right to Randy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **KJ- Yep falling for another woman having feelings for another woman is so much worse for a woman then actually just having sex because it doesn't involve feelings. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Kezzstar- thanks for reading and reviewing! Yep bad guys are totally hot! :)**


	24. Up's & Down's!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I walked down the stairs it was Saturday, it'd been a few days since I'd moved in with Randy. Things had been going pretty well if I do say so myself. Living with Randy isn't bad at all, he likes to cook, he watches the shows I want to, and he actually talks to me. It's so different living with Randy, then it is living with Wade. Things are just so easy with Randy, I feel like I can really be myself, not the robo wife Wade wants. Last night Randy and I were at the hospital most of the night, I was having some cramping and some bleeding, the doctors assured me that everything was alright, but he wanted me to take it easy for a couple days, I was supposed to be resting as much as possible, and he didn't want me working for about a week, and I was supposed to stay away from stress as much as possible, he said stress is not a pregnant woman's friend.

I smiled slightly as I saw Randy downstairs cooking breakfast. "You hungry?" Randy smiled looking at me from the stove.

"Starving." I smiled, making my way all the way into the kitchen. "Smells divine."

"You look divine." Randy smirked over at me.

"Yeah right, I'm in my pj's, I haven't even brushed my hair yet." I shook my head, leaning against the counter.

"Still flawless in my eyes." Randy smiled, before turning his attention back to the food for a second. "So, what are your plans for the day?" Randy questioned turning around to face me again.

"I figured I'd go pack up some more of my things at the lake house." I stated.

"Great, I'll go with and help." Randy smiled.

"I can handle it." I said.

"I'm sure you can, but I want to help." Randy stated. "Besides, you should be taking it easy. The doctor said."

"I know, but I'm just going to be packing some things, if I get tired I'll rest." I shrugged.

"Either way, I'm going." Randy stated, in a very matter of fact like tone. "So don't bother trying to argue with me."

I shook my head and sighed. "Fine, whatever you want Randy." I stated.

"Oh, don't go saying that. If I could do whatever I want. We wouldn't be leaving this house for a very, very." Randy stepped closer to me, placing a hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. "Long time."

I bit my lip, as my heart started racing. "Oh, that might not be so bad." I said, sending him a sexy smirk.

"God you're beautiful." Randy said running a hand through my hair. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to control myself around you?" Randy leaned forward, then let out a growl as my phone started ringing. "Damn phone." He sighed.

I pulled my phone out and looked down at the caller id. "It's my work." I said, placing it to my ear I answered it. "Hello?, yeah damn I forgot that was today. Let me see if I can do something about it." I then hung up. "I forgot I had an open house today, at 3."

"What are you going to do about it?" Randy raised a brow.

"I don't know, I'll have to find someone to take over for me." I said, scrolling through my phone sending a few text messages to a couple of my co-workers. "Hopefully someone will have enough time to take over for me today." I sighed.

"What if you can't?" Randy raised a brow.

"I don't know, but I can't have the house shown today." I sighed.

"You aren't supposed to be working Ava." Randy sighed.

"Well, lets hope it doesn't come to that." I shrugged.

"You can't go against what the doctor says." Randy shook his head.

"I'm sure I can find someone to take over Randy." I sighed.

"Well I sure hope so, you don't want to do anything that is going to risk the baby." Randy stated.

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it." I shook my head, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools. I looked down at my phone when it buzzed I smiled slightly, thank goodness I got someone to take over for me today. "Well, I don't have to worry about it, I got someone to take over." I said putting my phone away.

"Well that's great." Randy nodded. "Here is your food." Randy put a plate in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly.

"No problem." Randy said sitting down across from me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I made my way into the living room after grabbing a few boxes from the bedroom, Ava was packing the boxes and I was carrying them for her. I heard a knock on the door and walked over, I sighed to myself when I saw Wade standing there he looked pissed to see me. "What do you want Barrett?" I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Wade moved pasted me, knocking me out of the way. "What the hell is this?" Wade almost growled, looking around at the boxes on the ground.

"What does it look like?, I'm helping Ava move out of here." I sighed shutting the door.

"What? No why would she?" Wade shook his head. "Ava." Wade yelled and started to walk to towards the hallway.

I saw Ava walks out of the hallway, she sighed when she was face to face with Wade. "What are you doing here?" Ava sighed.

"I've been trying to contact you for day's Ava. I've stopped by here and you aren't home. What's going on?, why are you moving?" Wade shook his head.

"Why do you think Wade?, I need space and a new start and I can't do that here. There are too many memories." Ava sighed.

"No, this is crazy Ava." Wade shook his head letting out a low growl. "If you aren't staying here, then where are you going to stay?"

"With a friend." Ava stated.

"Who?, one of your co-workers?" Wade raised a brow.

"No." Ava shook her head.

"Who? Tell me who you are staying with?" Wade sighed.

"It doesn't matter Wade, just go please I've got a lot to get done today." Ava said lowly.

"Tell me, I want to know who?" Wade growled. "Now." Wade's tone had a bit of a warning behind it.

"Back off." I stepped forward. "It isn't any of your damn business so just do as Ava says and leave." I growled.

It must have hit him, because his face grew red as I've ever seen. "It's you isn't it?" Wade growled.

I smirked and shrugged.

"No, no that's not happening Ava." Wade shot Ava a look.

"You don't get a say in this Wade." I spat.

"My wife is not moving in with another man, it's not bloody happening." Wade yelled.

"After what you did, you have no fucking say in this Wade, so leave." I growled.

"Stop both of you." Ava said, she could tell it was about to get bad, and fast. I turned around and saw how pale Ava had gotten.

"Are you okay?" I moved closer to her, placing my hand on her arm gently.

"I'm fine, I just-." She cut herself off and ran for the hallway, covering her mouth she must be nauseous.

I sighed and turned back around, to see Wade glaring at me. "If you think I'm going to let you waltz in and take my wife, you have another thing coming." Wade growled.

"I can't wait for the results to come back and when they do, and we prove this baby is mine. Ava will have no need to stay attached to you. She'll finally be able to be free, without having to feel sorry about leaving you while pregnant." I spat.

"And if this child's mine?" Wade smirked. "If this baby's mine, you know this will bring us back together. And you'll be nothing but a memory." Wade stated.

"Don't be so sure, you broke Ava's heart. You did more than that actually, you ripped it out of her chest, threw it on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly." I growled. "I held Ava while she cried herself to sleep, I saw the absolute pain in her eyes. That pain is still there, don't be so sure this will work out in your favor. Ava deserves so much better than you, and I pray this child is mine, because Ava's child deserves to have a better father than you." The next thing I know, I'm being decked by Wade sending me back a few steps before Wade storms out of the house.

I shook my head and held my jaw, he hit harder this time then he did last. I walked towards the restroom, knocking on the door as I heard the water running. A few seconds later I saw the door open. "Are you okay?" I raised a brow.

"Just fine." Ava said offering a small smile. "Good thing I had an extra toothbrush and toothpaste." Ava shrugged, she then looked up at me, raising a brow. "What happened?" She questioned, her hand gently touching my face.

"Your husband doesn't like being put in his place." I stated. "But don't worry about it, I've been hit a hell of a lot harder." I smiled slightly, putting an arm around her shoulder. "How about I get what we have packed to the car and we can get out of here, I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

"What is it?" She smiled up at me.

"You'll find out soon enough." I smiled leading her down the hall.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I walked back into Randy's place, Randy behind me shutting the door behind him. "Thank you so much for that, I really needed a spa day." I smiled up at up as I turned around.

"I knew you needed one, and after the little run in with Wade I am glad I had it booked for today." Randy smiled. "It seems to of relaxed you a bit." He added.

"It did, so much." I smiled, when Randy put his arms around me. "You are honestly way too good to me." I looked up at him as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I treat you the way you deserve to be treated, you are a queen Ava, you deserve to be treated like one." Randy said.

I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. "I honestly don't know how I'd get through this if I didn't have you." I said letting out a content sigh.

"Well there isn't any need to even think about that, because you do have me." Randy said pulling away slightly. "How about you go relax on the couch and I'll whip us up something how does that sound?" Randy raised a brow.

"Sound's wonderful to me." I smiled up at him.

Randy smiled and leaned down enough to give me a kiss on the top of the head. "Great." Randy smiled and then walked out into the kitchen and I headed to the living room.

I sat down and made myself comfortable, pulling the blanket that was on the back of the couch down and putting it over myself. A few minutes later Randy came back into the living room sitting next to me on the couch. "I ordered take out from that Italian place you like, I figured we could just watch a movie and chill on the couch for the night." Randy smiled.

"That sounds great." I smiled, scooting closer to Randy smiling even more when he put his arm around me, allowing lay against his body. "Things are just so easy with you Randy." I sighed. "I never have to wonder where I stand with you." I stated.

"Well, I'm glad at least one thing in your life can be easy for you." Randy said, his finger running up and down my arm.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if you wouldn't of started working with Wade, if we wouldn't of seen each other again. I mean so much would be different with my life, and your life." I sighed.

"You are right about that. Not to mention I wouldn't know that there is a chance that this child is mine." Randy nodded.

"You know a part of me wants you to be this baby's father so badly." I admitted. "I want to know that my child is loved and wanted by his or her father. "

"If this is my child, I can swear to you this baby will know how much he or she is wanted and loved. They will never EVER, question that." He assured me. "What does the other part of you want?" He raised a brow.

"For Wade to be the father, for him to realize he really does want to be the father of my baby. So my marriage won't be over. I know if you are the father it's bound to drive him away. He won't want to save our marriage if you are this baby's father." I sighed.

"And you want to save your marriage still?" He questioned.

"Yes,...well no." I sighed. "I don't know right now, I'm still trying to take everything in. I don't know how to deal with this honestly." I looked over to Randy who put his arms around me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"You don't have to deal with it right now, no one is saying you have to figure anything out right now." Randy said. "That must be our food." Randy smiled standing up after I scoot out of his arms and walked over to the door.

I let out a small sigh as I sit back. God today has been full of many ups and downs. But thankfully I have Randy, he's such a great man I still can't believe he actually set up a spa day for me, he's such a thoughtful man I honestly don't know what I did to deserve such and amazing man.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for waiting patiently I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a review and let me know what you are thinking of this chapter I love feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for the review! There will be more Wade POV coming up for sure I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for the review! There is more to the story for sure, there are a couple twists coming up for sure I hope to keep everyone on the edge of their seat! Thanks again! :)**

 **RedRose85-Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading, yes Randy would be good for Ava, but Wade I don't think Wade will give in so easily! :)**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading, Randy does seem like he wants the baby no matter who the father is! :)**

 **KJ- He is such a sweetheart, Randy makes it hard not to root for him lol ! :)**


	25. The Truth Comes To Light!

**Wade's Point Of View**

I walked up to the hotel room, I knocked on the door I smiled slightly when she opened it. "Alyson." I smiled, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. Walking in once she moved to the side. "Good to see you."

"I'm surprised to hear from you, the last few times I told you I was in town you didn't seem too interested." Alyson said leaning against the door slightly.

"Things have changed." I shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, busy. Very busy." Alyson nodded. "What's going on with you Wade?, you haven't wanted anything to do with me in over a year and now all of the sudden you want to catch up?"

"Nothing's going on with me, I just wanted someone to keep me company." I stated.

"Why now?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"I don't understand, we had a good time for months we would see each other when I came into town and I enjoyed our time together but out of no where you brush me off." Alyson spat.

"I told you, it was getting too much for me. It was supposed to be about sex and nothing else. I told you not to get attached." I growled.

"Yeah and I tried so hard damn it." Alyson yelled. "But it didn't work because I fell for you, and I ruined my life because of it." She snapped.

"What are you talking about Alyson?" I raised a brow.

"I was engaged, and I thought you and I could make it work so I told my fiancé that I was falling for you, and I wanted to be with you. And then the next week you tell me we should stay away from each other. If I wouldn't of opened my damn mouth I wouldn't of lost Randy." Alyson cried.

"Randy?" I raised a brow, I detested the damn name I swear I hear it every where I go, Randy it has to be to most popular name in the world now.

"I wish I wouldn't of gotten so attached to you because right now I'd be Mrs. Orton." Alyson looked down shaking her head.

"Orton?, Randy Orton? As in Randall Keith Orton?" I raised a brow, my heart starting to race.

"Yes." She looked confused as she walked a bit closer to me. "How do you know him?"

"I need to see a picture of him, I need to be sure." I said my whole body was filling with rage as I started to put everything together.

She shook her head, handing me her phone it was a picture of her and Randy. It was the same Randy, that son of a bitch. "Damn it, I swear he's a dead man." I growled.

"What is going on Wade?, how do you know Randy? I don't understand." Alyson looked beyond confused at me.

"That son of a bitch, Randy. He's trying to steal my wife." I yelled pulling out my phone dialing Ava's number no answer of course. "Ava, call me please it's important. I need to talk to you it can't wait Ava." I hung up the phone and shook my head. "I knew he had it in for me from the beginning. He came in to my life not to take my company, but to take my wife." I reached out punching the wall, my fist going through it.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

Ava and I were having a nice night in. We'd decided to try something new and made a traditional Irani meal. It was my idea I told her I'd always wanted to try something like this and she thought it was a good idea. It didn't turn out all that bad, not my cup of tea but it was okay. I don't know what everything was but I know we had Rice and Lamb I've never actually made Lamb and Ava said she's never made it either so she had to call her mother and ask her some questions.

"Tonight was so great Randy. I had a lot of fun." Ava smiled over at me.

"You didn't eat much." I stated.

"I'm not much for Lamb, but you wanted to try it so." She shrugged.

"You should have told me we could have tried something else. You must still be hungry." I sighed.

"A little but I'm fine." Ava shrugged again.

"I'm going to order a pizza for us." I said walking over to the phone.

"If you are still hungry that's fine, but you don't have to order a pizza for me. I'm fine." Ava insisted.

"I'm not that hungry but you need to eat more than 3 bites of food, you are pregnant Ava." I now insisted, dialing the phone number for the pizza place down the street. I ordered Ava's favorite pizza and then put the phone down. "It will be about 20 minutes." I said walking over sitting next to Ava who was now on the couch.

"Well thanks but I told you I'd be fine." Ava sighed.

"And I told you, you are pregnant and I want to make sure you are getting enough to eat." I said. I raised a brow when I heard a knock on the door. It sure as hell couldn't be the pizza already I just hung up the phone.

"I'll get it." Ava said, when I attempted to stand. Ava walked over to the door and opened it. "Wade?" Ava stepped back, Wade moving to pasted her, someone behind him I couldn't get a good look at.

"What's going on?" I growled, why does he always have to show up and try to upset Ava. My heart dropped when I got a look at the person behind him. It was my ex Alyson, how did he find her, what was going on?

"I'd like to know that as well." Ava sighed walking back towards me after shutting the door. "Who is this Wade?" Ava shook her head.

"Why don't you ask Randy." Wade growled. "He knows her all too well."

"What?" Ava shook her head, looking up at me confused. "What's he talking about Randy?"

"Umm, well she's my. She's my ex." I sighed, I know there is no use in lying right now.

"Wait, how do you know her Wade?" Ava shook her head.

"We had an affair of sorts, when she'd come into town we'd hook up. I told her it was just about sex but." Wade sighed.

"But what?" Ava raised a brow.

"I got attached, I fell for him." Alyson spoke up. "I was engaged to Randy at the time, and I told him I was falling for Wade and I wanted to be with him, I broke up with Randy but Wade didn't want anything to do with me." Alyson explained, she looked over to me. "I'm sorry Randy, I wish I'd of never picked him over you. I was so wrong Randy." Alyson bit her lip.

I looked down at Ava, she was shaking and breathing heavily. "Ava, are you okay?" I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She snapped at me. "So I was a pawn, you were using me to get back at Wade. I should have known this was too good, I should have known you had an ulterior motive." Ava spat at me.

"No, it's not like that Ava." I sighed.

"Did you know who I was when you slept with me the first time?" Ava looked up at me.

"No, I didn't know who you were until the night of the event." I explained.

"But you knew who Wade was?" Ava shook her head.

"Yes, I did. I wormed my way into his company to try to take over his company, but." I sighed not wanting to continue.

"You found a better way to get at me." Wade spat.

"He's right isn't he?" Ava looked up at me, her voice cracking.

"It's not like that now Ava, I swear." I attempted to reach out to her.

"You used me, to get back at my husband for ruining your relationship. He broke up your relationship so you were going to ruin his marriage." Ava spat. "God, how could I be so stupid."

"Let me explain please Ava, just give me a chance to explain." I pleaded with her.

"There isn't anything to explain, did you continue to go after me to get back at my husband." Ava crossed her arms over her chest.

"At first." I sighed.

"That's all I need to know." Ava spat reaching over grabbing her purse heading towards the door.

"Ava, please don't do this." I tried.

"Ava, wait." Wade started to move towards her.

"No, I need to be alone." Ava put her hands out in front of her stopping Wade in his tracks. Ava turned around and walked out the door, letting the door slam behind her.

"Are you pleased with yourself." I growled at Wade.

"You've lost Randy, Ava will never forgive you for this. You would have been better off going after my company. What kind of man goes after another man's wife? Deliberately tries to ruin their marriage?" Wade spat.

"I'll admit it started out like that, I wanted to get back at you and when I found out who Ava was I knew that'd be the best way to do it. But something happened along the way. I fell for her, and I fell for her hard. It got to the point pretty quickly hurting you meant nothing to me, I was more concerned with Ava, trying to win her over trying to make her happy. I wanted to be the man for Ava that she deserves, no matter what I did it doesn't change the fact that you've hurt her also, you've treated her like an after thought most of your marriage. I treat Ava the way she deserves to be treated with love and respect." I spat.

"You love my wife do you?" Wade clinched his fists.

"Yes I do, and I'm going to tell Ava once she comes around." I explained.

"Stay away from my wife damn it. Now that she knows what you've done she's going to be finished with you." Wade spat, before storming out the door.

"Randy." Alyson looked over at me.

"Not now Alyson." I sighed. "Not now."

"Do you really love her?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes, I love her. And I want to be with her." I stated, I do love Ava I was scared to tell her because I was worried it'd be too much for her right now, or she wouldn't believe me. But now I almost wish I would of, because I'm worried I might not get a chance to tell her and have her believe me.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please don't shoot me there is a method to my madness I swear! Poor Ava she can't catch a damn break can she? What are your thoughts on this? Does it change your mind about Randy and do you think he was telling the truth about falling for Ava? Please let me know what you think about this and the entire chapter as a whole! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and reviewing, yes she is and now she's more confused poor girl!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy the update!**

 **RedRose85- Yep Randy is sweet but it seems he has a whole other side to him also! Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Debwood-1999- Yep he did have an ulterior motive or at least at first as he explains. Thanks for reading and for reviewing! :)**


	26. The: Results Are In!

Ava's Point Of View

I looked at my phone of course I had another million messages. Okay that's going too far but I had 5 calls and 3 messages from Wade and 4 calls and 4 messages from Randy.

I'd been gone for 2 weeks I left town and made my way to the one place I wanted to be. Home, my parents house I really wanted to see my parents especially my dad he could always make things better.

I know Wade at least knows where I am my father says he's been trying to get a hold of me here. But my dad thankfully has been telling him I'm not here. Even though he told me that Wade isn't buying it anymore.

I knew sooner or later he would show up here but right now I didn't want to think about that. I've been trying to get my head right and to top everything off I haven't even told my parents about my pregnancy. And I'm almost 17 weeks along I'll be 16 weeks tomorrow.

I looked to the door when there was a knock. I yelled for whoever it was to come in. I saw my mother walk in the door, she smiled at me slightly. "Hey sweetie are you okay?" my mother questioned.

"In fine mom." I sighed.

My mother walked further into the room coming over to my bed sitting next to me. "Wade called again you need to contact him he's worried about you." My mother said "he's your husband you need to work this out whatever is going on between you two is had been married for 10 years you can't just give up on your marriage."

"Mom you don't understand." I sighed. I stood up and walked over to my door opening it and walking out my mother following behind me.

Once I was in the living room I saw my father reading the paper. "Hello princess." my dad smiled.

"Hey daddy." I smiled slightly.

"You can't keep running from this honey." my mother said walking over next to me. " Please I can tell you are upset and you are hurting please tell us so we know what is going on. So we can help " I sighed and looked to my mother. "Are you sure you want to know this?"

"Yes of course we are your parents. You can tell us anything." My mother said softly.

I sighed and sat down on the couch next to my dad. I began telling them everything that went in with Wade and the fact that he might have a child with this Summer woman and even the fact that he admitted to me he loved the woman. And then I told them about Randy and how he used me to get back at Wade for breaking up his engagement.

I sighed and turned to my parents. "Now do you see why I need some space. From both of them I don't know who I'm more angry at or hurt by. And that's not the worst part."

"What do you mean?" My mother raised a brow.

"I'm pregnant. And it might be Randy's and not Wade's. So I've got so much going on you guys. I honestly don't don't know what to do. I'm so confused, scared, and hurt." I shook my head and wiped the few tears that had fallen.

"God sweetie why didn't you tell us?" my father shook his head.

"I was scared I didn't want you to tell me what a disappointment I am." I admitted.

"Don't ever think that you are far from a disappointment honey. I know I've been hard on you and I'm sorry but I am really proud of the woman you have become. And you are going to be great mother honey." My mother said reaching forward and taking my hand. "How far along are you?"

"I'll be 17 weeks tomorrow." I stated.

"Wow I can't believe you didn't tell us. How long ago did you find out?" My father questioned.

"When I was 14 weeks along." I explained.

My mother stood up walking over towards the front door when the doorbell rang. A few minute later I saw my mother walk in followed by Wade.

"Darling, I've been so worried." Wade said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I sighed.

My mother walked over to me and handed me a packet that had my name on it. "I forgot this came for you earlier. Let's let them have some privacy." my mother stated.

"Is that Okay with you honey?" my father raised a brow.

"Yes it's fine." I nodded. Looking down at the packet I recognized the name of the sender. It was the DNA results. My parents looked to me and nodded before walking out.

"Are you okay? You look even more upset than just a minute ago. Is something wrong?" Wade questioned.

He was right my whole demeanor had changed. My heart was racing thinking about the fact that I could know who the father of my child is in just a few minutes. "I'm fine." I bit my lip my eyes still on the packet.

Wade grabbed the packet out of my hand. "This what has you so upset. What is it? Diagnostics? These are the DNA results." Wade started opening them.

"Wade." I sighed

"We need to know. And we need to know now." Wade said taking out the papers he started reading them over. I sat there biting my nails I was so nervous.

I saw Wade's face grow red and the papers flew across room and he stormed out of the room and the house as I heard the door slam.

I stood up collecting the papers. I looked the papers over. Now I know why Wade is so upset. It says Randy is in fact the father. God I don't know what to do. Do go after Wade do I call Randy? So in I do the only thing I can think of. Sit down on the couch and let the tears fall.

* * *

A note from the author: sorry it's a bit short but, Wow how was that for a chapter. Wade wasn't happy about it what so ever. Do you think this is the end for Wade and Ava or do you think he is still gonna try to save his marriage?

Skovko- he sure does. But he's in her life now so she has to speak to him even if it's just about the baby. Thanks for the review! :)

RedRose85- Thanks for the review. Yep it's definitely driving her crazy but hopefully she can not stress too much! :)

KJ: Thanks for reading and reviewing yep hopefully she does give him a chance especially now. :)


	27. An Explanation!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I drove up to the house, Ava's parents house she had sent me the address she said she was finally ready to talk to me it's been 2 weeks now when I got the text 2 hours ago I was surprised she said we could wait and talk in the morning but I of course wanted to do it now. I can't hold off any longer I want to see her and let her know how I feel.

I got out of my car, my heart already beating So fast I feel as if it's going to beat right out of my chest.

I got to the door before I could knock the door swung open. I swallowed hard as I looked up at her father. "Ava said it was okay to come here. I swear." I said to her father, he looked rather pissed off.

"I know." Ava's father said glaring at me. "Whatever you do, don't upset my daughter. She has enough stress." he almost growled.

"That's never my intention. I would never want to upset her. I just want to talk to her, explain everything and hopefully gain her forgiveness." I explained myself.

Her father rolled his eyes slightly then moves to the side and allowed me to enter. He showed me to the living room where I saw Ava sitting on the couch reading a book I stepped inside and looked behind me when I heard the door shut quietly behind me.

Ava looks up at me, putting her book down and standing up from the couch. "Hey." Ava said softly.

"Hey." I smiled slightly just so happy to finally see her face, to finally hear her voice for the first time in 2 weeks. I have to be honest I missed her, so much. I had gotten so used to having her around.

"I think we need to talk." Ava said, something about her was off. She seemed to have her mind somewhere else.

"We do, but please let me start. I want to explain myself to you. Then I'll listen to you, I'll listen to whatever you have to say no matter how bad it is." I said walking closer to her, Ava stepping back I could tell she still didn't want to be close to me. Not that I could blame her.

"Alright." Ava nodded. "Please go on."

I took a deep breath and began. "I was so hurt when Alyson left me for Wade. I was so hurt, but so angry I wanted to make him pay. And the best way for me to make him pay was to take his company. I knew how much he prided himself on his business." I explained.

"When did you plan change?" Ava raised a brow, biting her lip.

"After I saw you at that charity event. I realized how jealous of a man he was. I saw the way he glared at any man who would even glance in your direction. So that's when I decided, I would go after you I mean we already had been intimate so I figured I could get you to give into me again. I wanted to make you fall for me. I wanted him to know what it felt like to lose someone you love." I said, hating the look in her eyes. She looked so upset, so hurt, so lost and confused. I truly hate myself for putting that in her eyes.

"And it didn't matter to you what it would do to me?" Ava spat. "Screw my feelings, as long as you made Wade pay right?" Ava snapped at me.

"Honestly, at first the only thing I cared about was hurting him. But once I got to know you. Things changed, I started feeling bad because I saw you weren't happy with Wade entirely, and I felt as if I was going to add to the unhappiness in your life if I went through with it. But I couldn't stay away, I had already gotten to attached. That was the thing I never expected was to become attached to get these feelings for you. It got to the point I didn't give a damn about hurting Wade anymore all I wanted was to get you, to make you mine. I wanted to give you a better and happier life." I explained. "I didn't think it would happen, but I ... I." I sighed I knew I had to tell her she needed to know but I'm scared out of my mind to tell her.

"But what?" Ava crossed her arms over her chest.

"I fell for you Ava . I fell so hard for you I didn't want to admit I fell in love with you. But I did, fall in love. I can't help it Ava, I love you so damn much that it's killing me. I hate myself more than you can imagine. I told myself I would never hurt you. I would never make you cry. But I did and I wish I could change it but I can't. All I can do is hope I can make it up to you. Because I still want you, I still love you and I still want to be with you. More than anything I've ever wanted in my life." I said, looking at Ava. I could tell she was taking it all in. Not that I can blame her. She has So much on her plate and here I am adding to it.

Ava just walked over to the desk looking down at some papers. She didn't speak to me she didn't even look at me.

"Ava, please look at me. Please say something. Anything, I don't care it is how much you hate me. I need to know what you are thinking." I pleaded with her.

" I don't know what to say." Ava spoke softly. "I don't know what to believe."

"I understand how it's hard to believe me or trust me. But please don't give up on me. Give me a chance to show you that my feelings for you are true. That I honestly do love you." I pleaded again.

"I don't know. I have a lot of thinking to do I guess. I just want you to give me space to do that thinking." Ava finally looked up from the desk a paper in her hand.

"Whatever you need. Just as long as you promise you won't write me off." I nodded.

"I promise." Ava nodded taking a few steps towards me looking down at the paper in her hand. I could tell that paper had something to do with the fact that she was so distracted at the moment. She looked almost nervous. "You need to see this before you go." Ava handed me a paper.

"Okay." I said confused. I looked down at the paper and started to read it. Oh God, this was the results. I scan it and finally get to the results, my name was there and next to it. It said it, I am the father without a doubt. This child is mine, mine and Ava's. I put the paper out of my face and looked at Ava she was biting her lip as she looked up at me. I am sure she could see the wide smile on my face. I pulled her into my arms unable to hide my excitement at the moment. I am going to be a father and I couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here ya go, Randy seemed beyond excited at his impending fatherhood. Next chapter will have Wade's point of view so look out for that. Please leave me a review I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter. Who do you think Ava will forgive first or at all? Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS = LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wouldn't be that cruel lol!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reviewing and yes it seems like it is Karma you know they say what goes around comes around!**

 **RedRose85- Yes I think could of turned that way but he left before it did. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **KJ- it might be a competition thing to Wade now. He wants to show up Randy now. Especially since the baby is Randy's.**


	28. Worth Saving?

**Wade's Point Of View**

I made my way out of the bathroom, after taking a shower. Yesterday was the absolute worse day for me. When I saw the results on that paper, I could have torn that place apart. My wife, the woman I love more than I can even begin to explain is pregnant with another man's child.

How is this going to work?, how am I supposed to deal with my wife being pregnant with another man's child. Randy Orton of all men, the man who ruined my marriage if it wasn't for him I'd still have my wife. I wouldn't have to chase her to her parents bloody house for goodness sakes.

I don't know what I'm going to do but I know I'm not about to let that son of a bitch win, he's not about to take my wife, I'll ruin everything that man has before I let him do that. I heard a knock on the door so I go over opening it, I growled to myself when I saw Randy Orton standing in front of me. "What the bloody he'll do you want?" I growled at the man.

"We need to speak." Randy said, letting out a sigh.

"I don't really feel like seeing you at the moment." I snarled at Randy, not moving my arm from my door frame blocking his entree.

"Oh but we have plenty to talk about but, I only need to speak to you about one thing. So I'll make it quick." Randy said. "Just let me in, the sooner we get this out in the open, the better." Randy sighed.

I growled to myself and then moved my arm stepping back allowing him to enter. I turned to Randy once he was inside. "What do you want, just make it quick." I sighed.

"I'm sure you know by now, but the baby is mine." Randy stated.

I took a deep breath clinching my fists. "Believe me I know. I wish I could forget." I spat. "Will you just get to it already?"

"Now that you know the baby is mine, you need to back off Ava." Randy stated.

"Excuse me?" I growled, I know this man is not giving me orders when it comes to MY wife.

"You heard me Wade. The baby isn't yours, it's mine. So I need you to leave her alone, no more hounding her, you are stressing her out and it's not good for my child." Randy stated.

"You have no right to order me around, Ava might be pregnant with your child. But she's still MY wife and don't you EVER forget that." I snapped.

"Whatever, I get that she's your wife. But she's carrying my child and that's more important than your damn marriage as far as I'm concerned. Keeping Ava heathly while she's carrying my child is most important to me right now and you cause her stress isn't helping her at all." Randy snapped back.

"You have been adding to her stress just as much as I have. So don't start on me right now. If it wasn't for you come after what's mine, none of this would have happened. If you wouldn't of tricked me into a deal so you could try to steal my business. You wouldn't of been in town and you wouldn't of screwed my life, and tore my marriage apart." I spat. "You used my wife to get back at me, and you get rewarded for it by getting a child? How the hell is that fair?" I snapped.

"You broke her heart over and over and you thought you deserved to have a reward like a child? Besides, it's not a reward, it's a child. MY child it's going to be a lot of hard work but it's going to be worth it because I'll get to wake up everyday knowing that there is a little boy or girl who depends on me and loves me no matter what. And then there is the fact that Ava and I are connected forever. Our bond is going to grow stronger watching that child grow inside of her." Randy said, ending with a smirk.

"Maybe you won't have the chance." I shrugged.

"Just what do you mean?" Randy stepped forward, raising a brow as his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm just saying who says she's going to go through with it? She's only what 16 or 17 weeks. Maybe she'll decide her marriage is more important, and legally she can take care of it until up to 24 weeks so there is plenty of time for her to save our marriage." I stated, next thing I know I'm on the ground, Randy on top of me.

I hear yelling at the door and felt Randy being pulled off of me. I looked up to see Ava kneeling over me. "Are you okay?" Ava questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said, scooting back slightly starting to stand Ava attempting to help me. "I've got it darling." I sighed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ava raised a brow, looking between us.

"Your son of a bitch husband. He just said that you should abort our child to save your marriage." Randy growled in my direction.

Ava gasped and stepped back looking up at me. "He's kidding right? There is no way you'd say such a thing." Ava shook her head, as she backed away from me even more.

"Ava, look." I shook my head, I don't honestly know what came over me, suggesting something like that. It might have had something to do with, the fact that I wanted so badly to shut that son of a bitches face. I mean I know Ava wouldn't actually consider getting rid of her child.

"Randy, do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?" Ava looked behind her to Randy.

"Absolutely not." Randy snarled. "So that son of a bitch can try to get rid of our child."

"Just go Randy, I need to speak to Wade alone." Ava sighed, shaking her head.

"No, did you not just hear what I said?" Randy growled.

"It will be fine, just go. I'll call you later please just do this for me." Ava said, looking to Randy.

Randy growled to himself and nodded taking a step back before turning on his heels and walking out the door. Thank goodness I can't stand the bloody sight of that man. Now I can speak to my wife without him putting in his two cents. He has no business butting into my marriage. as far as I am concerned he has no business saying anything about my marriage he is the reason our marriage is in trouble in the first place.

 **XXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I watched Randy walk out the door, knowing he didn't want to. I turned around to see a smirk on Wade's face. I brought my hand back, then brought it down on his face. The nerve of that man, even suggesting that I get rid of my child.

"Where the hell do you get off, even suggesting that?" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, okay." Wade groaned, holding his cheek.

"Why would you even think that Wade? You know that goes against EVERYTHING I stand for." I snapped. "Do you think I would choose you over my child? This baby comes first for me Wade, I'm sorry if that upsets you but that's the way it is from now on. This baby is my number one priority."

"I know I don't even know why I said it, I don't know why I even thought of it. I know you could never abort a child. I'm sorry, I'm just hurt right now and Randy showing up here didn't help me. He's rubbing it in my face, making sure I know that this baby is going to bring you and him together. He's going to have you in his life forever, that he's going to take you from me. I can't stand it Ava, I love you more than anything and the thought of you carrying another man's child is killing me okay." Wade snapped, flinging his hand and knocking a vase off the table across the room. "How am I supposed to be okay with this? How can I really be okay with this and act like nothing is wrong? Tell me please how I can move on from this Ava please because if there is a way I can forget about this and move on I'd love that."

"Maybe, we should forget about the marriage counseling. If you can't move past this, then is there really any reason to worry about saving our marriage?" I shook my head.

"I can't give up on our marriage Ava, I won't." Wade snarled. "I'll be damned if I throw away the past 10 years of our lives, I know we didn't have a picture perfect marriage but I Love You and I can't just throw that out. That son of a bitch ruined our marriage and he gets to come in and steal you away from me? It's his fault our marriage is in trouble Ava. How can I just be okay with that?"

"Wade, I know you want to pretend that Randy is the problem in our marriage but he's not. Our problems started long before Randy showed up. You might have a child with another woman, have you forgotten your affairs, how many times you broke the rules? Randy isn't the problem Wade." I sighed shaking my head, I cover my stomach as I start to feel sick. This happens every time I get upset. So as you can imagine, I've been pretty sick over the last couple of weeks. "I can't do this with you, look I think you should put some thought into this. If you can't move past Randy being the father of my child. Then you should just give in, and stop trying to fix our marriage." I sighed and walked to the door but turned around before I opened it. "Another thing, I never want to hear another thing about aborting my child. Because it's never, NEVER going to happen." I stated firmly before opening the door and walking out the door shutting behind me. I could hear things breaking inside Wade's room. He wasn't happy but right now, I have to worry about my child's health. My marriage has to take a backseat. I meant what I said from now on my child comes before anyone and everyone. That's something Randy and Wade are both going to have to deal with.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, hope I didn't make y'all wait too long. So what do you think of Wade at this moment? Do you think he really meant what he said about the abortion? Or was he just getting under Randy's skin? Please leave a review I love feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read and review! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Kezzstar- Wade isn't liking that she's pregnant, a he doesn't seem to want the child around anymore! So who knows you'll have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever-Thank so much I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for the review and for sure the baby has to come first for all of them! :)**

 **Skovko- Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**


	29. It's A Boy!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way back to my parents house after having my talk with Wade. I sighed when I saw Randy's car in the drive way. I parked my car and stepped out, walking up to the door. I walked inside and made my way into the living room I saw Randy sitting on the chair my parents sitting on the couch. "How'd it go?, are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Randy started firing off questions as he stood up.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me. Wade wouldn't hurt me or this baby." I sighed shaking my head.

"Umm, hello he just said he wanted you to abort our child Ava." Randy shook his head.

"There is no way in hell that is happening." My father growled. "The nerve of that man."

"Dad, he didn't mean it we had a talk. He was just trying to get under Randy's skin. I let him know if it was ever to come down to either my marriage or my baby. My baby wins every time." I stated.

"Well, I'm glad you let him know." Randy nodded.

"What are you doing here? I told you I'd call you later." I sighed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, for myself." Randy said. "He hasn't always been known to keep his hands to himself."

"Mom, dad can I talk to Randy alone?" I looked to my parents.

"Sure sweetie." My dad nodded standing up, offering his hand to my mother who took it and stepped to her feet.

"We'll be right upstairs if you need us." My mother added before she walked out the door.

"You told my parents about the baby I'm assuming because I didn't." I shook my head.

"Yeah, sorry I know I should of let you. But your father didn't understand why I wanted to be here, why I was so worried about you. So I just let it out." Randy sighed. "I can't help but worry about you, you are carrying my child. A child that Wade doesn't want around, it doesn't sit well with me Ava."

"I understand that Randy, you have to trust me on this. I wouldn't put myself or this baby in danger." I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just hard not to have my reservations about the man." Randy nodded. "I was also wondering when you were coming home. " Randy looked to me.

"Home?" I raised a brow.

"To my place, I still would love it if you'd move back with me, especially now I'd feel better if you were close." Randy stated.

"I'm not moving back with you Randy." I sighed.

"You aren't staying here are you?, I want to be able to see my child." Randy said.

"I'm not staying here either. I actually found a place, it's a nice 3 bedroom condo. It will be plenty big enough for a growing baby. A room for me, a guest room, and a room for our son." I stated.

"Son?" Randy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I was reading the other papers that came with the results, and it had the sex of the baby on there. We are having a boy Randy." I smiled.

Randy walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, squeezing me tightly, but not to tightly. "A boy, I'm going to have a son." Randy smiled when he pulled away. "We are going to have a son."

"I know, I was excited too when I found out. I assume you were wanting a boy." I smiled.

"Yes, a boy to pass on my name too, a boy to take to football games, to teach playing ball." Randy smiled, i could tell he was already imagining what it's going to be like to have a little boy. "You aren't going to be far are you?" Randy bit his lip.

"No, actually it's just about 15 minutes away. And it's only 2 blocks away from my office" I stated.

"That's good, at least you'll be close and I won't worry so much." Randy nodded. "I do kinda wish you were staying with me, I liked it when you were with me."

"Yeah, well you know why that isn't happening." I sighed.

"I know, because I fucked up. I wish I'd of come out to you and told you the truth. I know you'd still be angry, but at least you'd know I really did care about you, that I really do love you. I know how wrong I was and I hope one day you'll forgive me." Randy said.

"I do you believe you care about me, and even that you love me." I admitted.

"You do?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes, When you told me I could see the sincerity in your eyes. To be honest, I was starting to fall for you as well." I said.

"You were?" Randy shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess I still am in a way. But my mind is building a wall around my heart. I don't want to be hurt again. You really hurt me Randy, you hurt me so bad. Because I actually thought I could trust you, and that's something I don't do often. I didn't even trust my own husband but I trusted you and look what that got me." I bit my lip, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You have no idea how mad at myself I am. I hate how I hurt you, I wish I could take it all away. If I could I would believe me. But I can't, all I can do is try to show you that I want to do right by you, that I really want you, for you. Not for anyone else." Randy said, reaching out to caress my cheek softly.

"I hope you do show me, because I want to be able to trust you again. Especially now that we have a son on the way." I said softly. "Look I'm tired, I really want to lay down it's been a very tiring day."

"I understand, call me if you need anything. And when you are ready to move your things in. Let me know, I'd be happy to help, you shouldn't be moving a lot of things anyway." Randy said.

"I will call you." I smiled slightly.

"Night Ava." Randy leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon my cheek. Before he turned around and walked out of the living room.

I smiled to myself as I sat on the couch, putting my hand over my stomach. "I can't wait to meet you little man, I can't wait to hold you, and kiss you. And tell you how much I love you." I smiled down at my stomach as I put my shirt up and ran my hand along the slight curve of my stomach, I could see now that I was starting to get a little tiny baby bump. And to be honest it actually excited me, I didn't think I'd be so excited to see this little bump but I am, I'm so happy about this little blessing and I can't wait to me him, my son.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, I wanted to do a short little chapter to kind of let you in on some of Ava's feelings. And they are having a boy! Yay that will be cute! Please leave a review, I would love to hear your feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Reviews=LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for reading, and reviewing he is obviously not in a good place at the moment hopefully he'll come around, because if he doesn't he's totally going to lose Ava for good, she's going to choose her baby over him every time. :)**

 **Skovko-For sure, he is going to lose Ava otherwise! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- That might be a good idea, Wade isn't in a good head space right now! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Wade has his reasons, everything will come to the light! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **MazzieRKOfever-Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

 **KJ- You are right, he doesn't handle Randy very well it's a sore spot for him. He was trying to get at Randy the only way he knew he could it wasn't right but it's probably the only way he could think to get at Randy. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	30. Moving Day!

**Ava's Point Of View**

It had been 2 weeks since I found out I was having a little boy. I was now 19 weeks along almost half way through this pregnancy already. I was moving into my new place today. And I was just waiting on Randy to help me finish unpacking I had a moving service move all my boxes and furniture into my place yesterday and my bed was delivered this morning so all I have to do is decorate and put my things away. I told Randy I wanted to get the kitchen, living room, and my room done today.

I heard a knock on the door, figuring it was Randy I yelled for him to come in. I turned around and smiled slightly at Randy who walked in a strawberry banana smoothie in his hand. "Is that for me?" I smiled.

"Yep." Randy nodded, handing it over once he was in front of me.

"Great I was just thinking about grabbing one." I said, taking a sip.

"You've been drinking one every time I talked to you this week." Randy said, we'd spoken every day this week. He calls to check on me and the baby every morning and every night. It seems like he's really trying I can tell how much this baby means to him already.

"Yeah, it's been my major craving." I nodded.

"So, looks like you have your major furniture done." Randy said looking around.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about moving that couch to the other side of the living room to open it up a bit." I said, moving behind the couch.

"You aren't moving that anywhere." Randy said moving next to me, taking my hand leading me away from the couch.

"I wasn't actually going to move it, the doctor told me I'm not to be lifting or moving anything over 20 pounds." I said, leaning against the table.

"Good, I don't want to risk our child." Randy said.

"Neither do I." I agreed.

"Okay, so how about we get started on the living room and then we can order a pizza or something." Randy offered.

"Sounds good to me, but we have to order something with green peppers." I said.

"Whatever you are hungry for we will get." Randy smiled.

"Great, the living room isn't that bad, we just have to move the couch... you have to move the couch." I corrected myself once he shot me a look. "And then the curtains need to go up, and then I want to unpack the boxes for the living room. Thankfully the men where nice enough to put the boxes in the correct rooms for me so I don't have to move too much." I said.

"Alright, so if you move back I'll move the couch. You said you wanted it over against that wall right?" Randy looked to me and pointed to the wall.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Alright." Randy nodded, and began to move the couch over to the spot I told him too.

"Now if you can do the curtains I'll start putting up the trinkets and pictures." I said.

"Got it." Randy nodded and grabbed the curtains off the table.

I headed over to the boxes and sat down in front of them beginning to open them. The living room didn't have but 2 boxes so it shouldn't take too long I figured I'd buy more than I went on. I got all the pictures put on the case on the other side of the room. I had a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day, a picture of my grandparents on my fathers side on their wedding day, and then I saw the picture of my wedding. I sighed and placed it on the table next to the door, I wasn't going to put that up, but I didn't want to get rid of it.

I then began to put up the decor I got from the store the other day, it was sliver, gold, and black pieces. Just random sculptures and such just to add to the room so it didn't look bare.

"Alright, what do you need done next?" Randy raised a brow turning around to me.

"Hmm, can you help me hang that painting?" I questioned, pointing to the painting one of the paintings my father had gotten for me a few years ago for my birthday he knew how much I love art. It was a replica of The San Zaccaria Altarpiece by Giovanni Bellini. It was one of my favorite paintings it was so beautiful I absolutely adored it but Wade wouldn't let me put it up, it didn't go with the scheme of the living room in our place but me I didn't' care if it didn't fit in my place I loved the painting and if I wanted to put it up I was going to.

"Sure." Randy nodded walking over to it. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, it's one of my favorites. It was a birthday gift from my father a few years ago. I'm glad I can finally hang it up. Wade didn't like it." I shrugged.

"Well I think it's beautiful. What about this painting?" Randy raised a brow, looking to the painting next to it. "It's so beautiful, it's a really beautiful view over, I wonder where the artist drew inspiration for the painting?" Randy said, it was a landscape filled with hills, trees, and a pond in the front.

"It's behind my parents vacation spot in Italy." I said. "It painted that when I was 16. I wanted to be an artist, but it wasn't in my future or at least that's what my mother said. I had to focus on getting through with school and finding a man to marry. That's what I was born to do, become someone's wife I guess." I shrugged.

"Wow, I had no idea you had such talent." Randy smiled. "I hope our child has your talent when it comes to painting. I wish I had half that talent." He added.

"Well thanks." I smiled. "I'm getting pretty warm I'm going to go change into something. Then I'll come back and help you." I smiled and then walked up the stairs to my room, I found the box full of shorts and tank tops and grabbed a pair of black yoga type shorts and a light blue tank top. I put on the shorts then the tank top I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. I can't believe it, I actually have a bump I swear it wasn't there last night but now I can definitely see the outline of a small bump it looked even bigger when I turned to the side I could see I was getting really round in the midsection and it excited me.

I walked out to the living room and saw Randy had taken his shirt off and was hanging the painting. I watched as his muscles flexed as he moved the painting to the wall. God that man had a body to die for.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I finished hanging the painting and turned around I saw Ava had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked closer to her and could see a bump in her midsection. She had a baby bump a small but pretty noticeable one. "Wow." I smiled as I walked even closer to her. "You are starting to show."

"I know, it just showed up. I didn't notice any bump last night even. But I also wasn't even looking. I just looked down and here it is." She laughed slightly rubbing her bump. "But I am actually starting to feel the baby move. It feels like flutters, like I have butterflies in my stomach. It's amazing. I can't wait tell I can actually feel him kicking." Ava smiled just beamed as she was talking about this.

"I was hoping we could figure out a name for him soon. You know so we can start calling him by name. I was reading a book for new fathers and it said that babies can begin to hear at around 18 weeks in the womb." I said.

"Really?, so he can hear what we are talking about and such?" Ava looked surprised. "I guess I better start watching my mouth." She laughed.

"Yeah, he can sense what you are feeling. Like when you get stressed he gets stressed, when you are happy, he feels it. The book really opened my eyes." I explained.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." Ava said walking over to the couch, sitting down. "Can we take a break, I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"Of course, whatever you need." I said sitting next to her. "Do you want me to order the pizza while we take a break?"

"Yeah, that sounds good I'm starting to get pretty hungry." Ava nodded.

"Alright, how does pepperoni and green peppers with stuffed crust and an order of bread sticks sound?" I raised a brow.

"Are you like a mind reader?" Ava laughed.

"Hardly, remember when you stayed with me you used to love stuffed crust pepperoni pizza and bread sticks and you told me you wanted green peppers on whatever we got so I figured that was a good way to go." I smiled.

"We should also get a chocolate chunk cheesecake. I have a feeling that would make the baby really happy." Ava smirked.

"Oh it would, would it?" I laughed.

"Very much, he's moving up a storm in there." Ava smiled.

"Well, who am I to deny my child." I laughed.

"I have a feeling you are going to be very spoiled kid." Ava rubbed her stomach.

"By mommy and daddy." I smiled, my hand finding her stomach rubbing slightly. "God, it's so amazing to think our son is inside there. I can't wait to meet him." I smiled up at Ava.

"I know, me too." Ava smiled, placing her hand over mine on top of her stomach.

After a while we were sitting on the couch, Ava was finding a movie on Netflix. We'd set up the TV stand and got all the wires and TV hooked up. I handed Ava a plate of pizza and sat down next to her.

"What's this?" I raised a brow, as I saw a notepad with some writing on it in front of us on the coffee table.

"Oh, these were some names I was thinking about." Ava smiled.

"Oh, let me see." I said reaching forward and looking down.

"I was hoping we could name him after you, like maybe his middle name be the same as your middle name. So I was thinking of names that would go with Keith as a middle name. I want our son to have a connection to you. It's big in my family for son's to be named after their father. My father is named after his father, my grandfather is named after his father and so on. so i figured we could use Keith as a middle name. " Ava smiled.

"I really like that idea. I'd love to have my son named after me." I smiled, I looked down at the names. "These that have stars next to them, they must be your favorites." I smiled looking down at the names that had the stars on them, _Rylan Keith, Parker Keith, Ryder Keith, Liam Keith, and Randall Keith(JR)_. "These are all great, I'm sure any name you pick will be wonderful." I smiled.

"I want you to help, he's your baby too." Ava smiled. "What do you think?, what are your thoughts on the names?, or do you have any you'd like?" Ava questioned, before I could answer her phone started ringing. Ava sighed and looked down at her phone. "Shoot, I have to take this." Ava said standing up. "I have to tell the therapists if I'm going to be continuing to go to the sessions."

"And are you?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know." Ava sighed and walked off, a few minutes later I saw Ava walk back out, she looked a little upset.

"Are you okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah." Ava nodded.

"What did you tell him?" I raised a brow.

"I agreed to try at least two more sessions. Then I'd figure out if I wanted to continue, Wade wants really badly to continue he said. I figured two more sessions couldn't hurt. He promised if I got uncomfortable talking about something we could stop it right then." Ava said sitting next to me.

"I see, but if it takes too much of a toll on you. You'll leave right?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, this baby comes first." Ava nodded.

I nodded and leaned back, as much as I wish Ava would give up on her marriage, at least until our son is born. I know I don't have a right to ask her, all I can do is look out for her and make sure she knows I'm here. Things aren't back to normal for us, but I can tell they are heading in that direction thankfully. I'm glad Ava isn't pushing me away anymore. We need to be on good terms with our son coming.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I wanted a cute little chapter for them, I didn't want any drama for this one. Also, I'd love to hear what you think about the names? Do you have a favorite out of them?, Rylan, Parker, Ryder, Liam, and Randall(JR) I'd love to hear your feedback on the names and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE!**

 **Skovko- He did, I'm sure he will think twice before he does something like that again, you can tell he is really trying. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **KJ- I'm happy you enjoy the update, Ava and Randy are really cute together, he really cares and loves her, and I'm sure once she comes around their bond will only grow. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **RedRose85- For sure, Wade for sure needs to get himself together, he isn't going to win over Ava lashing out at Randy all the time! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- They are really going to be great parents, I can't wait to see them as parents. I have a feeling Ava is going to be total protective mamma bear when it comes to her son. And Randy you can tell he's going to be the proud papa wanting to get him into sports and such lol! Thanks for the review! :)**


	31. I Want Your Love!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way into the therapists office, I saw Wade was sitting in a chair. His arms crossed over his chest, his knee was shaking back and forth. I could tell he was aggravated and I didn't know what it could be for, I haven't talked to him the last couple of days I'd been so busy getting everything ready in the new house.

"Hey." I said softly as I walked over sitting down leaving a chair in between us.

"Hey." Wade bit the inside of his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Just fine." Wade sighed.

I nodded, and sighed as I leaned back into my seat, he was upset about something and I hadn't the foggiest idea. I mean he has a lot on his plate right now, and everything going on between us doesn't help I guess.

"Please come in." smiled.

Both Wade and I stood up walking into his office and sitting down. I noticed Wade moved his chair a bit from me. I sighed and shook my head, he was upset about something to do with me if he moved his seat away from me.

"So, how have you two been?" Dr. Johnson questioned.

"Pretty good, just busy moving into my new place." I said softly.

"And you Wade?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow. "You seem upset, what's going on?"

"I am just a bit stressed with work, and somethings around the office." Wade shrugged.

"Do you care to share?, What has you so upset?" He looked to Wade.

"What has me so upset?, my wife is pregnant with another man's child, and that's all I hear around the office, that Randy Orton is having a child, a son. He's been the beaming, proud papa all around the office, telling everyone about how he can't wait to meet his son Ryder Keith Orton. So I'm not in the best of moods lately." Wade said, his tone rather nasty.

"You knew there was a possibility, does this mean you want to give up?" He questioned. "You seemed so hell bent on saving your marriage has things changed?"

"No, I love Ava. I want to save my marriage it's just hard. I wish none of this would have happened, if I would have just been able to be a man, a real man who can control his urges not a weak man who ruins his marriage." Wade shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow.

"I've never been able to control my urges I fought it for so long but when I met Summer she showed me what I wasn't getting with Ava at the time I cracked I couldn't control myself anymore. If I weren't so damn weak none of this would have happened, I wouldn't be losing my wife to another man, a man whose child she's pregnant with." Wade said. "God I'm such a god damn fool." Wade snapped.

"Urges, have you always had these urges when it came to sex?" He questioned.

"Yes, since I was a teen it started when I was 15 my father bought me a prostitute for my birthday, he said this is how men are made, from then on I had women at my disposal I was with a different woman every night and it made me feel something it got to the point when I couldn't say no to sex, even if I was with someone. I'd try, but the urge was to damn strong. When I got with Ava, and I married her I tried to be a faithful husband but within a few months I was cheating on her, I didn't love her yet I didn't even know her. But when I got to know her, I fell in love with her and we started to make love and it was enough for me, until it wasn't and I started to have to urges again, I tried so hard to fight them and it worked for a while until I met Summer and she started to come on to me, at first it was just flirting but once Ava and I hit a rough patch, I let her give me a blow job and it leads to more I felt so guilty about cheating on Ava because I loved her so damn much that I came up with the idea of an open marriage." Wade explained.

"I think I might know what is going on with you, it sounds like you have a sex addiction." Dr. Johnson said. "How often do you have sex?"

"Umm." Wade sighed I could hear he didn't want to say it. "At least every other day."

"With how man women?" He questioned.

"I don't know, different every time almost every time." Wade sighed I could tell he was nervous to say what he was about to say. "I've been seeing Summer again, we've hooked up a few times." Wade sighed.

I felt my heart drop, he was with Summer again, he said she meant nothing to him, I shook my head then, stood up. "This is all bullshit, you can't blame an addiction on sex for ruining our marriage, you did that you can't be addicted to sex Wade it's an excuse." I snapped.

"But it is an addiction, it's a disease Ava. I think we can get him help, there is hope for this." Dr. Johnson explained.

"No, no there isn't. " I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "If he wants someone, he can just keep finding those whores, or he'll go to Summer, since he still wants her." I shook my stomach was starting to get so tight, the cramps starting up. I ran my hand over my stomach trying to calm myself, reminding myself that I had to do this for the baby, for my little Ryder.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Johnson stood up, walking around the desk.

"I'm fine, I ... I" I shook my head, the tears now in a full stream. "I can't do this right now."

"Here, why don't you sit down for a few minutes." Dr. Johnson said, helping me over to the couch in the back of the room then helping me sit down. "Here you go sweetie."

"Here, is some water." Wade said handing over a glass of water.

"I need to get out of here, I need be away from him. I can't see him right now." I shook my head, going to stand up, but Wade stopped me.

"You stay and relax for a minute. I'll leave." Wade sighed, stepping back shaking his head as he walked out the door.

"Should I call someone to drive you?" Dr. Johnson raised a brow.

"No, I'll be fine." I sighed.

"I think it's best." Dr. Johnson said. "You shouldn't be driving right now, I'll call whoever you need me too."

I sighed and wrote down a number on a piece of paper.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

Once I got to the waiting room, the woman at the front desk leads me to the office and I see Ava on the couch laying back her therapist kneeling down next to her. I could see the pained look on her face, even though her eyes were closed. I rushed right over to her. "Ava, are you okay? What happened?" I kneel down to her.

"I'm just having some pains, just a bit of cramping that's all." Ava sighed, sitting up slightly with the help of me and the doctor. "I said I was fine to drive but Dr. Johnson didn't think it was a good idea. Oh, Dr. Johnson, this is Randy Orton. Randy this is Dr. Johnson." Ava looked between the two of us, both he and nod ..

"Well, if he thinks you shouldn't be driving then you aren't. I'll drive you back to your place. What happened?, what caused this?" I shook my head.

"It's just been an eventful session." Ava bit her lip, I could see that she was forcing back tears just thinking about it.

"I knew it." I growled. "I knew this wasn't a good idea Ava."

"It's fine Randy." Ava sighed. "I'm fine, the cramps are subsiding already."

"This can't happen again, you can't keep stressing yourself out. The doctor said you needed to avoid stress as much as humanly possible." I sighed.

"I know, but ..." Ava started but I cut her off.

"But nothing Ava, we aren't risking our son. You promised you'd get out if it was too much." I sighed.

"And I did, well kinda but I put a stop to it." Ava shook her head.

"It's got to be done, no more Ava." I shook my head.

"We made a lot of head way today Ava." He looked to Ava.

Ava sighed and shook her head.

"I don't care what kind of head way you made. All I give a damn about is Ava, and my child." I snarled. "This isn't good for the health of either of them right now, do you see what this did?" I snarled stand up, face to face with Dr. Johnson.

"Calm down Randy." Ava sighed, placing a hand on my chest as she stood up. "We will talk about this later, can you take me home? I'm tired and I want to rest. And I could go for the mint chocolate chip ice cream I have in my freezer."

I growled to myself and nodded. "Fine, let's go." I took Ava's hand.

"I'll talk to you later Dr. Johnson." Ava looked to Dr. Johnson.

"Sure thing, you take care of yourself." Dr. Johnson smiled at Ava.

"Let's go." I said, leading Ava from the office and out of the building.

 **xXxXx**

We made it back to Ava's place, I walked her all the way inside. Making sure she headed straight to the couch to sit down. "I'll be fine now Randy." Ava sighed.

"I'm going to make sure you are comfortable." I said, putting the blanket that was on the couch, over her. Then I reach around her and make sure the pillow she had laid her head on was fluffed enough.

"I'm fine Randy, I'm more than comfortable." Ava sighed.

"Maybe I should stay the night, and make sure you are okay." I said.

"No, I'll be fine besides you don't want to run to your house then back here it's too much work." Ava sighed.

"I don't live that far, and it wouldn't be too much. But I have a change of clothes in my trunk. So it's no problem." I said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. "Please, it will make me feel so much better if I know you are okay. Come on, I'll get you your ice cream, I'll make dinner tonight, I'll do your laundry if you want, I'll even give you a foot massage." I said, giving her a small smile, as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Fine, I guess." Ava sighed.

"It was the foot massage that sealed the deal, wasn't it?" I smirked.

"No, actually it was the laundry." Ava laughed slightly. "But I'm not opposed to a foot massage, in fact I'm totally for it."

"I'm sure you are, how about you turn on the TV find something to watch and I'll get you some of that ice cream." I smiled standing up off the couch arm. "Do you want anything else, maybe something to drink."

"A screw driver would be nice." Ava nodded.

"You know that's not happening." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Ava laughed. "I'm just kidding, but I could go for some pink lemonade it's in the fridge." Ava smiled. "Oh, could you put my phone on the charger, it's in the kitchen anyway."

"As you wish." I smiled, and made my way to the kitchen. I put her phone down on the counter, grabbing out the ice cream from the freezer, I found the ice cream scoop and then grabbed a bowl. I gave her a generous amount then put it away. Next I grabbed the pink lemonade from the fridge and then got a glass pouring her some then putting it back in the fridge. I then plugged her phone in, I saw a text message pop up, it was from Wade I growled to myself why couldn't he leave her alone? I swiped left and a message popped up confirming I wanted to delete it, I hit delete and it was gone. I knew it might not be the best thing but something came over me, I can't have that man risking the health of Ava and my son, I just can't.

After a while, I was sitting on the couch next to Ava, who had moved so she was laying in my arms, her eyes were getting heavy she was getting tired. I smiled down at her, the guilt starting to hit me, I knew I was so wrong for it, I had no right to do that and I knew if I didn't come clean to her it's upset her even more. I sighed and moved Ava so she was sitting up.

"What's up?" Ava raised a brow.

"I have to confess something." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ava raised a brow.

"When I plugged in your phone to the charger a message popped up and it was from Wade, I deleted it, I just didn't want to cause you any stress, and Wade stresses you out. I know it was wrong, and that's why I wanted to come out and tell you. I'm sorry." I sighed.

Ava sighed and shook her head. "You had no right to do that." Ava spat.

"I know, I know that. I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I just I'm scared something is going to happen to our child, you get stressed every time you are around him, today scared me Ava. He got you so stressed you were cramping, that's not okay at all." I sighed shaking my head.

"I know, and I'm going to talk to Dr. Johnson and tell him I need to focus on this baby, and we will have to hold off on the counseling until we know it won't affect the baby." Ava stated.

Thank goodness." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did it say?" Ava raised a brow. "The text?"

"He just wanted to know how you were, if you were okay. And he said he's going to go to therapy secretly for his problem, in hopes it will help your marriage." I explained.

"I see." Ava nodded.

"What did he mean by that? His problem?" I raised a brow.

"He said that he has these urges, and he couldn't fight them while we were married. He explained his whole story and Dr. Johnson said it seems like he might be a sex addict." Ava sighed shaking her head. "Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard? How can you be addicted to sex?"

"It's strange to me I'll admit, but it's been proven that sex is like a drug, and people can get addicted to it, they can actually have withdrawals from it if the addiction is bad enough." I explained.

"Wow, I don't know." Ava sighed.

"Is that what got you so upset?" I raised a brow.

"No, he admitted that he has been with women since we've been split up, at least every other day, random women anything who a hole to stick it in I guess." Ava spat angrily. "That's not what really set me off."

"What did then?" I questioned.

"He admitted he's hooked up with Summer a few times." Ava bit her lip, the tears coming to her eyes. "I don't care about those random women as much as I care about the fact that he's screwing that bitch again, he said she means nothing to him now but he went to her, even though she's blackmailed him, and won't give him a DNA test."

I cupped her face between my palms. "That's a lot to take in, just let it go for tonight and deal with in the morning, when you have time to relax." I said, caressing her cheek softly.

Ava leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. God I've missed these lips. I pulled her face to mine adding even more depth to the kiss. I'd missed this, I'd missed her having her this 's hand traveled down to my pants, grabbing at the belt trying to get if off. I pulled away grabbing her hands. "What are you doing?" I asked breathing rather heavily.

"I want you Randy." Ava rasped going back in, but I stopped her once again.

"You want me, but only to help you forget Wade." I sighed.

"Maybe so, then help me forget him. When we are together, when you are inside me I forget everything Randy, please help me forget." Ava pulled me to her.

"I can't do that Ava." I sighed. "I'm sorry as much as I would love to take you right her e and now, I'm not going to, because I love you Ava. I want you to want me, not because you want to forget another man but because you love me too and want to make love to me, the way I want to make love to you. I'm not looking for sex Ava, not anymore I want something more, something stronger. I want love Ava. I want your love." I sighed.

Ava sighed shaking her head, she leaned in and buried her face in my chest, her arms wrapping around me. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on the top of the head. "I'm sorry, I'm just. I don't know what I am right now. I'm sorry." Ava looked up at me.

"It's okay, how about you just lay back and let me give you that foot massage. How does that sound?" I raised a brow, offering a smile.

"That actually sounds like heaven." Ava smiled leaning back allowing me to move down and take one of her feet in my hands, moving my palms over the bottom of it, I saw Ava's eyes close, then she let out a slight moan. "That feels amazing Randy." Ava said, her eyes still closed enjoying the work my hands were doing on her feet.

"I do what I can my lady." I smiled.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, this was a eye opening, Wade let us in a bit, next chapter will be more about Wade and what's going through his head. What do you think, do you think Ava has a right to get upset that he has been seeing Summer again? Also what do you think of Randy kinda pouring his heart out to Ava? Please leave a review I'd love to know what you think of these questions and the entire chapter as a whole. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thank for reading and reviewing as always! You are one of my most loyal reviewers :) It means alot!**

 **Levesue-Rollins823- It happened, he dropped a bomb on her! Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for being a loyal reader and reviewer! :) It means a lot to me!**

 **RedRose85- Thank so much I am happy you like it. Thank you so much for being such a loyal reviewer, I just want to let you know that means alot! :)**


	32. Letting Your Heart Lead!

**Wade's Point Of View**

I made my way back down the stairs of my home. I heard a knock on the door I sighed when I opened it and saw it was Randy. What the hell is he doing here? Can't he leave me alone?

"What the bloody hell do you want Orton?" I growled at this man, this man I despise so much.

"We need to talk." Randy stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "May I come in?"

"Sure, why not my day isn't shitty enough." I rolled my eyes, allowing him to enter before shutting the door. "What do you want?" I turned to him once we made it into the living room.

"We need to talk about Ava." He stated.

"What about my wife?" I growled.

"She's in the hospital, because of the stress you are causing her and our unborn child." He stated. "She went for a check up and ended up being sent by ambulance to the hospital with a dangerously high blood pressure, it was so high my child was under distress."

"Is she okay?, is Ava okay?" I stepped closer to him.

"She's okay for now, but they are keeping her for a few days to monitor her, and our child. She could have lost not only our child's life today, she could have lost her own life today because of this crazy amount of stress she's been under." Randy spat.

"I need to see her, I need to make sure she's okay for myself." I shook my head, starting for the door but Randy grabbed me by the upper arm yanking me back. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I growled.

"You can't see her, I need you to stay away from her until she's able to keep her stress under control. Right now she can't she needs time to deal with everything that is happening and you causing undue stress is not something she needs. " Randy stated.

"You have no right to tell me I can't see MY OWN WIFE." I snarled at the man. "In case you haven't realized she's my wife, we are in counseling to save our marriage."

"I see Dr. Johnson hasn't called you yet." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean by that Orton?" I raised a brow.

"Ava has decided she's no longer going to go to counseling with you. Not until she's out of the woods with our child. She's really high risk right now and we are not going to risk our child for anyone or anything." He stated.

"My marriage has nothing to do with you." I spat.

"But it does, you are married to the mother of my child. " He sighed. "As much as I wish she'd give up on you entirely she doesn't want to so I have to go with it, but I'm not about to let you cause harm to my child and that's what will happen if you don't stay away from Ava for now. "

"Get the hell out of my house." I snapped. "I want you out I'm tired of listening to you. You have no right to speak about my marriage, or to dictate when I can see MY BLOODY WIFE." I yelled the last part.

"Listen here and listen good. If you cause me and Ava to lose our child because you won't leave her alone and continue to stress her out. I will take everything else in this world aside from Ava and I will completely destroy it, And you WILL lose Ava for good, she will never forgive you if you are the reason for the loss of our child. You'll lose her forever the way you should you don't deserve Ava, I love her and I hope one day Ava, Ryder and I can live together as a happy family and it will be so much easier without you in my way." Randy snarled before turning and storming out the door slamming it behind him.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I made my way into the hospital room I saw Ava was sleeping her hand placed gently over her stomach. I smiled slightly and walked over sitting in the chair next to her bed once I put the things I'd grabbed for her from her condo. She wanted her laptop, some lotion, body spray. Her make-up bag, hair brush. Some comfy sweats and PJ bottoms and some tank tops. I smiled as I reached over placing my hand gently onto the side of her stomach gently rubbing "Hey Ryder, it's daddy I hope you are doing good in there." I said softly.

"I think he's good." Ava said groggy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to talk to Ryder. I want to make sure he hears my voice, so he knows who I am." I stated sitting up completely in my seat as I was hunched down close to her stomach to talk to Ryder.

"Feel free to talk to him all you want." Ava smiled moving her hand from the top of her stomach and grabbing my hand placing it on her stomach.

I smiled at Ava. "Hey there buddy, as much as your mommy and I can't wait to meet you and see your handsome face. We need you to stick it out in there until it's time for you to come out. Believe me I know how amazing your mom is and how beautiful she is so I know why you'd be so excited to meet her but you got stay in there. Daddy will keep your mommy company until it's safe for you to enter the world." I said rubbing slightly over Ava's stomach as I talked to my son. I was so scared earlier when all the problems were going on. Ava's blood pressure was so high they were worried she was going to stroke out on us, his heart rate was going through the roof, then she started to have contractions but thankfully they stopped them super quickly.

"You are going to make such a great dad." Ava smiled at me her hand reaching out to caress my face.

"Thanks, I hope so." I smiled. I stood up and leaned down giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"You know I could go for a real kiss, last night when I kissed you. It made me feel something, it made me remember how amazing it feels when our lips are pressed together, and how amazing you taste." Ava said, biting her lip. "I know you said you don't want sex, and I'm okay with that, I realize I was wrong for last night. And I'm glad you turned me down it did prove to me that you really want me, and that I should try to shut off my feelings for you. That maybe I should let my heart take the lead again." Ava smiled.

I smiled and leaned down crashing my lips to hers, if she wanted a kiss a real one I'm more than happy to oblige, I miss her lips so much. I'm happy she's letting me in, she's letting her heart take the lead so that means I might have a chance with Ava still. That I still might be able to create the family I so badly want with Ava.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I needed to breathe I needed some air I needed something to make me forget everything. I knocked on the hotel door. I waited and finally I saw it open. "Well hello handsome." Summer smirked moving to the side allowing me to enter. "I'm so happy you called." Summer smiled shutting the door and turning to face me.

"I don't' want small talk Summer, I want you on your knees and my dick in your mouth." I spat shoving her back away from me as I began to unbuckle my belt. "NOW." I said my voice raised, smirking to myself as I saw Summer oblige and drop to her knees. Licking her lips as she saw me drop my pants and boxers my cock springing out.

"It's not going to suck it's self." I growled as I grabbed her by the hair pulling her closer to me. Summer opening her mouth taking me in slowly into her mouth. I wasn't in the mood for slow so I used the hand that was already in her hair and tangled my other hand in her hair right next to it and pulled her mouth all the way down on my dick causing her to gag. "I know you are a good little cock sucker so do your job and get me off will you?" I growled down at her letting go of her hair bringing my hands up behind my head resting back on the wall as she got down to what I wanted her to do, she was always good with her mouth she knew how to suck like a damn vacuum. "FUCK." I groaned shooting my cum into her mouth and down her throat using my hands placing them on the back of her head to keep her head right where I wanted it on my dick until I was finished. "You know your mouth still knows how to work it's magic." I said letting go watching her pull back and stand up wiping the cum that dribbled out of her mouth slightly.

"Well, if I'm good at anything I'm good at making men come." Summer smirked licking her lips as she watched me step out of my boxers and pants completely then grab my shirt tossing it to the side but not before I grabbed a condom from my pocket. I walked over to the bed laying down at the top of the bed my head on the pillows. Rolling on the condom.

"Clothes off, Now." I ordered.

"As you wish." Summer smirked and slipped the dress from her body letting it drop to the floor she didn't have any panties on, very normal for her. I saw her reach behind and unhook her bra letting it drop to the ground before she bent down to go for her heels.

"Keep them on." I said as I stroked myself waiting for her. "Let's go, climb on my dick and do what you do best."

Summer didn't say a word just simply walked over climbing up on the bed, then on top of me she grabbed my cock and used it to guide herself down onto it. I heard her let out a moan as she began to ride me slowly and steadily. "Mmm, fuck Wade." Summer moaned as she placed her hands on my chest to support herself.

"Faster, I need my release. And I need it fast I know you can milk a man a hell of a lot quicker than this. Really ride me damn it." I growled at Summer who replied by picking up her pace bouncing up and down on me at a fast and hard pace. It didn't take too long before I came.

I heard Summer moan and call out my name a few seconds later and she laid her head on my chest letting out a sigh. I sighed myself and pushed her off me standing up and walking over to the bathroom grabbing the hand towel that was on the sink and wiped myself then threw it to her to allow her to clean up herself. I quickly started putting on my boxers and pants fixing the belt up.

"Do you fuck her like this? Treat her like a sex object?" Summer questioned.

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow.

"Ava?, does she do this for you? Or is that why you need me?" Summer stated.

"I never do this with Ava, we make love not have sex." I stated as I put my shirt back on. "You and the other women are simply for me to find pleasure."

"For yourself, you don't care if we get off do you?" Summer raised a brow.

"Nope." I shrugged.

"Wow, it didn't use to be like this. I mean when we first met and started hooking up but then you started to become gentle with me." Summer stated. "I miss that side of you, that was the best I've ever had."

"I loved you back then. But things change feelings change." I stated.

"You're right, but there isn't any reason it can't change back to that way. I miss it the way you used to be so sweet and gentle to me." Summer sighed. "You could love me again, I could make you happy. I could take over for Ava it's obvious she's not with you anymore she's pregnant with another man's child."

I growled at her. "Take over for Ava? NEVER you will never come close to Ava, you never have and NEVER will." I snapped. "You'll never mean even 1 percent of what Ava means to me, I'll never love you anywhere near as much as I love Ava. You'll never come close to her in any way, in my eyes at least. Not in the looks department, the sex department, the love department, hell not in the class department either. She's classy, beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, and the woman I love. You'll NEVER be half of what AVA is. So don't EVER try." I stated and grabbed my things walking over to the door.

"Bye Wade, I guess I'll see you soon?" Summer raised a brow

"Maybe, I'll call if I need you." I stated before walking out the door letting it shut behind me.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well here we go I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter! Thanks for everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- Thanks, and it was sweet and this time we got protective Randy, and sweet open honest Ava which is nice to see her act towards Randy. :)**

 **Skovko- For sure, dream man for real! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- It was hard for him to not give into Ava but he loves her and wants something real and that means more to him then a quick revenge f**k! We got to see a different side to pretty much all three of them, we saw protective Randy, Open and Sweet Ava, and Dirty side to Wade.**

 **Deb-Wood1999- Thanks for that tidbit, I might be using it! :) And thanks for reading and reviewing it means so much! :)**

 **KJ: Thanks for the review! I felt so too, she has a right to be upset about him being with Summer, he knows damn well the way he feels about Randy and how Wade blames him for ruining their marriage so if Ava were to sleep with Randy it'd drive Wade completely bonkers.! :)**


	33. Just Like Daddy!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way into the living room after fixing breakfast for myself. I was seeing the doctor today so hopefully I was able to be taken off this restriction. Also I had an ultrasound, my 20 week so they are going to show if baby has boy parts or girl parts although we know it's a boy already it will be good to see it on the screen for double the knowledge I guess. I will admit I'm super excited to see Ryder on the ultrasound today, I know he's going to look so much different from the last time I saw him.

I heard a knock on the door so I walked over to the door opening it. I saw it was Randy, he smiled and handed me a blue raspberry slushy. "You know I wasn't telling you about my craving so you could get me one. I could have gotten one myself." I smiled, allowing him to enter before I shut the door. I swear every time I tell him about any kind of craving I'm having he shows up with whatever it is. Or even if I complain about my back hurting, or my feet hurting he shows up to give me a foot massage or a back massage.

"I know, but you are pregnant with my child. It's the least I can do, I mean you are giving me the greatest gift you can give a man." Randy smiled.

I smiled and shook my head "Well since you are in such a giving mood, do you think you could carry up that laundry basket to my room so I can put it away?" I raised a brow.

"Sure thing, anything you need just ask. I'm more than willing to help." Randy smiled. "This one?" He pointed to the basket on the floor by the stairs.

"Yep." I smiled, watching him pick it up and start up the stairs with it. "Thank you." I smiled.

"Not a problem." Randy yelled down as he continued up the stairs. After a few minutes I saw he wasn't downstairs yet, so I walked up the stairs and saw him in the hallway on the phone I was about to turn around and leave him but I overheard something. "No I haven't talked to her yet, but I will I just don't want to upset her, the last thing Ava needs is to be stressed out." I heard him trying to keep his voice low.

I waited until he hung the phone up and then finally I spoke. "What do you need to talk to me about? And Why would it stress me out?" I questioned, startling Randy as he jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." Randy said putting phone in his pocket.

"I want to know what you were talking about?" I sighed.

Randy sighed himself and nodded. "Let's go downstairs and talk so you can sit down." Randy said walking over towards me.

"God, this isn't going to be good if I need to sit down for it." I shook my head, letting him take my hand and lead me down the steps to the couch. "Okay we are here, so tell me what's going on."

"Fine, I was with my yesterday, I was asking him about what I'd need to do to set up a trust fund for Ryder. I told him right now I wanted to set aside 50 grand to start it up, and then I wanted to add to it as he got older that way he'd have money for college or anything else he needed once he got older. But I came into some problems." Randy explained.

"Problems like what?" I raised a brow.

"First you never told me what his last name is going to be, I'll need that once I start it." He said.

"He's your son, so he's going to have your last name. Ryder Keith Orton." I smiled, I saw a huge wide smile appear on his face.

"God I love the sound of that." Randy smiled. "But that's not all, my lawyer let me in on something, he made it clear that you and Wade need to divorce."

"Excuse me?" I stood up. "Where the hell do you get off telling me to divorce my husband." I spat.

"whoa, wait ... calm down." Randy sighed.

"Calm down?, you want me to calm down. You just told me I need to divorce my husband." I snapped.

"Please I'm not trying to upset you." Randy sighed.

"How am I not supposed to be upset about this Randy." I snarled. "You have no right."

"I know that, listen to me let me explain why it needs to happen." Randy sighed.

"Explain? Fine. Go for it explain it to me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please sit down." Randy sighed.

"No, I'm fine standing. If you are going to explain you need to make it quick." I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"When I was talking to my lawyer he explained to me that if you and Wade are married at the time of Ryder's birth, then he's legally his father, he'll legal rights to my son." Randy sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't let that happen. I can't let some bastard that wishes my son didn't exist have any kind of legal rights to him. I'm not trying to upset you or run your life, I just can't sit back and let that man stake any kind of claim to our child." Randy explained.

I sighed and finally sat down shaking my head, god this was a big old mess. "I understand where you are coming from Randy but." I shook my head. "It's a lot to ask a person, to just divorce their significant other."

"I realize that but it's a lot to ask a man to have no legal right to their child." Randy sighed, shaking his head. He buried his face in his palms and let out a frustrated sigh.

I sighed and placed my hand on his back rubbing it slightly "I understand that, I'm sorry. I realize it's got to be a scary thought, I'll talk to Wade I don't know how it's going to go or how he'll take it but I'll see if we can get it in motion."

"Really?" Randy looked up to me.

"Yes, he's your son and not Wade's. He shouldn't have any claim to him at all." I said, a small smile on my lips. "I have a feeling it won't go over good but Wade will have to realize I'm doing this for my son, so you and he can be connected in name and blood."

"He's going to freak out." Randy sighed. "He's probably going to lose his mind."

"I know, but I will remind him that I'm not giving up on our marriage completely that this is just going to be for legal reasons. And hopefully that will soften the blow." I explained.

"Hopefully." Randy nodded and took my hand. "Thank you, for not fighting me on this. I just want to make sure I'm his father in every way that counts."

"You will be." I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

Ava and I sat in the doctors' office, she was waiting to get her 20 week scan the ultrasound tech had just left to go grab some extra printer paper for the machine that was out. She walked back in and smiled at us. "I'm Molly, Are you ready to see your little one?"

"For sure." I smiled, as did Ava.

"Do you know what you are having yet?, I thought it said something about the gender blood test." Molly looked to us as she was putting the gel onto the prob.

"We are having a boy, but I still want to see it with my own eyes you know." Ava laughed.

"Great well let's see what we can do, hopefully your little one will open his legs and show up. Hopefully we don't have a shy one on our hands." Molly laughed.

"If he's anything like his daddy, he won't have a shy bone in his body." Ava laughed.

"And it seems you were right he doesn't have a shy bone in his body, he's got his legs wide open for us. He is showing off his goods as you can see here." Molly pointed to the screen. "He's still a boy... there is no denying that." she laughed.

"That's my boy, he's packing just like his daddy. Way to go kid." I smirked, Ava nudging me.

"Proud papa moment huh?" Ava laughed.

"Damn straight." I nodded.

"Here is his spine, everything looks good there." Molly said pointing out his spine. "Here is his face, we can do a 3D if you'd like. You'll be able to see more of his features that way."

"Yes of course." Ava smiled.

She switched and we could see more of his features, it was like we could see what he looked like. "What a handsome boy." Molly smiled.

"I know he's perfect." Ava's smile was a wide as I've ever seen it.

"Look at his parents, of course he's going to be on good looking kid." I smirked.

"Your next scan will be even better, you think this was a good look at him. The next scan will be some much more developed, a lot of people compare their last ultrasound pictures to pictures of the baby once it's born and you can tell it's the same baby, it's crazy. I'm sure you are going to love seeing that." Molly smiled as she finished up, wiping Ava's stomach off before she printed off all the pictures she'd gotten today. She made sure she got two of his face so Ava could have one and I could have one.

We were moved into the room to see the doctor, Ava was up on the table waiting for the doctor as I was busy staring at the picture of our boy, god I couldn't wait to meet him. I looked up when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Ava, how are you doing?" The man smiled.

"Great Dr. Arnold." Ava smiled. "Dr. Arnold, this is Randy Orton the baby's father. Randy this is Dr. Arnold."

We both nodded at each other. "So, I see you haven't gained but a pound and a half, that's okay but I think now I want you to start uping your calories so we can get you gaining well. I'm not worried about it right now, we are just now at the point where it's important to gain weight, so hopefully you've gain at least another pound and a half when you are back in two weeks. If not we might have to have a talk about going to a dietitian. But that's down the road, hopefully you will gain." He said.

"So just take in more calories?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, or eat an extra meal or snack. You seem to work out a lot so that might be it also, sometimes when you exercise it works off the calories you burn." He explained. "I am okay with you working out, but I want you to make sure you are taking it easy, I still want you on restriction, no lifting over 15 pounds right now. I think it's okay to go back to work, but I'd keep it to a day or two a week, we are still having issues with your blood pressure but it is better than it was, but not where I'd like it to be so we are going to keep track of that of course." The doctor stated. "You've been staying away from stress hopefully?" He looked to Ava raising a brow.

"As much as possible." Ava nodded, and she's going to continue to stay away from it if I have anything to say about it.

"Well you are doing pretty well now, but I want you to remember, to listen to your body if you are doing something even if it's lifting a grocery bag and it hurts don't do it. but remember the difference between discomfort and pain. If there is anymore bleeding you make sure you head straight into the ER, and they will get a hold of me." He stated.

"Sure thing." Ava nodded, Dr. Arnold taking off letting us know we were free to leave whenever.

"You heard him, if anything hurts then you are to stop it. So if you need help with anything around the house you make sure you let me know." I said looking to Ava.

"I know, I'm not going to do anything to risk this little one." Ava smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Good, because I'm not going to let you." I smiled, as Ava took my hand and placed it over her stomach. "whoa, was that?"

"Yes, that was a kick." Ava looked up at. "Wow, he's so strong."

"That's my boy." I smiled rubbing her stomach, leaning down I gave her stomach a kiss. "I love you so much already Ryder." I smiled, down at Ava's stomach, to my son.

Ava smiled down at me taking my hand when I offered it to her. I helped her off the table and I pulled her into my arms. "Thank you." I smiled down at Ava.

"For what?" Ava raised a brow.

"For Ryder, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and he's not even here yet. I will never be able to thank you for this life you are bringing into my world." I smiled.

"You know he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you either. I mean I should thank you also, because I wouldn't have him without you." Ava smiled. "So thank you for giving me this little blessing." Ava rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to watch him grow up, I'm excited to see you as a father, I can tell you are going to be a wonderful father already."

"Thank you, I hope I'm half the father that my father is." I smiled. "And you, you are going to be an amazing mother, I can picture you and Ryder at the park, you pushing him on the swing. Ryder yelling for you to push him higher. You saying that's high enough, you don't want him to hurt himself." I laughed.

"God, you do know me too well don't you." Ava laughed. "Well, I've already pictured you going to all his little league games, yelling at the refs because they are blind." Ava smiled up at me.

"And you know me way too well also." I laughed, taking her hand. "How about I buy you and our son lunch? How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful to me, I would kill for some Chinese." Ava licked her lips.

"Well no need to kill for it, I'll buy it for you." I laughed Ava and I walking out of the room, making our way out of the doctors' office and to my car.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thank for waiting so patiently, I know it's been a minute but here is the next chapter. What do you think of everything?, How do you think Wade will take to Ava asking for a divorce so he doesn't have the legal claim to Ryder. How are you liking Randy and Ava growing bond? They are so cute together aren't they lol. Please leave me a review so I know what you think of these things and the entire chapter as a whole. Thank to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- For sure, it's obvious she's very inscarue if she keeps letting him treat her this way! Thanks for the review as always! :)**

 **RedRose85- Yeah, he's digging himself in deeper and deeper and when he finally gets his self together he might not beable to dig himself out of that while it might be too late! Thank for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Yes he's showing his true colors, he doesn't know how to handle not being in control, he has to have it about himself and I think everyone is starting to see that, a big test is coming up when Ava tells Wade about the divorce, he might not take it too well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	34. Signed Papers!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way down the stairs, I was so tired I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't I had things to do. I was now 24 weeks along and things were going good for the most part I was gaining weight the way I should be thankfully. I couldn't believe how huge I'd gotten thankfully I'm doing so much better now.

I heard the doorbell and walked over, I saw Wade I had been trying to talk to him for weeks and he kept pushing me off. And it was driving Randy mad because he was not responding to me about the divorce. I knew I'd have to force it myself by pushing it in court but I was hoping to skip that so we could do this without a war in the court room.

"Hey." I smiled slightly. "I've been trying to contact you." I added, stepping to the side allowing him to enter.

"I know, I'm sorry I've been so distant I just I haven't been in a good place and I didn't want to take my anger or frustration out on you." Wade shook his head.

"I'm sorry that this is the road we have to take." I sighed following him into the living room.

"I bet." He shook his head.

"I really am, do you think I wanted this?" I sighed.

"Then why go through with it Ava?, tell Randy to go to hell." Wade shook his head.

"This isn't about Randy, this is about Ryder. You know that, please don't make this any harder than it already is." I shook my head. "I love you so much Wade, and it kills me to do this but I know that it's only for legal reason." I said walking closer to him.

"You keep saying that, but I can't help but feel like I'm loosing you Ava and it's driving me mad damn it." He snapped, causing me to recoil. "God, I'm sorry." He shook his head, the second he realized what he'd done.

"It's okay." I said softly.

"I just hate this, I don't want to lose you Ava, I can't lose you." Wade shook his head. "I Love you so damn much Ava, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Wade I'm not going anywhere, I don't know what I have to do to make you understand, this isn't ending our marriage. This could be a fresh start for us if you let us." I sighed. "But if this turns into a war in the court room I'm not sure we will be able to start over Wade. If you can't make this a little easier on me, especially now that I've got all this going on then we might not be able to fix this. I need you to give me a little bit here, if you can't give a little then maybe this isn't going to work and maybe a divorce and a clean break is what we both need."

Wade sighed and shook his head. "If I sign these papers that I have in my brief case, you promise not to give up on us, and to give us a real shot. To really give us a fighting chance?" Wade looked at me.

"I promise Wade, but we have to do this without a big fight." I nodded.

"Alright." Wade nodded and pulled out the papers and handed them over to me. "I had it notarized already. I was going to rip them up but you promise me so I'm going to believe you." Wade said.

I smiled and reached out to hug him. "Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea how much of weight off my shoulder this is." I said pulling away. "I was so worried this was going to be a big fight and it'd ruin us completely."

"That's the only reason I did this, because I knew if I didn't you'd shut me out completely and we'd never get back to being us." Wade sighed.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?, I have a pizza about to come out of the oven." I bit my lip.

"Sure, I'd love that." Wade nodded and smiled slightly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

Ava and I sat on the couch eating pizza, she'd turned on one of those girly movies she loves so much. "I see you put that painting your father got you up." I looked to Ava.

"Yeah, I always loved the painting but you hated it, you didn't want it on your wall." Ava nodded and took a bit of her pizza.

"Yeah, I could be a real asshole couldn't I?" I laughed.

"Your words not mine." Ava laughed as well.

"You are really starting to show, how far along are you now?" I questioned, she was so beautiful, pregnant and all. To think if I would have done things differently and been a better husband she wouldn't be pregnant with Randy's child there was a chance she could have been pregnant with my child, or we could have had children of our own. Seeing her pregnant makes me think how wonderful it'd be to have a child of our own together.

"24 weeks." Ava smiled. "Only four months to go before he's here." Ava smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, you must be excited." I nodded.

"Yes, so excited I finished his nursery." Ava smiled. "Umm, would you like to see it?" Ava raised a brow.

"Umm, sure why not." I nodded, standing up Ava having a bit of trouble so I help her off the couch.

"Sorry, it's just getting a bit hard to get off the couch these days." She laughed slightly.

Ava and I headed to the stairs, Ava was about to take a step when she grabbed my arms. "Ava?, are you okay love?" I looked over at her, she didn't look right she was suddenly really pale and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went down I was able to grab her before she hit the ground this giving me a chance to gently help her to the ground. "Ava, darling wake up." I pat her face gently. "Come on." I shook her but she wasn't waking up. I stood up then bent down picking her up in my arms carrying her to the door and then to my car. I could get her to a hospital before an ambulance could get here.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I was at work when I got a call from the hospital telling me Ava was at the ER, they wouldn't tell me what had happened just that she was at the ER and I was her emergency contact when it came to the pregnancy.

I rushed over there of course, I ran up to the front desk "I'm looking for Ava Barrett." I said the woman looking at her computer for a second.

"She's not able to have visitors at the moment, if you take a seat over there we will let you and her husband know when she can have visitors." The woman said.

I turned around, did she say husband? I looked around and saw Wade, what was he doing here? I swear if he did something to her, or upset her in any way I'd strangle the man with my bare hands.

"What are you doing here?" I growled once I made it over to Wade.

Wade sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ava and I were having lunch at her place, she was going to show me the nursery when she fainted, I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. I picked her up and rushed her here, I didn't want to wait for the ambulance to show up it would have wasted time." Wade explained.

"Why'd she faint?, were you fighting before, or something?" I shook my head.

"No, we were getting along just great, we were having lunch and talking. That's it." Wade sighed.

"I don't understand what happened." I shook my head.

"Well, neither do I." Wade shrugged.

"You can go, I'm here so I can take care of Ava and my child." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, for the moment she's still my wife and I'm not leaving until I know she's okay." Wade stated.

"For the moment? So you signed the papers?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I realized if I didn't I'd ruin my marriage completely. Ava promised me, this wasn't an end to our marriage but it could be a fresh start. She said she's not giving up on our marriage that we still have a fighting chance. If I don't give her a divorce and fight her on it, I know I'll lose her, so I signed the papers and gave them to her today. So you'll have what you want, Ava and I will be divorced by the time the baby is born." Wade stated, I could tell he hated the idea of a divorce.

"Good, now I don't have to worry about anything when my son gets here." I nodded.

"You do know this doesn't mean I've giving up on Ava. You haven't won, she's not yours." Wade said.

"I know, but she could be someday. She told me she was falling for me, before all the stuff with my ex happened, and that she still is in a way." I smirked. "Ava and I have connection a bond, now that we have a child on the way and bond is only going to grow from here. I'm here forever Wade, whither or not you like it, I'm not going anywhere." I stated, in a very matter of like tone.

"Ava Barrett's family." A woman called from the door.

Both Wade and I jumped forward rushing towards her. "Yes, is Ava okay?" Wade questioned.

"My child, is my child okay?" I also asked.

"Both are fine right now, you can come back and see her if you'd like." She smiled and we followed her back to a room. Ava was laying down she was hooked up to a bunch of monitors.

I went straight to her side. "How are you feeling?" I questioned. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened. I was going to head up the stairs then next thing I know I got dizzy and then the next thing I remember was waking up here, hooked up to all these monitors." Ava explained.

"Did they say what caused this?" Wade raised a brow, standing at the other side of her.

"No, they haven't told me anything yet." Ava stated.

"Hopefully they figure it out fast, what would of happened if you were on the stairs? You could of killed yourself or our son." I sighed shaking my head. "I told you I don't like you living alone, what would of happened if you would of been alone when this happened."

"It's not any of your business if she lives alone." Wade rolled his eyes.

"She's carrying my child, so it is my business." I growled.

"Please, both of you cut it out." Ava sighed shaking her head.

"Sorry." Both of us said in unison.

All of our attention was turned to the door when the doctor walked in. He explained to us about Ava's blood pressure being a problem, it's dropping seriously low and it's causing her to faint. He suggested a few things she could do to help with her low blood pressure, and he also thought it'd be a good idea for her to not be alone a lot, especially until she is over this hump in the pregnancy. He also thought it's a good idea to watch out for stairs, because she doesn't usually have any warning when one of her spells comes on and if she was to be going up or down stairs she could be seriously injured. He suggested if she is going to be doing stairs to make sure she's with someone that way if something were to happen, she'd have someone there to help her if need be. Once the doctor left to go get her discharge papers ready so she could leave I turned to Ava.

"So, I think you should move back with me." I said.

"No I'm not doing that." Ava shook her head. "I'm fine at my place, I'll just make sure stay down stairs for most of the time." Ava sighed.

"You aren't supposed to be doing stairs without someone there. The doctor said it might be a good idea to have someone with you, so I think you should move back with me, or I'll stay with you. I just don't like the idea of you being alone. What if this happens again and no one is there. Something could happen to Ryder or You. Please Ava, can you not be stubborn for once?" I sighed.

"As much as I hate to agree with the man, he's right you can't be alone." Wade chimed in, shocking the hell out of me and Ava. "If I wouldn't of been there you'd of hit the floor and you'd of hit it hard."

"I don't know, I'll think about it. I just want to go home and get some sleep." Ava sighed.

"I'm coming with you, I'll sleep on your couch and then we can talk in the morning." I stated.

"Oh my goodness, fine whatever." Ava rolled her eyes.

"I should be going, but i was wondering before I leave can I get a few words with you?" Wade raised a brow. "Alone?"

"Sure." Ava nodded.

I shook my head and backed up walking out the door. Knowing as much as I didn't want to leave her alone with him. I knew I had to let her do her thing, I couldn't try to control her life. She's had enough of that in her marriage.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I smiled taking her hand. "I'm glad you're okay. You gave me a scare love." I said softly.

"I know, I gave myself a scare." Ava nodded. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to make sure we are okay." I said.

"We are fine, I know you worry about our marriage but you are doing the right thing. You are showing me you are thinking about something other than yourself. And that means a lot to me.

"I'm trying, as much as I can to keep positive about this. As hard as it is, because I love you so much and I'm scared to death that I'm going to lose you." I sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere, this doesn't mean it's over. It just means we have a new start." Ava said, squeezing my hand.

"I know, that's what you say. And I truly hope you mean it." I nodded.

"I do mean it Wade." She smiled slightly.

"Well, you have your papers. I guess your lawyer will contact my lawyer when they have everything finished and it goes to the judge." I sighed, I bit my lip and looked down at her. "Do you think I could get a kiss?, while you're still my wife legally?"

Ava smiled and nodded pulling me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we brought our lips together. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as we kissed I wanted to hold her and savor this kiss. Hoping it wouldn't be our last kiss.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

We'd gotten back to my place, Randy was going to stay the night with me. Just for tonight. I know he wants me to move with him again but I'm not sure that's a good idea. But I know I have to figure something out, considering I'm not allowed to drive because I'm not having any warning signs before I pass out, the doctor said it's best if I don't drive and he wants me to cut back on work once again, but luckily my place of work is really great and are okay with it.

"Why don't you lay down and I and I'll fix you something to eat." Randy said making sure I sat on the couch before he let go of me. I swear he is acting as if I'm made of glass.

"Fine." I sighed, laying down Randy putting the blanket over me.

"What would you like?" Randy questioned.

"I'd really like something from the little Italian shop down the road. " I said.

"I'd go get it for you, but I don't want to leave you alone." Randy shook his head.

"What if I promise to stay here until you get back?" I raised a brow. "Please, Ryder would love some of their Pasta E Fagioli, with Italian Sausage. It's so good."

"Okay, as long as you stay here and don't move." Randy sighed.

"Thanks, I promise." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food." Randy said "I've got it." Randy said, once he saw me starting to open my purse. He then walked out the door. I pulled out the papers that Wade had signed and started to read them over, making sure that Wade actually signed them. It was a new paper, he had a new decree drawn up. I looked through it, he'd put some things in there, I'd just said that we all walked out with whatever we came in with, and money he made was his, and money I made was mine. But Wade had put in there that he wanted to give me 7, 500 a month until I married him, and then he wanted to make sure my insurance was paid for, I didn't think he'd put all this in there. I took out my phone texting him asking him why he changed it.

 _From Wade:_

 _I wanted to make sure you are taken care of, we've been married for 10 years I feel you deserve it Ava._

I texted him back thanking him but letting him know that it wasn't needed.

 _From Wade:_

 _I want to just let me do this, I mean I've done so many things to you and you've stood by me so I think you deserve it. Just go along with it, I want to make sure you have that money to fall back on, especially if you have to take more time off work. I know you have plenty saved up in your savings, and I transferred half of our savings into your account also but this will make me feel better._

I finally agreed to it, and told him I'd talk to him soon. I was surprised he'd do this. He's so focused on money I didn't think he'd give up that so easily that's why I just said I'd take what I had and he could have what he had. But he surprised me, maybe he's really trying only time will tell though.

 **xXxXx**

I smiled at Randy as we were sitting on my couch eating our food. We'd turned on one of my favorite shows, Ru Paul's Drag Race. It was a marathon of a past season, season 5 one of my favorite seasons.

"I still don't understand this show." Randy shook his head. "So these are men, dressed like women?" He raised a brow.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, they are drag queens." I said. "Haven't you ever seen a drag queen?"

"No, never." He shook his head.

"I love them, you should come to a show with me sometime." I suggested.

"I'll pass on that." Randy shook his head. "So, what did Wade want to talk to you about?, If you don't mind me asking."

"He just wanted to make sure we were okay, we had a talk earlier and he signed the papers. He actually had some drawn up on his own, so I just have to sign them and give them to my lawyer. " I stated. "He wanted to give me like 7,500 a month and pay for insurance I told him that was too much but he insisted, he also transferred half of our savings into my account." I told him.

"That's surprising, at least you will have the divorce, so there isn't any problems with the legality when Ryders born." Randy nodded. "So you were happy that he signed the papers so that's why you kissed him?" He raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow myself.

"I saw you kissing him." Randy stated.

"What does it matter to you if I kiss him?, he's still my husband." I shook my head.

"I thought you are getting this divorce, but you're kissing him. I don't understand it." Randy shook his head.

"He asked for a kiss before he left, he said he wanted a kiss, while I was still his wife." I shook my head. "It's not any of your business if I kiss him or any other man Randy." I spat.

"You are going to make him think there is more than just a kiss, You know how he is Ava." He sighed.

"Yes I do know how he is, he's my husband." I spat. "Once again Randy it doesn't matter what I do with him or anyone else, I gave him a kiss that's it. I'm ending my marriage Randy, it's hard on both me and Wade. If a kiss will make him feel the slightest bit better than I'm going to do it. " I shook my head. "Why does it matter to you?, are you jealous or something?"

Randy shook his head and stood up. "I'm putting this in the kitchen, you done with yours?" He raised a brow.

I shook my head handing him to the plate, he didn't say another word just walked into the kitchen putting the food away I'm guessing he then walked back out. "I'm heading to my car to grab my things, I'll be back in." Randy said, then walked out the door.

Wow, that was something different Randy's not usually like this. I wonder if he really is jealous that I kissed Wade. I don't know all I know is, this divorce is supposed to make things easier on all of us, but it's making things harder.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Hope you all enjoy the update. Sorry I wanted to get this out the other day but I got side tracked. What do you all think of Wade signing the papers without a fight? What do you think of Randy's little problem with the kiss? Do you think it's a little bit of jealousy rearing its ugly head? So leave a review and let me know what y'all think! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- He did thankfully, we just have to see what will happen between Wade and Ava if it's the end of their marriage just legally or completely. It will really depend on how he acts after doing so. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Skovko- Yes, some places every place I've lived in the US, if a woman is married and she has a child with another man, the husband is legally the father, if they divorce the husband still has a claim to the child, and actually even if it's proven the child is another man's the husband still has to pay child support in most cases, there are ways around it but it's a lot of messy paper work and legal problems that can be caused if the husband decides he doesn't want to do things the easy way(Wade could of gone the messy way and it'd been a huge legal battle but his marriage would of really been over then, that's why he didn't do it that way, he didn't want claim to the child, he just wants his wife.) Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for reviewing! Yes Wade is extremely passionate about his marriage, I think he loves her deep down, but he just doesn't know how to show it in the proper way, that's something he's going to have to work on for sure if he doesn't want to lose her completely. :)**


	35. Couldn't Hold A Candle!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I woke up on Ava's couch, we hadn't said much to each other last night after my little jealous fit. I'll admit, it made me jealous, I can't help it I want Ava plus she's carrying my child. Now I know I have no right to be jealous what so ever but still I can't help it.

I stood up as I swear I smell something in the kitchen. I walked around to the kitchen and saw Ava was in the kitchen cooking. What was she doing down here? She should be resting, I told her not to try the stairs until I was with her. She could have fallen, she could have hurt our son. "What the hell are you doing?" I shook my head.

"Cooking, what does it look like." Ava shook her head.

"I can see that, but you came down the stairs without me. What if you would have fainted." I sighed.

"I felt fine so I didn't think it was a problem." Ava sighed herself.

"You felt fine the last time also, you don't know when these episodes are coming on Ava, You could have fallen, or fainted." I almost growled. "You have to think about Ryder."

"Do you think I'm not thinking about him? He's all I think about Randy so don't even start." Ava snapped.

I sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I shook my head.

Ava shook her head turning around facing the other direction. I sighed and started moving closer to her I could hear her sniffling. I walked over to her putting my arms around her from behind. "I mean it Ava, I'm sorry I didn't mean to come at you like that." I said then turned her around to face me, taking my thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Ava nodded. "It's okay, I'm sorry I'm so emotional." Ava said softly.

"You are pregnant it's bound to happen." I laughed, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "But you have every right to be upset, I shouldn't of come at you like that it was my fault. So what do you say we forget it?" I raised a brow.

"That sounds good." Ava smiled.

"How about you go sit down and put your feet up for a while and I'll finish breakfast." I smiled.

"I can handle it." Ava smiled.

"Alright, I guess I'll get dressed then." I nodded, I know it'd drive her nuts if I keep after her. So I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen to get ready for the day.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I sat down on the couch by Randy after giving him his plate of food. "So I think we should talk about you move into my place until Ryder comes." Randy said looking over at me.

"Before we talk about that, we need to talk about last night." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Randy raised a brow.

"Last night, when you got upset about me kissing Wade." I said and saw his nostrils flare. "See, you are getting upset about it again."

"I can't help it." Randy spat, standing up walking towards the kitchen.

I sighed and wiggled my way off the couch walking after him. "What is your problem Randy?" I sighed walking up behind him.

"Wade, he's my problem." Randy snapped.

"He hasn't done anything." I shook my head, he's acting unbelievable.

"Yes he has, he's standing in the way of us being a family." Randy spat. "I love you damn it, and I can't stand to see him around you, because I know he's the one who is standing in the way of us being a family. I don't want him to come in and-." Randy shook his head and turned around cutting himself off.

"Come in and what?" I shook my head.

"He's already had a chance with you Ava, he's already had a chance to be a husband to you, to be the father of your children. He messed that up more than once. I don't want him to try to take my place, I'm Ryders father, I want it to be me you are kissing. I want it to be me that you are in love with. Not him." Randy shook his head.

I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what, no one is going to take your place in Ryder's life, you are his father. His ONLY father. Whatever happens between Wade and I, it's not going to affect your place in Ryders life." I assured him. "As far as being a family, You and I are always going to be a family, we are always going to be connected. As far as love, I do love you Randy."

"Not the way you love Wade." Randy sighed. "Are you still in love with him?"

"No, I love you both in different ways." I stated. "And I'm not in love with Wade, but I do love him deeply, he's the man I married I've spent 10 years with the man you don't just shut those feelings off. To be honest I can see myself with both of you, but I don't want you to sit around and wait for me, because I'm coming to the realization, that I am in no frame of mind to be in a relationship, I need to get my head right. But more than anything I need some independence. I've been a wife since I was 18, I've had no freedom to be me to find out who I am, who Ava really is. And I need to do that Randy."

"I understand that I do, but you still want to work on your marriage." Randy shook his head. "How is that going to work?"

"I told him I'm not completely giving up, I'm not going to shut him out. But I'm not rushing into something, I'm going to put my self, and my child first. Just because I'm not going to throw my marriage away completely, doesn't mean that my marriage is going to work because honestly I don't know, so much has happened but he's trying so hard to show me he can change. And he is changing slowly but surely. You might not see it but I do, I see the subtle changes in him and I'm happy about it."

"So a relationship for us isn't going to happen?" Randy sighed.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I'm not ruling my marriage out. But you know what? I'm not ruling a relationship with you, either. But as of now the only man I'm committing myself too, is this little one right here." I said rubbing my stomach.

Randy smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright, I guess... but you do know there isn't any other woman who can hold a candle to you Ava." He smiled. "I love you Ava and I'm willing to wait for you, because I feel in my heart you and I truly belong together."

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry it's not as long as I'd like but I wanted to get a chapter out to you all! Hope you enjoy it, what do you all think? Please leave a review and let me know. Thanks to everyone who read, review, follow, and favorite! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing! We will have to see if it's a ploy! Wade does have a very sneaky side to him.**

 **Kezzstar- He does love her that's for sure! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Skovko- Yep he had a little jealous fit But he's passionate about Ava so he can't help it! Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **RedRose85- Yeah that was scary but hopefully things work out! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **KJ- Yes Wade does love her so much, and so does Randy! Ava is a lucky woman to have those men both pining over her! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	36. Making It Final!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I walked into the kitchen, I was now staying with Randy at his place. He'd talk me into it, but I made him agree to not throw a fit if I decided to stay at my place now and then, I happen to like my bed. He just told me those nights he'd be staying with me. I decided its best not to argue with him, it doesn't' do any good just end up with an argument.

I saw Randy was already up making breakfast. The last two weeks I'd been staying with him it was the same he was up bright and early making breakfast before he left for work. But today he wasn't dressed in his work clothes he was in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Going in late?" I raised a brow as I pulled up a seat to sit on the counter bar.

"I'm not going in today. It turns out my family is stopping in town today." Randy said turning around to me.

"Oh, wow." I bit my lip. "Do you want me to go out for a while why they are here?" I questioned.

"Now of course not." He shook his head. "I think you should meet them, I mean you are carrying their grandchild, you guys are going to be in each others lives for ever now. My parents are very involved in their grandchildrens lives. This will be their third, grandchild and first grandson." He stated.

"I see, so who's all coming into town? Just your parents?" I questioned.

"My mom, dad, two brothers and my sister with her husband and 2 sons." He stated. "It turns out my nephew has a band recital or something in town."

"I see, so when are they coming?" I questioned.

"In about 2 hours, I was going to tell you but I didn't want to wake you. So I thought I'd make you breakfast and then I'd start cleaning." He said handing me over my plate.

"I can help you when I'm finished, it shouldn't take long with both of us working on it." I offered.

"No, I can handle it. " Randy smiled. "You eat I can handle it. So what do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, nothing really I was going to go in to work and look over some papers, oh and Wade wanted me to have a late lunch with him today." I said, and saw him roll his eyes when I mentioned Wade.

"I see." He sighed. "Have you heard anything about the divorce? It's been 2 weeks since he signed the papers."

"Not yet, my lawyer will let me know when they are all final." I stated. "I'm only 26 weeks Randy, we have plenty of time before he's here don't worry."

"I just get nervous about this stuff, I know you believe him, you believe he's not trying to drag this out but I don't trust him still." Randy sighed.

I shook my head and put my fork down. "If we are going to fight about Wade I'm going to leave. I told you, you can't talk down on him. Just like I don't allow Wade to talk down on you."

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to argue." Randy sighed. "Don't leave, please just eat I'm going to get things picked up and get my parents guest room fixed up. You are okay with their room next to yours? It's either their room or my brothers... my sister and her family are staying at a hotel. My brothers are loud and annoying they'd probably keep you up." He laughed.

"That's fine, whatever you want it's your place." I smiled, I was down stairs in one of the guest rooms. There was another guest room next to mine and Randy's room and another 2 rooms were upstairs.

"Before I forget, I wanted to show you something when you are finished." Randy smiled I saw his eyes light up when he started talking about it.

I picked up my waffle and stood up. "Well show me then." I smiled. "I can eat on the go." I laughed.

Randy laughed and took my free hand leading me to the stairs. He placed a hand on my back leading me up the stairs. Once we made it up the steps he walked me to a room that was next to his. "Close your eyes." He smiled.

"Okay." I closed my eyes I could hear him opening the door. He had me take a few steps inside the room.

"Open them." He said.

I opened my eyes, I looked around it was a nursery, Ryders nursery. "Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful Randy. Ryder is going to love it in here." I smiled, he'd done it up real nice. It was done in Gold and Light Blue, the wallpaper was diagonal gold and light blue stripes. There was a white crib with light blue and gold bedding, on the wall above the crib was his Ryder(In Gold) Keith(In Light Blue) Orton(In Gold). There was a cute little bear mobile above it. When I looked in the crib I got a better look at his pillow and blanket. They had his name on it. "Did you have this custom made?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course only the best for my boy." He smiled proudly.

There was a white changing table, right next to a white dresser. I walked over to the dresser and saw there was a little picture frame with the words _Such A Big Blessing In Such A Little Boy!_ And a picture of his ultrasound in it. "When he gets here I'll replace it with a picture of him." Randy said as he saw me pick the frame up. I then saw the picture frame that had a picture that he'd taken of us on his phone in it. "I want him to see a picture of his mom and dad when he can start to see, I want him to know he makes us happy, he's our blessing not a mistake." Randy smiled rubbing my stomach.

"Of course he's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I smiled rubbing my stomach now.

"That goes for me, you and Ryder are the best things that have ever happened to me. Without you I wouldn't have him." He smiled.

"You did such an amazing job on this, you are going to be such an amazing dad. And I can't wait to see it." I smiled, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. I walked over to the closet and opened it, he already had a closet full of clothing. "Looks like you got a jump on the clothes." I laughed.

"You haven't seen the drawer yet." He laughed.

I reached up grabbing a pair of little shoes from the hanging drawer with all the shoes. It was a little pair of black Jordan's. "100 dollars for a pair of baby shoes?" I looked at him shocked. "Are you nut Randy?"

"You spend a 100 dollars for shoes, so what's the difference with me spending a 100 on shoes for our son?" He raised a brow. "If you think that's bad done look at the white and gold ones." He laughed.

"I use them more than once, he's going to grow out of them before he wears them more than once." I shook my head and picked up the pair of white and gold shoes. "195 dollars for shoes? this is nuts."

"Let me spoil him, It's not like I'm breaking the bank Ava." He laughed.

"You are too much, dang I've got to pee again." I sighed, I have the bladder the size of a raisin I swear now.

"You can use mine, the one in the hall doesn't have toilet paper yet, I've got to grab it from downstairs closet." He said.

I nodded and walked out the hall then into his room to the rest room. After I finished I walked back out and saw Randy waiting by the stairs. "You ready to head downstairs?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm ready for some of that bacon downstairs." I smiled. "I forgot you had the jacuzzi tub upstairs, I think I might need to borrow your tub tonight."

"Anytime you need it's there. As long as you let me help you up and down the stairs." He smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I finished cleaning up the house and making sure all the rooms and bathrooms were ready. I smiled as I saw Ava walking out of her room, she looked stunning in her burgundy tight, curve hugging dress, Ava was the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen. She actually embraced her pregnant body although she's all belly, she did go up a few cup sizes even though she had an amazing set of breasts already they look even better now, and I haven't seen them out of a bra, she likes to wear a sports bra and shorts to bed so I see her walking into the kitchen at night sometimes or on the couch when she can't sleep because Ryder likes to be active at night and kick the hell out of her as she says.

"Does this look okay?" She questioned biting her lip. "I don't want to look like a mess when I meet your family."

"You look gorgeous." I smiled. "Breathtaking."

She blushed slightly. "Always so kind." She smiled

We both looked to the door when we heard a knock. "That must be them." I took a deep breath, taking Ava's hand she followed me tell I was a couple feet away from the door then she let go and I walked all the way to the door and opened it. "Hey. " I smile hugging my mother, then father, then everyone else.

Once everyone was inside and the door was shut I stood next to Ava. "Everyone, this is Ava Barrett." I smiled looking up at Ava. "Ava, this is My mother Elaine, My father Robert, you've met him once I think, My brothers Nathan and Robbie, sister Becky, her husband Brad and their sons Paxson and Bradly. "

"Who's in her belly?" Paxson raised a brow. "She's got a baby in her belly I'm just wondering who?" He added when his older Brother elbowed him causing everyone to laugh.

"She's got your cousin Ryder in her belly." I laughed.

"Sorry, this kid has no filter." Becky laughed.

"It's fine." Ava smiled.

"Let's all have a seat and get to know each other." My mother smiled. "We are basically family now so we should get to know each other don't you think?"

"Yeah, mom let's do that." I nodded looking to Ava who smiled and nodded everyone following us into the living room. Ava sitting on the couch patting a spot for me to sit next to her.

"So Ava, tell us a little about yourself?, is this your parents first grandchild? Or do your brothers and sisters have children?" My mother questioned.

"Well, Ryder will be their first. I'm an only child so..." She shrugged.

"Wow, so you must have been in heaven. No siblings to fight with for attention." My brother Nathan spoke up with a laugh.

"Not so much, you'd think it would be fun with no one to fight with but not so much. I always wanted siblings when I was growing up, it got kind of lonely around the house with no one to talk to except my parents." Ava admitted.

"So when you got older at least you had friends at school right?" My sister questioned.

She took a deep breath. "Not so much, I got to talk to them at school and only the girls my mother approved of, and no boys my mother forbid me having male friends. She said school was for studying and nothing else so there was no need to have male friends." Ava explained. "My mother is a bit on the controlling side, she had a plan for me since I was born, that's why she didn't have any other kids, she said she wanted to be able to devote her life to being a mother to one child, to make sure I realized my full potential. She didn't accept anything other than straight A's, perfect attendance. I went to school with a fever of 104.2 because my mother wasn't going to ruin my perfect attendance and it was Friday so she said I'd be okay to get through the day and then I'd rest the weekend. She actually let me skip my piano lessons, and violin lessons, but not my foreign language lessons. She had me learn a new language every other year, I could speak 4 languages fluently by the time I was 8." Ava explained.

"Damn you must be mega smart." My brother Robbie said.

"I guess, I got a 4.8 GPA all throughout school and I was valedictorian of my class. But my mom said I could have gotten 5.0 if I applied myself more." Ava said, I'd never really thought of how tough Ava's life must have been, and why she was such a perfectionist. Now I know her mother excepted nothing less that's why she gets so hard on herself. I'm actually learning a lot about Ava here.

"Wow, your father how was your relationship if you don't mind me asking?" My mother raised a brow. "You know what, I'm sorry I don't know why I'm asking so many personal questions."

"No, it's okay. Me and my father have a wonderful relationship. He's the one who kept me sane growing up." Ava laughed. "He would sneak me Ice Cream, candy and soda. He would also make sure every Friday my mom thought I had an extra session with my tutor so I could get out of the house, sometime he'd actually go with me and we'd have a late dinner or we'd catch a movie. He's an amazing man, he was always the peace keeper in the family." Ava smiled, I could see how much she loved her dad when she was talking about him her face lit up.

"Well that's great at least you had your father then." My mother smiled.

"So, enough about me for a while. Tell me how Randy was a kid." Ava smirked looking over at me.

Oh great here come the embarrassing stories. "Oh, Randall was the cutest little boy, but he was so hard to keep clothes on, I'd put his clothes on and two minutes later he was outside in the yard naked as the day he was born running around. He was probably 5 before I got him to keep his clothes on outside without having to scold him." My mother laughed.

"Oh how cute, Randy the exhibitionist." Ava laughed nudging me. "Let's hope Ryder doesn't have your aversion to clothes as you." She added causing everyone to laugh.

"He was also the sweetest little boy, he would always run up to me when I was sitting on the couch or doing the dishes really if I was doing anything. He'd run up to me and hug me and tell me he loves me, if I was on the couch he'd climb up in my lap and hug me and cuddle with me he'd say I love you mommy you're the best mommy in the whole wide world." My mom beamed when she was talking about that.

"Aww, that's so cute." Ava almost squealed. "You never told me you had a momma's boy side to you Randy." She nudged me.

"Mom." I growled. "Come on."

"It's true honey, you were the sweetest little boy. Always giving me little hugs and kisses, telling me you loved me to the moon and back again." She smiled.

"God, why." I shook my head burying my face in my hands, why was she doing this? This was so freaking embarcing.

"Oh, I think it's cute Randy. It's not embarrassing." Ava placed her hand on my back. "I hope Ryder is as loving and sweet as his daddy." Ava added with a smile.

"I'm sure he will be, if he's anything like his daddy you'll also have your work cut out for you. Because he's going to be a little daredevil. Jumping off furniture, climbing trees and jumping onto people." My mom laughed.

"Oh, well I hope he doesn't do that, I might have a heart attack." Ava laughed.

After few hours of talking and snacking and drinking we heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." I shook my head standing up from the couch. "Just a second I'll see who it is." I walked over to the door opening the door, I sighed when I saw it was Wade. "What can I do for you?" I sighed.

"I'm here to pick up Ava." Wade said.

"Oh, shoot we got so caught up talking we lost track of time." Ava said struggling to get off the couch, my father standing up and helping her off the couch. "Thank you very much." She smiled.

"Are you ready to go love?" Wade raised a brow.

"Yeah, I just need my purse. I'll be right back." Ava walked into her room.

"Family reunion?" Wade raised a brow.

"Sort of, my family is just meeting Ava, they want to get to know Ava before Ryder comes." I stated, wondering what was taking so long for Ava. I was about to check on her when she walked out.

"Sorry, I had to use the rest room again. I swear he's sitting on my bladder." Ava laughed. "It's good to meet you all, I will see you later tonight, we are doing dinner right?"

"Yep for sure." My mother smiled.

"Great, see you all then." Ava smiled. "I'll see you soon Randy." Ava gave me a small smile before she walked out the door walking along with Wade to his car, he opened the door for her and then they took off.

I shut the door I hated seeing her go off with him they were going out to lunch or dinner a couple times a week. I didn't like it one bit I just wanted her to be done with him but I know that's not going to happen she has too deep of feelings for him.

"So, that was?" My mother raised a brow.

"Wade Barrett." My father growled, knowing that was the man who had stolen his company out from under him.

"Oh, that's the bastard that stole the company from dad." My brother Robbie shook his head.

"Why would she go with him?" My sister shook her head, she didn't know the whole story.

"She's his wife, for the time being.' I sighed. "It's a long story but He took dad's company because I went after Ava, and I went after Ava because well you remember Alyson?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I found out Alyson was seeing Wade behind my back and she wanted to be with him but he wouldn't leave Ava. When she left me it messed me up so I decided to take his company, but once I found out that I'd had a one night stand with his wife, and I saw how jealous of a man he was and I knew if I took Ava from him It'd hurt him more than taking his company so I decided to go after her." I sighed.

"God, how could you?" My mother shook her head.

"It was wrong and I know that, but I ended up falling for her and I didn't care about hurting Wade all I cared about was Ava I wanted to be with her, I wanted her to leave Wade for me but she wouldn't, Ava and Wade had an open marriage of sorts it's complicated but she knew he had affairs just like he knew she had affairs, they just didn't do anything but one night stands with people they weren't connected to. Yeah I know what you are thinking it seems crazy to me also but that's what he wanted so she went along with it." I sighed. "She's been married to him since she was 18, he's all she's known. She went from being a kid, to a teenager, to a wife. And now she's jumping into being a mother so it's got to be scary for her. She's still trying to find out who Ava is, she's always been told how to feel, how to act, what to think. And I want her to know she has the right to be who she wants to be, to make her own decisions. So if she wants to have a friendship or relationship with Wade then I have to let her have that. She's already given up so much for me and Ryder I don't' want her to give up anything else. She's giving up her marriage, basically her job, her freedom because she can't even be alone at her home because of the risk to Ryder. "

"Wow, poor girl." My mother shook her head. "She forgave you for what you did?"

"He still took over dad's company how is she okay with that? Why would you let her be okay with that?" Nathan shook his head.

"Yeah, she's an amazing woman and she's given me another chance. And I don't' want to ruin that by trying to control her life. I don't have a right to tell her how to feel. She has had someone telling her what to do and think her entire life and I'm not going to do the same Nathan. I Don't have a right." I shook my head.

"But it has to drive you nuts that she's still so close to him." Becky stated.

"Yes, of course. But what can I do, she already told me she loves us both. Just she loves us differently. I'm not trying to push her into anything she needs space so I'm going to give it to her." I sighed, shaking my head.

 **xXxXx**

After a while I saw the door open, we were all in the living room talking we looked to the door and saw Wade helping Ava in the door. She looked out of it, her eyes were red and puffy. "Ava?" I stood up from the couch. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and walked out of his arms and past me. She walked through the living room and toward her room walking in and shutting the door. I turned to Wade I could feel my anger rising, if that son of a bitch did anything to hurt her, or upset her I swear I'll kill him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I growled.

"I didn't do anything." He growled back. "We got some news, and she's not taking it well."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"Our divorce is final, she isn't taking it so well she went silent after the phone call. She just started crying and wouldn't speak to me." Wade explained. "She doesn't want to talk to me, maybe she'll talk to you but she needs to talk to someone it's not good for her."

"I'll take care of her." I said.

"Let her know I'll check on her later." Wade sighed shaking his head he turned around and walked off. I shut the door and turned around.

"That's good news right?" Robbie raised a brow.

"Yeah, but I don't want Ava so upset. I've got to check on her." I shook my head and made my way over to her door I tried it and it was locked. "Ava, it's me please open up." I sighed.

I didn't hear anything, she didn't answer. "If you don't open up the door or say something I'm going to come in." I said, still no word. I walked out to my kitchen grabbing a few things, I was pretty good a picking locks if I do say so myself so I made short work of her door. Once it opened I walked in and shut the door. She was against the wall on the other side of the door holding a photo album. Tears in her eyes.

"Ava, are you okay?" I knelt down to her, but she didn't say a word she just looked straight ahead. "Please talk to me." I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

Still, nothing, not a word I don't even think I saw her blink. It was like she was off in her own little world. She just stared straight ahead, not speaking, not moving not doing a single thing. Except scare the hell out of me, I've never seen her like this. If she's upset or angry she should cry or I'd even be okay with her yelling right now. She can't keep this bottled inside, it's not good for her, it's not good at all. "I'm going to pick you up okay?" I waited a few seconds, with no answer I stood up then leaned down I went to take the photo album from her but she had a death grip on it. I sighed and picked her up in my arms I placed her on her bed using the cover from the bottom of the bed to cover her body. She didn't' say a word or move she just closed her eyes.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "I'll be right out there if you need me. I'm going to give you a while but I'll be back to check on you. I need you to know I'm here for you Ava, you have to let yourself feel whatever you are feeling don't shut yourself down it's not good to do that." I sighed she still didn't do or say anything so I decided to give her a little while it was still fresh so she might need a bit to process everything.

I slowly backed out of the door and shut it turning around I saw my family with wondering looks on their face. "She's in her own world, she won't speak she won't do anything but look straight ahead, or now she's closed her eyes but she won't speak at all it's like I'm not even there she's not reacting to me at all, just when I tried to take the photo album she was holding onto when I tried to take it she got a death grip on it." I sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"She just found out her divorce is final. It's got to be a lot to take in, on top of all that she's pregnant so her emotions are magnified by 10. She needs some time to process it, just make sure she knows you are here and when she needs to talk you'll be here to listen, and to talk and not to judge, the last thing she needs is to feel judge for the way she is taking this, the way she is feeling you have to let her feel whatever she is feeling." My mother stated.

"I know mom, I'm not going to judge her. I just wish she'd talk to me, I am so worried about her right now, I don't' know what to do." I shook my head sitting down on the couch. I thought I'd be over joyed when she got the divorce but I had no idea it'd do this to her, I didn't think it'd cause her so much hurt I hate seeing her like this. I wish she'd let me in, I just want to be able to help her.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, the divorce is final. What are your thoughts on this chapter? (I will be getting more into Ava and Wade's feelings in the next chapter, you'll find out what's going on in their heads) Please leave a review I'd love to know what you all think of this chapter! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **RedRose85-Thanks for review :) Ava and Randy for sure need to take things slow and get to know each other. They are going to be parents they need to find themselves before they worry about that! :)**

 **Kezzstar- Thank you so much, I'm glad you are enjoying! Randy does need to back off, he's just so focused on trying to be a family he doesn't realize they need time to find themselves before they rush into anything it could be bad if they don't take their time! :)**

 **Skovko- For sure, he needs to remember she's been pushed into thing her entire life she needs someone to give her the space to be herself. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm happy you are so invested in the story! I can tell you are hardcore team Randy lol! :)**


	37. Working Through It!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I found myself curled up on the bed, looking through the photo album. The photo album of mine and Wade's marriage, it was all the favorite photos of us that I put in one album. Why was this hitting me so hard, I was the one who asked for it. It was for Ryder, I'm not actually giving up on my marriage it's not really over right? I feel like such a fool I shut out Wade, I shut out Randy. I don't know why but I feel like I'm losing Wade even though he swore to me he wasn't going anywhere.

 _Flashback..._

 _We had just finished lunch and we had gotten into the back of Wade's car, he had a driver drive us so we could talk and didn't have to worry about the road. We both had our phones go off at the same time._

 _I pulled my phone out and answered it, when I heard the words from my lawyers mouth it took a minute to set in, he said everything was final. That Wade and I are officially divorced. When I hung up the phone Wade looked to me._

 _"Well, it's official. The divorce is final. Our marriage is over." Wade sighed putting his phone in his pocket._

 _I bit my lip the words not coming to me as I felt the tears burning my eyes. Then it happened I busted into tears, Wade's eyes growing wide._

 _"I didn't mean it like that love. It's okay, calm down. It's not really over, it's just legal remember that." Wade ran a hand down my cheek taking me into his arms._

 _"I-i. Don't. Want, to. Lose you." I finally got out through sobs._

 _"I'm not going anywhere Ava, I'm not it's okay love it's fine." Wade held me, running his hand through my hair. Trying to calm me the best he could. "Calm down, just calm down please. I swear you won't lose me."_

 _When we had pulled up I had finally stopped crying but I wasn't saying a word to anyone. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden it was like everyone around me, was gone and I was all alone in my own head. I could feel myself being led to the door and I could make out sounds it was like one big haze but somehow I made it to my room._

 _End..._

I could hear a knock on the door a few seconds later I heard the door open and I felt the bed dip. I kept my eyes closed tightly, I didn't want to talk and I knew it was Randy coming to check on me.

"Ava." Randy said softly running his hand through my hair. "Please talk to me, I'm worried about you."

I didn't say a word just kept my eyes shut I just really wanted to be alone right now. Randy just kept running his hand up and down my back. "I can't say I know what you are going through but just remember it's not the end for you and Wade, it's just a formality just because your marriage is over legally doesn't mean it ends your friendship or even your relationship. Wade called to check on you, he's worried about you too just as much as I am. He said he wanted to come over but he doesn't know if it will do more harm than good."

I felt the tears stinging my eyes as he mentioned my marriage. I tried to fight back a sniffle but I couldn't and Randy gently rolled me from my side to my back so he could look at me. "I knew you weren't sleeping, please talk to me. I just want to help you." Randy said softly.

I looked up at him biting my lip I sat up slightly wrapping my arms around him, right now in this moment I just wanted to be held and Randy always did have very warm cozy arms. I felt his arms wrap around me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

Finally, Ava was letting me somewhere even if she wasn't saying anything. At least she was letting me hold her. I wanted her to know I am here for her, I'd do anything I could to make her feel even the slightest bit better. If holding her is what she needs now then I'll do it for as long as she needs.

I felt Ava pull away and she looked up at me. I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want to talk?"

Ava bit her lip and shook her head.

"I wish you would, it's not good to keep it inside." I sighed.

"I'm just tired." Ava sighed.

"Alright, well you rest I'll bring you in something for dinner." I said.

"I'm not hungry." Ava shook her head.

"You have to eat Ava." I sighed.

"I can't eat if I'm not hungry." Ava sighed, leaning back against her pillow.

"You are Ryders only source of nutrients so you have to eat." I shook my head. "Please, even if it's not a lot."

Ava sighed and nodded. "Fine whatever." Ava said before she turned to face the wall.

I sighed and shook my head walking towards door shutting it behind me. I saw my mom walk out of the kitchen. "How is she sweetie?" She questioned.

"I finally got her to talk, she said all of 15 words but its better than nothing." I shook my head. "I've got to get her something to eat."

"I'm making some meatloaf it should be ready in about 30 minutes." My mother said.

"Good, she needs to eat. Even if she doesn't want to I had to remind her that she is Ryders only source of nutrients." I sighed sitting down on the couch next to my father.

"She's just upset, once she has time to process this she'll be thinking straighter." My mother said.

"I just don't understand why she's taking it so hard." My brother Nathan said. "Isn't it just so Ryder's legal custody doesn't go to Wade?"

"It still is hard, she's been married 10 years. She's been his legal wife for 10 years knowing that is over has to be hard. If you were married you'd understand." My sister said sitting on the arm of the couch. She'd stayed back while her husband took the kids to the hotel to get unpacked and they wanted to play in the pool for a while.

"Still, the man cheats on her more than once, might have gotten another woman pregnant. Still, probably screwing that Summer chick. And she is upset about divorcing the man? I don't get it no woman can be that insecure she'd accept that." My brother Nathan spouted off.

I heard my mother let out a slight gasp and it caused me to turn around. I saw Ava was standing at her door, just great she'd heard what my idiot brother said. I shot up off the couch, but Ava turned around stepping back in and shutting the door.

"Ava." I called after her shoving my brother out of my way. I made it to the door and tried it but it was locked. "Ava, please open up." I sighed banging on the door.

"Go away please." I heard Ava say through sobs behind the door.

"Please Ava open up." I sighed.

"No, just go away please." Ava said. "I just want to be by myself right now."

"Ava." I groaned.

"Please Randy." Ava sighed. "I just want to think, I'm going to lay down." Ava said then I heard her footsteps walking away.

I growled to myself and walked over to my brother grabbing him by the collar. "What the hell were you thinking?" I growled.

"Sorry man I didn't know she was there." Nathan sighed.

"That's enough Randall." My mother scolded.

I let him go with a shove. "Seriously go to the room, looking at you right now is making me so fucking angry." I snapped.

"Come on." Nathan sighed.

"Now." I growled, stepping forward my father stepping between us.

"Go Nathan." My father warned, finally my brother backing off and walking into the room he and Robbie were sharing.

"I could strangle him." I sighed.

"Relax Randy." My mother shook her head. "Nathan hasn't been known for thinking before he speaks, you know that."

"He could have just set Ava back, just when I thought we were getting somewhere." I shook my head sighing as I sat on the edge of the couch. My brother was such a dumb ass. I want to kick his ass so bad right now. What was he thinking? Why would he put his two cents in? He has no right.

After a while I had put Ava's on the table by the door she wouldn't open the door. I just hope she'll come out and get it. I walked over to the door and opened it after hearing a knock. I sighed when I saw Wade. "What do you want Wade?" I sighed.

"I was talking to Ava, she sounded even worse than earlier." Wade said, stepping inside once I moved to the side.

So she'll talk to him but not me? Of course, it's my idiot brother who decided to open his mouth about her marriage. "She locked herself in the room."

"I know she told me she locked herself in there she wanted to be by herself." Wade sighed. "But she can't be, she needs someone to be there for her."

"Well, I'm here if she needs me." I shook my head.

"Yeah, some good that's doing." Wade shook his head walking past all of us and to Ava's door. Knocking on it. "Ava it's me, open up love." Wade said.

I was surprised when a minute later the door opened and I saw Ava look up at Wade who reached out taking her into his arms. "Are you okay?" Wade looked down at her.

Ava bit her lip her eyes falling on me before she turned around taking him by the hand taking him into the room shutting the door.

I growled "Yeah, I'm going to kill Nathan." I shook my head, I had Ava finally coming around then he decided to open his mouth. And now Ava is shutting everyone out again. Well everyone except Wade.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

"What are you doing here?" Ava bit her lip as she looked up at me.

"I was worried when I called to check on you, I could hear it in your voice. You sound more upset than earlier." I explained. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ava sighed.

"What is it?, tell me please." I said taking her hand leading her to the bed having her sit down.

Ava sighed and looked up at me, she went on to explain how when she went to talk to Randy just a bit ago, she walked out in time to hear his brother commenting on our marriage, and how I cheated on her, and might have got a woman knocked up. Even how I was probably still sleeping with Summer, then he made the comment about how No woman could be that insecure to want to keep that kind of marriage. When I say I want to go strangle the man for saying such things, I'm not kidding he has no right to comment on my marriage or suggest that Ava is insecure.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that love." I sighed sitting down next to Ava taking her hand. "You do know I'm not sleeping with Summer right?" I looked to Ava who sighed. "I got a message when I got back to the house, it was from the PI, he had gotten a sample from Summer's son, and he got the results today and he's not mine. So now I can kick Summer out of my life forever. I won't have to have anything to do with her ever again."

"Day full of good news for you huh?" Ava sighed.

"What happened with our marriage wasn't good news. It was horrible, the worst news I've ever had. The only way I'm getting through it is because I know it doesn't mean it's over for us, I'm trying to think of it as a new beginning like you told me before. You know I'm not going anywhere Ava, I love you and I still don't plan on giving up on you not know, not ever." I explained.

Ava sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "What if it doesn't work, what if no matter what we try we can't make it work Wade?"

"If it's meant to be it will be Ava, you remember you used to tell me that all the time?" I looked to Ava who nodded. "Well I believe we are meant to be, so I believe we will find our way back to each other."

"You know it's not just going be just me. Ryder is going to be here soon, are you going to be able to handle it? It's going to be so much different, I'm going to be a mom. Ryder and I come as a package." Ava stated.

"I realize that Ava I do, and it's going to be hard knowing that he could have been mine, but instead he's Randy's. A man I can't stand, the man who wants to take the most important thing in my life, you." I sighed. "But I can handle it, because it's not his fault obviously he didn't ask to be conceived. Who knows, It might make me re-think my stand on children as a whole."

Ava smiled slightly and squeezed my hand. "I'm really glad you stopped by, I really needed to see you."

"I'm glad I could stop by, seeing you be doing me so much good. When we got the news earlier today it felt like someone stabbed me directly in the heart, but seeing you seem to of patched up the wound." I smiled leaning down and giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

After talking for a while Wade finally got me to realize, it wasn't the end of my marriage completely. And I couldn't let what Nathan said get to me, no one knows what our marriage is about other than us.

I stood up taking Wade's hand, he was going to leave but he said he'd stop by and we could go out tomorrow afternoon for lunch, and we'd talk some more. When we got out of the room, I saw everyone turn to face us.

"Are you okay?" Randy questioned.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said softly then walked over to the door opening it Wade stepping out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at Wade.

"Of course." Wade leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need me." Wade smiled and I nodded, Wade then walking off.

I shut the door and turned around, Randy was now almost right behind me. "I'm sorry about my brother." Randy said.

"Yeah, our son isn't very smart about his word choice." Randy's father said.

"He shouldn't of opened his mouth at all." Randy looked back to his father who nodded.

"It's okay." I nodded, and started to walk back to the bedroom. I felt Randy behind me and turned around again. "Really Randy, I'm fine."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Randy raised a brow. "I can heat you up something."

"I'm not too hungry." I shrugged.

"Ava." Randy sighed.

"Fine, I'll eat a little." I sighed. "I could really go for some ice cream."

"That's it?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, I told you I'm not hungry but I'll eat some ice cream." I sighed.

"Fine, at least you're eating something." Randy nodded. "I'll bring it into you, what kind do you want?"

"Chunky Monkey." I smiled.

"Coming up." Randy nodded.

I walked into my room, I decided to get into my sleep clothes while he got my ice cream from the freezer. So I changed into a pair of shorts and put on a sports bra, I tend to get pretty hot at night. I climbed up in bed and turned on the TV. I looked to the door when I saw it open and Randy walked in with my ice cream. "Here you are." Randy smiled handing me over the ice cream.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy questioned sitting down on the bed next to me.

"I'm fine Randy, don't worry about me." I said softly.

"It's hard not too, you and this little one are my world." Randy said, rubbing my bare stomach. "I just wish there was something I could have done, I don't like it when you shut me out."

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that." I sighed.

"At least Wade got through to you." Randy nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know it can't be fun for you to have him show up unannounced at your home." I nodded.

"I'm trying not to let it bother me that you and him are so close. Because I know you guys have a bond, from being married for so long." Randy sighed. "I just wish it was me you'd come to when you need someone."

"I didn't go to him, he called me and he could tell something was wrong. He said he could hear it in my voice." I sighed.

"I'm sorry I get like this, I try not to get jealous of your relationship with him but it's hard because you mean so much to me." Randy sighed.

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Look, I do have a bond with Wade because of our marriage, but you and I have bonded too, and we always will because of this little guy." I smiled taking his hand putting it over my stomach.

"You know I love him so much already." Randy smiled as he rubbed his hand over my stomach.

"So do I, he's not here yet and already I'd do anything for him." I smiled.

"Me too." Randy nodded, then stood up. "I'll let you eat your ice cream, but you know I'm not to far if you need me."

"I know." I smiled, Randy giving me a smile before he walked out the door. I leaned back and sighed it'd been one hell of a day, thankfully it was over at least we know Wade isn't the father of Summer's son, and she can't use that to sink her claws into him. He says he's done with her for good and I hope he means it. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. "I hope I have my feelings worked out before you get here little guy." I sighed, I honestly hope I do, but I don't know, it's hard to control them lately. I feel one way one day, and another the next joys of pregnancy I guess.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Okay well I hope you enjoy the update! What are your thoughts on the update? Let me know by leaving a review. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review,follow, and favorite.**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **RedRose85- It sure did! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reviewing, he defiantly loves Ava!**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for the review, thanks yes Ava does need time to work on herself and figure out what's going on with her.**

 **Guest- Thanks for the review! She's got a lot on her mind.**


	38. Happy Birthday!

**Randy's Point Of View**

It'd been a few days since Ava got the news of her divorce, she seemed to be doing better. The only thing about it is, that I swear Wade seems to be around more now than when he was married to her. It's like he's trying to make sure he keeps his place in her life, he is always calling her, taking her for lunch he even showed up last night just to see her. It is starting to get on my nerves to have this man constantly showing up at my how unannounced Ava saw that it was starting to get to me and asked him to call first before he just shows up.

I'm not trying to let it get to me as much as it is, I just thought with the divorce going through he'd back off a bit, boy was I wrong.

I smiled as I saw Ava walk out of her bedroom my parents and family ended up leaving early because having my idiot brother here didn't seem to make Ava very comfortable so they left but they said they'd be back when it was closer to time for Ryder to be born.

"Morning." I smiled standing up from the couch and walking towards her. "Would you like anything for breakfast?" I questioned.

"No, I'm fine." Ava smiled. "Wade is stopping by to pick me up for breakfast."

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. "I see, well I was hoping you and I could go out for dinner tonight." I said, hoping I'd get to her before Wade would, he's been trying to have her to himself every night.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Ava nodded.

"Great." I smiled, hearing a knock on the door. "I'll get that." I said then walked over to the door opening it, I saw there was a man standing there with flowers. "Can I help you?" I raised a brow.

"I'm looking Ava Barrett." The man said.

"Come in." I moved to the side the man coming in and putting the flowers down on the table Ava coming over and smiling as she leaned in to smell them.

"Do you like them?" I heard from the door, both of us turning to see Wade standing there.

"I love them, they are beautiful." Ava smiled looking to Wade who walked in stepping closer to Ava giving the man a tip as he made his way out, then leaning forward and giving Ava a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, but what are they for?"

"You didn't think I'd forget about your birthday did you?" Wade raised a brow.

Ava looked confused. "Today?" She shook her head. "Oh god, I'd completely forgotten about it." Ava sighed.

"Well, I didn't." He smiled.

"I didn't know today was your birthday." I said walking closer to the two of them. I had no idea it was her birthday, I'd of done something for her.

"I'd forgotten, a lot has gone on the last couple of days." Ava shrugged.

"Are you ready to go love?" Wade raised a brow, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah." Ava nodded. "I'll see you in a bit Randy." Ava smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled watching Ava and Wade as they walked out the door. I turned around walking over grabbing my phone, I needed to make some arrangements for tonight, I guess since we are having dinner tonight I can use that as a chance to celebrate her birthday, she deserves as much.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

Wade and I sat at the table having breakfast. "I really am happy you remembered my birthday, even if I didn't." I laughed slightly.

"We were married 10 years, you don't just forget that overnight." Wade shrugged taking a bit of his scrambled eggs. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?" He questioned.

"Well, Randy asked if I'd go to dinner with him." I admitted, watching Wade roll his eyes.

"I see." He nodded.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow.

"Just every year since we've been married we've gone out to dinner and then we've gone home and watched your favorite movies, then we'd make love all night. It's just different this year I guess." He sighed shaking his head. "It's hard for me to know that you are making these memories and traditions with another man and it so hard for me to watch." Wade sighed shaking his head.

"Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow." I offered.

"It's not the same." He sighed.

"I understand." I sighed. "Maybe after dinner with Randy we can go do something or maybe we can just watch a movie at your place. It'd be nice to have a movie night with you." I smiled.

Wade nodded and smiled slightly. "That sounds wonderful, I'd really enjoy that." He smiled.

"Great, then it's a date." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

We sat at the restaurant Ava had ordered dessert before her main course, she was craving german chocolate cake so of course I decided to order some as well. I reached into my inside jacket pocket. "I actually got you something." I smiled taking out the long black jewelry box, then handed it over to her. "I hope you like it." I smiled.

Ava opened it and I could she her eyes light up. When she saw the gold and diamond necklace it was a simple design it had three diamonds all different sizes, small medium large, starting with the largest. It wasn't something I'd normally get but it was a last minute thing, I wanted to make sure I got something for Ava's birthday she deserved so much more than this but, this would have to do. "It's beautiful, I love it Randy." She looked up at me.

"I know it's not much but this short notice I did what I could do." I stood up walking around and having Ava move her hair, as she allowed me to place it around her neck and clasp it. "I wanted you to have something."

"No it's really beautiful, I love it Randy. You didn't have to get me anything." Ava smiled at me once I made it over to my seat.

"But I did, you deserve to be celebrated today. You deserve to be celebrated every day." I smiled, reaching over the table and taking her hand.

"You are really so good to me." Ava smiled, squeezing my hand. "I know I'm not always the easiest person to deal with, but you still do. You haven't given up on me and that means a lot."

"Of course I haven't, I love you Ava. And if I give up on you, that means I'll be giving up on our love, our family, and our son. And I'll never do that." I explained.

Ava stopped and moved her hand placing her hand to her stomach. "Come here." She said, and I stood up walking over to her Ava taking my hand placing it on her stomach after a second I felt what she was feeling, Ryder kicked and he kicked hard. Before I'd just felt what felt like a movement like her stomach growled or something but this was a kick, my son was kicking and I felt it. "Isn't that amazing, I've noticed he's been so active today but only when he hears your voice, the more he hears your voice the more he moves he just started kicking the heck out of me when you were talking." Ava looked up at me.

"That's so amazing." I knelt down getting close to her stomach. "So you like my voice do you buddy?" I laughed, Ava was right because he started to kick once again. "This is amazing, god I love this." I smiled up at Ava, before leaning in to kiss her stomach. "I love you Ryder, so much." I stood up and I heard the people next to us awing at our little moment.

"This must be your first child." The older woman at the table next to us smiled.

"Yes, we are so excited." I smiled sitting down.

"Little boy or little girl?" The man asked who was sitting with her.

"Little boy, Ryder Keith." Ava smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Little boys are the best, you are going to have so much fun. Being a parent is the biggest gift you could ever get." The woman smiled before she went back to eating.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I walked back out of the room once we got home I wanted to change out of the dress I was wearing before Wade picked me up. I saw Randy get a confused look on his face when he saw I'd put on a different pair of clothes.

"Where you head too?" Randy raised a brow as he saw me putting my shoes on.

"Wade wanted to take me to dinner tonight but we already had plans. So we are going to do a movie instead." I explain.

"I see." Randy nodded. "So, you are having a busy day."

"Yeah, Wade is having a bit of a hard time with all the changes. He's seeing us getting so close and I just want him to know I'm not forgetting about him." I said standing up from the couch, it taking two times to actually clear the couch.

"Is it your job to do that?" Randy sighed.

"No, I guess not." I shrugged. "But I still want to."

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Wade doesn't need his feeling protected he's a grown man maybe he should start acting like one." Randy rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you about him Randy." I shook my head. "Please can't there be one day where we don't argue about him? He's been a part of my life since I was 18, and he's going to continue being a part of my life as long as I feel like. But you are a part of my life now also, and you are going to be a part of my life forever because of Ryder and I just wish you guys could get along."

"It's hard to get along with him when I know he's standing in the way of us being a family." Randy shook his head.

"He's not standing in the way, just because we aren't together romantically doesn't mean we aren't a family. " I shook my head hearing a knock on the door. "I'll get it, it's probably Wade." I shook my head and walked to the door opening it I saw Wade. "Hey." I smiled slightly.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He smiled.

"Yeah, just a second." I nodded walking over the table grabbing my purse looking up at Randy who had moved over to stand in front of me.

"I'll see you tonight when you get back." Randy looked down at me. "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I nodded, Randy leaning down giving me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." I smiled slightly walking over to the door Wade allowing me to exit first then shut the door after us.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

We'd been sitting on the couch watching one of Ava's favorite movies when Ava had fallen asleep in my arms. I can't lie it felt amazing I didn't want to wake her so I kept watching the movie even though I couldn't' stand it I just wanted to savor the feeling of having Ava in my arms for a while longer.

When the movie was over I stood up Ava was still asleep. I bent down and picked her up, aside from her belly it didn't' seem like she'd gained much weight. I smiled down at Ava who didn't really wake up she just let out a content sigh and snuggled into my chest.

I carried her up into the room we'd shared for years placing her on the bed. Taking off her shoes putting them on the ground then covering her with her the comforter. I smiled and stepped back Ava waking up and looking up to me, she smiled and patted the spot next to me. I quickly took off my shirt and climbed into the bed on my side pulling the covers over myself, Ava taking my arm and draping it over her body.

I smiled and leaned down giving Ava a gentle kiss, Ava reaching around wrapping her arms around my neck using it to pull me down to her again, reigniting the kiss. God this was what I'd been dreaming of so long, kissing Ava like it really meant something. I'd missed her so much and knowing she is in our bed again even if it's just for one night makes me so happy. I know it doesn't mean we are together but that's okay having her in my arms again even if it's just for a short time means so much to me, I needed this tonight looking down at Ava who is smiling contently closing her eyes is just what I needed. I wrapped my arms around her tighter as I closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Okay here is a little chapter I hope y'all enjoy it, I know some of you aren't going to be happy with the ending of this chapter but there is more to come so keep an eye out. What do you all think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know what you all think I love the feedback! Thanks to everyone who read, review, follow and favorite this story it means alot to me! YOU ALL ROCK!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko- Yes for sure he was a total ass he had no right to comment on her marriage what so ever! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Could be, Summer is a sneak I wouldn't put it past her at all! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **KJ- Only time can tell if it's the truth, hopefully he has, because we know it won't be good for his chances with Ava if he is lying about being done with Summer! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for the review! :) Yep Wade did come to the rescue you can really tell how much he loves her! Thanks again :)**


	39. Stressed Out!

**Wade's Point Of View**

I stretched out one of my arms, the other was still under Ava's sleeping body. I didn't want to wake her, I wanted to have her in my arms for as long as I could. I quickly got out from under her, thankfully not waking her. I wanted to get her breakfast in bed. I know she used to love it when I'd do that for her, I don't know why I ever stopped doing that.

After I made her favorites I walked back upstairs smiling at Ava who was coming around. "Morning beautiful." I smiled walking over to her, Ava sitting up allowing me to place the tray in front of her.

"Morning." Ava smiled sleepishly.

"How'd you sleep?" I questioned walking over to my side of the bed sitting down.

"Wonderful, I don't think I've slept this good in so long. Now I know why." Ava sighed. "It's not the same when I'm not in your arms." Ava sighed.

"Believe me, it's not the same without you in my arms." I sighed leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Ava smiled, reaching forward cupping my cheek both of us leaning forward to kiss.

"This is something I've been dreaming about for so long. Waking up with you in my arms." I smiled.

"It felt good to wake up here, it was wonderful to have you bring me breakfast in bed. " Ava smiled.

"I know I didn't do it enough when we were married, that I regret you deserved this and so much more than you got." I admitted, I swear if I get a chance to have a do over I'm going to do things so different, I'm going to treat her like the queen she is.

"AVA." We heard yelling coming down the hall.

"Is that Randy?" I raised a brow, what the hell is that bastard doing in my home.

"It sounds like it." Ava shook her head, looking down and realizing she didn't have a shirt on she'd taken it off in the middle of the night. "This isn't going to look good." Ava sighed jumping slightly when the door swung open and an angry Randy Orton stormed in, he looked so pissed, although he had no right.

"Sorry sir, I tried to stop him." Ingrid my maid said peaking out behind Randy.

"It's alright Ingrid, I'll take care of it thanks." I smiled at Ingrid who nodded and walked out the door. "What on earth are you doing barging into my home."

"I was worried about Ava, I tried calling both of your phones and I got no answer." Randy shot me a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, I should of texted you last night." Ava bit her lip. "My phone must have died in the middle of the night."

"I was worried sick, I was up all night waiting for you Ava." Randy shook his head. "How could it not of crossed your mind to call me, didn't you think about the fact I'd be waiting for you?"

"She doesn't' have to answer to you, she's a grown woman. Where do you get off saying something like that." I growled standing up off the bed, Randy stepping closer to me.

"You know how about you stay the hell out of it." Randy snarled. "It's none of your business." He added.

"She's my wife so it is." I snapped, not thinking before I spoke.

"Not Anymore." Randy snapped back. "So stay the hell out of it."

"That's enough." Ava spoke up moving the tray so she could stand. "Randy will you please go downstairs, I'll be down there in a minute we can head back and we can talk at home." She sighed shaking her head.

Randy growled lowly and nodded as he backed out the door. Ava turned to me and shook her head. "I'm sorry Wade." Ava sighed. "He had no right to barge into your home."

"Our home." I shook my head.

"What?" Ava raised a brow.

"It's still your home as far as I'm concerned, it always will be." I said rubbing her arm gently. "You know that right."

Ava smiled slightly and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." Ava smiled. "I had a wonderful time last night."

"I'm glad love." I smiled. "Before you leave, I forgot to give this to you last night." I walked over to my coat jacket and pulled out the jewelry box and handed it to her.

"Wow, god this is beautiful Wade." Ava smiled up at me after she got a good look at her 2 caret Diamond Tennis bracelet set in sterling silver.

"Let me put it on you." I smiled taking it out of the box and Ava held out her wrist allowing me to put it on her. "It looks good on you. You deserve all things that sparkle." I smiled.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this." Ava smiled reaching out to put her arms around my neck.

"But I wanted to, I got so wrapped up in how good it felt to have you in my arms last night I didn't give you your birthday present." I smiled running a hand through her hair. "You know this was the first year I actually picked out your present myself. I didn't even have to have my assistant find it for me this time." I laughed slightly.

"Well you did amazing nonetheless." Ava smiled, leaning in she gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thanks for everything last night was just what I needed, a movie night and a night in your big warm arms." Ava smiled.

"Any time you need it, I'm right here." I smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "But you should get downstairs before your wannabe boyfriend comes back up here." I sighed.

"Yeah." She shook her head. "I'll see you soon." Ava patted my cheek before she walked downstairs.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

It was a pretty quiet ride back to the house, Randy wasn't too talkative, even though I tried a few times to get him to talk to me. I know he's upset I didn't let him know I wasn't going to make it back last night but he's shutting me out.

"I'm going to go up to my room, I'll come down and make something for lunch in a bit." Randy said heading up the stairs.

"Randy." I sighed. "Please can be talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Randy shrugged.

"Yes we do Randy, please we need to talk." I sighed walking over towards him. "I hate how it is between us right now. Please I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, I hate that this upset you so much. I didn't mean to worry you so much."

"Yes it worried me, I was up all night. And I think I'd of been okay if I walked in and you weren't half naked in his bed." Randy growled.

"That's what this is about? You think I slept with Wade?" I sighed shaking my head. "Seriously you need to stop with the jealousy."

"I was so worried about you and when I opened that door and saw you in his bed all I felt was anger. How am I supposed to feel Ava? The woman I love in bed with another man and I supposed to be just a-okay with it." Randy spat.

"I didn't say that but you didn't even give me a chance to explain, you jumped to conclusions. For your information I didn't have sex with Wade, I slept in the same bed as him that's it. I got hot in the middle of the night so I took off my top that's it." I shook my head. "I was tired and while we were watching the movie I fell asleep and he carried me up to the bed room. We shared a bed that's it Randy. I'm not going to let you make me feel bad about it."

Randy sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry I've been freezing you out." Randy said stepping off the steps. "I just I was trying not to freak out on you, I didn't want to yell at you. I didn't want us to fight."

"So you were just going to freeze me out until you decided you were over it?" I shook my head.

"Not the best idea huh?" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to control my jealousy but it's hard, especially when I walk in on you in bed with another man. A man who I know you still love."

"I know that didn't look too well. But it was innocent honestly." I shook my head, reaching out grabbing onto his arm to steady myself. Randy reaching be hide me helping me stay up right. "Sorry, I just got a bit dizzy." I shook my head, the dizziness still bugging me a bit.

"Here, come take a seat." Randy said taking my hand leading me to the couch helping me sit down.

"I'm fine now, I think it's passed." I said.

"Well I want you to rest here for a bit." Randy said sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm fine really Randy." I sighed.

"Don't fight me on this Ava." He shot me a look.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you have to bring me some mint chocolate chip ice cream." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It'd be my pleasure." He smiled, standing up he walked out to the kitchen.

I put my hand over my stomach rubbing slightly. "Come on kid, if you stop kicking me I promise not to fight with your daddy." I shook my head the entire time me and Randy were arguing Ryder was letting me have it.

"So Ryder is giving you a hard time?" Randy smirked handing me over the ice cream.

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when we argue." I nodded. "I think he's taking your side."

Randy laughed. "Take it easy on your mom kid." Randy sat down next to me, rubbing my stomach. "Daddy doesn't like it when your mommy and daddy are arguing either."

"Mommy doesn't either." I added rubbing my stomach. "How about I promise no more sleep overs, will that make daddy feel better."

Randy laughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, that would make daddy feel better." He sat up putting his arm around my shoulder. "I'm glad we are good again, I really don't like it when we argue."

"Neither do I, I don't think we'd argue as much if we didn't care so much about each other." I stated. "Also we have a pretty complicated situation going on as well." I smiled.

"Very true." He nodded. "On both fronts." Randy smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I made my way back to Ava's room with a tray of brownies and cookies. I smiled and opened the door after she told me to come in. "Here is your snack." I smiled.

"You didn't have to do this, really it's fine." Ava shook her head. "It was just a bit of a dizzy spell, you don't have to spoil me so much."

"Oh but you love being spoiled." I smirked sitting on the side of Ava's bed.

"True." Ava smirked.

"So, what are you watching?" I questioned.

"I'm about to start a horror movie marathon." Ava stated.

"I see, well I'll let you too it." I said standing up.

"Umm, would you like to watch it with me? For a while at least?" Ava bit her lip.

"Umm, well." I shrugged.

"You know you don't have to, it's fine." Ava shook her head.

"No, it's not I don't want to." I sighed. "I just don't want this to be like a pitty thing."

"It's not, I actually enjoy watching movies with you." Ava said. "Especially scary movies, I always feel so safe with you, I know the big scary serial killer isn't going to come get me if you are here." Ava laughed slightly.

I laughed. "Of course not, he doesn't stand a chance against me. Not when it comes to protecting my family." I smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"So what do you say?, wanna be my protector for the night?" Ava smiled.

"I'll be your protector for tonight, and the rest of your life if you want." I smiled leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great, climb in." She patted the spot next to her. "But I'm not sharing my brownies, but I might let you have a cookie if you are good." She giggled.

"Oh I can't wait." I laughed taking my shoes off before I climbed into the bed putting the covers over me then putting my arm around her as she snuggled into me then she put the movie on.

We'd been watching the movie for a bit when she looked over at her phone. "Who is it?" I raised a brow.

"Wade." She shook her head.

I let out a slight growl as I shook my head. "Do you want me to pause the movie so you can talk to him?" I sighed.

"No, I'm just going to text him something." She said.

"Oh, I see." I sighed.

She put the phone down and it wasn't two seconds later her phone started ringing. She sighed and reached over and put it on silent. Then put it back on the nightstand.

"Everything okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's fine." She shrugged.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I just told Wade I thought it was a good idea for us to have a few days away from each other. I said for the rest of the week I just wanted to have some time to work on myself." Ava explained. "And to work on us."

"Us?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, I know you and I need to work on us. We have a baby coming and we need to figure out what's going on between us." Ava said. "I don't want Ryder coming into the world with you and I still being up in the air with everything. I told him I need to think about what kind of world we are bringing Ryder into."

I nodded. "True, how'd he takes it?"

"Not well, I'm guessing." Ava looked at her phone. "6 missed calls. And 2 messages."

"You can check it." I said.

"Are you sure?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled slightly.

Ava nodded and checked her messages on speaker.

 _"Ava, please talk to me. What do you mean you need to work on your relationship with Randy? What relationship I thought you were just friends? I thought things were going good between us I don't understand Ava things were so good now you want me to leave you alone? I don't understand."_

Ava sighed moving on to the next message.

 _"Ava please call me, is this because of him? Is Randy making you do this? You know he's jealous of the bond we share. Please don't let him come between us, don't let him take you from me again. Ava if he's threatening to take the baby or something I swear I'll help you fight him there has to be some reason you are doing this."_

Ava sighed and shut her phone off putting it down.

"He thinks I'd threaten to take Ryder from you?" I shook my head. "You know I'd never take Ryder from you, he needs his mother just as much as he needs me."

"I know that, Randy I do." Ava sighed.

"I don't understand why he's freaking out so much." I shook my head.

"God, nothing I do is right. I feel like no matter what I do I'm hurting someone. I just don't know what to do." Ava shook her head, when I looked at her I could see tears forming in her eyes. "God what's wrong with me? Why can't I just make up my mind? Why do I keep doing things to hurt people?"

I took Ava in my arms shaking my head as I ran my hand through her hair. She cried into my chest for about 15 minutes before she wore herself out and I finally got her to lay down. Within another 15 minutes she was sound asleep.

xXxXx

I got out of the bed shutting off her TV and shutting the door not making a sound so I didn't wake up Ava. I walked out to the living room sitting down on the couch flipping on the TV. I sighed when I heard a knock on the door not 30 minutes later.

I stood up walking over to the door opening it, I rolled my eyes when I saw Wade was standing in front of me. "What are you doing here Barrett? Ava's sleeping." I sighed attempting to shut the door but he put his foot in the door blocking it from shutting. "What the hell Barrett." I growled.

"Y-you, you did this." Wade's words were slurred. "You are forcing her to stay away from me." He growled, shoving me back a few steps then stepping inside slamming the door loudly.

"You need to leave right now." I growled.

"NO." Wade spat. "I need Ava, you can't take her from me." He stepped forward shoving me again.

I growled to myself trying with all my might not to hit him, as I wanted so badly to do. But he's far to drunk for it to be a fair fight.

"Get out right now, you are going to wake Ava." I growled.

"Good, I need to see her." Wade spat stepping forward stumbling a bit.

"You need to leave, you don't need to see Ava. I won't have you upsetting her." I shook my head stepping forward but Wade punched me this sent me back stumbling into the chair it ended up flying back with my weight I felt it halt and then I heard a scream.

"Ava." I heard Wade call out.

I jumped up and ran behind the chair I saw Ava on the floor. I bent down to Ava who was holding her stomach protectively. "Ava oh god, are you okay?" I placed my hand on her stomach on top of her hand.

"I-I. I'm fine." Ava nodded looking up at me, I could tell she was scared.

"I'm sorry Ava, god I'm sorry." Wade stepped forward towards Ava.

"Come any closer to her, I swear I'll snap your fucking neck you bastard." I growled back at Wade attempting to stand but Ava grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-." Wade started but I cut him off.

"Get out right fucking now." I yelled.

"I didn't-." Wade started this time Ava cutting him off.

"Please go Wade." Ava whimpered as she shook her head.

Wade didn't say a word just stumbled out of the house the door slamming behind him. I looked back at Ava rubbing her stomach. "Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital." I said.

"No, I'm fine Randy." Ava shook her head.

"No, no your not. He knocked you down with the chair." I growled, not so much at her but at the situation as a whole.

"No, it didn't knock me down. I turned before it could hit my stomach and it only hit my back. I dropped to the ground only because it was more out of fear not pain. I'm not really in pain, it just scared me Randy." Ava sighed. "I swear, Do you feel him? He's kicking and moving. He's just fine." Ava said.

I nodded and rubbed her stomach glad to feel him kicking me right now. I bent down and kissed her stomach, placing my forehead against it keep it there for a second, I don't think I've been so scared in my life, Ava had placed her hand on the back of my head running her hand through my hair. "I swear, if anything were to happen to him Ava, I don't know if I could handle it." I looked up to her finally.

"I know, but it's okay he's fine." Ava said softly, caressing my cheek. "Can you help me up?" Ava smiled slightly.

"Yes of course." I nodded standing up reaching down helping her to her feet. Ava gripping my arm tighter for a second. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I just stood to quickly." She nodded, taking my hand. Allowing me to lead her to her room and help her into her bed covering her.

"Do you need anything?" I questioned.

"No, I'm good I just want to sleep." Ava sighed, smiling slightly as I leaned down to give her a kiss on the top of the head.

"If you need anything please just let me know. If you feel any kind of pain what so ever you let me know. I don't want to risk anything." I said looking down at her.

"I will I promise, I'll let you know." Ava smiled.

I walked out of the room shutting the door making my way to the door I locked it and then went and sat down watching TV for a while. I couldn't sleep right now I was too worried about Ava. If I wasn't so worried about Ava I'd of beaten that son of a bitch within an inch of his life. But at the moment all I could think about was Ava, and Ryder if anything happens to my son because of that son of a bitch I swear losing Ava will be the least of his worries.

It'd been two hours and I'd just checked on Ava she was sleeping peacefully, her hand protectively over her stomach, now and then she'd move just slightly and rubbed her stomach. I shut the door slowly not wanting to wake her, I grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it on the couch deciding I wanted to sleep on the couch in case Ava needed me she didn't have to go far to find me, I didn't want her trying the stairs at all right now.

When I walked back to the couch after shutting the lights off, I saw something on the floor it was glowing I picked it up it was Ava's phone it was ringing it wasn't a number I recognized so I answered it any way.

 _"You have a collect call from an inmate in the county jail, Wade Barrett."_ The message said. So he got picked up did he? I hung up the phone I'm not waking Ava up for Barrett, obviously he did something he shouldn't of. My guess driving drunk considering he was plastered when he left.

I took out my phone checking the inmates online and as I thought he'd been picked up for a DWI, good thing he was taken off the streets he could have killed someone but of course he was too concerned with getting to Ava because she'd decided to work on herself, and figuring out what is going on with us, before our son comes. So because Ava isn't focusing on him he can't deal with it, this proves to me he doesn't need to be near our son that's' for sure.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Okay I was going to do something else with this chapter but I got an idea and I'm gonna go with it, anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter please don't forget to leave a review so I know what you all think I love the feedback! Thanks to everyone who read, review, follow, and favorite this story it means so much! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Kezzstar- Lol yeah it's hard when you get attached to a fictional character lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know some aren't going to be too happy with this chapter!**

 **Skovko- Yes, he didn't realize how much he really loved Ava until it was too late now he's done something to cause trouble again. Thanks for the review!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for the reviews! I think Ava is just over all confused over everything she's feeling when it comes to Randy and Wade!**

 **xXBalorBabeXx- Yes I think he does kinda want to stick it to Randy at the same time also! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	40. Mom To The Rescue!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I yawn and stretched out as I woke up. I slowly climbed out of bed rubbing my back I think the chair hit my back harder than I realized because it's bothering me a bit today, not that I'm going to tell Randy that's the last thing I need him going out and finding Wade because he thinks Wade hurt me.

I opened the door and walked out I saw Randy was laying on the couch half his body hanging off. I laughed to myself and walked over to the couch tapping on Randy's shoulder. Randy jumping up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Randy questioned standing up straightening his self out.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just look uncomfortable." I shook my head. "You know it's still early you should go up to your room and get some real sleep." I said patting him on his back.

"No I'm fine." Randy shrugged. "How are you feeling? How's Ryder? Is he okay?"

"He's okay, he's kicking up a storm letting me know he's hungry." I smiled rubbing my stomach.

"That's good." Randy smiled rubbing my stomach. "I was so worried last night."

"Well it's in the past so let's keep it there." I said turning around grabbing the blanket he had covered himself with and started to fold it up. I heard Randy gasp then let out a growl. "What's wrong?" I turned around.

"This." Randy took my arm and leads me to the mirror showing me a huge bruise on my back from the chair. "I'm going to kill the SOB." Randy growled.

"It's fine Randy, really." I sighed. "Don't worry about it, Ryder's fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine." I sighed. "Can we just drop it?" I shook my head then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Randy sighed walking over to the door. He opened it and I heard him talking to some. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to talk to Mrs Barrett." I heard the voice of Wade's assistant.

"Shelia?" I walked over to the door.

"Oh Mrs Barrett, Please I need your help." Shelia shook her head, walking in when I took her hand leading her in the door.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"It's Mr. Barrett, he's in Jail and he needs bailing out but I don't have a way to get to his money and I can't get a hold of anyone at the company who has authority to use his money. You are the only one I can think of. Maybe you can pay his bail and he can pay you back when he gets out." Shelia looked up to me. "I'd do it myself if I had the 10 grand to get him out."

"My goodness why is he in jail?" I shook my head.

"He tried to call last night, he got pulled over last night and he was drinking. He called you I guess and you hung up." Shelia said.

"He didn't call me. But whatever if I get dressed real quick can you drive me to the bondsmen so I can get him out? " I looked at her.

"Yes of course Mrs Barrett." She smiled.

"Great, I'll meet you in your car I'm just going to get dressed." I smiled Shelia nodding and walking out the door.

"You are really going to get him out of jail? He drives drunk and puts people in dangers it's a good thing he got pulled over and put in jail he could have killed someone. Who is he to call you in the middle of the night?" Randy shook his head. I saw his eyes go over to the table and I saw my phone.

"Did he call my phone?" I raised a brow, I could see a look of guilt on his face. "You hung up on him didn't you?"

"Yes, I did I wasn't bothering you, not after what he did. He could have hurt you or Ryder. Look at your back damn it." Randy shook his head. "Why does it always have to be you Ava? Why do you always have to save him?" Randy said his voice slightly raised.

"I'm not going to do this with you." I shook my head, walking into my room quickly getting dressed. After I was finished I walked back out and saw Randy standing in front of the door.

"Seriously? Are you really going to bail the SOB out?" Randy shook his head.

"Yes he needs me." I sighed.

"When doesn't he need you Ava? When isn't he going to need you? When are you ever going to put someone besides WADE FUCKING BARRETT FIRST?" Randy yelled.

"Goodbye." I shook my head walking up to the door Randy not moving. "Move please."

"Ava." Randy sighed.

"NOW." I said raising my voice.

"Fine." Randy sighed moving to the side allowing me to leave as I walked down the path I heard the door slamming and shook my head.

 **xXxXx**

I sat in the car as we waited for Wade to be let out, I was given word that it'd be just another few minutes. When I got to the bonds men I found out I had to use my condo as collateral because he is such a high profile person it makes them feel better if they have something to fall back on.

I saw Wade walking down the steps of the jail house. I climbed out of the car Wade smiling slightly at me. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Wade smiled hugging me. "Thank you so much for coming, I was worried since I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I fell asleep my phone dropped in the aftermath of the little scuffle you got into with Randy." I explained.

"I'm so sorry love, I'll never forgive myself for what happened. Are you okay? It didn't hurt you or Ryder?" Wade looked down at me.

"I'm fine, so is Ryder. It didn't hurt me or him." I smiled. "Come lets get you home."

"I heard you had to put your condo up?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that." He ran his hand through my hair.

"But I did, I don't' like the thought of you in a jail cell. Even though what you did was so stupid and dangerous." I scolded.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking." He sighed. "I think I need to rethink my drinking."

"I think so as well." I nodded, I started rubbing my side I'd been getting sharp pains in my sides starting a couple days ago but it wasn't too bad I just think it's growing pains because I'm getting bigger.

"You alright?" Wade raised a brow.

"Yeah I've just been getting these weird pains in my side for a couple days, they seem to be getting worse." I shrugged.

"How about we get you home first, I'm sure Shelia can take me home after we drop you off." Wade said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Mrs Barrett, I'd be happy to do that. If you are in pain you should be resting." Shelia smiled sweetly.

"I'll be fine." I shook my head. "You need to get home first."

"No, I want to get you home first, I'm more worried about you then the fact that I look like I haven't showered in a week." He laughed slightly.

"You don't look that bad Wade." I laughed shaking my head, Wade opening the door to the car for me. "Fine whatever you want." I shook my head getting into the car, Wade shutting the door for me once I was inside the car. Then getting into the back seat right behind me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

We arrived back at Randy's house I saw that Randy was sitting out on the porch waiting for Ava no doubt. When he saw the car pull up he jumped up out of the chair and walked over to the stairs. I saw him roll his eyes when he saw me get out of the car and open Ava's door for her. I wanted to help her up to the door on the way to the house she had been getting worse pains, and they were more frequent. But she swore they didn't feel like cramps or a contraction just like a sharp pain like someone sticks her in the side with a pen or something.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and helped her up towards the house. I saw Randy's eyes narrow in on me. "What's going on? What did you do to her now?" Randy growled.

"Nothing." Ava sighed. "He did nothing." She shook her head, rubbing her side again.

"Another pain?" I looked down at her.

"Its getting worse." Ava sighed leaning against me slightly.

"What's getting worse? What pain?" Randy almost yelled.

"It's nothing, I've just been having these sharp pains for a couple days. It's just in my side." Ava sighed. "It's nothing really don't worry about it."

"It's been getting worse though." I spoke up.

"Because of what you did last night, you should have seen her back you bastard she's all bruised up." Randy snapped.

"STOP." Ava yelled." Stop I can't handle it anymore." Ava shook her head, grabbing her side and almost hitting the ground before me and Randy both were able to grab her.

"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital." Randy reached under and picked her up in his arms.

" ." Ava was now in tears.

"You're not fine, you need to go love." I shook my head.

 **xXxXx**

I walked out into the family waiting room of the ER, I'd just gotten my change of clothes from Shelia I had her run to my house and grab it from my maid so I could change and I didn't have to leave the hospital. I wasn't leaving Ava not until I knew what was going on.

"Any word?" I raised a brow, sitting across from Randy.

"No, not yet." He sighed, I saw his eyes widen slightly and turned to see what he was seeing.

"What are you two doing here?" I raised a brow, it was Ava's parents.

"We were coming to surprise her, but when I got to Randy's place she wasn't there. I called her assistant and she told me that Ava had said something about being in pain and having to go to the hospital." Ava's mother stated. "What's going on?"

"Ava's been having sharp pains for a couple days and she said it's been getting worse today." I explained.

"She almost collapsed so I brought her in, we need to make sure nothings wrong." Randy sighed.

"Why did you wait so long to get her in? If it's been happening for days?" Her father raised a brow.

"She wasn't telling anyone." I spoke up.

"Ava Barrett's Family?" There was a voice at the door causing all of us to turn. "If you'd like to follow me you can see her now."

She didn't have to tell us twice we all followed her into a room they had Ava hooked up to all these monitors. Randy rushed straight over to Ava.

"How are you? Is Ryder okay?" He looked down at Ava.

"Both are fine." She smiled slightly. "It's my appendix."

"What are they going to do?" Ava's mother questioned.

"What are you doing here?" She raised a brow.

"We were going to surprise you, but that's not important. What are they going to do about your appendix?" Ava's mother raised a brow.

"They are starting me on some antibiotics tonight so they can go in and remove it in the morning." Ava explained.

"whoa, what about Ryder?" Randy cut in.

"The doctor said he'll be fine, they do this all the time but they are worried if they don't take my appendix that with in a couple weeks it will be to late it will have exploded." Ava stated. "They said it's rather routine. Nothing to worry about. They will just keep me in the hospital for a couple days to monitor Ryder but that's it." She shrugged.

"Do you mind if I speak to my daughter alone?" Ava's mother raised a brow.

"Umm, of course not." Randy nodded backing out.

I nodded and backed out also, followed by her father. We all were outside the room I saw Randy giving me a dirty look. "Will you give it up? I didn't do anything to Ava. It had nothing to do with me." I sighed.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't of showed up at my place last night, you could have hurt Ava and my son you idiot. You almost knocked her down with a chair." Randy spat.

"Excuse me?" Ava's father growled.

"I made a mistake last night." I sighed and went on to explain everything to him even how I got arrested and Ava bailed me out, even though Randy tried to make it so Ava didn't know she told me that it was Randy that hung up on the call last night. I could tell her father was beyond annoyed with both of us.

"You two need to grow up." Her father spat. "You want to save your relationship with my daughter but you aren't proving you have changed one bit. And you Randy, you have a child coming and you want to be a family but you are to focused on keeping Wade away from Ava and Ryder. You should focus on being a father and if something happens with Ava then it happens, if you keep pushing my daughter you might just push her away." He shook his head and walked off.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I watched as my mother walked around the bed sitting down on the chair next to me after shutting the door. "So, what did you want to talk about mom? Is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Yes, every things fine with me." My mother nodded. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm fine mom, the surgery is very routine." I shrugged.

"No, it's not that. It's the fact that you're still stuck between these two men. It doesn't seem it's getting any better sweetie. It seems like it's getting worse to me." My mother sighed.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Because it is, nothing I do is working mom. Nothing I do is going to make it so people don't get hurt. Someone is going to get hurt no matter what I do. I'm driving myself crazy trying to make everyone happy." I sighed and went on to explain everything that happened last night and how it's been between the three of us. "I really don't know what to do mom, I'm living with Randy because I have no choice, I can't live alone until Ryder is bored or I stop having these dizzy spells. I know it drives Wade nuts, and I know it drives Randy nuts when I spend any kind of time with Wade. I don't know what to do mom, I don't want to hurt either one of them I'm bending over backwards to make them happy and it's getting me now where."

"That's your problem sweetie, you are trying to make them happy instead of yourself. You need to stop worrying about those two men and worry about yourself. I think from now on you need to put some distance between yourself and both men." My mother explained.

"Excuse me? How can I do that?" I sighed.

"I'm moving to town, until Ryder is born. I'll move in with you so you can stay at your place. So you can have your space from both men, you need to focus on yourself and stop worrying about those men. The only person other than yourself you need to worry about is Ryder." My mother explained.

"I don't, it's not going to make them very happy." I sighed.

"I don't care what they are going to feel about. What I care about, is my daughter and my grandson. So I'll make sure I get your things by the time you are ready to get out of here." My mother stated.

"When should I tell them?" I raised a brow.

"I will tell them for you, or we can tell them together. Either way I'll be here." My mom said.

"I hope this works, I just don't want to upset either of them." I sighed.

"Don't worry about upsetting them, you can't worry about upsetting people if you do that you are going to constantly make things worse for yourself." My mom sighed. "Now, how about you rest and I'll let everyone know they can come in. Unless you don't want everyone in here." I nodded telling my mom it was fine.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

We all walked back into the room, I walked over by Ava. "Are you sure Ryder's going to be okay?" I sighed.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Ava smiled. "Just relax, try not to worry so much."

"It's hard not too." I sighed.

"So, um mm... do you think you'll be leaving the hospital at all between now and the time Ava leaves the hospital?" Ava's mother questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it depends how Ava's doing." I shrugged, raising a brow. "Why?"

"Well, I need to get some of the things for Ava." Ava's mother stated.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Ava is going to be going back to her condo after she leaves the hospital." Her mother stated.

"No, no she's not. She can't be alone." I shook my head. "Ava, what are you thinking?" I looked down at Ava, I could see her looking worriedly between me and her mother.

"She's not going to be alone, I'll be with her." Her mother spoke for before Ava could speak. "Ava is getting too stressed out between the two of you. She's trying to make the both of you two happy and it's stressing her out it's not good for her or my grandson. So I'm stepping in and I'm going to make sure my daughter takes care of herself and her son instead of worrying about you two grown men and your feelings. She's so worried about your feelings and hurting you she's hurting herself in the processes I can't keep letting her do that. So it's stopping right now." Her mother stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"How is that going to work?" I shook my head. "I'm Ryder's father? I need to be around." I sighed.

"You will be, you can still be around for your son. You can go for the appointments that's fine but Ava needs her space from the both of you." Her mother stated.

"I don't like this." I sighed.

"Neither do I." Wade growled.

"Too Bad, all that matters right now is my daughter ... and grandson. Their health is most important, if your feelings have to be hurt then oh well." Ava's father said crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well surprises all around, what are your thoughts? Do you think it's a good idea for Ava to move back to her condo with her mom? How do you think it's going to affect Randy and Wade? Please let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Kezzstar- Yeah Ava really could use a shoulder to lean on especially right now! :) Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Skovko- Very true, thanks for the review! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823-Thanks for the review and for reading! Things are picking up again!**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Yep he got himself into a bind alright! Thanks for the review and for reading! :)**

 **Debwood-1999-Thanks for reading and reviewing Yeah Ava should defiantly give single motherhood a go, both men aren't looking to be a good choice for her at the moment. Thanks again! :)**


	41. Spoiled!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I walked into Ava's hospital room, she'd had the surgery 4 days ago and it went well. Ryder and Ava are doing wonderful no ill effects from the surgery. Although I'm not happy about Ava not coming home with me I know it's no use fighting her on it, it will only cause problems for us and I don't want that.

I smiled at Ava who was looking through a magazine, I looked over at her mother who was in the corner on her phone she looked up from her phone giving me a dirty look, I can tell I'm not her favorite person.

"Hey." Ava smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned.

"Great, I should be getting out today." Ava smiled.

"Wonderful, so are you sure your going to be okay at your place?" I bit my lip.

"She'll be fine. I'll be with her." Ava's mother interrupted.

"Mother." Ava warned.

"Sorry." Ava's mother sighed.

"Yes, I'll be fine don't worry." Ava smiled.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, I just hope you'll let me know if you need anything." I said.

"I will, I think this will be best for all of us in the end." Ava smiled. "You'll see."

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I was laid down on the couch my mother had just fixed my pillow behind my head and fixed me something to eat. She'd been wonderful, so attentive. I'd been home for about 3 hours and Randy's called like 6 times and Wade's called about 3, he stopped calling after I told him to chill out on the phone calls that I was fine my mom was with me and there was no need to worry. But Randy he still won't back off, he keeps calling and texting it's driving me nuts my mom has even taken my phone from me and just given me my tablet so I can browse the internet and get on social media without having to deal with the overbearing father of my child.

"Do you need anything else sweetie?" My mother called from the kitchen "Maybe some ice cream? Or brownies? I just got them out of the oven like 10 minutes ago so they are nice and fresh."

"Oh, brownies sound so good mom." I yelled, I have to admit I'm loving being spoiled by my mommy.

"Alright sweetie." My mom called. A few minutes later my mom walked out with a place she put it on my lap and handed me a spoon. "I figured you'd want some vanilla ice cream with it." She smiled.

"You're the best mom." I smiled, my mom giving me a kiss on the top of the head. As much as she drives me nuts she's really stepped up, I have to admit I'm seeing her in a whole different light right now. "I Love Being Pampered By You."

"Oh but of course." She smiled, walking over grabbing the remote handing it to me and then sitting across from me on the chair. "You deserve a little pampering from your momma." my mom smile

"So, is daddy going to come in town this weekend?" I raised a brow.

"If he can get away from work." My mother stated.

"I'm sorry this is causing such a problem. It can't be easy to uproot your whole life. I know you aren't used to being away from dad for so long. It can't be easy on your marriage." I sighed.

"It is going to be work for us but it's okay, when it comes to being a parent you never stop putting your children first sweetheart. It was daddy who came up with the idea, he had said we should bring you up with us but we figured you'd never go for it." She stated.

"You're right, we'll more Randy than me. He'd have a fit." I nodded.

"Yeah, we'll me and your dad will be just fine. He's going to come in on the weekends and whenever he can get sometime away from the office. He's already got it so that when Ryder is born he has people on notice that for 2 weeks he's going to be away from the office and he's not to be bothered while he is with you and his first grand baby." My mom smiled.

"Wow, dad never tells the office he can't be bothered." I smiled. "He's really excited about Ryder isn't he?"

"He is, you should see all the clothes he's got him. The shirts that say handsome like my papa, or he has already set up his trust. Oh and he's gotten him a little New York Yankees uniform and little baby hat he's already talking about taking him to games." My mother smiled.

I laughed. "Oh, well I don't know if Randy will like that I know he's a Cardinals fan." I laughed.

"You know I'm glad to have some time just you and I." My mother smiled.

"I know, we haven't had any time for just us in... well ever I think." I admitted.

"I know, ... I know I've been rather hard on you but I want you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. You've become such a wonderful woman and I know you are going to be such a wonderful mother no matter what just remember it's okay to put yourself first every once in a while especially now. You are so worried about making everyone else happy and taking care of everyone else that you forget about yourself. But you can't do that you have to make sure you are putting yourself first if you aren't in the best shape to take care of those around you what good are you then? You are going to wear yourself out dear. From now on I want you to just focus on yourself and getting everything ready for little Ryder. He's got to be the number one in your life." My mother stated.

"I know mom." I nodded. "I just don't want Randy and Wade to be upset."

"Well guess what they might be upset but oh well, you have to put yourself first, because if you aren't putting yourself first then guess what that means you aren't putting Ryder first and that can't happen." My mother stated. "And you know what if either of them have a problem with it, then they can take it up with me. Because I'm not going to let them bring you any undo stress. You have enough on your plate as it is. Randy and Wade have their own problems to work out, and guess what dear they need to do it on their own, they don't need you to fix their problems." My mother shook her head. "And I can't believe you put your condo up as collateral what were you thinking dear?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want him sitting in a jail cell any longer than he had been. I know he's not going to skip out and cost me. I trust him mom." I stated.

"I hope not, because if he do I swear ... they won't have to send out a bounty hunter to find him I'll do it myself and I'll drag him back here by his shaggy hair." My mother crossed her arms over her chest.

I laughed and shook my head. "Okay mom, I'm sure you would." I sighed. "Can you help me up? I have to use the rest room again."

"Sure thing sweetie." My mother smiled and stood up and helped me off the couch. "Are you okay?" My mother questioned, as she saw me wince.

"Yeah, its still a little tender." I nodded.

"God it has to be double the trouble, recovering from surgery and being pregnant. My poor baby." My mom shook her head giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah it's not a walk in the park but as long as this little guy is okay I'm fine." I smiled rubbing my stomach slightly. "Thankfully he's been taking it easy on me as well." I smiled.

"Cause he's a good boy." My mom smiled and rubbed my stomach gently as well.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm really happy you could be here, I don't know what I'd do without your mom." I hugged my mom.

"Well, my baby needs me I wouldn't be anywhere else." My mother smiled giving me another hug. "You go to the restroom, I'll take your plate out. And I'll make you some hot tea, you want some honey in it right?" My mother raised a brow.

"Of course." I smiled, then walked off thank goodness for my mom. She honestly is the best I don't know how I'd of gotten through this without her. I am already feeling a lot better about the Randy and Wade situation I know I'm not through it yet but I know with my mom here I'll have all the help I need, besides if I have any trouble with either of the men in my life I know my mother has no problem putting them in their place even when it's hard for me to do it.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for all the reviews I'm loving all the feedback! So what are you all thinking of the story so far? Are you enjoying the chapter don't forget to leave a review I love the feedback it helps me continue with the story! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! You all rock!**

 **REVIEW= LOVE**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Kezzstar-For sure Mama bears can be as dangerous as they come lol! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Skovko- One can hope! Thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- For sure, it seems Ava should think about being a single mom, it might not be a bad idea. Ava needs to work on herself rushing into a relationship might end up hurting herself and Ryder in the long run! Thanks for the feedback hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **KJ- Well Ava has been through a lot in this pregnancy thankfully so far all is good. Even though she's been through a surgery she's still truckin along! Thanks for the review hope yo u enjoy the update!**


	42. Making Plans!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way into the condo, Randy in toe. We'd just got done at my 30 week appointment. My mother came with us, it was her first time actually getting to see me get an ultrasound we got a 4D scan today and oh my goodness we could see his features, it was amazing it's crazy but I think he looks so much like his daddy. He's going to be one good looking kid, I mean he already is.

It was so adorable he was making a little pouty kissy face and we got a good scan of that, also when Randy said he wanted to join us for dinner tonight little Ryder smiled he's got the cutest smile. The tech made a comment about how he must love his daddy already. So of course I used this to get my mom to not be so upset about Randy joining us tonight.

"I can't believe how real this looks, when he gets here. We should compare this to the real thing." I laughed holding up the 4D scan of his face. "I see it online all the time some of them are identical." I added.

"God, I can't believe how much he looks like Randy, it's so crazy." My mother admitted.

"I know, he's one hell of a good looking kid." Randy smirked.

"Conceded much." I nudged him.

"Well, I mean he'd be a good looking kid no matter what. Look at his mother." Randy smiled.

"Nice save." I winked.

"I'm making chicken Alfredo tonight." My mother said walking out to the kitchen.

"With garlic bread?" I raised a brow.

"Of course." My mother shook her head. "She's wanted garlic bread every night this week." My mother added.

"I can't help it, it's a craving ma." I sighed, causing Randy to laugh.

"I can see your Sicilian side showing." He said with another laugh.

I laughed and shook my head. "It shows ever now and then." I shrugged. "Oh these clothes are so uncomfortable I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I said starting to get off the couch, Randy helping me as I was having a little trouble.

"Make sure you put on more than one of those bra things." My mother called from the kitchen.

"Oh it's not like he hasn't seen a lot more than that before." I shrugged.

"AVA." My mother yelled peaking out from the kitchen.

"Fine whatever." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I told Randy then walked into my bedroom.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I sat there waiting for Ava to come out of her room I was so happy I was actually getting time with her, even if it wasn't time alone with her. I mean I haven't seen her or really spent time with her other than doctors appointments since she left my place. She really only wants me to call or text once in the morning and once at night, she said she needs space and I'm trying to give it to her as hard as it is. I smiled when I saw Ava walking out in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. "Feeling better?" I smiled.

"Much." Ava smiled walking over sitting next to me on the couch.

"So, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." I said as I turned to face her a little more.

"Oh?, well what is it?" She raised a brow.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come to Thanksgiving Dinner at my place my family is doing it at my place. I'd really love for you to come, you can bring your folks along I think it'd be a good idea for them to meet before Ryder comes." I stated.

"Oh, I don't know." Ava bit her lip.

"I know you aren't too fond of my brother but I promise you he'll be on his best behavior if you don't want him too he won't even look at you. And if he do I swear I'll deck him." I sighed.

Ava laughed and shook her head. "I don't want you to do that." Ava shook her head. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try, I mean we do need to get our families used to each other. I mean we are going to have birthdays, games, holidays." Ava agreed.

I smiled. "Great, so are you going to talk to your mom about it now?" I raised a brow. "I can help you."

"No, I think it's best if I do it myself, that way you aren't in the cross airs." She laughed slightly. "I'll talk to her about it, If she doesn't want to come then that's on her I still want to come I think I need to get to know your family better anyway." She smiled.

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks so much, I'm so happy this is going to be wonderful." I smiled.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Okay here is the new chapter it's so short I know but I wanted to get a chapter out before I really start to focus on the wedding for No Choice it's going to be a long one and I'm not even to the wedding part of the chapter yet lol so be on the look out for that. Anyway let me know what y'all think of this chapter by leaving a review! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites this story! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko-Thanks for the review! Hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **Kezzstar- Yes Wade is doing really awesome it's got to be so hard on him! Tanks for the review! :)**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Yes everyone loves to be spoiled by their mommy :)!**

 **Levesque-Rollins823-I don't think she's going to shut him out completely she just needs sometime alone without either Wade or Randy in her ear she needs to be clear about things it's got to be hard to sort your feelings out to begin with she's gone through a lot but on top of it she's pregnant so her hormones are all out of whack.**


	43. Thanksgiving!

**Ava's Point Of View**

It'd been 2 and a half weeks and it was the day of Thanksgiving, my mother was just finishing getting ready my father had been ready for about an hour and I had been ready for about 20 minutes you'd think me being almost 33 weeks pregnant It'd take me longer to get ready but nope. I sighed and smiled when my mom walked out. "Ready finally?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah I'm ready." My mother sighed. "I still don't think this is a good idea honey." My mother shook her head.

"It will be fine, Randy is going to keep his family on their best behavior. So all that needs to happen is for you to be on your best behavior." I stated. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure we will have a great time. You should get used to being around Randy's family. They are going to be Ryder's family also mom." I reminded her.

"I know, I know." My mother sighed.

"So, let's go and get this day on the road." I said. "Did you get that dish you were bringing?

"Yeah, I also have to get those cookies." My mother nodded and she walked out 4 dishes my father grabbing 2. "You know I could of swore there were more cookies than this."

"I might have taken one or two." I admitted. "And Ryder might've had one or two as well."

"I might have taken a cookie or two as well." My father laughed.

"You two." My mother huffed. "Let's go." She said shaking her head giving my father and I a look. Me and my father both looked at each other and just laughed my father giving me a kiss on the top of the head before we all walked out of the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked back down the stairs after getting ready my mother had shown up to help me get everything ready we were running behind so dinner was going to be about an hour late, I texted Ava and told her and she said that was okay that they would just have a little more time to talk and get to know each other.

Ava said she and her parents were almost here, I was glad she was going to be here today because I was worried she would change her mind she had bad luck with my idiot brother last time. And I swear if he even looks at her wrong today I'll strangle him.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped down the last few stairs to make it to the door I opened the door and smiled as I saw Ava standing in front of her parents. "Come on in." I moved to the side allowing them to come into the house, hugging Ava as she stepped forward. "How are you feeling?" I questioned.

"Pretty good. a little tired but not too bad." Ava smiled.

"How are you all doing?" I smiled at her parents.

"Good." Her mother shrugged.

"Great." Her father smiled.

"Umm, well have a seat." I said showing them to the couch after taking the dishes that she'd brought, Ava staying next to me.

Ava looked up to me. "I'm sorry about her." Ava whispered, taking my arm following me out to the kitchen.

"It's okay." I smiled, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "As you can see mom is trying to get everything caught up, I tried to help but she kicked me out." I laughed slightly.

"I know the feeling." Ava nodded.

"Ava, oh it's so good to see you." My mom smiled and turned around putting her pot holders down giving Ava hug. "Goodness, only a few months and little Ryder will be here."

"I know, I'm more than ready for him to make his grand entrance." Ava laughed rubbing her stomach slightly.

"You and I both." I smiled placing my hand on her stomach also, Ava smiling up at me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I was in the guest bathroom the one that was in the room I used when I lived here. I looked down at my phone it was Wade. I smiled and answered it.

"Hello?" I smiled.

 _"Hello love." Wade said_.

"Happy Thanksgiving, how's it go?" I raised a brow.

 _"It's alright I guess. It's just different being alone for the first time in 10 years." Wade sighed._

"God, your parents didn't come to town?" I shook my head.

 _"No, they got busy." He sighed._

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

 _"It's okay." He said._

"Just a second mom." I yelled holding the phone to my chest. "Sorry about that." I sighed. "My mom doesn't let me out of her sight very long." I laughed slightly.

 _"It's okay, I just wanted to hear your voice today. Maybe you can call me when you get home." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice._

"Of course." I smiled.

 _"Okay, goodbye. I love you Ava." Wade said._

"Goodbye, I love you Wade." I said, then hung up.

I walked out of the restroom and then made my way out of the bedroom then to the living room I smiled at the little boys who where chasing each other around.

"Be careful... don't run over Ava." Randy called out.

"They are fine." I smiled shaking my head.

"Boy's, you have to be careful ... Ava is carrying your cousin, we don't want to hurt him do we?" Randy's sister put her hands on her hips as she scolded her sons slightly.

"NO." Both boys shook their head. "Sorry Ava." They said then ran off in the other direction.

"You worry too much." I said slapping Randy's chest playfully as he walked up to me.

"It's hard not to, we've had so many rough spot's in this pregnancy." He sighed. "I don't like taking chances when it comes to Ryder."

"I know." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I smiled as I walked back into the kitchen I saw Ava's mother and my mother talking they seemed to be getting along pretty well thankfully.

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well." I smiled putting the soda down on the counter.

"Yeah it's good to have someone who know what they are doing in here." My mother looked back from the stove, causing Ava's mother to laugh.

I laughed and shook my head. "How long do you think until food should be done? Kids have been complaining." I said.

"You mean, you are getting hungry." My mother laughed.

"Well... yeah." I laughed.

"It will be about another 15 minutes you can get the table ready." My mother said.

"Alright." I nodded and then walked out going to get things ready at the table. I saw my father in the corner talking to Ava's father. "Where is Ava?" I raised a brow.

"She stepped outside." Ava's father stated.

I nodded and walked over to the window I looked outside and saw Ava outside she was running around with the boys chasing them. I walked over to the door opening it making my way down the steps. "Ava." I sighed.

Ava stopped and turned around putting her hands on her knees a bit out a breath as she looked up at me. "Hey Randy." She smiled. "Are you going to join us?"

"No... you shouldn't be running around. What if you fall?" I shook my head walking over to her. "Why don't you come inside." I said placing my hand on the small of her back.

"It's not a big deal, I'm being careful. The boys were just getting bored so I offered to play with them." Ava said.

"Come on Ava, it's almost time to eat anyway." I sighed. "Boy's, go inside." I pointed to the door.

"Oh man." The boys pouted.

"Now." I crossed my arms over my chest, the boys running inside.

Ava sighed and shook her head "I'll go inside before you scold me some more." She shook her head then started up the steps.

I sighed and ran up the steps taking her hand before she could go in the door. "Wait, I'm sorry." I turned her to face me. "I'm just so worried about something happening to you or Ryder. I know I can't keep you and him from all harm that can come your way but I still want to try. I love you both and I guess I just freak out when I think of anything happening to either of you." I shook my head.

Ava sighed and leaned forward giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I do love how much you care about me and Ryder but you've got to remember that I'm capable of making my own decisions. I'm not made of glass I'm not going to break." Ava said softly, hooking her arm with mine. "Besides the boys were taking it easy on me."

"Well I'm glad for that at least." I shook my head. "Let's head inside and eat." I smiled, both of us heading inside.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

We all sat around the big table Randy put up in the living room I was sat right next to Randy, Randy's oldest nephew wanted to sit down next to me so he was sitting on the spot next to me.

"I'm so happy we could all sit down and have this dinner." Randy's mother smiled. "I'm glad we could all get to know each other better. Especially with little Ryder coming."

"So am I." My mother smiled. "I have to admit I wasn't to fond of the idea at first but Ava convinced me it was a good idea, and I'm glad she did." She added.

"Ava you are so great with kids, my boys just love you." Randy's sister Becky smiled.

"Yeah, she even played tag with us outside." The little boy next to me said. "But we took it easy on her because she's pregnant and can't run a lot."

"Ava." My mothers eyes got wide.

"It's fine mother." I gave her a look.

"So, how about we all go around and tell something we are thankful for this year." Randy said, changing the subject for me.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Randy's father said.

"Me first." One of Randy's nephews said. "I'm thankful for mom and dad buying me my new hockey gear, it's awesome." The little boy giggled.

Everyone went around telling what they are thankful for, we got over to Randy. "I am thankful for Ava and Ryder." Randy smiled, his hand gently rubbing my stomach his eyes lighting up when Ryder kicked.

"I think we know what Ryder is thankful for, we have a daddies boy... he just loves his daddies voice I tell you." I laughed.

"What are you thankful for Ava?" One of Randy's nephews asked.

"I'm thankful for Randy, without him I wouldn't have this little guy, so yes I'm thankful for Randy and Ryder." I smiled.

"Why are moms and dads always thankful for their kids?" One of the boys asked.

"Because they are the biggest blessings in our lives." Randy answered.

"Couldn't said it better myself." Randy's mother smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked Ava and her parents to their car, making sure they got everything to the car. "I wish you didn't have to go so early." I sighed as I leaned against the car talking to Ava, My mother still talking to Ava's mother at the door of my house.

"Me too, but my father is getting tired. He is supposed to be taking it easy, his doctor wants him to go get a stress test done to see how his heart is holding up, he's been having heart episodes of some sort my mom said." Ava said.

"Oh, you didn't tell me." I shook my head. "Is he okay?"

"He said he's good, my mom just told me today. She said she didn't want me to worry." Ava stated. "His test is scheduled for Monday I guess, so mom wants to go up with him do you think you could stay the night on Saturday and Sunday? Mom wanted me to come up with her but I'd much rather stay home, my bed is much more comfy than the guest room at my parents house. I know it's kinda last minute so if you can't it's fine. "

"No, now that's fine. I'm more than happy to stay." I smiled.

"Thanks now mom only has to worry about one thing." Ava smiled.

"I'm sure your dad is fine, he seems like a pretty strong fella." I smiled squeezing her hand.

"I sure hope so." Ava nodded.

"It will be fine, don't stress yourself out over this. I'm sure they are just taking all precautions." I smiled, leaning in giving her a peck on the cheek. "I am really glad we could do this today, I'm glad everyone got along today. Even my brother, no comments what so ever right?" I raised a brow.

"Not a word." Ava smiled. "He was a complete gentleman."

"Good now I don't have to deck him." I smiled. "I wasn't wanting to deal with my mom when he runs to her because I hurt him. He's a big cry baby, total momma's boy." I laughed.

Ava laughed. "I hope he's a momma's boy." Ava smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh please no." I shook my head.

"Why is everyone so down on momma's boy's? I think it's cute when a boy loves his momma." Ava smiled. "I mean I happen to know you would do anything for your momma."

"Well yeah, but it's like that with my entire family really, but especially my mom I guess you can say. I'm a family man for sure." I nodded. "And for sure when it comes to you and Ryder, you guys are my number 1." I smiled rubbing her stomach.

"So are you ready to go?" Ava's mother raised a brow.

"Yes, and mom you don't have to worry about me going. Randy said he'd stay with me Saturday and Sunday so you can focus on dad." Ava smiled.

"Ava really it isn't a big deal I think it'd be just fine if you'd come up to the house with us for a couple days." Ava's mother sighed.

"It's fine mom I'd much rather sleep in my own bed, it's so hard to get comfortable nowadays." I shook my head. "Randy said he'd stay with me, I'll get thing ready for him tonight, I'll just have to move some things around, the other guest room is an office right now so I'll have to move the bed out of the walkin closet."

"No, I can take the couch." I shook my head. "You've got a very comfortable couch, it's twice as big as the bed probably is. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" She raised a brow.

"I'm sure." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs hearing a knock on the door. I wonder who it could be. Who would actually be coming to see me today my parents weren't in town Ava was spending the holiday with Randy and I was spending it here alone. I opened it and was surprised to see Ava standing in front of me with a tuba wear dish.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I raised a brow, moving to the side allowing Ava to enter. Shutting the door once she was inside.

"I didn't like the idea of you being here all alone tonight, no one should be alone on a holiday." Ava stated. "So I decided to bring you over some of mom's left over dessert." Ava smiled showing me the tuba wear.

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled. "But you didn't have to do that, I can handle a couple days by myself." I shrugged.

"What do you mean a couple of days?" Ava raised a brow.

"I had given everyone the week off, so I've been here all week by myself, it's not been that bad." I shrugged again.

"Why didn't you tell me." Ava shook her head following me into the kitchen where I put the dessert into the fridge and turned back to her.

"I didn't want to bother you." I stated. "You wanted your space."

"You haven't had to do all the house work or cooking by yourself since we've gotten married." Ava shook her head. "How have you been holding up?"

"A lot of takes out." I laughed. "And frozen pizzas." I added.

"Well, what did you have for dinner?" She questioned.

"Left over Chinese food." I stated.

"Oh are you kidding me?" Ava shook her head. Ava walked over to me taking my hand grabbing her head from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I raised a brow as she started to lead me to the door. "Where are we going?" I raised a brow.

"To get you some real food." Ava said dragging me out the door.

"Ava, it's fine really." I shook my head.

"Don't argue with me." Ava shook her head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

Wade and I sat at and all night diner they had a their own little version of a thanksgiving dinner, so we both decided to have a hot turkey sandwich. Good thing about being pregnant I eat all the time I swear I eat like 20 times a day.

"You know you really didn't have to do this." Wade said taking a sip of his tea.

"I know but I just don't like the idea of you being alone today." I stated. "Would you of rather spent it alone?" I raised a brow.

"Of course not, I'll take any time I can get with you. You've been so busy lately" He smiled over at me, we were both on the same side of the booth, my stomach was pretty large and I liked to be able to have plenty of room so we moved to booth over slightly and both slide into one booth so the chairs in the places were far to hard to sit on for me so we picked the booth instead.

"We are getting down to the final months now." I smiled. "I'm almost 33 weeks now."

"You must be getting so excited for his upcoming arrival." Wade smiled.

"Very." I nodded.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother." Wade stated. "Ryder is one lucky kid." He added.

"I just hope I don't become an overbearing mother like my mother did." I admitted.

"I'm sure you won't, you know what it does to a kid. Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"I know." I nodded. "So how's work been?" I questioned.

"Pretty good, busy but that's good it's kept me busy kept my mind off missing you." Wade said. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

I bit my lip and patted his hand. "It's okay, you're fine you have a right to your feelings." I smiled slightly.

"How have you been? How's it been with your family?" He questioned.

"Okay I guess, umm... dad's got some tests coming up. He's been having heart episodes and he and mom have been keeping it from me." I explained. "Mom and dad say it's nothing that they are doing tests and that it will be fine they don't' want to worry me."

"I'm so sorry love." Wade squeezed my hand. "I'm sure everything will work out, your pops is a strong man, strong and stubborn." He nodded.

"True, very true." I laughed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, but you know if you need anything. Even if it's just someone to vent to. I'm here." He smiled at me. "No matter what, I'll always be here Ava."

"I know Wade, I'm so glad I've still got you." I smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank so much for doing this, I really needed didn't have to do this you didn't owe me anything, but you still took time out of your day to make sure I wasn't alone on this holiday. I guess I didn't think spending a holiday alone would affect me as much as it did. But you, changed that. You made everything so much better." Wade squeezed my hand and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "I'm glad I didn't have to spend the entire first thanksgiving without you, ... without you." Wade said taking my hand that was in his and bringing it to his lips.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here it is, omg wow I've been so freaking busy. Still working on the wedding for No Choice so I haven't forgotten about that. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think of the chapter! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Skovko-Thanks for the review, I just wanted it to go good for the most part you know, not every holiday has to go to hell(like in my family)! Thanks again! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823-Thanks for the review! :)**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Yeah she can't shut out Randy, she's stuck with him for at least 18 years. Thanks for the review hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Kezzstar-Yeah poor Wade, but thankfully Ava did think of Wade he didn't get left out completely. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! Hope you enjoy the update! :)**


	44. Temptations!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I smiled as I walked out of Ava's kitchen I was bringing her, her lunch. Ava's parents had just left for the weekend. I was ready for a few days of alone time with Ava, I couldn't wait It's going to be great to get to spend time with her without the constant interference of her mother.

"You know I could have gotten that for myself." Ava said sitting up on the couch.

"I'm supposed to take over for your mother... those were her exact words." I laughed.

"I know, but I was looking forward to doing somethings myself. I mean I'm more then capable of making a sandwich." Ava said taking the plate from my hand.

"I know that Ava, I do. but I don't get to spend alone time with you that often." I said sitting down with you so when I do I like to spoil you." I said honestly.

Ava smiled. "Well I don't mind you spoiling me a bit." Ava nodded. "But I don't want to be smothered."

"I won't smother you. I swear." I smiled, holding up my hand doing the scouts honor sign.

Ava smiled and shook her head. "So, how did it go with your family after I left?" She raised a brow. "Did you guys have a good time, I'm sorry we couldn't stay dad was just so tired."

"I can understand that, I'm just happy you were able to be there at all." I smiled. "We had a wonderful time actually, I do wish you could have stayed though. What did you do the rest of the day? I assume your dad wasn't up for much."

"Mom just cleaned up the kitchen and the house, dad went to bed. And I went out to visit a friend." Ava stated.

"A friend?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, umm... I went to see Wade." Ava admitted.

"Wade?" I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Why?" I raised a brow.

"He called and well his parents didn't come to town for thanksgiving and he was all alone so after we got dad tucked in for the night I told mom I was going to head out for a bit and I went and saw Wade." Ava stated.

I nodded and sighed.

"What?" She sighed.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Its something, tell me." She said.

"I just don't see why you felt the need to go see Wade." I shook my head.

"Because, he didn't have anyone. No one deserves to be alone on a holiday. I just wanted to check on him, no matter what you think about it, I still love him and I still care about what goes on in his life." Ava shook her head and stood up from the couch. "Why does it bother you?"

"I can't help it." I sighed standing up. "Thanksgiving is supposed to be about spending time with family Ava."

"Just because we are divorced doesn't mean I don't consider him my family any longer." Ava spat. "I was married to the man for 10 years, he was the first man I ever loved, the first man I ever even kissed, he was my first everything Randy." Ava shook her head and walked towards the kitchen putting her plate in the sink.

"Look I just think maybe if you gave yourself some space from him it'd be easier to move on from him." I sighed. "How do you expect to move on with your life, and find relationship if you can't move on from this man?"

"Who said I want to?" Ava snapped.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow stepping closer to her.

"I'm so tired of everyone telling me I need to move on from Wade, I'm so tired of everyone telling me what I need to do with my life. MY LIFE. It's my life I have a right to live it the way I feel fit damn it." Ava snapped. "So if I want to go spend the rest of a holiday with Wade or anyone else I will, I don't need your or anyone else's permission." She shook her head. "You know what maybe you should go back to your place."

"Ava, look I'm sorry." I sighed shaking my head walking towards her.

"Please just go Randy, I'm not in the mood to fight with you." Ava said turning away from me, facing out the kitchen window.

I walked over to her placing my hand on her back leaning in close giving her a gentle kiss on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know I don't have any right to be upset. I swear it might not seem like it but I swear I'm trying to control it Ava." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I swear I won't fight with you about this. I'll drop it."

"I don't want you to drop it Randy, I just want you to understand that Wade is a part of my life. And that might not change for a long time, if at all. You are going to have to get used to it Randy or this is going to make things so hard for us raising Ryder together." Ava sighed turning around to face me.

"I understand that Ava I really do, it's just hard because I have feelings for you. I love you Ava. It's hard to see you spending holidays with someone else knowing that it should be you and I am spend our holidays together. You should be with me, I know I could make you happy Ava I know I could I just know it." I shook my head.

"I don't doubt you could make me happy Randy, honestly I don't but it's so much harder for me then you realize. Its not just as easy as picking you or Wade, I have so much more to think about. I have Ryder first and foremost, I want him to grow up with his mother and father loving and respecting each other and if we rush into something we might ruin our chances at that Randy. Then with Wade, I've spent over 10 years with him, he was my first everything you don't just get over that it takes time, and Wade has been trying he's been going to therapy and has even signed back over controlling shares to your father so he could have his company back." Ava sighed and walked over to the table pulling out a chair sitting down.

"What do you mean he signed over controlling shares?" I raised a brow.

"He just texted me a while ago and told me that the papers were just signed. He wants to have a clean start, he wants to leave the past in the past and he can't do that if he has your fathers company." Ava explained. "I'm sure your father will be calling you soon to tell you."

"Wow, I'm surprised he'd do that." I nodded.

"So am I, but it shows me he's trying. He's trying to turn his life around and I know it's not going to happen overnight and so does he, but if he needs someone to lean on for whatever I'm going to be there, because he's been here for me." Ava said. "I'm sorry if it upsets you but that's how it's going to be."

I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll do my best to keep my jealousy in check. I just want you to know I'm not trying to control your life. I know it seems like I'm smothering you at times but I just want you so much, that sometimes I find myself going above and over to prove how much I love you and Ryder." I explained.

Ava nodded and sighed. "It's alright, let's move past this." Ava smiled slightly. "We have a couple days together, so I think we should try to get along. I don't want my mom trying to drag me up with her and my dad."

"Well neither do I, I happen to be very happy to have some time with you." I smiled leaning over giving her a peck on the cheek.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I smiled as Randy walked back out of the kitchen with ice cream in hand. He smiled and handed it over to me, after our little spat earlier I was glad we were on the same page somewhat again. He agreed to let me live my life and control his little jealousy he has of Wade and my relationship. It was almost time 10 already and my mom had already called like 10 times to make sure I was alright and Randy wasn't upsetting me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I took a bite. "So how happy is your dad?" I questioned, his father called him letting him know that Wade had signed over controlling interest of the company back to him so, now his father has his company back.

"Yes, he's so excited. I could hear the happiness back in his voice." Randy nodded sitting down next to me.

"That's good, I'm happy for him." I smiled. "So, I got the call from the hospital the other day. Telling me that a spot opened in the Lamaze class, so I was beginning to get worried. I thought I'd have to go to the class out of town but this one is right at the hospital. Plus it being at the hospital they said we can set up a tour of the birthing center before we have this little guy." I stated.

"That's great, I know you were worried about that. Do you know when it starts?" Randy raised a brow.

"Next week actually, on Tuesday. It's kind of last minute I know but if you can't make the classes' mom already said she'd go to the classes with me." I said.

"No, I'll make time." Randy shook his head. "I want to be a part of this, do you know what time the classes are?"

"12:30 to 1:30 every Tuesday and Thursday." I stated.

"Alright, I'll make sure I clear my schedule." Randy nodded. "I can pick you up, and maybe Tuesday after we are finished, we can go have lunch." He offered.

"That sounds great." I smiled.

"Wonderful, I'm glad you are letting me be a part of this." Randy smiled.

"Ryder's your son, you deserve to be a part of this." I nodded. "But I was thinking we need to figure out what we are going to do when he gets here."

"Well that's a good idea, I know for the first weeks even months he's going to need a steady home. And are you planning to breast feed him?" He raised a brow.

"I was hoping I'd be able to." I nodded. "I'm going to try at least."

"Well, maybe I can stay here for the first couple weeks. So I could be around him and have time to bond with him. And that way you'll have a break if you need it as well." Randy suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'm more then okay with that." I nodded. "I want you to be able to bond with Ryder, he is gonna need his dad around." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I woke up the next morning it was about 7 and I knew Ava was going to be out in another 20 minutes or so to go to the bathroom about every hour on the hour she was going to the bathroom last night.

I walked out to the kitchen and decided to start breakfast for Ava. I know she told me she wanted some biscuits and gravy so I decided to make it homemade I text my mom last night and asked her how to make it so I could make it for Ava this morning.

About 15 minutes later I heard Ava come out of the bedroom and walk towards the kitchen. "Oh something smells so good." Ava said sheepishly.

"Biscuits and Sausage Gravy." I said turning around for a second before I grabbed the oven mit so I can grab the biscuits out of the oven.

"Yumm, I didn't think you'd actually make it for me. I was just telling you about a craving I was having lately." Ava shook her head walking over towards me. "You are so good to me." She smiled standing on her tip toes to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Well you are carrying my son, you are giving me so much. It's the least I can do." I smiled.

"Well thanks." Ava smiled. "Maybe you'll let me cook for you tonight."

"That won't be necessary." I shook my head.

"Oh come on, let me cook for you tonight." Ava pouted her lips out. "Please, it will make me feel better for what I'm going to ask you for."

"And what is that?" I raised a brow, a bit worried if I'm being honest.

"Well I was going to see if tonight you could give me a massage, my back has been killing me and you are so good with your hands. You always seem to know how to work out all the kinks in my body." Ava said sitting at the table. "It might help me sleep a bit better at night." Ava added.

"That's all?" I laughed. "You want me to oil you up and give you a massage? Were you expecting me to say no? Come on you know I happen to like being able to touch your body." I smirked.

Ava laughed and shook her head. "A massage only." She waved her finger at me.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you cook for me tonight and I'll give you a massage and we can call it even." I smiled.

"Great." Ava smiled. "Oh this looks so good." She said taking a bite of the food I put in front of her. "Mmm, tastes even better than it looks." She said.

"I'm glad you approve." I smiled. "I'm going to go get dressed, you enjoy the rest of your breakfast." I said then walked out of the kitchen.

 **xXxXx**

I walked up to Ava's door she said she was going to take a shower and then she would be wanting that massage from me. I for one am more then happy to give her a massage, I'll give her as many as she wants. It gets me closer to her.

I knocked on the door, and heard Ava yell for me to come in. I opened the door and saw Ava standing in front of the mirror rubbing lotion on her stomach, standing in a pair of pink lace boy short panties and matching bra.

"Nice." I smirked leaning against the door, taking in the view. Pregnant and all she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

Ava turned around to face me. "Sorry I'm a bit hot, I hope you don't mind. I can put on some shorts if you'd like." Ava said walking towards me.

"Oh no, I'm more then fine with your attire." I said walking into the room. "No stretch marks, isn't that a big thing for you pregnant ladies?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, I've been using coco butter religiously." Ava smiled. "It helps that I've got that caramel skin." I smiled.

"So what do you say you get on the bed and I'll get to work on that back of yours." I smiled.

"Sounds wonderful." Ava smiled, walking over to the bed, climbing on to the bed and over towards the middle of the bed giving me a good view of her ass, her panties were a bit cheeky.

I went over to the table grabbing the lotion and walking back over Ava laying on her side in the middle of the bed. I climbed up behind her putting some lotion on my hand and rubbing it in to warm it up before I put it on her back.

As I started to work on her back, I could here Ava moan lightly, I licked my lips as I kept letting my eyes roam her body, it's been so long since I've been with anyone. I haven't been with anyone since the last time I was with Ava.

I've thought about it many times but I just don't find women as attractive as I used to, I keep comparing women to Ava, and then it makes me want her even more. I can't help but wonder if it's been the same for Ava, if she's been with anyone else but I know I don't have the right to ask her, it's not my place.

"That feels so amazing." Ava moaned after about 15 minutes of the massage.

"Good, is it making your back feel better?" I raised a brow.

"So much better." Ava nodded

"Great." I smiled.

Ava turned around onto her back and looked up at me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I feel so much better." Ava smiled.

"Not a problem, anytime." I smiled. "I'll use any reason I can to have my hands on you. I've missed being able to touch your body. It's still as flawless as always." I smiled, my hand running up and down her arm.

Ava bit her lip and looked up at me. "You know-." Ava started and shook her head. "Never mind."

"What?, tell me." I raised a brow.

"It's kinda of weird." Ava shook her head. "I don't want to say."

"Just tell me." I insisted.

"That massage, your hands on me. well it kind of got me going." Ava bit her lip.

"So I can still turn you on can I?" I smirked.

"See, I shouldn't of told you." Ava sighed.

"No, you should of. Because it did the same for me. I mean how could it not, you are here in your bra and panties and I've got my hands on your body, so close to places I've longed to be for so long." I admitted. "I've been dreaming about making love to you for so long Ava you have no idea the things your doing to me right now."

Ava bit her lip. "Believe me, I've felt the same way. But I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"We can't sleep together?" Ava sighed. "It will complicate things won't it?"

"Only if we let it. I mean how much more complicated can it get, you are already pregnant with my child. Yes I know we aren't together and we might not get back together anytime soon but that doesn't mean I don't think about how amazing it'd be to make love to you." I admitted. "Would it be so bad if we let our selves give in to temptation a bit? I want you so bad, I've wanted you for so long, you are the only one I want. I haven't been with anyone since the last time we were together. Because you kinda ruined it for me, no woman will be able to compare to you Ava." I smirked.

Ava licked her lips. "You know I haven't been with anyone else since you either. The entire time you were giving me the massage I was thinking how amazing it'd be for you to flip me on my back and kiss me and take me right here." Ava had to hold back a moan as I leaned down at kissed her collar bone. "It's been so tough because this pregnancy has made me so incredibly horny. There were times when you'd walk around without your shirt on I'd want to tackle you to the ground and jump your bones. God I sound like a mad woman." she laughed slightly.

"I'm not opposed to that at all." I said leaning down capturing her lips, Ava's arms wrapping around my neck pulling me closer to her.

"I want you so bad." Ava moaned.

"Then I better let you have me." I said smirking as I reached out and took my shirt off before I went back down to capture her lips once again. Finally, I was going to get to make love to Ava, after waiting for so long, this is going to be such a wonderful night for me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I yawn as I rolled over and saw Randy was still in my bed. I smiled as I leaned over and kissed his cheek. God it was so amazing last night, 5 times last night we made love 4 times in the bed and then when I went to grab some water from kitchen, he followed me and we couldn't control ourselves, and before I knew what was happening I was having a mind blowing orgasm on top of the kitchen table, I'll have to disinfect that today before mom and dad get back. Thankfully I gave in last night because that was the best sex I've had in my life, it was mind blowing, I swear if I wasn't so worn out I could have gone another 2 or 3 times.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled his voice still raspy.

"God last night was so amazing." I smiled snuggling against him. "I feel so relaxed, you sure know what my body needs don't you?" I smirked.

"I'd like to think that." He smirked as he leaned over and kissed me on the top the head. "That was amazing, you were insatiable last night. I didn't think you'd ever get tired." Randy admitted.

"I know, I didn't either. But after the fifth time it kinda just hit me I was so tired. But I slept like a baby. I don't know if it was the amazing massage or the mind blowing love making or a combination of both that did the trick." I smirked.

"What was that?" Randy raised a brow, looking towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"I thought I heard something." He shook his head. "I must be hearing things." He shrugged and leaned in close to me. "I have been waiting to do this for so long. I want to give you a proper good morning kiss." He smirked his lips finding mine, reaching down he grabbed my ass causing me to gasp and this allowed him to slip his tongue in.

"Ava did Rand-. Oh Ava." My mother yelled slamming the door.

"Oh shit." I shook my head. "God, I thought they weren't going to be back until tonight." I shook my head quickly climbing out of bed.

"Damn that hasn't happened since I was in high school." Randy shook his head getting out of bed grabbing his boxers slipping them on.

"I can't believe that just happened." I shook my head, as I slipped on a pair of pants and tank top.

"It's fine, you're a grown woman what are they going to do ground you?" Randy laughed slightly. Zipping up his jeans then putting on his shirt. "Come on let's go face the music together." He took my hand.

"You don't have to do this." I sighed.

"It's fine, come on." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

I nodded and squeezed his hand as I took a deep breath, Randy and I am open the door and walking out into the living room I saw my mother and father standing by the stairs both with their arms crossed over their chest. "So, what are you guy doing home already?"

"They had to reschedule the appointment." My father shook his head, not able to make eye contact with me, but was glaring at Randy.

"That's not what we are going to talk about, I want to know what the hell was going on in there?" My mother growled.

"In there? Well kissing, that's what was going on in there." I shook my head.

"And you have to be naked to kiss?" My mother spat.

"Now but you have to be naked to have sex." I sighed.

"AVA." My father growled.

"Oh my goodness, you guys. It's not a big deal Randy and I had sex. In case you haven't noticed I'm already pregnant with his kid so it's not the first time we've had sex." I shook my head.

"I'm going upstairs, I'm not feeling to well at the moment." My father shook his head walking up the steps.

"See what you did, you upset your father." My mother scolded.

"Oh my goodness, seriously mom. It's not a big deal. I'm a grown woman I have needs and Randy took care of those needs." I shook my head.

"Well, you are coming up with me and your father because I can't trust you and him here alone. Your father is going home today and he isn't feeling well so I don't want to leave him alone while he's having these episodes again. So you will have to come with me, so pack some of your stuff. We will leave in the afternoon." My mother sighed. "I don't want you alone here for a week."

"No, I'm not leaving I start classes on Tuesday so if it's okay with Randy I'll stay with him again or I'll just stay here by myself but I'm not going up with you. I'm not a child who needs to be punished for having sex. I'm a grown woman." I shook my head, storming back into my bedroom, Randy following me.

"Are you okay?" Randy raised a brow.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I just told my mom I would stay with you again. But I don't want to go with my mom and dad." I sighed.

"No it's fine, I'm going to enjoy having you around again. It's going to make me very happy having you close again." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "And you know if you have any needs that you need full fulled you can count on me to take care of them." He smirked

"I'm sure you would." I smiled. "I'll pack some of my things." God this has been one hell of a morning already, I can't believe my mother was going to try to drag me with her and my father, like some kind of punishment for sleeping with Randy like I'm a child or something. My mother is something else that's for sure, looks like I'll be staying with Randy for about a week. Hopefully things will continue to stay on the right track I don't want to go back to arguing and bickering again.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 44 hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review, let me know what you all thought of chapter, I love feedback it helps me with my writing. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Randy wasn't okay with it at first but hopefully he really does understand Wade probably always will be a part of her life! :)**

 **XXBalorBabeXx-Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the update! Looks like you were right something did happen between them, and they got caught by her parents, never fun lol! :) Thanks again!**

 **Skovko- Yes he is totally overprotective. Thanks for the review! :) Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yep things will get different when Ryder gets here, it will be different when he sees Ryder, Randy, and Ava as a family, it will be tough on him knowing he's not part of that. Thanks again! :)**

 **KJ- Thanks for the review as Always, I hope you enjoy the update! :)**


	45. Mama Bear!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I looked down at my watch, I was back at work. I didn't like being away from Ava for too long but she promised me she'd call me if she was feeling sick or was in any pain at all. When we went to leave last night she and her mother got into a huge fight and Ava started cramping really bad I tried to get her to go to the hospital but she said she was okay that she just needed to relax and lay down for a bit, that as long as she wasn't bleeding the doctor said it was okay for her to cramp some as long as she knew her limits. Thankfully after I got her to my place and settled in to the bed she calmed down and her cramping stopped rather quickly.

I took my phone out dialing Ava's number.

 _"Hello?" Ava answered._

"Hey, how you feel?" I questioned.

 _"Great actually." Ava said._

"Really?, so no pain what so ever? No feeling sick or anymore?" I questioned.

 _"Nope not at all, I'm fine. I feel just perfect. Ryder is moving around like crazy. I swear he's doing some kind of crazy karate moves right now." Ava laughed._

"That's good." I laughed. "You let me know if you need anything okay?"

 _"Don't worry, I'm fine and Ryders fine. I'll call you if I need you." Ava said, then hung up the phone._

I sighed and hung up my phone leaning back in my hair I closed my eyes and thought back on my night with Ava, Even with everything that happened last night between us and her parents, well mostly her mother, I still wouldn't trade it because I got to be with Ava I got to make love to her over and over again and it felt so perfect, so right.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I walked into the office after a meeting I had on the other side of town. I made it over to the elevator when I turned to the side of me I saw Ava. "Ava?" I smiled, Ava turning to me and smiling back. "What are you doing here?" I raised a brow

"I'm meeting Randy." Ava admitted. "We have our first lamas class today." She admitted.

"Oh I see." I nodded.

"How are you doing?" She raised a brow.

"Umm, okay I guess." I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" She raised a brow, taking my hand leading me over to the bench to sit down. "You can talk to me." She said softly.

"I had a run in with my little brother." I admitted.

"Oh boy, how'd that go?" She raised a brow.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Well, he went on about how wonderful his life is with his wife, Then Alyssa asked about you and of course my brother said probably under another man so I punched him in the face and then my parents got on me for putting my hands on him." I sighed shaking my head. "I told them if they had a problem with it they could get out of my home, and they could take that bastard with them, I wasn't going to have anyone speak about the woman I love in that manner." I shook my head.

"Wow, your brother always was an asshole. " Ava nodded. "I never did like him much, sorry I know he's your brother but he's a pompous ass."

"He's always had it in for me because mom and dad set me up with you and he thought they should have set you and him up. Because you were closer to his age. He had a crush on you when he saw you at the charity event you attended with your parents, the first time your mother and father introduced you to my parents and well he was pretty pissed when he found out that you and I were going to be married." I stated. "His loss, my gain... I really lucked out with you, I know it wasn't the typical marriage but It meant so much to me." I admitted.

Ava smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It meant so much to me also Wade." Ava said softly. "Still does." Ava smiled.

"I'm still glad you decided to come see me on thanksgiving, It means so much to me that you are still part of my life, it made me forget for just a few hours that we weren't' together and my life wasn't falling apart without you." I sighed.

"Wade, your life isn't falling apart. Things are rough right now but you know you can't just give up. You've got too much to work for, don't let what your dumb ass brother says get to you. Don't let anything anyone says get to you. The only person you need to worry about pleasing is yourself Wade, You've always been so worried about trying to prove yourself to everyone around you, your friends, your family, even me. But you know you don't have to prove yourself to me, I already think your an amazing man." Ava smiled. "As far as your friends and family, if they don't see how amazing and wonderful you are then screw them, they are always trying to pull you in a million different directions, trying to get you to be what they need you to be at the moment. Instead of just letting you be yourself, and realizing that if they just gave the real you a chance, he'd win them over." Ava smiled squeezing my hand that was in hers.

"God woman you are amazing." I smiled leaning down to give kiss on the cheek. "I really needed to hear that, thank you. You have a way of making my life better, whenever your around." I smiled, taking her hand giving it a kiss.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I walked up to Randy's office door after finishing my talk with Wade, thankfully I think I got him to feel a little better about everything. I walked in shutting the door behind me when I heard Randy yell for me to come in. I smiled when Randy looked up from his papers. "Hey." I said putting my purse on the table next to his door before walking closer to his desk.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were taking it easy today. I told you we could start the classes on Thursday you should be resting Ava." Randy stood up walking around his desk.

"It's fine, I really want to start the classes today. I'm fine, so is Ryder he started kicking the hell out of me the moment you started talking." I smiled. "You should come say hi to him." I said pulling him over to me using his hand putting it on my stomach.

He sighed and leaned down to my stomach. "Hey buddy, I hope you're being good for your mom." He leaned forward and kissed my stomach before he stood up.

"You know you worry way too much." I shook my head. "If you can't get free, I can go to this class by myself." I offered.

"No, no. I want to go." He shook his head.

"Okay it's settled, we need to be leaving pretty soon or we will be late." I said.

"Alright, just let me grab my cell from my desk. " Randy smiled walking over to his desk grabbing his cell phone then over to the door grabbing his jacket off the coat rack. "Aren't you cold?, maybe you should pick up a heavier coat."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's fine, it's not really that cold outside right now. It's actually rather nice." I shrugged. "But I'm going to go shopping to get a heavier coat, it's going to start snowing soon and it's going to get so cold, my other jacket is too small."

"I see, maybe we can go shopping after lunch." Randy suggested.

"Like you want to sit around and watch me try on jackets and other clothes. Unfortinuatly once I get into a store I can't help myself I just have to try on clothes." I shrugged.

"Oh you never know, I might end up enjoying it very much." I smirked.

"Oh, don't say I didn't warn you when you're sitting in a store bored out of your mind." I laughed. "How about we get going." I smiled, taking Randy's arm both of us walking out of his office.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

After we had a wonderful lunch, Ava and I hit the mall, she got a heavier coat one that would be warm for her and she could actually button it up and still had room for her belly, she even got a size larger so if she did get to big for the coat before she gave birth she'd be good for a while. "Oh look they got a new maternity store, let's go in." Ava grabbed my hand and dragged me into the store, she wasn't kidding once you got her in this place you couldn't get her out.

She grabbed a couple things right off the bat and then went back into the changing room. She said it wasn't easy to find clothes that she could just fit into on the first try any more so she had to try on everything she got. After a couple minutes I saw Ava walk out of the dressing room, in a red jumper pantsuit, it showed off her curves and it had a deep v-neck that showed off her amazingly full breasts.

"What do you think?" She questioned doing a little spin, before she rubbed her stomach. "I'm trying to embrace the belly more, so I figured I'd get some nice curve hugging clothes to show it off a little more." She smiled.

"I think you look stunning, you're showing off the girls too. Nice." I winked.

Ava laughed slightly and shook her head. "Well I hope you like the next one, I'm thinking about using it for my Maternity shoot next week." Ava smiled, then disappeared into the dressing room again.

When she came back out she had a stunning long dress it went all the way to the floor and even had a small little train in the back. The dress was very tight and showed off everything, all her curves and her baby bump was very pronounced in this dress, she looked stunning in the color also it was a very light powder blue, and hung off the shoulders I honestly still can't believe she is pregnant with my child, she's a fucking goodess.

"Too much?" She raised a brow.

"No, you are absolutely breathtaking." I shook my head walking closer to her. "You are going to look stunning in those photos."

"Thanks." Ava smiled.

Ava walked back into the fitting room coming back out this time in a off the shoulder long sleeve short sweater dress.

"It should be longer but the belly sometimes makes them shorter." Ava shrugged. "I'll probably end up wearing a pair of leggings or something underneath, it's going to get pretty cold soon." Ava shrugged.

I nodded, After Ava tried on another couple outfits we went over to check got about 4 dresses, the jumper, and 3 pairs of yoga pants, and 2 leggings. "Shoot, I forgot my phone in the dressing room." She sighed.

"Go right ahead miss, the doors still unlocked." The lady checking her out smiled.

"I'll be right back." Ava rushed off towards the back of the store.

"Here let me get this." I said swiping my card through paying for the clothes. Hoping I'd have time before Ava got back, I smiled and took the receipt from the lady.

"Okay, so how much is it again?" Ava raised a brow once she got back reaching into her purse.

"Oh no need to miss, your handsome boyfriend already took care of it." The lady smiled.

"Randy." Ava almost growled up at me.

"What, it's not a big deal Ava, it's just some clothes." I shrugged.

"It's over 200 dollars Randy." Ava shook her head.

"It's not gonna break me, besides I kinda owe you I mean you have to buy these clothes because you're carrying my child so just let me do this for you." I sighed.

"He's right, you are giving him the wonderful gift of a child. Let him spoil you and buy you nice things, you are doing all the heavy lifting I guess you can say. You have to carry the baby, get up every hour to go to the bathroom, deal with the back pain, not being able to see your feet, and then even after the pregnancy is over you have to lose the weight. You're doing all the work so the way I see it, he should spoil you a bit." The lady stated.

"See, she agrees with me." I smirked. "Come on beautiful let's go." I smiled taking the bags in my hand.

"Whatever, but you do more then enough for me." Ava sighed and shook her head, walking out the door along with me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way to the kitchen grabbing a glass of orange juice, that's my craving for the day. I heard a knock on the door and put the glass down on the counter, I walked to the door opening. I was surprised to see Randy's ex, Alyson, and I guess Wade's eye plaything. "Can I help you?" I raised a brow crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm looking for Randy." Alyson moved past me and into the house before turning back to me. "What are you doing here?" She raised a brow.

"I'm staying here, but I don't see why that is any of your business." I shook my head. "Randy isn't home from work yet, how about you leave a message for him and I'll make sure he gets it."

"You know I don't see what he see's in you." Alyson shook her head. "We were so in love, I thought for sure he'd give me a second chance. But he said he's in love with you."

"Look I'm not going to get into it with you Alyson, why don't you just leave. Randy isn't here and from what he's told me, he doesn't want to speak to you anyway. You cheated on him, you broke his heart and he doesn't want to head down that road again." I stated, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why don't you just go back to Wade?, he still loves you at least that's what he told me when I tried to call him, he said he didn't want to do anything to risk upsetting you because he's still in love with you. So just go back to him, he's even willing to take care of that bastard you're carrying." Alyson said in a snotty tone.

I growled and lep forward, slapping her across the face, sending her back a few steps as I went to go after her again I felt hand hands grab me from the side and pull me behind a large body.

"What the hell is going on here?" Randy growled.

"Don't you EVER speak of my child in that manner again." I yelled at Alyson trying to get around Randy.

"Get out, right now Alyson." Randy snarled.

"Randy, we need to talk." Alyson tried to move closer to him.

"NOW, I want you out." Randy growled pointing to the door.

Alyson hung her head low and headed to the door walking out letting the door slam on her way out.

I shook my head and sighed sitting on the couch.

"What the hell was that about? Why did you slap her?" Randy shook his head. "What did she say about Ryder?"

"She calls our son a bastard." I snarled. "She's lucky you got here when you did, or that big paper weight on the table would have gone over her head. Who the hell is she to speak about our child like that?" I growled.

Randy shook his head. "And what would you of done if she would have gone after you Ava? She could have hurt Ryder." He sighed.

"If I would have hit her with that paper weight she'd of been out cold." I shook my head, Randy letting out a frustrated sigh. I knew he was worried about me getting into a fight with her and hurting Ryder. "Look I know I shouldn't of done that but I lost my temper when I heard her say that about our boy." I shook my head my hand over my stomach rubbing it slightly. "I don't want him to think that's true, I don't want him to think he's some kind of mistake because he's not."

Randy walked over to me using my hand to pull me up to him before, wrapping his arms around me pulling me as close as he could, my stomach getting in the way. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Don't worry about what she says, she has no say over anything. She means nothing to me, you and Ryder are my world you know that. Ryder is going to know that he's not a mistake that he is the best thing that has ever happened to us, and we love him more then anything." Randy smiled slightly giving me a kiss on the top of the head, his hand over mine on top of my head.

"You're right." I smiled. "I can't believe I let her get to me like that, you know what I need right now? I need a nice big slice of brownie, with a nice big scoop of ice cream on it. That would make me feel so much better."

Randy smiled and kiss the top of my head. "Coming right up, you go rest on the couch and I'll get that for you." Randy smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I placed my hands over my stomach rubbing slightly. "You know you aren't a mistake right Ryder? You know mommy and daddy love you more then anything in this world." I smiled down at my stomach, Ryder kicking my hand. "See I knew you did." I smiled.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 45, hope you are enjoying the update. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think, I love feedback! :) Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **REVIEWS=LOVE**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading and reviewing, Her parents should really back off, especially her mother, the lady needs to learn to let her kid live her own life, I mean she's a grown woman who's about to become a mother. Thanks again for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Yes they took it too far, they are adults and have needs. They are already having a kid so what more can happen lol? Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Yeah, took Ava long enough to stand up to her mother, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Kezzstar- I knew that chapter would not be received well by all. You're right Ava still hasn't made up her mind but I don't think she really knows what she wants right now, she's kinda just living day to day, which might not be right but right now that's all she can really do, I don't think she's trying to hurt either Wade or Randy, even though someone is bound to get hurt in this. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	46. Too Far!

**Randy's Point Of View**

I made my way down the stairs, it was already 10 and I overslept. I was surprised I didn't see Ava out already. But I was happy, maybe she was sleeping in. I heard her door open and saw Ava walk out, I noticed she was already completely dressed so she must have been up for a little bit at least, I smiled slightly "Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." I smiled walking over towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"Great actually, He actually let me sleep in until 9 this morning." Ava nodded, rubbing her stomach. "You slept late, you must have worn yourself out at work last night." Ava smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be at work that late but so much came up." I nodded. "Are you hungry?" I raised a brow.

"Nope, I'm good I had a bowl of cereal." Ava smiled.

"Are you sure?, I'm more then happy to make you something." I stated.

"I'm sure." Ava smiled. "Oh, Lisa the instructor called me the class that was cancelled on Thursday is going to be today at 1:30 if you want to go."

"Of course." I nodded. "Then we can go grab some more of your things from your place." I added, Ava's mother had called yesterday and her father's doctor didn't go the way they had hoped and her mother doesn't want to leave her father alone and her father won't leave his home, and Ava won't go stay with her parents, so I offered for Ava to stay with me again and she agreed. As worried as Ava is about her father her mother said that his doctor is just playing things safe. It turns out her father's heart isn't doing as well as they thought these episodes her father has been having are starting to worry his doctor and he wants her father to come in every other week and wear a heart monitor while at home. Ava's been so worried but both her mother and father assured her that he has the best doctors and he's taking his medication and taking it easy just like he's supposed to. Thankfully she seems to be relaxing a bit more now, I don't like it when she stresses out about things because I know it affects Ryder as well.

Ava sighed as she looked down at her phone. "It's mom." She shook her head and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?, yeah I'm fine mom. Yes, I'm eating right. Yes, I've been eating my fruits and vegetables. Yes, I've been drinking more water. No I haven't been eating all sugar." She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Yes, we are getting along just fine. That's not any of your business mother. Goodbye, I'm not talking about this with you." She sighed and hung up the phone. "She's unbelievable." Ava shook her head.

"Wondering if we are sleeping together?" I laughed raising a brow.

"Of course." Ava nodded. "Like it's any of her business."

"Very true, even if we have been." I said wrapping my arms around her giving her a kiss on the neck. Not every night, just whenever we seem to be in the mood. Or more like her, I'm always in the mood, but Ava lately she's been so hot and cold, it's rather random for us and it's not even at night like Thursday I took off work before we were supposed to have class but it was canceled at the last minute. So we got takeout and took it back home and it just happened in the middle of the day on the couch not that I'm complaining I'll take it anyway I can get it.

"She's so old school, she thinks we need to be in a committed relationship before we have sex." Ava shrugged.

"We are in a relationship, of sorts I guess, it might not be committed but we have a son on the way. We love each other, and we respect each other. " I nodded.

"True, I guess you're right about that." Ava nodded. "I still feel bad about this, I mean I feel like we are taking a step back."

"How?" I shook my head.

"Just random, meaningless sex isn't that going back?" Ava sighed.

"It's not meaningless to me. The timing might be random but, you aren't a random woman who means nothing to me. You are the woman I love, and the mother of my son. Just because we aren't in a committed relationship doesn't mean we can't make love." I shook my head.

"I know." Ava nodded.

"I have a question, it's a little weird, but I was just wondering. If you weren't pregnant with my child. If you were pregnant with Wade's child, would you still of slept with me?" I raised a brow. It's an odd questions but it's a question I've had in my head since that night and I can't get it out of my head.

"Honestly." Ava sighed. "Probably not, I don't know why it just seems weird and wrong to sleep with another man while I'm pregnant with someone else's child. Like when I stayed the night with Wade, a part of me wanted to be with him but then a part of me couldn't because I'm pregnant with your child, and it seemed wrong. To you, to Ryder. Even to Wade."

"I see." I nodded. "I guess, I'm lucky in more ways than one that he's mine." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek as I rubbed her stomach.

"I'm glad we can talk about Wade, without you getting upset." Ava stated.

"I told you I'm trying to work on how jealous I get about him." I nodded.

"I can see that." She smiled. "And I appreciate it, I enjoy being able to talk to you without it turning into an argument." Ava said softly.

"You and I both." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I was walking down the hall, my idiot brother was over at my place and ended up tripping and fell down my steps and sprained his wrist somehow. My parents, his wife and I all had to wait for him to get seen at the hospital he was acting as if he had broken his whole arm acting like he couldn't move it at all. He's such a drama queen. The second he thought we weren't watching he was moving it just fine.

"Look who it is." I heard my sister-in-law say. "Is that the man?" She pointed at Ava and Randy who were down towards the main entrance.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah." I saw Randy say something to her and then he headed out the door.

"Let's go say hi." My brother said not waiting for me to say anything before he headed towards her. He made it over to her just a few seconds before the rest of us. "Hello Ava, long time no see." He smiled.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Ava." My brothers wife smiled slightly.

Ava smiled back. "Hey." She looked to me. "Hey Wade." Ava smiled up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I raised a brow. "Is everything okay with Ryder?"

"Yeah, Randy and I just had a make up lamas class today." Ava stated.

"Oh I see, I'm surprised your mother isn't trying to tag along with you guys." I laughed slightly.

"If she was in town she'd be trying too." Ava nodded. "But she actually has to stay with dad, the test that he had done't come back the way they were hoping so he has to wear a heart monitor and has to go to appointments every other week or something like that. Mom wanted me to go up there with her so she could keep an eye on both of us but I don't want to be up there, my doctor and the hospital I'm going to deliver Ryder is down here so I'm staying with Randy again until Ryder comes, or mom is able to come back. "

"Oh I see, I hope your dad gets better." I nodded. "Your dad's a strong man. " I smiled, taking her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Why do you have to stay with someone? Why can't you just stay by yourself? You're an adult." My brother rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your damn business." I snapped.

"It's fine Wade." Ava patted my hand. "I've had some difficulties during my pregnancy, and for my safety and for Ryder's safety the doctor thought it'd be best if I wasn't alone a lot in case I had one of my episodes and have a fall or something then there is less of a risk to Ryder."

"Oh but so far it's been okay?" My sister-in-law raised a brow.

"So far, it's been okay not too bad I guess, we've hit a couple bumps, but for the most part as long as I stay calm and don't get too stressed out it seems to be okay." Ava nodded.

"So, the new guy must love having you around. Now you don't have to sneak around behind my brothers back." My brother spat.

"Why don't you watch your damn mouth." I grabbed him by the collar shoving him back.

"Woah what the hell..." I heard a voice coming from behind me. I let go of my brother and turned around to see Randy running up towards us. "What the hell is going on?, are you nuts? Fighting with Ava right here?" Randy spat.

"Calm down Randy." Ava sighed. "He wasn't fighting it's not a big deal."

"I wouldn't do anything to harm Ava or Ryder." I spat rolling my eyes at Randy.

"What did he do to piss you off so much you'd attack a complete stranger." Randy shook his head.

"He's my idiot brother." I rolled my eyes.

"That's so much better." Randy shook his head. "Why don't we go Ava." He looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm sure he wants to get you back home for an afternoon quickie." My brother laughed slightly.

I swung around and decked him sending him to the ground before I stormed off. Knowing I needed to get away from him before I bashed his face in.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I shook my head as I watched Wade storm off. "You know you are such an asshole." I spat. "What is your problem?, why can't you just leave your brother alone? You are always doing this to him, you are always trying to get under his skin."

"I'm not the one who is hurting him Ava, you are. You are the one who got yourself knocked up by another man and ruined your marriage." Wade's brother snapped.

"What went on between me and Wade isn't any of your business. What going on with our marriage wasn't all my fault, nor was it Wade's so why don't you just stay out of it." I spat shaking my head.

"Yeah because every man wants to know his wife is screwing anything that will walk." He snapped. "I over heard my parents telling me all about your little pact, how you had an open marriage. Let me guess it was your idea I always knew you had a slutty side to you." He smirked.

"Watch your damn mouth." Randy growled.

"Stop Randy." I sighed stepping in front of him. "Let's go." I shook my head, rubbing the sides of my head as I started to get dizzy I should have known this was going to happen. Anytime I get worked up like this I get these dizzy spells.

Randy growled and shook his head I could tell he wanted to tear him apart right now. Randy finally looked down at me as I grabbed on to his shirt. "You okay ?, what's wrong?" Randy raised a brow.

"I'm fine." I sighed having grip his arm tighter. "I'm just diz-." Before I could finish Randy grabbed me before I could hit the ground as everything got blurry and the room started to spin.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I helped Ava to her bedroom making sure she'd tucked herself in. She'd gotten so upset at the hospital that we spent 8 hours in the ER, she was hooked up to monitors, and they had to stop labor, she'd actually thrown herself into labor.

I was beyond pissed now, Wade and his family needed to stay away from Ava, at least until Ava has Ryder and he's here safe. Ava isn't happy but the doctor put her on strict bed rest until she see's her OBGYN on Monday.

"I'm fine Randy, you can go now." Ava said softly. "I'm tired and I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"You should eat something first." I shook my head. "How about I whip you up something real fast, you didn't eat while we were at the ER."

"I'm just really tired." Ava sighed

"Please, after you eat something I'll back off for the rest of the night." I pleaded.

"Fine, but then I want to rest for the rest of the night." Ava sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with you about resting." I smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss on the top of the head before I walked back out of the bedroom. I shook my head as I headed to the kitchen, I have to find some way to make sure she doesn't work herself up again like that, she pushed herself into labor because she got so upset.

I heard her phone going off she'd left her jacket on the couch, I reached into her pocket and brought it out. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where is Ava?" Wade answered. "I've been trying to contact her for hours, but she hasn't texted back."

"She's laying down, we just spent 8 hours in the hospital because your son of a bitch brother upset her so much she sent herself into early labor." I almost growled.

"God, is she okay? Is Ryder okay?" Wade sounded concerned.

"They are both okay but she's on bed rest. Ryder is in real danger of being born early if she keeps upsetting herself because of you and you're damn brother." I sighed. "Please, just leave her alone, at least until Ryder is safe and here."

"I'd never want to hurt Ava or Ryder. I swear I'll talk to my brother and get him to leave her alone. He'll never speak to her again." Wade sighed.

"That's all and good, but I need you to stay away from her." I shook my head. "Please if you care about Ava at all you'll back off until Ryder is born, please."

Wade sighed "Fine, okay I'll back off for now only because I don't want anything to happen to Ryder, I know it'd kill her." Wade stated.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just take care of her, look after her." Wade sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll do that for sure. Ava's my family now and I'm going to look after her." I stated. "I've got to go I'm supposed to be making Ava something to eat."

"Alright, just remember what I said. Ava deserves to be taken care of." Wade sighed and hung up the phone.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I smiled as Randy brought my food into me. "Now that smells really good. Thanks for making me eat something. I'm kinda hungry now." I smiled.

"I knew you would be." He smiled putting the food in front of me. "You're carrying our boy, so you're eating for two. And if he's anything like me, it's more like 3 or 4." He laughed. "Oh here is your phone. It went off in your pocket." He said handing me my phone.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled. "Who was it?" I raised a brow.

"Umm, it was Wade." Randy stated. "I actually had a talk with him."

"Really?" I raised a brow. "What do you mean a talk?" I questioned.

"I told him what happened tonight. And how I thought it was best if he and his family just left you alone until Ryder is born." Randy explained

"You told him what?" I growled. "Where the hell do you get off telling him such a thing." I snapped.

"You sent yourself into labor today because of that man and his damn family Ava. I am looking out for you and our son. What on earth do you expect me to do? Just let him and his family continue to cause problems for you and Ryder? I'm sorry but I just asked him to back off for Ryder's sake. He agreed okay, he doesn't want anything happen to Ryder, it's the first thing we've ever agreed on Ava." Randy sighed.

"You still had NO RIGHT." I spat.

"Look calm down, please I just want you to relax. I'm sorry, but I did the only thing I thought I could do to protect our son." Randy sighed. "I'm sorry, just calm down. You've been through enough today, can you just relax for tonight and we can talk about this in the morning." Randy sighed. "I can tell it's starting to get to you again, you're grimacing." He said, he must have seen that I was starting to get pains again.

"Fine, I'll calm down. But this isn't over." I sighed, Randy nodding and backing out of the room. I couldn't believe Randy had the nerve to ask Wade to do such a thing, and I can't believe Wade actually agreed to it, all I knew right now is I needed to keep myself calm and figure things out in the morning.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry It took so long but here is Chapter 46. Let me know what y'all think by leaving a review, I love feedback. Thanks to everyone who continue to show support by reading, reviewing, following and adding as a favorite.**

 **Skovko-Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for reading and reviewing, something has to happen to help them figure things out for sure.**

 **Countryliving Girl-Thanks for reading and reviewing, we'll have to see if he's hiding something.**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Thanks for reading and reviewing and you're right she is coming off as a bitch someone had to put her into her place.**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Guest- Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	47. Where's Ava?

**Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way out of the bedroom. I saw Randy sitting on the couch things are starting to get back to normal between us, after what he told me about Wade I was so angry with him. He had no right to tell Wade to stay away from me. What upset me even more was Wade is actually doing it, he wasn't returning my calls or texts until I showed up at his place he said he just wanted to make sure Ryder and I are both safe. Wade also told me he thought maybe it was best if the two of us keep our distance until Ryder is born. But at least he's texting me now and then.

"How are you feeling?" Randy raised a brow, standing from the couch. "How has the dizziness been?" He raised a brow.

For the last week I've been insanely dizzy, doctor said to take it easy. No stairs, with or without supervision. So of course more restrictions on me, but as long as Ryder makes it here safe then I'll jump through whatever hoop the doctors want me to. I've made it to 37 weeks and I feel about as big as a house, and totally ready for him to be here. I can't wait to hold him in my arms and see his perfect little face. 3 more weeks to go, and then I'll finally be able to hold my little Ryder.

"So far so good, first time in almost a week I didn't wake up dizzy as hell." I admitted. "

Good, that's a good sign." He smiled.

"Yeah, so I'm hoping maybe I'll be able to meet the girls." I said, sitting on the edge of the couch. I'd actually made a few good friends from the lamas class.

"You can't drive, if you have a dizzy spell while you are driving you could get yourself and our son killed." Randy sighed.

"I know that Randy." I shook my head. "I was going to call for a car, or Susan said she'd pick me up."

"If you are well enough to go this afternoon I'll drive you. I'll feel better knowing you are safe." Randy sighed.

"So you can sit out in the parking lot until I'm done?" I scuffed. "No, if that's how it's going to be forget about it. If I got out with my friends, I want to have a nice conversation be able to take my time not worry about you out in the car."

"Look I'm only looking out for you." Randy shook his head.

"I don't need you to look out for me, I don't need a damn protector." I spat.

"Then what do you need?" Randy said his voice slightly raised.

"SPACE." I yelled. "I need some damn space." I shook my head and stood up walking right back into my room, shutting the door behind me. Randy knocking on the door. "Go away, please. I need space." I sighed

"I'm sorry Ava, please just talk to me." Randy sighed. "Randy, please give me some space. I'm going to go crazy if I don't clear my head." I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm sorry." Randy sighed. "I'll give you some space, but you can't shut me out."

"I'm not Randy, please just go." I shook my head sitting on the bed, I could hear Randy finally walk away from the door. I looked down at my stomach rubbing slightly. "Goodness baby boy. Mommy doesn't like fighting with your daddy, but she needs a little bit of space. There is a lot going on, and on top of that mommy is nervous about you come in just a few weeks. I don't want to do something wrong. I don't want to be a bad mom, I just want to be the kind of mom you deserve little one. Because you deserve so much, and I'm worried I won't live up to all that you deserve." I sighed running my hand across my stomach.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked back over to the door after about an hour. I took a deep breath and knocked, after a few seconds Ava opened the door and stepped to the side allowing me to enter. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ava nodded.

"Is it okay if we have a talk?" I questioned.

"Sure." Ava nodded again.

"I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so overbearing and protective." I stated. "I know you've told me over and over that I'm too protective and I need to relax a bit, but it's just we've had so many bumps in this pregnancy that I just want to do everything in my power to do my part in keeping you safe from all harm. And I know now that I've been smothering you, and it's been causing you stress that I've been trying to avoid." I admitted. "I just so badly want to be the best father I can be and that starts now even before Ryder is born. I'm just trying to make sure my family is protected, you and Ryder are my family now you two are the most important things in my life. And I let my fear of letting you and Ryder down get to me, I let the fear of being a failure of a father drive me to be overbearing and overprotective. And I'm so sorry about that Ava. I swear I'd never want to cause any harm to you and Ryder."

Ava sighed and took my hand pulling me onto the bed next to her. "I know you'd never want to cause harm to me or Ryder. I know you were only trying to protect the two of us. But you've stepped over the line more than once. You've got to remember I have my own life outside of whatever we have going on here. And it's very complicated, between us and more than likely it's going to be very complicated even after Ryder is born. But I want us to be able to co-parent no matter what is going on between us." Ava stated.

"We will be able to." I sighed.

"Even if I get back with Wade?" Ava raised a brow. "Would you be able to handle Ryder living with me and Wade? Would you be able to handle seeing Wade as part of his life?" Ava questioned.

"You are getting back with him? When did this happen?" I stood up off the bed. "Wade Barrett is NEVER going to be the father of my child. Ryder's mine."

Ava sighed shaking her head "I never said that, and we aren't getting back together but I still love Wade, and I told you I still wanted to work on my marriage once Ryder was born." Ava sighed. "And I honestly don't know how it's going to work, how we are going to be able to co-parent together the way we should if you can't stay out of my personal relationships. You told Wade to back off, to leave me alone until Ryder was born, you had no right and you've more than once kept things from me when it comes to Wade. It's not okay Randy, not okay at all."

"I don't want to just co-parent with you Ava, I want to be a family a real family. Damn it Ava you know I love you, I don't just love you. I'm head over heels in love with you Ava. I can't pretend that it won't drive me nuts if you go back to that bastard but I'll deal with it, as long as he knows that I'll never let him take my place in Ryder's life, I'm his father and I'm going to be his ONLY father. I'm not going to let Wade come in and play daddy with MY SON." I said trying to keep my temper in check, the thought of Wade and Ava back together drives me mad. The thought of Wade playing the part of daddy to my child, is driving me even more mad.

"Do you think I'd actually let Wade come in and try to take your place in his life?" Ava shook her head standing up.

"When it comes to Wade, I honestly don't know. He has you so snowed it's not even funny." I spat.

"See, I don't know how we are going to be able work together and co-parent if we can't do this right now, before he's born. You can't put your disdain for Wade to the side, you can't trust my instincts when it comes to Wade, I know him a hell of a lot better than you. I know what's in his heart, I know the type of man he really is and if you don't understand that, and trust me then I don't know how this is going to work." Ava spat.

"It could work just fine if you could act like a responsible adult for once." I snapped.

Ava gasped and looked at me. "You are unbelievable." Ava growled. "Like you are acting any better right now." Ava shook her head walking over to the door opening it widely and pointing towards the living room. "OUT." She growled.

"Ava." I sighed, I honestly didn't want this to happen I was trying to apologize and make things better between us, but once again I let my damn jealousy get the best of me.

"NOW, I'm trying not to lose my temper Randy, and if I look at you for another second I'm going to lose it. So LEAVE." Ava growled.

I sighed and walked towards the door, my head hung low as I walked out, not wanting to upset Ava any more than she already is. I decided to go for a drive to clear my head so I grabbed my jacket and keys and took off.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

After about an hour I'd calmed down and my stomach was growling so I decided to grab something to eat, hoping Randy was gone still I didn't want to see him at the moment. I walked out into the living room Randy's jacket wasn't on the hook so I knew he was still gone. I made my way into the kitchen making a sandwich and got a glass of milk then walked out to the living room again. I thought I heard something behind me and turned around, just in time to see something large coming at my face hitting me in the head, right above the eye.

I fell to the ground, my head bleeding heavily so heavy it was running in my eye. That mixed with the fact that whatever it was hit me pretty hard and I was dizzy as hell made everything blurry and hard to see.

"What the hell?" I tried to scoot back and focus my eyes all I could see was an outline of a person. Who was it? And Why did they do this. Then everything went place.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I walked into the house I saw Ava's door was open and walked towards it I didn't see her in the room or her bathroom. I sighed hoping she didn't take off, I took my phone out. And called Wade, knowing that's who she'd go to. No answer so I left a message asking if he had seen Ava. I hung up the phone walking towards the kitchen my mind started to race when I saw food all over the floor along with the glass plate broken all over. Then my heart dropped when I saw what looked like blood on the ground. It looked like so much blood I saw what appeared to be drag marks on the floor leading to the kitchen I ran to the kitchen and saw the bloody drag marks went out the back kitchen door.

I quickly made a call to 911, my mind going in a million different directions. I was so scared for Ava right now, what could have happened. I saw a bloody paper weight on the ground someone had to of hurt her, but why? Why would someone hurt a pregnant woman? And who? Who the hell did this? I swear when I get my hands on who ever did this they will pay.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

After getting the message from Randy about Ava, asking if I'd seen her I tried to call Ava but her phone went to voice mail and when I called Randy back he didn't answer so I decided go over to the house, worried that something was wrong Ava wouldn't just take off. When I pulled up to the house I saw cops outside.

Why were they here? What happened? Was Ava okay? So many things going through my head. I ran up towards the door rushing past the tape the cops stopping me. "What happened? Is Ava okay? What's going on?" I spat trying to get past the cops.

"How do you know Ava?" One of the cops questioned.

"She's my wife, ... ex-wife ... Randy called and asked about her. What's going on?" I shook my head.

A detective motioned for them to let me in, so I rushed into the house. I saw people taking pictures of stuff shattered on the ground and what appeared to be blood on the ground. My heart dropped when I saw all the blood. Ava is hurt, and obviously she's missing who knows where she is. "Randy." I yelled. "What happened? Where is Ava?" I growled.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, I came home to this. She was dragged out of here, there is blood all over. I'm so worried about her. And Ryder." Randy said, I could see the panic on his face, and hear the absolute fear in his voice. "Who would want to hurt Ava? Why would someone want to hurt Ava?" Randy shook his head. "She's 37 weeks pregnant, who would be insane enough to harm a 37 week pregnant woman? Who?" He looked really helpless and to be honest I feel the same way right now.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry for the long wait, It is really tough typing right now. Unfortunately I'm not healing the way I should so I might be looking at another surgery so hopefully I can avoid that. But I'm still gonna try to keep the chapters coming. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter I know I left y'all with a cliff hanger, please leave a review and let me know what y'all think. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! You all rock! :)**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE 3 !**


	48. Making The Save!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I slowly came too, my head was killing me. God what was going on and why was this happening. I felt my head and it'd been cleaned up and stitched up. It was weird why would someone do this to me and then be kind enough to clean up my wound and stitch it up.

I saw I was in a room I'd never seen before, I slowly got off the bed I was pretty dizzy so I had to hold on things as I made my way to the door. I tried the door but it wouldn't open it was locked from the outside.

"Hello." I yelled banging on the door "Why are you doing this?" I shook my head. "Please let me out, Please tell me what you want. If it's money I can get it for you, anything you want me please just let me go."

I heard the door handle start to jiggle so I stepped back as the door began to open. I backed up all the way to the bed. When the door finally was all the way open I saw her, she stepped inside and shut the door. It was that bitch Alyson, Randy's ex.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled.

"Getting what is so rightfully mine." Alyson smirked. "Randy."

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow, stepping back away from her as she moved closer to me.

"Randy, I'm going to get him back. Once you are out of the picture, he'll come back to me and we will live happily ever after." Alyson stated.

"Do you actually think if you harm me and my son that Randy is going to want anything to do with you?" I growled. "Wow you are even more crazy then I originally thought."

"You see that's where you are wrong, I'm not going to harm your child. I'm going to take him." Alyson stated.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"I'm going to induce your labor with the meds I got and then when you give birth to the baby I'm going to take him and Randy and I are going to live happily ever after." Alyson smirked. "Well, after I kill you that is. I'm going to take that sweetie little boy and then I'm going to kill you and you'll never cross Randy's mind again. Randy, Ryder and I will be a happy family."

"You are nuts, do you know that?" I growled. "Last time I saw you, you call my son a bastard. Now all of a sudden you want to keep him for yourself?"

"Well I realized how much Randy wants that little boy, so I'm going to give it to him." Alyson said, she was really freaking nuts, did she really think he's just going to go along with this plan of hers.

"Randy will never go along with this, he'll want to know where I am, he'll want to know if I'm okay. Randy loves me, he wants to be a family with me." I spat. "I'll tell ya what, how about you let me go and I'll forget this ever happened." I offered, moving back as she started moving towards me with a bin full of needles. "What are you doing?" I raised a brow I was now on the bed scooting towards the top of it.

"I'm going to give you an IV, so I can give you this medicine. It's about time for me to bring this baby into the world." She smiled, her smile was wicked and scary.

"Stay away from me, it's too early." I swatted at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "You are far enough along it will be fine, he'll be fine. I'll take good care of him. Don't worry I won't let him know how much of a slut his birth mommy was. In fact, he'll never know a thing about you." She laughed. "Now stop moving or else." She growled, I tried to move away and she pulled out a needle and stuck me with it, next thing I know everything is black.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I was in my hotel room, Wade was on his way were realized we needed to put our heads together. We knew we could find her before the cops did, my place is a mess so until it's cleaned up I'm staying here at the hotel.

I opened the door for Wade once he knocked. He had a list of people who he'd pissed off just like I had a list of people I'd pissed off, from the looks of it his was a lot longer than mine.

We sat looking over our lists, we knew it had to have something to do with one of us, Ava didn't have anyone who was against her.

"Wait, we've been thinking this was about us, what if it isn't just about us. But her as well." Wade spoke out of no where.

"What do you mean." I raised a brow.

"No one I've made angry would risk harming a woman or a child to get back at me. The only person I can think of is Summer, she was so angry that I wouldn't give in to her and continue to see her because I wanted to work things out with Ava, even after finding out about Ryder. I've had some of my people check into her, and see what's going on with her so far they've told me that she's been doing the normal, taking her kid to school and his games and such. I doubt she'd keep Ava in the same place as her child." Wade stated. "Also, she knows what it means to be a mother so I don't really think she'd do something like this. But it got me thinking is there anyone in your life you can think of that would try to harm Ava? Or Ryder to get back at you?"

Then it hit me and him at the same time. "Alyson." We said in unison.

"Alyson was angry she showed up at my place and Ava got into it with her, she called Ryder a bastard and told her she should go back to you." I shook my head.

"Would she do something to hurt Ava or Ryder?" Wade raised a brow.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know when we first got together she was on some meds for depression and anxiety." I admitted. "And I knew someone she dated before me, and I guess she went loco on him after the break-up. But she got help and put on meds. When we were together now that I think of it, I helped her wing herself off the meds."

"We have to check her out. If she has Ava, who know what she is doing to her or Ryder right now." Wade sighed standing up.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this until now." I cursed myself, taking out my phone and sending a text message.

 _To Alyson: Hey, it's me Randy. I've got a lot going on, I could really use someone to talk to. Someone to help me put my mind at ease. Can we meet up some place? You are the first person I thought of._

"I just sent her a message, I pretended I needed to talk to someone about problems in my life, I don't want to tip her off that we know something is up if she does have Ava. I don't want her to harm Ava or Ryder. If I can get her to trust me and I can figure out where she has Ava, or if she has her at all." I let him in on my plan.

"Good, I'm going to have some of my men look into properties that she might own. In her name or her families name. When we first started hooking up, she used to stay at her fathers beach house." Wade stated.

"Yeah when she was supposed to be engaged to me." I shook my head.

"Lets not go down that road right now." Wade growled. "Right now we need to focus on Ava and getting her back, and Ryder. They have to be our number 1 priority."

"You're right, I'm sorry." I sighed shaking my head. "She just texted back."

 _From Alyson: Is everything okay? You seem worried. If you need to talk I'm here. I'm surprised you texted, I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to talk to. But I'm glad you did, do you want to meet for coffee? I'm free. :)_

"She took the bait." Wade nodded.

"Good, lets get to work." I nodded.

 _To Alyson: I'm just so worried, Ava is missing. We can't find her anywhere, I'm worried about my son more than anything. He's the most important thing, if I knew he was okay I'd make me feel so much better, Ava and I aren't on the best of terms right now anyway, she wants space so all I care about is Ryder._

"Wow, harsh much?" Wade scolded.

"I know, but I need her to think Ryder is all I care about. If she thinks I'm still holding a torch for Ava, then she might not be so forth coming with me." I explained.

"I guess you are right." Wade sighed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I heard Alyson start laughing as I came to, I don't know how long I've been out but when I came to, I had an IV in me. I saw Alyson come towards me, "What did you give me?" I growled at her, trying to get the IV out of me but she slapped my hand away.

"Just a little something to move this labor along." She smirked. "You'll be happy to know your water broke. Me being such a nice person I even changed the sheets while you were out." She added with another smirk.

"How long was I out?" I questioned, wondering how long the meds had to work.

"Just about 2 hours, and from the looks of things you are already 6 cm along, all this excitement must have been working its magic. " She stated, as she was talking I could feel a contraction, it made me wish I was still knocked out as it hit me pretty hard. And lasted over a minute.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? What if something goes wrong what are you going to do?" I shook my head as another contraction hit me, it was like they were right on top of each other.

"I know what I'm doing, I used to be a labor and delivery nurse. I've helped on many births." She stated.

"You know...ahhhh." Another contraction hits, it was like I wasn't having any breaks from these damn contractions. "You aren't going to get away with this." I said once I got a chance.

"So you think, but it's working already. Randy's been texting me, he seems upset that you are gone. And he wants to meet up he needs someone he can lean on." She smirked. "Let me read you the message he sent... I'm just so worried, Ava is missing. We can't find her anywhere, I'm worried about my son more than anything. He's the most important thing, if I knew he was okay I'd make me feel so much better, Ava and I aren't on the best of terms right now anyway, she wants space so all I care about is Ryder... Looks like you are the last thing he's worried about so when I give him his son, we are going to live happily ever after."

I have to admit, those words hit me. Is that all he cares about? Or does he know that she might have something to do with it? I shook my head, rubbing my stomach closing my eyes trying to block out everything, Alyson, Randy, most of all the pain. It's all hitting me so hard right now.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I sat at the restaurant waiting for Alyson. I put a smile on when I saw her walk through the door. I stood up reluctantly giving her a hug, pushing in her chair as she sat down. I then sat across from her. "Thanks for coming." I said quietly.

"Of course, you can always call on me. I'll always be here Randy." Alyson smiled, reaching across taking my hand. "How are you doing? You must be worried about Ryder, do the police know anything?" She questioned.

"No, not really they aren't saying much." I sighed. "I'm just so worried about Ryder, I wish I knew he was okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, you have to be positive." She said softly.

"It's hard, but I'm trying." I nodded. "So, umm. I'm being self-centered how have you been?" I raised a brow, taking a sip of the ice tea they'd brought over for us.

"I've been okay. I've really been missing you." Alyson bit her lip.

"I've missed you too." I stated, and saw her eyes light up. "Where have you been staying?, I stopped over at the hotel you were at but they said you'd been gone for a couple weeks. Did you find a place in town?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's right outside of town. It's a nice little place, not many neighbors which is good I was getting tired of none stop noise at all hours of the night." She smiled.

"I see, where bouts?" I question.

"Right off of Hacklee Road, there is a barn I'm thinking about redoing its pretty banged up but with a little TLC it could be nice, maybe I could get a couple horses." She smiled.

"That'd be nice, maybe I could stop by when you do and we could go riding." I offered. "Or maybe before, I'd like to see what you are doing with the place."

"I'd absolutely love that Randy." Alyson smiled.

I took out my phone. "Sorry, it's work you'd think with everything going on, they'd give me a damn break." I sighed, giving me a reason to text Wade some info, on what to look for and where to look for it. "There, I just told them not to bother me. They'll have to find a way to work things out without me."

"I'm glad to see you putting them in their place. They should know your son has to come first." She stated.

"I can't thank you enough for coming out and talking to me. It'd been good to get out of the house and not think about all the thing that could go wrong with Ryder." I said, trying to get her to keep thinking I'm on her side.

"I'm glad to help, I've missed spending time with you." Alyson stated.

"So have I." I said forcing a smile.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

Thankfully the land out here isn't bought and sold very often so it wasn't hard to find the place she'd bought, although she did use her fathers name to buy it, even though according to my people her father has been dead for 5 years.

I shut the car off, and ran up to the house, I tried the door and it was locked. I took a deep breath and tried to kick the door but it wouldn't budge it was like something was blocking it, so I did the only thing I could think of and found a window putting a rock through it.

I then unlocked it by sticking my hand through the broken window and opened it climbing inside. Once inside I made my way into the living room and through it. I saw the door had some kind of metal bar over it so I undid it. I heard what sounded like screams in the back room so I ran towards the sound.

I turned the door but it was locked it. And then I saw a paddle lock on the door. "Ava." I yelled through the door.

"Wade." She screamed.

"I'm here love, I'm here." I yelled back. I took a deep breath and used all my strength to kick the door down. The lock and everything giving. The second the door was open and I saw Ava I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Thank goodness you're okay." I said giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"We have to get out of here. That crazy bitch is going to take my baby and then kill me." She said, then screamed out grabbing her stomach. "Fuck, she gave me something to put me into labor." She said after her contraction I'm assuming was over. "And my water has already broke, so who knows how long until he comes." She added.

"Damn we've got to get you to a hospital." I said starting to help her, I saw some blood. "Umm, is there supposed to be blood?" I raised a brow.

"I guess, yeah some. I need you to check and see how many sentiments I am." Ava looked up at me.

"Wait, how do I do that?" I questioned rather concerned at the moment.

"I'll talk you through it." She said patting my hand.

I took a deep breath and lifted up her dress, my heart almost stopped when I saw something I didn't expect to see. I saw the top of his head, he was on his way whether of not we liked it. "Oh boy." I took a deep breath.

"What? What's going on?" Ava sounded concerned.

"I see his head Ava, we don't have time to get you to a hospital." I took a deep breath and took my phone out calling 911. "I'm going to call 911 so hopefully they were get here soon." I took a deep breath. I explained to the operator what was going on and that I could see his head, she said he was Crowning, and that we had no time we had to get him out that it was time for her to push, Ava looked at me as the phone was on speaker.

 _"Okay honey, I want you to push when I say go and keep going until your partner counts to 10. Just keep pushing make as much noise as you need this is hard work but it's worth it. Okay and Go, Push."_

Ava started pushing, I could hear her grunting as I started to count. "...9.10."

 _"Good Job Ava." The operator smiled. "Now just breath take a break for a minute until the next contraction hits, then push again. Wade you do the same remember to count to 10."_

I rubbed Ava's back smiling at her. "You've got this Ava, he's almost here. There you will have Ryder in your arms." I smiled.

"I know... I know." She nodded, we did another 10 minutes of pushing and I saw his forehead and then I saw his eyes, nose then mouth come out. The operator asked if I had anything to suction out the mucus from his nose and mouth. I saw she had a little baby bag next to the bed and saw there was a little suction thing I suctioned out his nose and mouth. Then with-in another push his shoulders came out and after that Ryder just kinda slid out and into my arms.

I smiled and handed him over to Ava, placing him right onto her chest. "Here is your little boy Ava." I smiled.

"Oh god." She smiles tearing up, as he started to scream I may not know much about delivering babies but I know that's a good thing.

 _"He's breathing that's good, you did really good Ava." The operator said. "They are about 10 minutes out, so the paramedics will be there soon. Wade, go find some towels or something to wrap him up and keep him warm."_

I got up grabbing a couple towels from the rest room and went back to Ava, and she swaddled him.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I was now at the hospital, waiting for Randy we called him once the paramedics came and told him to meet us at the hospital that both Ryder and I were fine and that Ryder was here and he was so beautiful. When the paramedics got there we'd already delivered the placenta and they helped me cut the cord.

As I looked down at my little boy I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was so beautiful I had so much love for him already I'd do anything for him . Anything in this world. I heard the door open and saw Wade come in, he'd changed into some clean scrubs the hospital provided him with.

"Feel better? Now that you're clean?" I laughed.

"Much." Wade laughed, Wade walked over to me I saw him smile down at Ryder. "He looks like Randy, a lot. But he has your jet black hair and brown skin, he's a little lighter though." He smiled.

I heard the door open again and saw Randy. "Ava." He breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him.

"Randy." I smiled softly, Randy rushing over to me. "Ryder I think it's time you meet your daddy." I smiled handing Ryder to his father.

Randy smiled down at our little boy. "Hello little man." He leaned down and kissed Ryder's forehead. "Thank goodness, you and your mommy are okay. Daddy was so worried." He said softly. "Thank you for taking care of Ava and Ryder." Randy turned around to Wade, who had left the room.

"I think he wanted to give us some alone time with him." I smiled.

Randy nodded and walked closer to me, I scoot over and pat the spot next to me. "I'm fine, you relax. You've just been through an ordeal." Randy smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?, Your head looks really bad." He said looking me up and down, I could tell he was looking at the many cuts and bruises on my head and face.

"Please, just sit." I said smiling tugging on his shirt. "I'm fine, crazy bitch didn't hurt me as much as she thought." I shrugged, Randy finally sitting on the bed next to me. "Did the cops get her? I don't have to worry about the crazy woman sneaking in to take our son and use him to get you back?"

"Absolutely not, she's never going to get near either of you again. The bitch is locked up, I doubt she'll get bail. Not that she has anyone who will bail her out." Randy sighed. "I was so worried about the both of you, I hoped she wouldn't harm you. I didn't think she had it in her to hurt a baby, but you I had no idea what she'd do to you."

"She was planning to kill me once I gave birth." I sighed.

"Thank goodness, Wade got to you so you didn't have to go through that alone." Randy said.

"He was really good, I'm glad you two worked together to find me and Ryder." I smiled slightly.

"Of course we'd come together. We both love you, and in his way I think he actually has a soft spot in his heart for Ryder. I saw how he was looking at Ryder when I walked in." Randy admitted.

"I think so. It has to be hard on him though. I could hear it in his voice when he said how much he looked like you." I admitted myself.

"He's not as bad of a guy as I thought I'll admit that." He nodded. "He does look like me doesn't he?" Randy looked over at me then back down at our son proudly. "He's got your dark hair, and skin." He smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I sat on the bed next to Ava, she'd just finished feeding Ryder and they were taking him to get some tests done and then said they'd bring him back. I could see something was on Ava's mind I couldn't' put my thumb on it. Something was just off.

"What's on your mind?" I raised a brow.

"Huh?" Ava raised a brow looking over at me.

"You seem off, like you've got a lot on your mind." I stated. "Do you want to talk about something? I've been working on my listening skills." I offered a smile.

"I'm just thinking." Ava bit her lip.

"About what?" I raised a brow.

"When Alyson was holding me, she read a text you sent to her." Ava looked up at me.

I sighed and shook my head. "Of course she would." I sighed. "I needed her to think that I was over you and I only cared about Ryder. So she'd be more willing to meet with me and hopefully give me some information on how to find you. And it worked, she spilled the info Wade used to find you." I explained. "You know how much you mean to me, you and Ryder are my whole life." I said taking her hand in my bringing it to my lips.

Ava smiled slightly and leaned over placing her head on my should, which I maneuvered and put my arm around her, making it so she was now laying more on my chest. "I was hoping that's what it was." Ava nodded.

"Ava." We heard from the door and turned to see Ava's parents rushing in the door, I'd called them and left a message since they wouldn't answer for me, they messaged back and said they were on their way so I had a feeling they'd show up any minute. "My goodness, are you okay? Where is Ryder? I thought you said he was okay Randy?" Ava's mother started firing off questions and statements.

"Calm down mom, I'm fine, Ryder's he's fine and he's just getting some tests done he'll be back any time." Ava sighed. "You need to see a doctor about getting some chill pills." She shook her head, letting out a slight laugh.

"How are you acting like you didn't get kidnapped by an insane woman, almost get your child taken away and almost got yourself killed by said insane woman." Ava's mother spat.

"Because I didn't get killed, I didn't lose my son. I'm fine, Ryder's fine. I'm going to be raising my son for the rest of his life and she's going to rotting in prison for a very long time. I win." Ava shrugged. "Speaking of." Ava smiled as she saw the nurse wheeling in Ryder. "There is my little man." Ava's smile grew as the nurse handed Ryder to his mother. "Oh, I feel like he's been gone for days, not an hour." Ava smiled up at me.

"I know, I don't want to let him out of our sight." I nodded, running my fingers through his dark black hair, it was so thick and full.

"Mom, dad this is your grandson Ryder Keith Orton." Ava smiled as her parents stepped forward. "Ryder, this is your grandma and grandpa."

"Am I able to hold my grandson?" Ava's mother raised a brow.

"Of course." Ava nodded, handing Ryder over to her mother.

"Wow, what a handsome little man you are." Ava's mother smiled down at Ryder, who started to scream at the top of his lungs. "Oh, it's okay little one." She said trying to rock him, but he only screamed louder. "Maybe he just wants his mommy." She handed him back to Ava, the second he was in Ava's arms he instantly calmed down. "That must of been it."

"It's okay, little guy. Your grandma isn't as scary as she seems." Ava laughed, her mother shooting her a look not finding it funny in the least. Me and her father both held back a laugh.

"Real funny Ava." She shook her head.

"Oh relax mother, it's a joke chill out will ya?" Ava shook her head.

"She's right dear... loosen up a bit, today's a wonderful day. Our daughter is safe and so is our beautiful new grandson." Her father stated.

"I know." Her mother sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll relax I guess."

"Thank you mom." Ava smiled.

"I'm going to take this, it's my mother I sent her a picture of Ryder so she's probably got a lot of questions." I said, Ava smiling and nodding. I climbed off the bed and lean down to give Ryder a kiss on the top of the head before I walk out the door.

After I finished up with my mother I was walking back to the room, mom and everyone else is going to come up but they said they'd wait until we were out of the hospital and Ava and Ryder had time to adjust to everything. I saw Wade standing on the wall looking down at his phone. "Umm, hey." I said.

"Hey, how are Ryder and Ava?" Wade raised a brow.

"They are great." I smiled. "Umm, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for Ava and Ryder today. I couldn't of saved them if it wasn't for your help." I stated. "And you helped bring my son into this world safely and I'm honestly so thankful for that. We've been through a lot and we've both said and done some pretty awful things to each other. And I'm glad we could put all that aside and work together to help Ava, and Ryder."

"I love Ava, and I'd do anything for her. And in return that means I'll do anything for Ryder. He's a part of her so whatever Ryder or Ava need I'm going to do." Wade stated. "Look, I should go let Ava know I'm happy she's alright and I'm happy Ryder is here safe and sound. I'm happy for the both of you. I guess I'll see you around." Wade said, and then hung his head low as he walked away.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for your patience with me I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter. I wanted to not do a long drawn out thing with this plus now we have nice little ending to this chapter. Thanks to all the people who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite the story. You all rock! :) Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think! :)**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for reading and reviewing it was good to see Ava stick up for herself. Thanks again! :)**

 **Skovko- Yeah Randy is a bit on the possessive side for sure, if he has any chance of being with Ava he's gonna have to cut that out for sure. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- You saw it coming I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Levesque-Rollins823- Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm happy you are enjoying the story! :)**


	49. A Not So Happy Homecoming!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I was in the rocking chair in Ryder's nursery. It'd been 3 days and we were at Randy's. I'm going to stay here for a bit until I'm 100 percent. I got out of the chair and made my way over to the crib I reached down to grab Ryder but he wasn't in his bed.

Where was he?, I didn't hear anyone come in. How long was I out for? Randy was supposed to be getting his parents from the airport maybe he's back I looked out the window and saw the driveway was empty.

My heart dropped and I ran out of the room. "Ryder." I yelled running down the stairs. "Ryder, oh god." I stopped when I saw Randy on the couch with his parents and the rest of his family around him.

"What's wrong?" Randy shot up.

"I didn't see him in his bed, I didn't see your car outside." I said trying to catch my breath. "I thought he was gone, I-." I shook my head, Randy handing Ryder over to me. "I just got scared, I'm sorry." I shook my head, and gave Ryder a kiss on the forehead.

"It's fine." Randy said, rubbing my back. "I should have let you know I was taking him but you haven't been sleeping well and I just wanted to let you sleep while you could." Randy said softly. "You know you don't have to worry about Alyson anymore. She's not going to be able to come after you or Ryder again. No one is going to be able to try to take Ryder from you again."

I sighed and nodded. "I know, I just can't help but think how close that crazy woman was to killing me and taking our son." I said.

"But she didn't and it's over. You are both safe honey." Randy's mother said walking over to me. "You've just got to remember you are here, Alyson is in jail and she's going to be locked away for a long time while you are going to be out here free, being an amazing mother to little Ryder." She smiled at me, and reached out giving me a hug.

"Thanks, I'm going to try." I smiled.

"At the hospital you seemed so calm and free, you were even throwing jabs at your mother." Randy said. "So was Ryder." He laughed slightly, his mother giving him a confused look.

"Ryder doesn't mesh well with my mother. He just screamed and screamed when she was holding him. He is fine when anyone else holds him like my dad or the nurses. But when she holds him he just screams." I laughed slightly. "You aren't a big fan of your gran are ya?" I smiled down at Ryder. "She takes a bit to get used to." I added.

"That's for sure." Randy laughed. "Have you talked to your parents since we left the hospital?"

"Yes, she's not happy that I'm staying here of course. But I let her know that I want to make sure I'm 100 percent better before I move back to my place." I stated. "But of course my mother doesn't know how to let me be my own person. And has to try to control every little thing."

"I'm sure she's things in her own way she's protecting you." Randy's mother said softly.

"Yeah from big bad Randy." Randy shook his head.

"She still isn't the biggest fan of my brother is she?" Becky, Randy's sister raised a brow.

"No, she thinks he's the only reason Wade and I aren't together. She thinks if Randy wasn't in the picture Wade and I'd be together." I admitted, I could see Randy roll his eyes.

"So she thinks if Randy wasn't around you, Wade and Ryder would just be a happy family?" Nathan shook his head. "My brother isn't going to let some guy play daddy to his you or anyone likes it." He added in a rather snappy tone.

"Shut it Nathan." Randy said in a warning tone. "You need to speak to Ava with respect."

"I'm just trying to stick up for you Randy." Nathan shook his head.

"I don't care, you will respect Ava, she's the mother of my child and no one is going to speak to her that way." Randy spat. "Family or not, I'm not going to allow it."

"Randy, it's fine." I shook my head, rubbing Ryders back as he was getting fussy. "Oh, I think he left a present for me." I said smelling Ryder's messy diaper. "I'll go change him, but the next poopy diaper." I said, Randy nodding and laughing. "Then I'll feed him he's gonna be getting hungry any time."

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I sat down after Ava walked up the stairs to change and feed him. "I can't believe you bro. You are actually going to let Ava move back into her place?" Nathan shook his head.

"It's not like I want her to move away, I want to be around my son all the time. But I'm not trying to control her, I have no right to tell her where she can and can't live." I sighed shaking my head.

"It's just going to make it so much easier for Wade to move his way in and take your family." Nathan shook his head. "Before you know it he's going to have Ava moved back in with him and your son calling him daddy."

"Shut up Nathan you are just trying to cause problems." Becky spat at him. "Don't listen to him, he's going to put things into your head and make you do something stupid and it's going to cause problems for you and Ava."

"Your sister is right honey." My mother patted my shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head as I heard a knock on the door. I walked over opening it I saw Wade standing there with a couple blue and white bags. "What can I do for you?" I raised a brow.

"I got some gifts for Ryder and I just wanted to bring it over." Wade said, coming inside once I moved out of the way.

"I see, umm that's nice of you." I nodded shutting the door and turning around.

"Yeah right, he's obviously trying to suck up to Ava." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Nathan." My father growled at him. "That is enough."

"Oh my goodness, I can't be the only one who finds it funny that Wade just shows up bringing gifts for Ryder out of kindness of his heart? Come on its obvious he's trying to work Ava he wants to worm his way in with Ava." Nathan spat.

"What's going on down here?" Ava raised a brow as she came down the steps.

"Where is Ryder?" I raised a brow as I noticed she didn't have Ryder in her arms.

"He's sleeping, after I fed him he passed out." Ava said. "Now what's going on? Everyone seems so tense?" She shook her head, then saw Wade. "Wade, what are you doing here?" Ava said, and I couldn't help but notice the wide smile appear on her face when she saw him.

"I was just bringing Ryder some gifts, but umm... I think it's best if I just leave these here and go." Wade said putting the bags on the table. "I'll catch you later Ava." Wade shook his head and walked out the door before anyone could say anything.

Ava's face dropped and she shook her head as she chased Wade out the door. I growled as heard the door slam behind her. I turned around and glared over at my brother. "Way to go Nathan, do you not just see what you did? You say I need to worry about him but you just pushed them together." I growled at Nathan. "Thanks a lot Nathan." I growled I looked out the window and saw Ava talking to Wade, they seemed really close his was running his hands up and down her arms, moving her hair out of her face.

"You are the one letting him take your family Randy, not me." Nathan spat and walked off into the kitchen.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I heard Ava yelling after me, I turned around and saw Ava running towards me. "What's going on? Why are you leaving so fast? And why was it so tense? Did something happen while i was upstairs?" She questioned.

"It's not a big deal." I sighed.

"Please, tell me. What is it?" Ava took my hand.

"It's nothing really love." I said, my hand running through her hair. "Really, don't worry about it I'm fine."

"Please, I can tell something is wrong just tell me what it is." Ava pleaded.

"Randy's idiot brother he's just running his mouth that's all." I shook my head.

"What's he saying now?" Ava shook her head, rolling her eyes. "He is always putting his two cents in, especially where he has no right."

"He just said I'm bringing these gifts to Ryder as a way to work you. To worm my way back into your life." I sighed, shaking my head. I'm honestly not though, I just want Ava to know that I'm happy for her. "I'm not, I just wanted to bring these to Ryder so you know I'm happy for you, not just that you are both safe, but that you are a mom, because I know you are going to be a wonderful mother."

Ava smiled slightly and reaching out and hugged me. "Thank you." Ava smiled as she pulled back. "I'm sorry Nathan is such an asshole. I will admit I'm surprised to see you here. Only because you disappeared from the hospital and then you didn't return my texts, except when I texted you to say I was staying at Randy's place for a week or so until I was better so he could help with Ryder. And all you replied was okay. I thought you were angry at me or something."

"No, I could never be angry at you." I stated. "I just had a lot going through my head, it was a bit tough seeing you and Randy so close, I saw you and Randy as a family, a real family for the first time. I know you guys share a child and I should have prepared myself but it was so hard to it hit me like a ton of bricks when I saw you three together. I know I have no right to feel like this but I can't help it. I can't help but wish you and I were the ones starting a family. But I know that's not possible not that I deserve to be with you. Not that I deserve to be happy after the way I treated you in our marriage." I sighed shaking my head as I looked to the ground.

Ava placed her finger under my chin bringing my face up to hers. "You deserve happiness Wade, you do. You deserve so much happiness you have to believe that." Ava said softly.

"I'll never find the happiness I truly want." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" Ava raised a brow

"Nothing, look I should be going." I leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll call you later." I said offering a small smile before I climbed into the car. Ava nodding waving me off as I took off down the street.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I made my way into the house, I didn't say a word as I headed up the steps I honestly didn't even want to talk to any of them at the moment. I made my way into the nursery starting to pack Ryder a diaper bag. I heard someone walk up behind me. "What's going on? What are you doing Ava?" Randy questioned, his voice full of concern.

"I'm taking Ryder home, to my place." I stated turning around to him.

"What? Why?" His eyes went wide.

"I can't have Ryder around this negativity." I shook my head. "Your brother doesn't know when to shut his mouth. He had no right to say that about Wade."

"My brother is an idiot I get that, but you are really going to take Ryder from me because of him?" Randy shook his head, grabbing my arm as I went to grab some of Ryders diapers to put in the bag.

"I'm not taking him from you, not at all Randy. I just I can't stay here with Nathan, he's done nothing but make snide comments about me and now Wade. I'm over everything, I just want to not have to worry about everyone around me judging my life or trying to run it." I shook my head. "Besides, I don't want Ryder around this negativity."

"You wanted to stay here because, the doctors thought it'd be best until you'd healed up from your trauma." Randy sighed. "You said yourself it was best for Ryder to be here until you were 100 percent better. And you aren't yet."

"Yeah well, I 'll be fine... I shouldn't of came in the first place. I know how it goes when your family is in town, something always happens." I said trying to keep my voice down.

"I'll kick him out, he can go to a damn hotel." Randy sighed.

"No, I'm not going to have you kick out your brother." I shook my head.

"If he's going to cost me my son then he's gone." Randy spat.

"He's not costing you anything. It will be fine, you can come over and see Ryder anytime you want. " I shook my head, and reached down to pick up Ryder who was starting to fuss in his bed.

"Please, don't do this Ava." Randy stepped in front of me.

"I'm just moving things along. I was going to be going back to my place in a week or so anyway." I said.

"Yeah but at least I'd have that week to bond with my son, I was looking forward to spending as much time with him while I have him here with me 24/7... and I was looking forward to spending time with you Ava." Randy sighed.

We both turned to the door when we heard a knock, we saw Nathan standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say bye. I don't want to cause problems for you guys. So I'm going to go to a hotel. I don't want to come between you guys. I know I'm an asshole and I'm sorry, I don't know how to control my mouth I speak before I think and it always gets me in trouble." Nathan explained. "I overheard you guys arguing, I was coming up here to apologize to you about my comments to Wade and I overheard you two so I'm just going to go so Randy has the time with Ryder and You. Maybe before we leave town I can come visit Ryder for a bit." Nathan sighed before turning around and walking out of the room and down the steps.

"I didn't want this, I didn't want to come between your family." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he's right about everything. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth has always gotten him into trouble, trouble that I usually have to get him out of. But you need to understand something, you are now my family, you and Ryder are the most important things in my life." Randy stepped closer to me. "Please say you'll stay until you are all better, so I have this time with you guys."

I sighed and nodded. "Fine, I guess." I handed Ryder over to Randy who smiled and kissed him on the head.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

Ava and I walked down the steps, I had Ryder in my arms. "So, um mm Nathan let us know what was going on." My mother said from the couch.

"Yeah, leave it to our idiot brother to run his mouth and start up a whole mess of drama." Becky shook her head.

"No kidding." I sighed.

"I still feel like I'm coming between your family." Ava sighed

"He needs to realize you are my family and he needs to start treating you like you are now." I shook my head.

"She's part of OUR family now." Becky added.

Ava nodded and smiled slightly, rubbing her forehead.

"Why don't you take some of the meds that the doctor gave you. Your head has been killing you, and you've been saying that your body has been aching more and more. Why don't you just take something. The Advil isn't cutting it." I sighed.

"I'm not taking narcotics, I told that doctor not to even waste it. And I told you not to fill the proscription. I'm breast feeding, and I can't have that in my system." Ava sighed. "I can deal with the pain, it has to go away eventually."

"The doctor also said it'd be fine to bottle feed him formula until you didn't need them." I shook my head. The doctor wrote her a prescription for pain meds but she didn't want to take them even though the doctor swore to her it wouldn't affect him. She didn't want to take any chances.

"No, it's not that bad most the time. I can deal with it. I'll just take some more Advil." Ava sighed

"You know your doctor wouldn't of proscribed you a narcotic if it could harm the baby especially since you are breast feeding. I took them when I was nursing with my last. I had to have an emergency hysterectomy and it was rather painful I only took one a day at bedtime to help me sleep, and when they tested him it didn't show up in his system it wasn't enough to pass through the milk." Becky stated. "Have you thought about pumping so you can feed him at night while you have to narcotic in your system?"

"I don't know." Ava sighed.

"Think about it, besides it might be a good way to store some of the excess milk you said you were producing. Your breasts are only going to worse too, the more your milk builds up, the worst the aching is, trust me I had the same problem." Becky added.

"That might be a good idea." Ava nodded. "But I'll think about the other thing." she stated.

"Okay are we all done talking about your breasts?" I raised a brow.

Ava and Becky laughed. "Yeah." They said in unison

"Your mother told me to tell you food would be done in about 10 minutes." My father said walking out of the kitchen, where he and my mother were fixing dinner. "So what did I miss?" He questioned. "Anything interesting?" He raised a brow.

"Nothing you want to hear pops." I shook my head, rubbing Ryder's back as he was fussing again. "What's the matter little man?" I looked down at my son.

Ava walked over standing next to me, taking Ryder's little hand with her finger. Ryder holding on to his mom as tight as the little hand could hold. I smiled it seemed as if just having his mom near made him feel better, she didn't even have to say a word just her touch made him calm you could tell how bonded they were already.

"I still can't get over how perfect he is." Ava said softly as she smiled down at him.

"Does it surprise you? He's just like his mommy." I smiled down at Ava, who looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for being so patient, typing with one hand isn't easy at all lol. But I'm getting used to it, I hope y'all enjoy the update. I have some things in the work, Ava is going to be making some big decisions pretty soon so be on the look out for that. Thanks to all who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story your continued support means a lot!**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**

 **Kezzstar- Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **Skovko- Thanks for the review and for reading, I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

 **XXBalorBabeXx- Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you like the update! :)**


	50. Moving On?

**Ava's Point Of View**

I walked up to the house I used to share with Wade, it'd been a couple days I'd just gotten back from my check up with my doctor, and he said I'm looking great, so in a couple days I'm going to be moving back to my place I just want to make sure I give Randy a bit more bonding time before I move out again.

While I was driving back to Randy's I couldn't help but go by Wade's, for some reason I find myself going by this place a lot. I saw the door open and Wade smiled slightly. "I'm surprised to see you here." Wade said, stepping to the side to allow me to enter, shutting the door behind me once I was inside.

"I was passing by and I just wanted to stop. I've been thinking about you." I smiled slightly as he turned around to face me.

"You have?" Wade raised a brow. "I thought all you'd be able to think about was Ryder and Randy."

"Ryder is on my mind every minute of the day, but you stay on my mind a lot as well." I stated, walking closer to him.

"Is that so?" He shook his head. "Why?"

"Because, I've been worried about you. Since Ryder's come you've seemed different, distant even. " I explained, I saw a man walk out of the living room with a box.

"Sorry sir, did you say the boxes by the window go to the storage?" The man raised a brow.

"Yes, to the storage. Everything else is going to the new place." Wade said, the man nodding and walking out of the door both of us moving out of the way.

"New place? You're moving?" I raised a brow. "Where?, why?" I shook my head beginning to get worried.

"Yes, this place is so big. It's just me now, so I don't need this place. I'm going to move to one of our smaller rental places. The one on Hudson is open and just got redone, so I figured I'd move in there for a while." He shrugged.

"So you are just going to move out of here and sell our home?" I spat.

"We are divorced Ava." Wade sighed.

"I know that, but this is our home... we've made so many good memories here." I shook my head.

"It's hard to be here every day, it's hard to sleep in the bed we shared EVERY single night... ALONE." Wade shook his head. "I can't stand not having you in my arms at night, everywhere I look is a memory of us, I need to move on. I need to have some peace and I can't do that living in this home, this home we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together in."

I sighed and leaned against the table. "I'm sorry, you're right... it's just hard to see this, seeing you moving everything out of our home makes me believe that there isn't any hope for us." I bit my lip. "You know last night I had a dream, I had a dream that I woke up here. In our bed, when I looked over I saw Ryder's bassinet right next to the bed. And you know where you were? You were standing in front of the bassinet with Ryder in your arms singing to him." I wiped the tears that had fallen'. "When I woke up for a split-second I was so happy, but then I looked over to the side of me and realized I wasn't in our home, in our bed. And it wasn't you that was standing with Ryder in your arms it was Randy."

"Ava." Wade stepped closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You know what, I shouldn't be dropping all this on you." I bit my lip shaking my head stepping back. "I think maybe I should just wait until my hormones are all sorted out, that's got to be the problem... I'll let you get back to your packing I should be going." I said rushing out the door before I lost control of my emotions in front of him.

I ran to my car the second I shut the door the tears just started to stream down my face. God what is wrong with me? Why am I so upset about him moving? He's right it's not fair to him to have to live in a place that he and I spent our life together. He shouldn't have to run in to a memory at every turn in that place. I really need to get my emotions under control, what is wrong with me what kind of woman can't make up her mind.

Yes they are both amazing men, who have done so much for me in more ways than one. But I can't keep stringing them along. They have to move one with their lives, I know I have to make a decision and I have to make it soon, it's not fair to Randy, Wade or Ryder even.

 **xXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I was sitting on the couch, my parents on the love seat. I had Ryder in my arms he'd just been changed and fed, Ava had been pumping and saving, so I could heat up her milk while she was away at her appointment today. And for in the middle of the night, so I could help out.

I couldn't help but stare down at Ryder he was so perfect, I swear every single time I look at him I notice something different about him, like when he yawns he scrunches up his nose like Ava.

I watched Ava walk in the door, she walked over to me and I handed Ryder to her. "My sweet boy." She whispered giving him a kiss on the top of the head. "How's he been?" She looked down at me.

"He's been just fine, he was a little fussy, so I gave him a bottle, and he's just fine. He eats a lot, more than I thought he would for such a little guy." I laughed slightly.

"He's a growing boy." Ava nodded. "So it's a good thing."

"How was your appointment?" My mother raised a brow. "Is everything healing well?"

"Yeah, doctor said I am doing wonderful, doctor said I'm healing wonderfully. He even said I could go home by Friday." Ava said looking over to my mother.

I sighed I didn't want her to go home Friday, I wanted her to stay here for as long as I could get her to. "So looks like I only have 2 more days with him." I sighed.

"No, I figured I'd stay through the weekend so you'd have some more time with him." Ava explained.

"That's good, I wish you'd stay a lot longer though." I shook my head.

"It's not like you can't come to my place, when ever you want. He's not going to be that far. You could even stay over when you'd like. I'm not going to keep him from you Randy. I just want him to get into a routine at my place. At least until he's a bit older." Ava stated.

"You could always stay here since he's been here since he came home." I sighed.

"You know why that's not a good idea." Ava sighed.

"Because of Wade." I shook my head.

"It's not just because of him." Ava shook her head.

"But he's the main reason, Wade doesn't like it that you're here does he?" I sighed.

"It's not that Randy, we both need to move on with our lives. I need to get Ryder used to my home, I need to get him into a routine. And I know what you are thinking, yes I do want Wade around, but that might not happen anyway." Ava sighed. "I'm going to put him down for a nap." Ava said quietly and moved to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Son, you need to relax. You can't jump down her throat over a man, you aren't in a relationship, she's a grown woman, and she's allowed to have men around her." My mother sighed.

"I should have some say over whose around my son." I almost growled.

"You know Wade, you know their past. Come on he's the man who delivered Ryder. You know most likely he's going to have some place in Ava's life, there for he's going to have some interaction with Ryder." My mother stated.

"Plus you know, Ava wouldn't bring someone she didn't trust around Ryder." My father added.

"I know that." I sighed, I walked over to the door after hearing a knock. I opened and saw Wade, I sighed to myself. "What can I do for you?" I raised a brow.

"I need to speak to Ava." Wade stated, walking inside when I stepped to the side and allowed him to enter, shutting the door once he was inside.

"She's putting Ryder down for a nap." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest "What's so important you had to stop over, and couldn't just call?" I raised a brow.

"I was worried about her, we had a pretty tough conversation today. It didn't end very well and I wanted to talk to her and make sure she was okay." Wade explained.

"What do you mean? When did you talk to her? And why would it upset her so much." I questioned, I did notice something was off but I just figured it was her not wanting to get into it with me about her moving.

"She found out I was moving, and might be putting our home on the market." He explained. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay, she left pretty upset."

"He's down." Ava said shutting the door quietly. "Wade?" Ava raised a brow, when she turned around and noticed Wade was in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." Wade stated. "Can we talk?"

Ava took a deep breath and nodded. "We can go outside, Ryders sleeping in there." Ava said walking over past Wade and to the door. Wade following her out.

I sighed and shook my head. "This is never going to end with him." I growled underneath my breath as I stood up walking to Ava's room to check on Ryder.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I stood in front of Ava, she seemed distant. "Ava, I was worried about you, so I wanted to come check on you. And I'm glad I did, you don't look too good." I stated.

"I'm fine." Ava sighed. "So you can go."

"Ava, you are not fine." I sighed. "Please talk to me, tell me what you need from me."

"I don't know what I need Wade, that's the problem." Ava shook her head. "I don't know what I need, or what I want. I guess I kinda know what I want, or more so what I don't want. I know I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone right now but." Ava sighed.

"What? But what Ava?" I raised a brow.

"I don't want to lose you, you are the one consent in my life and I don't want to lose that." Ava sighed. "But I don't have the right to even want that. I don't want to string you along or Randy for that. I just don't want to lose you Wade, a part of me still sees my life with you in it."

"But you don't know what part I play in that life." I sighed.

"I know and it's not fair to you. I don't want to keep being this burden on you Wade. I wish I could tell you when I'd be ready for a relationship but I can't and it's not fair to you I know that." Ava sighed sitting on the porch swing.

I sighed and sat next to her on the swing, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't a burden on me Ava, if I didn't care about you, if I didn't love you as much as I do I wouldn't still be here. I know it hasn't always seemed like I love you as much as I say but you are one of the few reason's I smile. When ever I see you my heart skips a beat Ava. And as much as I wish you'd say you want to come back to me right now. That you'd take Ryder and move back into our home. I know it's not going to happen right now, you need your space and time to figure out your life, just like I do. but just know I still want to be a part of your life, and Ryders life. I want your dream about waking up in our home, in our bed to me holding Ryder in my arms singing him a lullaby to come true. I know I'll never take his fathers place and I don't want to I'd never come between Randy and Ryder but I want to form my own bond with him different from Randy's." I stated. "I want the three of us to build a bond together." I added.

Ava bit her lip and scooted closer to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I know you say that Wade, but I still get this feeling that I'm going to lose you, I'm going to lose everything. And maybe it's what I deserve." Ava sighed.

I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her completely into my arms. "I'm not going anywhere, not now. Not ever." I stated. "And you shouldn't say things like that, you don't deserve to lose anything, you deserve happiness, you deserve so much happiness and love."

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks for being so patient and not bugging me for an update. Life has been hectic and I've been dealing with a lot of health issues lately, so I've been in and out of the hospital which doesn't leave much time for writing but I think I'm on the mend now, so I'll be updating more often. Thanks again, don't forget to review I love the feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! You all rock!**

 **Reviews=LOVE**


	51. Ava Di Salvo

**Randy's Point Of View**

I walked up to the door, it'd been a couple days since Ava moved back into her place with Ryder and let me tell you I hate it. I hate not being there when Ryder wakes up and when he goes to sleep, I'm his father and I should be there when he wakes up I should be there when he goes to bed, or when he wakes up in the middle of the night needing fed or just wanting to be loved on. I should be there but I'm not and it's killing me.

I smiled when Ava opened the door with Ryder in her arms. "Hey, I knew that'd be you."Ava laughed allowing me to enter handing Ryder over to me then shutting the door behind me.

"I just missed him so much." I smiled giving him a kiss on the top of the head. "How'd he do last night?" I questioned.

"Oh he was up every hour." Ava sighed. "I ended up just dozing off on the couch with him in my arms about 4:45, and he slept until about 7:15." Ava shrugged.

"He must have just wanted to be in his mommies arms." I smiled.

"That's good and all, until mommy doesn't get any sleep." Ava laughed slightly. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world, if being up all night and having bags under my eyes is the price I have to pay to have little man then I'll gladly pay up." Ava added with a smile.

"If you need to catch some z's I can take him for a while mom and dad were wanting to see him before they leave town." I stated. "They leave tonight I believe."

"He does have an appointment today, so maybe after he can go with you for a while some sleep would be nice." Ava laughed, and looked at her watch. "Damn his appointment is in an hour and I still haven't showered and I've got to get him ready." Ava sighed.

"You take a shower and I'll get him ready..." I offered.

"Are you sure?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm his dad... it's my job to take care of him." I said. "You go.. I'll take care of him."

"Okay, his outfit is already laid out in his bedroom." Ava said. "Since he's going with you after the appointment make sure you put some extra diapers in his diaper bag, I have a few but you might need a few more. And I'd put in an extra onezie or two in there. He's been spitting up a lot the last couple of days."

"Got it." I nodded and then watched Ava walk up the steps to take a shower. "Okay little guy, are you ready to get changed and dressed? We've got an appointment and then you are going to come with daddy, and we are going to see your grand and gramps... Mommy is going to get some rest, since you wanted to keep her up last night." I smiled down at Ryder who let out a little coo.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

Randy and I sat at the doctors, Randy had Ryder in his arms. We had a check up for Ryder since he'd been spitting his food up the last couple days, I was worried he wasn't putting on the weight he needed to, so his doctor just said to bring him in, and we'd check him out to make sure he was still doing good.

"Sorry it was taking so long, we are really busy today." Dr. Rayland smiled as he shut the door behind him. "I looked at his vitals, and thankfully he hasn't lost any weight, I know you told my nurse you were worried because he has been throwing up a lot."

"Yes, just the last couple of days." I nodded.

"Have you been feeding him more? or has he been eating less? Is there any changes in his formula or ... you are breast feeding aren't you?" He raised a brow.

"Yes I breast feed him, and pump for when he's with his dad... especially now that I've moved into my place." I stated. "Before I was with Randy at his place but now that I'm healed I was allowed to move back home. So I pump so that he still has breast milk for when he spends the day with his dad."

"When did you move back to your place?" He questioned.

"Just a couple days ago." I stated.

"I see, that might be why he's throwing up. He probably needs time to adjust to the new environment, sometimes it stresses babies out when they have their environment changed suddenly. I give it a couple more days, and he'll be better I'm guessing. Does he just spend the day or is he going to spend the night also?" The doctor questioned.

"Just the days right now, we both agreed once Ava was allowed to go home. That he'd spend the nights there, so that his routine wasn't disturbed." Randy explained.

"That's a good idea, this is the time for babies that they need their routine the most. So that's good, but you are still having your bonding time with him Randy?" He questioned.

"Yes, I see him every day. and Ava and I have worked out that I will stay at her place a couple days a week, so I have time with him, and we can still bond. Ava has been really good about making sure Ryder and I have plenty of time together." Randy smiled.

"That's good, not a lot of people can co-parent this well." Dr. Rayland smiled. "Okay let me check him out lets get him on the table." He stated and both Randy and I stood up Randy putting Ryder on the table allowing the doctor to look him over, checking his reflexes and such. "That's great he is looking wonderful." The doctor handed him over to Randy.

"Great." I smiled rubbing Ryders back.

"So, do you think he recognizes your voices? Like do you think when he hears your voice he will know it's you does he become more active when he hears you if he's in his bed or anything not in your arms?" Dr. Rayland raised a brow.

"I'd say, when I put him in his bed for nap after his nap when he wakes up he fusses I usually call out once I come into the room, and he seems to calm down instantly, for me and Randy. I've noticed if it's someone other than Randy or I he doesn't calm down so fast. When my mother and father were over my mother went and got him up and she said he fussed the entire time until he was in my arms." I stated. "My parents have only seen him two times since he was born they are coming again this week, my dad has heart issues, so he has a lot of appointments out of town, so he doesn't get to come in to town much right now. But I feel he can recognize Randy's parents voices wouldn't you say?" I looked to Randy. "He loves his grandma Elaine." I smiled.

"Yes, he seems to be pretty alert when my mother is talking to him." Randy nodded. "They live out of state so they've been staying in town for the past couple weeks to help with Ryder if Ava or I needed it." He added.

"That's great that he's able to distinguish your voices from others. That means he's bonding with you well." He smiled.

"So he's not bonding with my mother." I laughed.

"She's not easy to bond with." Randy laughed.

"True." I nodded.

"It will come when they are with him more, it doesn't always come easy for some people when it comes to stuff like this, I'm sure in no time he'll be bonded with her. As long as he's bonding with you two that's all that matters right now, because you two are his lifelines." He stated.

"Great, I'm so happy he's doing good, and he's going to get better." I smiled. "Thanks Dr. Rayland." I shook his hand as did Randy. Then he told us to make an appointment in another two weeks and to call if he isn't keeping his food down within another couple days. Randy and I headed out the door.

"Well I'm glad that he's doing good, I was worried. I feel bad that I'm the reason he's been sick that I'm the cause of the stress." I sighed shaking my head as I turned to face Randy once we made it to the cars, Randy putting Ryder's car seat on top of the car hood. Peaking in to check on him and he was sleeping.

"That wasn't your fault, we have circumstances that caused it. In the end we had to do what was best for Ryder and your health. The doctor said it was fine." Randy smiled. "Don't worry about it, He's fine he's happy and healthy that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah I guess." I sighed.

"That's right, now don't be hard on yourself. You are a wonderful mother and you'd never do anything cause him any harm." Randy smiled leaning in he gave me a kiss on the top of the head.

"You are such a good man Randy. You always know just what to say." I smiled. "So you know if you want to, before you bring him back today you can pack an overnight bag and stay at my place tonight. It's been a couple days I'm sure Ryder would love the extra time with his daddy." I smiled up at him. "I mean if you don't mind leaving your parents."

Randy got a big smile on his face. "I'd love that Ava, for sure. " Randy nodded. "Mom and dad have a flight today at 6:30 so they have to be at the airport by 5:30 to be on the safe side, I was actually going to drop them at the airport before I headed back with Ryder if that's okay? I mean it'd give you a little extra me time."

"Sounds great." I nodded. "I can make us a late dinner if you want."

"Sound wonderful." Randy smiled.

"Okay I'll get going, but you know if you need to just call me and I can grab him early for you." I stated.

"It will be fine Ava, don't worry I'm going to love having some time with my little man." Randy smiled, as he looked in on Ryder again.

I peaked in myself leaning forward giving him a kiss on the forehead before turning back to Randy. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." I smiled peaking in on Ryder once again before I went to my car, waving at Randy before I got in.

 **xXxXx**

 **Wade's Point Of View**

I had been thinking of Ava for the past couple of days. I know she was just moving back into her place and wanted to give her a couple days home with Ryder before I showed up. I know I should be giving her space but I just can't, stay away. I'm so drawn to Ava when I'm not with her, I want to be, when I don't talk to her for a couple days it kills me. I even moved into my new place and got all new furniture, so I'd have no memories involving Ava, especially my bedroom and bed. I look at my bed and can't help but picture what it'd look like with Ava laying in it.

I smiled as I saw Ava open the door, she look like she'd been sleeping as she covered herself with her robe. "Sorry to wake you." I said softly.

"It's fine." Ava shook her head. "Come on in." Ava moved to the side allowing me to enter then shutting the door behind me. She looked at her clock on the wall. "I wasn't trying to sleep as long as I did." She laughed slightly. "I was just going to take a nap, but it's been 4 hours now." Ava laughed.

"I see, so Ryder must be with his father." I nodded.

"Yes, he decided to take him for the day so I could get some sleep. Ryder decided to get up every hour on the hour. So I got little to no sleep last night." Ava nodded "Here have a seat." She patted the spot next to her on the couch. "What brings you by?" She questioned.

"Umm.. I've just been thinking about you." I stated. "I know, it sounds stupid because I just made this big deal about trying to have space and moving on with my life. But I can't get you out of my head. I needed to see you."

Ava bit her lip and looked up at me. "God, why do you have to make this so hard? You wanted space and I'm giving you that Wade. You make it so much harder than it already is." Ava shook her head. "I know being around me hurts because you have to be reminded of what happened with Randy. So why do you want to keep coming around Wade?"

"Because I love you Ava, the last couple of days I've been thinking I went out and got an entire new place, all new furniture, so I'd have no memories of you and you know what? I found myself imagining what memories we'd make, I'd walk into my bedroom and look at my bed picturing what it'd look like with you laying in it. And how your smile would just brighten the entire room, I've come to the realization that I'll never be able to move on, from you and I don't' want to move on not as long as I know that there is the smallest chance that we can work this out. Ava, I know you love me. And you know I love you." I took her hand.

Ava bit her lip. "You know I love you Wade, so much." Ava nodded. "But you know how I feel about Randy, you know that I'll never be able to remove Randy from my life. He's part of my life forever Wade, I'm not sure you'll be able to handle that. You are far to jealous Wade you know that."

"You are right, I'm a jealous man. But I've learned a lot... I realize Randy is a part of your life forever.. but I can handle it, it might be hard but you are worth it. the love we share is worth it. I understand you may be wary but I believe you and I can make it work." I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I want to believe that, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be in a relationship right now. I love you so much Wade, but I'm not sure I'm in love with you any longer. The only person I'm in love with is Ryder, he's got my heart right now, he's everything." Ava stated.

"I understand that, I mean I've seen the kid he's pretty damn cute." I laughed, this caused Ava to laugh. "Look I understand you've fallen out of love with me, and I don't blame you. I've given you many, many reasons to.. but guess what I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU."

"Are you sure?" She raised a brow.

"100 percent sure, I know you have fallen out of love with me. But guess what? I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to make you fall for me again, I believe with all my heart that I can make you fall in love with me again, it might be hard because we are both two entirely different people and our wants and needs have changed, I'm willing to do whatever you need me to, and take it as slow as you need me to. Before I wanted you and to be able to sew my oats all over the place, but now all I want is YOU, and to be a part of your life to be the one you can count on, and the one you want to wake up to every morning and go to bed with every night. I want my only one to be you." I said honestly.

Ava shook her head. "I'm not sure what to say." Ava bit her lip.

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me right now that you don't want some of those same things as I do. That you don't see me as a man you can fall in love with again. I'll back off and I'll leave you alone. But if you can't tell me that then I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make you fall in love with me again. Because my life isn't complete, and will NEVER be without you. I know that now, I know I should have figured that out sooner but unfortunately I didn't and I've caused you a lot of pain." I stated.

"You have caused me a lot of pain." Ava nodded. "But I'm glad you did in a way, if you wouldn't of hurt me, I wouldn't have Ryder. And he's the light of my life. And I'd NEVER trade him for the world. Nothing will ever come before him, not now not ever Wade. You have to understand that."

"I understand that, and I wouldn't expect anything less.. you are an amazing mother, and he's a lucky kid." I smiled.

"I'm the lucky one. He's perfection." Ava smiled.

"So.. Does this mean you see yourself falling in love with me again? Does this mean I don't have to go home and try to do the impossible remove you from my life and memories?" I raised a brow.

"You are and always will be my first love. Nothing will ever compare." Ava smiled. "I can see it happening, I can see a glimpse of the man I fell in love with, but I also see a glimpse of the man I always knew you could be. The man I'd always hoped you find within yourself. I knew you were capable of such amazing things, such beautiful things but you always kept me at an arms' length I always felt you were keeping your true self from me. You didn't want to let me in 100 percent." Ava bit her lip.

"You're right, I never felt I was good enough. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and part of me worried that I wouldn't be able to make you fall for me, that you and I would both end up in an unhappy loveless marriage, then when I felt like you fell for me, I was worried that you would wonder what life would be like without me, you didn't get a chance to live your life or be a normal 18-year old, you were a wife within weeks of being 18 and it wasn't really your choice. I felt you'd end up resenting me, I'd had time to live my life find myself somewhat but you didn't. Then I fell in love with you and I'd never felt like that about anyone and it scared me, so I had to start putting up this wall because I was scared to get hurt, I've never had my heart broken by a woman, or ever.. Well until I lost you, when I lost you my heart broke and I realize now that the wall I built between us didn't cushion the blow when my heart broke, so I was shutting you out for no reason." I explained.

Ava bit her lip I could see her eyes getting teary. "You've never opened up like this to me, this is what I wanted our entire marriage. For you to let me in, to let me see the real you." Ava scooted closer to me. "If this is going to work, if you want me to fall in love with you again, then I think we need to start fresh, I mean completely clean. As far as I'm concerned we need to get to know each other, and really get to know each other. I need to get to know The real Wade Barrett, and you.. You need to get to know the real me, you need to get to know the real Ava, and not Ava Barrett.. But Ava Di Salvo... because you never really got to know her... or what she was like." I stated.

"Well then, that sounds like a good idea to me." I smiled. I held my hand out to her. "I'm Wade Barrett.."

"I'm Ava Di Salvo.. it's nice to meet you Wade Barrett." She smiled.

"Well, Miss Di Salvo.. I was wondering if I could get your number and maybe I could take you out sometime." I smiled.

Ava giggled and nodded, she took a piece of paper that was on the table and wrote down her number. "Well I'm pretty busy but I we might be able to come up with a convenient time for both of us." Ava smiled

I stood up and put the number in my pocket. "Well, I should be going it was nice meeting you Ava." Ava stood up and shook my hand, smiling as I brought her hand to my lips placing a soft kiss upon it. Ava showed me to the door, for the first time in so long I felt as if I might actually have a chance at getting not my life back, my old life but creating a new beautiful life with Ava.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: well here is the update. What do you think? How will Randy react if he finds out? Do you think it's a good idea for Wade and Ava to start over from the beginning? Will it help them if they really get to know each other and take things slow. Or do you think Randy and the feelings she has for him will get in the way? Or is Ava just crazy for thinking it's possible lol. Anyway can't wait to hear your feedback. Thanks to all who continue to read review follow and favorite this story. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**


	52. This isn't Over!(I'm Back)

**Ava's Point Of View**

I walked down the steps, Ryder was down for a nap. I smiled at Randy who was asleep on the couch. He had decided to wait until Ryder was down for the night last night after he came back and well, Ryder decided to wake up right when he was getting ready to leave after we had a talk. But as much as I know I should have let him know about Wade and I, getting to know each other again, I didn't things were going good and I didn't want to ruin that. Well, he decided to stay and help me get Ryder to bed, but of course Ryder was up all night again, and Randy stayed up with me, even let me get some sleep when it got too late.

I smiled and made my way into the kitchen getting some coffee made and starting some breakfast, we never got the chance to even eat, Ryder was wanting one of us to hold him all morning.

When I was finished I got him a plate and poured him a cup of coffee then made my way to the living room, I smiled at Randy when he startled to sleep after I bumped into the coffee table. "Sorry." I said softly handing him over the plate then placing the coffee cup on the table. "I figured you might want something to eat." I smiled.

"Yes, I'm starved, and tired.. so tired." he sighed. "Thanks." he smiled taking a sip of his coffee. .

"Now you know what I've been going through." I laughed, sitting next to him. "Look why you are here, do you think you can listen for him while I got take a shower real quick?" I raised a brow.

"Of course not, I don't mind at all." he smiled. "He's my boy, it's my job to take care of him." he added. "You go take a shower... maybe when you are finished I can grab a shower I have my change of clothes in the car... I think I have some spit up on my shirt." he said looking down at his shirt making a face.

"Great, I won't be long.. I promise." I smiled standing up. "Then that will be fine, I'll make sure I save enough hot water for you." I smiled.

"Great, thanks." he smiled then I walked up the steps to take my shower. I knew sometime today I had to have a talk with Randy, about Wade and how we were kind of starting from the start, I know he's not gonna be all that excited but I needed to do this. And honestly I did tell him I still wanted to work on things with Wade, but nonetheless he's gonna be upset but hopefully he'll understand and not hate me too much.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I was finishing up my food, putting the plate in the kitchen I heard Ava shut the water off up stairs. I made my way back out to the living room I sat on the couch and heard Ava's phone go off. word. Consider rewording the sentence or use a thesaurus to find a synonym.-#-I picked it up, and saw it was a text message from Wade, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it, I clicked on the box and saw a message pop up.-#-#-I"I picked it up, and saw it was a text message from Wade, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it, I clicked on the box and saw a message pop up.

 _Text Message: From Wade-_

 _Hey, beautiful I really am so happy we are starting over, I can't wait to see you. I'm hoping it's soon, I really want to start getting to know you, the real you._

I growled to myself, she never told me this. She never said anything about this, they were starting over? So she's just going to keep this from me? I look up at Ava who stepped off the last step.

"There is plenty of hot water." Ava smiled throwing her hair up in a messy bun. "What's wrong?" she raised a brow, sensing the obvious change in me.

"Wade texted." I said holding her phone up, Ava taking it from my hand. "So, you are starting over with Wade? All the time we spent together last night you couldn't of told me that you and Wade were starting over, that you had given him another chance." I growled shaking my head. "So, that's it.. He gets you back and I have no say in this at all?" I spat.

"Yes in a way we are starting over, but we aren't together.. when we started over we ment from scratch. He's getting to know me, the real me not Ava Barrett. He never got to know me who I was before I married him, I became the wife weeks after turning 18 I knew him all of a few weeks before we were married so.. we are just trying to get to know each other.. The real us and not the people we created in our marrage." Ava sighed. "You have no say in this Randy, this is my life.. I'm done letting other people make decisions..."

"So that's it, you aren't even going to give us a chance?" I shook my head, trying my hardest to keep my temper in check, so I didn't yell and wake up our son. "Wade doesn't deserve a chance.. He doesn't deserve you."

"Calm down Randy." Ava sighed shaking her head. "This doesn't change anything with Ryder.. he's still your son and that's never going to change. Wade isn't taking your spot in his life.. he will never be Ryders father, we don't know if it's even going to work between Wade and I." Ava sighed.

"I don't want to just be his father, I want to be your man.. I want us to be a family you know this Ava." I sneered. "I- I.. I need to go, I need to think." I sighed standing up walking over to the table by the door I grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Ava sighed.

"I need to get out of here.. I don't want to fight with you, and if we continue this, right now that's what's going to happen. This is going to turn into a huge fight and I don't want the yelling to scare or upset Ryder." I sighed opening the door. "Just know I'm not going to pretend to be okay with this.. this isn't over." I growled then walked out the door.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author:**

 **Wow been gone for so long but I'm back I finally have my life back together! So I will be updating again and this will be over soon so I'll be working on another story soon! I've missed y'all so happy to be back! Anyway leave some feedback I know it's short but I wanted to get this out!**

 **Reviews =LOVE**


	53. An Ultimatum?

**Wade's Point Of View**

I walked up to the door, knocking I was meeting Ava at her place we were going to have coffee and talk while Ryder was down for a nap. I smiled when she opened the door, looking absolutely stunning. Becoming a mother has changed a lot about Ava, not just her body which was still amazing, I can tell Ava isn't 100 percent comfortable with her body yet but she looks amazing for just having her son just a few weeks ago. "Hello beautiful." I smiled, Ava moving to the side allowing me to enter then shutting the door behind me.

"I'm glad you could come today." Ava smiled walking over to the couch, patting the spot next to her. "You still like it 2 sugars right?" she raised a brow.

"Of course, you remember that." I smiled sitting next to her on the couch. "Should little man be down for a while?" I questioned.

"Hopefully, he usually takes at least one good nap a day." she laughed. "He's a pretty active boy, he likes to be awake, even at night.. I'm hoping once he gets used to it here he'll relax and start sleeping for more than an hour at a time." she sighed taking a sip of her coffee. "But either way it's worth the no sleep to have him here." she smiled.

"I bet, I haven't ever seen you smile like you do when you talk about Ryder... Your smile actually meets the ears.. It's great to see you this happy." I smiled placing my hand over hers that was on her knee.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy.. Tired as all hell but so happy." she laughed. "I never thought being a mother could bring so much happiness but I was wrong. I've never felt joy, or love like this and it's amazing, being a parent is everything." she beamed.

I nodded biting my lip, realizing now what I should have so long ago. Being a father isn't something bad, it's amazing and beautiful and I wish I could of shared it with Ava but I'm not, not right now at least. Hopefully if all goes well, one day.. Ava and I will share the joy of parenthood together, maybe one day I'll be able to come home and see Ava holding our son or daughter... While we watch Ryder running around the house talking about his baseball game he has coming up.

I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't get my hopes up but seeing Ava so happy makes me want to experience this feeling myself, makes me want to feel the joy for myself, with Ava. Ava sighed when she heard Ryder screaming in his room.

"Let me go check on him, I should be able to get him back to sleep hopefully if I plan it right." she laughed patting my knee before standing up and heading up the steps. After a few minutes, of me going off in my own little world thinking about Ava and all the things our future could hold I hear a baby and notice Ava was walking down the steps with Ryder in her arms.

"No such luck getting him back to sleep I see." I laughed.

"Nope, sorry... Looks like our coffee date is interrupted." she laughed sitting down. "Do you want to say high to Wade, Ryder?" she smiled down at him, placing him on her knee so he was facing me.

"Oh look at him, he's gotten so big." I smiled. "Well hello there kiddo, you sure are a very alert kid." I laughed reaching out taking his little hand in mine.

"I know, I swear everytime I lay eyes on him I notice something different about him." Ava laughed.

"You look like your mom kid.. Lucky you." I smiled his little hand still in mine, Ryder coo'ing and making noises at him. "Is this his way of having a conversation with me?" I laughed.

"Yep, this is Ryder talk for ya." Ava laughed. "I think he likes you." Ava smiled up at me.

"Well guess what Ryder? I like you too.." I smiled shaking his little hand. "A lot kid." Both of us jumped when we hard a door slam I pulled my hand back from Ryder and stood up turning around I saw Randy walking towards me. "Well, I hope you are planning on paying for that door when you break it the way you are slamming it." I growled lightly at him.

"What the hell is this?" Randy growled looking between Ava and I, moving between the two of us he took Ryder from Ava's arms moving him away from the both of us.

"Wade and I were talking Randy.. What does it look like?" Ava shook her head, before turning to me and mouthing, "I'm sorry" to me then turning back to Randy.

"Looks like this son of a bitch was getting friendly with my son." Randy growled.

Ava sighed shaking her head. "Wade, I think it's best if you go.." she sighed

"Ava." I sighed shaking my head. "Are you sure that's a good idea."

"You heard her damn it.. leave." Randy snarled.

"Why don't you clam yourself bloody down." I growled at him.

"Okay, this isn't the time or place to do this.. Especially when you are holding our son Randy." Ava sneered over at Randy then turned to me. "I'll talk to you later okay.. I think it's best if you go." she said leading me to the door.

"I don't like leaving you here like this." I sighed.

"I'll be fine.. Don't worry." she smiled squeezing my hand, I hated leaving her right now especially because I know that the second that door shuts he's going to lay into her about me being here.

"Alright, call me." I smiled leaning forward I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before I turned and walked out the door, hating that I was leaving her like this but I knew she was right. This wasn't the time to get into it with Randy, especially with the little boy in his arms.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ava's Point Of View**

I growled and turned around to Randy after shutting the door. "What the hell was that?" I shook my head, my hands firmly planted on my hips.

"I could ask you the same damn thing Ava." Randy snarled. "What the hell was he doing here? Playing with my son?" he snapped.

"Ryder was supposed to be down for a nap, okay.. it wasn't like I planned this. We were just going to have coffee and catch up. Ryder was supposed to sleep through it but he didn't okay." I spat. "Either was you have no right to get so damn upset. He was sitting on the couch talking to him? What would you rather him ignore him pretend he doesn't exist?" I snarled.

"I'm Ryder's father.. not that bastard and it seemed to me he was getting a little too friendly for my liking." Randy spat. "I have every right to get upset, Ryder is my son I should have a say over who is around him and I don't want that bastard around him damn it."

"I can understand you wanting to have a say who's around him, I do.. and I think you should. But you don't have a right to tell me I can't have him around Ryder. Wade is a part of my life. Are you forgetting that if it wasn't for him we might not Ryder." I shook my head.

"I don't give a damn Ava. I'm not letting that bastard come in and take over my role in your life." Randy spat.

"My life? Or Ryder's life Randy?" I spat. "What is it? ... are you more worried about Wade taking your spot in Ryder's life or you more worried about Wade taking your spot in my bed?"

"If you let that son of a bitch back in your bed, then I swear.." Randy growled.

"You swear what?" I challenged.

"You'll leave me no choice but to come after Ryder.. I don't want to take him from you Ava but I won't have him in my son's life." Randy stated. "If you pick Wade over me and your son then that's what's going to happen."

I couldn't believe you actually said that. I shook my head walking over I held my arms out for Ryder. "Give him over." I growled, Randy sighing and handing him over to me. "Get out." I snarled.

"Come on Ava, you can't be for real." he sighed.

"Now." I said, keeping my tone in check since I had Ryder in my arms, but right now I wanted to bring the back side of my hand across his face.

"You are actually going to pick a man over our son?" Randy sighed.

"No.. I'm picking my son over YOU." I growled. "I'll never put anyone before my son but you are so dead wrong for this.. you have no right to give me ultimatums. " I growled, then shook my head trying to keep my emotions in check. "You knew how my marriage was, you talked about the games Wade played with me when we were married, but you pull this? How are you any better than he was? At least he never threatened to take my son. He did a lot of things, cheated on me, treat me like dirt, hell he even hit me.. but what you just said.. oh that's 10 times worse." I snarled. "I'd rather you punch me right in the face." I shook my head turning around I headed towards the stairs.

"Ava." Randy sighed.

"When I get back down here you better be come or expect the cops be called." I growled then walked up the steps needing to be away from him, I couldn't even look at him any more.

* * *

 ** _A Note From The Author: Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the rerevie! Im happy y'all are reading and following along! Thanks to everyone who keep, reading, reviewing, favorites and follows this story! You all rock!_**

 ** _Reviews = LOVE_**


	54. Talking Some Sense!

**Ava's Point Of View**

I sighed as I walked down the steps, walking to the door to open it. I prayed it wasn't Randy I in no way wanted to see him at the moment. When I opened the door I smiled to see Wade, happy it was a happy smiling face and not Randy's. "Hey, I'm so happy to see your smiling face right." I smiled moving to the side to allow him to enter.

"Everything okay love?" Wade raised a brow as he turned around to face me.

"No, everythings not okay." I sighed shaking my head. "Randy is threatening to take Ryder from me if I don't stay away from you." I ran a hand through my hair trying to calm myself just thinking about this is upsetting me all over again.

"Are you kidding?" Wade shook his head. "This is insane, he's insane." Wade stated. "Are you going to do it? l mean stay away from me?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not going to let him or anyone else control my life. I'm a grown woman I can make the choice about who's in my life without him or anyone else giving me ultimatums." I sighed. "I'm just going to have to start thinking about getting a lawyer I guess."

"If you need anything you let me know." Wade placed a hand on shoulder. "I have the best lawyers in the country and if you need any of them they are at your disposal." he offered.

"Thank you, but I'm hoping we won't have to go that direction. I'm going to call Randy later today and try and talk to him." I stated. "I don't want to have to get into a big battle with him but if he gives me no choice then I might be taking you up on that offer." I stated.

"Well, you just let me know." Wade smiled.

 **Randy's Point Of View**

I made my way down the steps I saw my parents were sitting in the living room along with my sister Becky. "What are you all doing here?" I sighed sitting in the chair across from them.

"I was talking to Ava last night, checking on Ryder .. When she told me she was having issues with you, she didn't want to tell me what was going on completely but I wore her down finally and she told me you threatened to take Ryder from her if she didn't cut Wade out of her life." Becky stated.

"Is that true son?" my father raised a brow.

"It can't be, there is no way you'd do such a thing. You know how much Ryder needs his mother in his life." My mother stated.

"And he needs his father just as much." I snarled. "If she's going to have that son of a bitch around my son then I have no choice. I'm not going to allow him to come in and take over my place in his life."

"I don't think you are so worried about Wade taking your spot in Ryder's life. Because deep down you know she'd never allow that." Becky stated. "I think the real reason is because you don't want him to take your spot in Ava's life. When you two aren't even together. You never officially have been together."

"That doesn't matter. I love Ava, she knows that. She knows how much better it'd be for Ryder to have his parents together. She knows how much I want to be with her, I want to be a family, and Wade fucking Barrett is standing in the fucking way." I growled.

"Watch your mouth Randall." My mother growled.

"You need to get over it Randy, you are driving her away even more. You want to be with her I get it but if you start a war with her Ryder is going to be in the middle of this. And you will end up losing her completely, she's going to hate you... This is a mothers worst fear, having someone take her child from her and you are doing that. You need to think this over, if you do try and take Ryder from her it's going to make her see you in a while different light and once you do that there isn't any going back." Becky sighed.

"I don't want to hear it.." I sighed.

"You do know it's not easy to take a child from it's mother. Courts always favor a mother, and you will have to show she's an unfit mother and she's not Ava is the picture of perfect in the mother category." Becky stated. "And then you know once the judge decides who gets custody the other parent will be on a schedule, you'll have schedule days you can see your son, oh that's if you get days believe me I've seen lawyers make is so fathers only see their children for a few hours a week, how would you like that? Only being able to see Ryder for a few hours a week? Right now Ava allows you to take him whenever you want that will go out the window if a judge gets involved. And believe me she won't hire a lawyer who will go easy they will tear you apart and make you look like a monster if that's what they have to do. Everything you have ever done will come back to bite you."

I sighed and shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"You went after Ava to get back at Wade, you got her pregnant when she was pregnant she even went through and got a divorce she didn't want to protect your rights as a father. You are going to look like the bad guy, and she's going to come out like a good human being who gave up her marriage for you, she forgave you for using her to get back at her husband. But you are going to take her to court for daring to still have feelings for her ex-husband, the man who not only gave up his marriage but saved her life and the life of your son from your crazy ex who kidnapped her and was going to take Ryder and kill her. So you need to think about this, because you won't have a very easy time making her look like a bad mother, or a bad human being." Becky crossed her arms over her chest.

"Son, I really think you should call her and ask her to come over. So you can talk it out, you don't want to get the courts involved it's not going to go over well I can promise you that." My mother stated.

"I think she told me in hopes we'd be able to get through to you. Ava doesn't want this, and deep down I know you don't want to do this to her, as you said you love her. You don't want to hurt her, to have her past mistakes put on display for everyone. Just remember there isn't any going back after this Randy." Becky stated.

I sighed and shook my head, maybe she was right maybe they were all right. One thing was for sure I needed to talk things out with Ava, hopefully we can come to an agreement I don't want things to get so bad we can't make things right between us.

I walked over to my table taking my phone into my hand, I texted her.

 _Text To Ava(From Randy): Can you please come over to my place, I really want to talk things out with you, maybe come to an agreement._

 _Text To Randy(From Ava): I'm not in the mood to be attacked Randy!_

 _Text To Ava(From Randy): I'm not going to attack you, I just want to talk. Please, I don't want things to get so bad we can't come back from it! Please just come over, if you feel that things aren't going in a good direction then you can leave. Just come talk to me, we owe it to Ryder to try and come to an agreement I don't want a big messy battle._

 _Text To Randy(From Ava): Fine, I'll come over in the morning I've got an appointment today and then my parents are going to be in town and they want to see Ryder._

 _Text to Ava(From Randy): Alright, thank you. I'll see you then! Give Ryder kisses for me please!_

 _Text To Randy(From Ava): I will, goodbye Randy!_

I put my phone down and turned to my parents and sister. "I texted her, she's going to come by in the morning, maybe we can come to an agreement." I sighed sitting back down.

"Keep things about what's best for Ryder, don't try and bring Wade or their relationship into it. If you do, things won't go good." Becky stated, I sighed and nodded she was right but sometimes no matter how hard I try I can't seem to keep Wade out of our relationship or problems he seems to be our major pitfall for us.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Finally got the chapter up for you all. I hope y'all enjoy it please remember to leave a review, I love feedback it keeps me going! Thanks to everyone who continue to read,review, favorite and follow this story you all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**


End file.
